The Marauders Fourth Year
by 5423789
Summary: They're back! The Marauders are back! Sure, they're getting older but that's not going to stop them from having fun or seeking out their own adventures. Welcome back Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and James Potter as they return for their fourth year.
1. I: A Great Beginning

It was only a while ago that Remus was a third year attending Hogwarts, he had worries, his mind was trained on different worries and concerns. But as the fourth year sat in his room, he was on the wooden floor with his quill and ink bottle and his enchanted parchment. He had been talking to his friends for hours and though he was prepared to see them in a few hours, they were bored out of their minds. And when a Marauder is bored, they go to the extreme to cure themselves of this terrible boredom.

-Time goes by _way _to slowly. -J

-How am I supposed to respond to that? -R

-I dunno. I am _extremely_ bored. -J

-You have made that clear, mate. -S

Remus blinked and could not help but grin at the parchment as he imagined Sirius's exact tone. He breathed in loudly and pushed himself to his feet, sliding his bedroom door open, clicking his tongue for his owl to fly to his outstretched arm, and headed down, looking for his cousin.

Ohanzee fluttered down from his perch with ease and landed gracefully on Remus's arm; the pair walked down the stairs and turned into the kitchen. And as he expected, Caden was sitting at the island table, pouring over files from the Ministry.

Remus opened the window and let his owl stretch his wings. Ohanzee hooted and lit from his arm, soaring into open air. He watched his owl disappear then turned back to Caden who had barely inclined her head until he shut the door.

"Blimey, Remus," Caden said, rubbing her eyes wearily, "h-how are you? Are you hungry?"

"No," Remus said and frowned as he noticed the stacks of paper she was going through. He looked up at her and noticed the exhaustion on her face even though she tried her hardest to disguise it.

"All right," Caden said and tried to smile. But when she caught Remus's questioning glance, she sighed and leaned back on the chair, shaking her head and pushing away the large pile of papers.

"I'm guessing that's for the Ministry?" Remus asked, coming down to sit next to her.

"For the Minister, himself," Caden corrected him and exhaled slowly, "he has been in high demand ever since the number of murders rose. It started last year but he's growing more frantic."

Remus soaked in every word, wanting to press his cousin into the subject further but she offered him no room to say anything else. He frowned slightly and stood up, taking an apple for himself and tossing Caden one as well.

She accepted it graciously and whisked her wand. Immediately, a bowl of caramel came zooming straight at Remus's head, and if the young werewolf had not ducked at that precise time, he would have received a face full of caramel.

Caden motioned for him to come and join her, pulling out the seat across from her; Remus grinned as he sat down. Caden flicked her wand again and Remus's apple was falling in perfect slices.

"Thanks," Remus said and dipped his apple slice in the caramel, savoring the taste. Caden looked like she was enjoying herself as she went through her apple fairly quickly. Remus had the distinct impression that she was not doing much but work lately.

"How are you doing?" Remus asked, deciding to strike up a conversation.

"I'm doing well," Caden said and smiled.

She was trying hard to sound convincing but Caden bowed her head as Remus raised his eyebrow questioningly at her. She sighed heavily as her whole body seemed to sag under his gaze.

"I'm exhausted," she said softly and rubbed her eyes, running a hand through her hair, something Remus did occasionally. Remus murmured sympathetically.

"I can tell," he said truthfully and slightly apologetically, "why don't you take a small break and sit back. We can do something—you know—like families should, eh?"

Caden's tired face broke out into a smile at her cousin's words and nodded enthusiastically as she pushed out her chair and got to her feet. Energy seemed to flow through her.

"What shall we do then?" Remus asked, getting to his feet and bent over to tie his shoe.

"Anything that does not involve paper or filing," Caden said and looked scornfully over her shoulder at the large pile that seemed to mock her. She pulled her hair back with a hair tie. "Let's start out with a game of Wizards chess as we figure what else to do."

And they sat in the Great Room, on the wooden floor, and summoned a chess board with a flick of her wand. Remus's pieces seemed overenthusiastic as they could not stop moving in their squares. Minutes passed and Caden's knight was wrestling with one of Remus's pawns.

"Oh fine then, just finish off my pawn like you beheaded my bishop," Remus muttered in defeat.

Although he claimed her queen, greatly reducing her chances of winning, she was doing admirably picking off Remus's players. Caden laughed as her knight had thrown his pawn off the board.

"Right then," Remus said and instructed his bishop to move diagonally to take her knight. The fight did not last long; his bishop was mercilessly dragging the knight off the board with ease and beheaded the horse and rider with a single swipe.

The game continued until he managed to trap Caden's king with two rooks and his queen. The king threw his sword on the board and folded his arms across his chest, forcing himself into a little bow of surrender.

"Your king does not take defeat lightly," Remus commented, glad to hear his cousin laugh again, "I know what it's like to be weary—it helps if you find a way to take it off your mind for a certain amount of time."

Caden sighed and looked at Remus with a new perspective. The fourth year seemed more mature and older—wiser but with the spark of spirit in his blue eyes for the mischievous side of him never died out.

Physically, the young werewolf had changed was taller with a thinner face, he had grown slim due to his lycanthropy but she knew that he was strong yet wary. It even seemed like Remus carried himself differently, more proudly and confidently.

"It's kind of crazy that you're a fourth year already," Caden said as she sat back on her heels. "I'm thirty-three and you're fourteen—I'm growing old."

"Perhaps you are," Remus said with a laugh, "but my mum would be forty-one by now. She would have felt old too."

* * *

><p>Sirius Black was sitting in his room, still talking to James and Peter, who joined shortly after Remus left.<p>

-I hope you like chicken for dinner. -J

-I bloody love chicken. -S

-I love chicken too. Good choice. -P

-Where did Remus go? -J

-He hasn't come back. -S

-I think he's spending time with Caden. -P

Sirius looked out his window and longed to be far, far away from his house. He could hear his mother shouting three floors below him, even with his door shut, he could not cut off that horrible voice. And drifting in a more muffled voice was Regulus's voice; again, they were having a shouting match but what surprised him more was that his mother was not shouting at him. He began to think his mother had given up on him until—

"Sirius Black!"

Sirius knew what was going to occur next so he dipped his quill in the ink bottle and scribbled quickly.

-My dear old mum is calling me. -S

-Oi, have fun. -J

Sirius let out a bitter laugh and leaped to his feet (stuffing the parchment, quill, and ink bottle in his pocket) not wanting to waste any time going down, he wanted to get it over with quickly; so he sprinted down the stairs and skidded to a halt in the kitchen. There, he was met with an angry Regulus and a livid mother; he was sorely tempted to make a rude remark but he kept his mouth shut and waited for her to say something first.

"Your grades are good," Mrs. Black said tensely and shoved the envelope into Sirius's hands, "better than I would have expected for someone who spends all their time in detention."

Sirius bit back a sharp retort but kept an expressionless face as his mother continued. "I am grateful for your grades, however, I am astounded that you are hanging with a group of people unfit to be friends with someone like you."

Sirius unstuck his throat, mostly because he felt a spark of anger ignite in him. Regulus snickered in the background but was immediately silenced with a steely glare from his mother.

"Keep my friends out of this," Sirius growled, bristling.

"They are not worthy!" Mrs. Black shouted, growing angry all over again. "And what is this about harassing a Slytherin?"

"He's a half-blood, Mother—usually you punish me for befriending half-bloods," Sirius muttered but immediately regretted his tone. Although, Mrs. Black seemed to engrossed with something else he had said.

"He's a half-blood and he is in _Slytherin_?" Mrs. Black snarled, baring her teeth angrily. Her wand was clenched in her fist.

"But that's not the reason why you pick on him," Regulus pointed out, squaring his shoulders as Sirius glowered at his younger brother. Regulus glared right back until Mrs. Black stepped between them.

Mrs. Black brandished her wand and raised it at Sirius who did not flinch away for he could not look away from her wand tip that was pointed directly at his chest. Regulus inched around his mother's arm to sneer visibly at Sirius.

"Justify yourself," she spat, towering over her eldest son, as her gaze bore into his. "You are an _abomination_! Shame of _my _flesh—blood-traitor—"

Sirius sighed, knowing that he would have to endure as many different insults his mother could think up of, so he sat down at the kitchen table and buried his head in his arms, Mrs. Black was mistaking Sirius's actions as a motion of regret and shame.

"And you _should _be ashamed!" Mrs. Black said. "Unworthy, little—"

"I'm _not _ashamed," Sirius said, lifting his head (with effort) and stared at his mother straight in the eye.

Mrs. Black's eyes seemed to pop out of her head as she bared her teeth and leaned down towards Sirius, grabbing his shoulder tightly.

"_You!" _she snarled. "Will never be my son! You may be a pure-blood with the Black family crest but you will _never _be apart if this family!"__  
><em>_

Sirius tensed underneath his mother's grip and stood up, taking her by surprise. "I guess I'm not the son you wanted—and unlike you, I'm not sorry."

Mrs. Black howled with rage as she threw Sirius away from her as hard as she could. She bellowed with anger again, making Regulus flinch at the noise that rattled the plates. Sirius stood up, his shoulder throbbed painfully.

"I'm going to Andromeda's wedding," Sirius snarled and with reflexes as quick as light, he dodged a precisely-aimed plate, and ran out the door. His house was put under strong concealment charms (due to the fact that Mr. Potter had apparated right in front of their house) so the mansion could no longer be spotted.

But as he burst outside, there was a large field of grass that was dancing with the breeze and a poorly made cement road that led him away from his house. He could hear his mother's screams from down the road but he did not stop to listen. He kept on running, ignoring everything from behind until he slowed to a halt.

Hating the fact that he had ran but has to return home made his stomach do several flips. He ran a hand through his hair and looked over his shoulder. To his surprise, he saw someone running towards him. And out of wariness, Sirius bent over and picked up a good sized rock and held onto it.

But, the person running towards him was not his mother nor father, but his younger brother, Regulus. Sirius set down the rock but kept his distance as Regulus skidded to a halt a few paces in front of him.

"I know you don't want to hear it, Sirius. But to an extent, Mother is right."

"To what extent is she right about?" Sirius asked through gritted teeth.

"That _Voldemort _has good intentions—" Regulus said, staring directly at him. The wind was playing around as they spoke, carrying off their words, "—she's right, brother. Half-bloods and Mudbloods just don't have the same worthiness as pure-bloods do. Just _listen_ to what we call ourselves, Sirius."_  
><em>

"Regulus—they are wizards and witches who can perform magic like you and I do!" Sirius said, his voice was ripping his throat. "Did Mother's opinions brainwash your own? What happened to always being there for each other?"

Regulus lowered his gaze and spoke to the ground. "I started losing you years ago—but when you befriended Lupin and Potter and Pettigrew and belittle the family—I knew I really did lose you, my brother, whom accompanied me and came to my aid. Growing up does horrible things to us."

Sirius frowned. "You didn't lose me! I just gained my own opinion. I am still here for you, I am always here to help—"

"Always chiding and persuading me to believe in your own—and you started drifting away from the family, growing more and more bitter towards them—and me too," Regulus said, backing away, looking alarmingly sadden.

"No—if you could just see what I mean—"

But Regulus shook his head and took another step back. "And now her reasoning just seems more vivid and realistic than yours, Sirius. Thanks for being there like that promise you made to me years ago."

"At least I left to be something better," Sirius said harshly but his gaze suddenly softened as if he regretted his cold and hard tone.

"Because tearing our family apart is being better in your opinion," Regulus said, his tone dripping with obvious sarcasm but something else in his tone was there.

"So there—Mother finally had the perfect son—someone who thinks just like her. If this is what my family is like now, then I am more than happy to tear it apart."

"You're right, brother," Regulus said, stepping back into the road, "Mother is right about one thing—we are not equal with filth—but you are."

Sirius's eyes widened in surprise even though he had been expecting his brother to be too soft to disagree; with a weird, sinking feeling, Sirius watched his younger brother whip around and run back home, shooting one last glare at Sirius before he rounded the corner and vanished behind a building. Sirius sighed heavily as he sat down at the edge of the curb, looking up at the sky, wishing so dearly that someone would take him away.

"Well done, Regulus," Sirius muttered, still looking up at the sky, "well said but you are wrong and you will see that one day."

He pulled out his enchanted parchment and eagle feathered quill and blue ink bottle and set the parchment on his knees. With the ink bottle at his side, he dipped his quill.

* * *

><p>"Oi! Is that Pettigrew?"<p>

Peter, who was sitting on his front lawn of the beautiful suburban area, looked up and frowned. He recognized those boys. In fact, he knew them. They were his neighbors who would taunt him mercilessly.

Over and over again, he debated in his head whether he should have told his friends—for some odd reason, Peter hoped that perhaps one day his friends would swoop down and come to his aid. He smiled a little at his friend's reaction when he told them about his neighbors.

_"Out with it, Peter," James said, folding his arms sternly across his chest._

_"It's—it's my neighbors back home," Peter mumbled, barely making himself audible._

_"What about them?" Sirius asked, his expression was confused and his tone was inviting, urging Peter to explain._

_"They taunt me," Peter said, looking anywhere but at his friends, "they tease me and tell me horrible things that could be true. They say that I have no friends and I'm sent to boarding school so my parents can resume their never ending fighting and how they just put up with me—"_

_"Hold on there," Remus said, raising his hand in a gesture to stop Peter from rambling on, "you lost me at the 'no friends' bit—do you think that's true?"_

_"Bits and pieces of it are true," Peter said and hung his head in a saddened way, "I mean every bit of it."_

_"What does that make Remus, James, and I?" Sirius asked, frowning at his friend. "A load of garden gnomes?"_

_"I've always hated those little beats," James said bitterly, scowling at a memory, "we should do something about that, shouldn't we?"_

_Peter could not help but laugh a little at James's eagerness to support his friend; and Peter felt a rush of gratitude towards his friends. He stole a quick glance at each one in turn and felt even fonder of them._

_"No," Peter said with a slight shake of his head, "it's about high time I start standing up for myself—I will do something about it next time, I promise."_

_A grin broke out on all three of his friends' faces once he spoke those words like it had triggered something in them. Remus, who had his arms across his chest, unfolded them and looked approvingly at him. Sirius was nodding at Peter and grasped his arm in a gesture of support. And James given him a grin as they caught each other's gaze. And for once, Peter felt like he was doing something right._

But now he found himself confronting them and his promise was ringing loudly in his ears as they stepped up to him. _How he wished he was with his friends instead or his friends were with him._

"What, Silus?" Peter asked, trying to make his tone as monotonous and bored as possible though he could not deny that he was nervous.

The two boys were sizing Peter up and judging by their vicious smirks, they were obviously not impressed. Peter could feel himself mentally shrinking himself away but his body stayed planted to where he was and he was definitely glad that they could not read his mind but was surprised they could not hear his pounding heart.

"Peter?"

That voice—that wonderful voice—it echoed in Peter's head, making him whip around. It was, to his sheer happiness, James Potter and Remus Lupin. _But where was his third friend?_ Abandoning his position, he detached himself from his neighbors and ran up to his friends, embracing them both.

"What are you bloody doing here?" Peter asked, a little breathlessly as he tried to take it all in.

James and Remus both grinned.

"Well, we were coming to get you," James said, still grinning, "it's time anyway and your mum said we could come and pick you up if we wanted."

Peter grinned back and it was only until his neighbors made a vehement exclamation as they strode up with an arrogant expression. The taller of the two walked straight up to Peter and knocked him flat on his back.

"Don't mess with me again!" the taller shouted, spit flying from his mouth as the hood of his sweatshirt fell, revealing his face.

"Oi!" James snapped, bristling; both he and Remus squared their shoulders and glared at the neighbors. "Who the bloody hell do you think you are? Don't push my friend—don't."

The taller, evidently named Ricen, laughed but his face turned to stone again as he stepped up to James. They were equally the same height as each other but two were much more buff than the others and looked much more serious.

"Stop pushing him around," Remus said with a steely note that neither Peter or James rarely heard. The shorter, who was called Silus, laughed loudly and stepped up to his friend, nudging him at pointing at Remus. James nor Remus said anything both turned around to help Peter to his feet.

Peter barely had enough time for a warning before the Silus's leg swung out of nowhere and hit its target. Someone fell to the ground with a thud and laughter followed. Remus was sprawled out on the cement, laying there, winded.

With a roar of rage, James whipped around but before he could do anything, two fists came hurtling from the air and connected painfully with James's face. The sound of the impact made Peter wince as James crumpled, clutching his bleeding face. Remus, who stood up in surprise and rage, ran over to James, gently removing his hands from his face.

There, Peter could clearly see a welling bruise and blood coming from his friend's nose, and something snapped in Peter, making him angrier than he had felt in months. He whipped around and shoved Silus with all his might; the anger that was built up in him gave him new strength.

Ricen immediately sobered up and whipped around to face Peter and tackled him to the ground with a bellow. Peter let out a strangled cry as he fell under the combined weight and was immediately pinned to the ground.

"Don't!" Remus's voice came from somewhere and the weight was lifted off of Peter's chest. He sat up, wheezing, and looking around. Ricen held Remus fast by kicking Remus's ankle, making the young werewolf buckle. With his foot held down by Ricen's own foot, Remus overbalanced and fell, using his wrists to break his fall. Peter could see him wince.

"Handle him, Silus," Ricen growled, glaring down at Remus who tried vainly to free his trapped foot. James, who was delirious to all this, suddenly sparked and struggled to his feet, still dizzy.

Silus laughed as he threw sand in Remus's eyes and howled with glee as the fourth year groaned, writhing under his bonds. Ricen brought down his fist, not once, not twice, but three times on Remus's face. But let go and hurled himself at James who was prepared this time.

He sidestepped and ran towards Remus, shoving Silus with ease, and forcing Remus to his feet, dusting him off and scrutinizing his friend's wounds. There was a gash on Remus's face and supported a swollen lip, cheek, and eye (much like James) but his eyes were bright with anger.

Peter tripped Silus and he overbalanced and fell. But his glory was short lived as Silus took out his legs from under him. The impact the ground had on him knocked the wind out of Peter as he gasped for air. He threw his hands up and covered his face as Silus took this time to smash his foot down on his face. Seeing stars, Peter blinked several times. His face hurt the most as he came dizzy.

Silus was standing over Peter's fallen body but was sailing through the air, sent by the impact of Remus and James's body combined. Ricen's smirk was wiped off his face as he turned to raise his fist at the closest person; but before he could bring it down on James, Remus yanked James out of the way, taking them both to the ground. Rolling away was not the problem of James and Remus but getting back to their feet was the hard part.

Ricen and Silus were both aiming to kick someone in the face; the two Marauders were forced to scramble back several feet until they were able to take the hesitation to their advantage.

But before anyone could do anything, there were angry shouts. Though dizzy with pain, Remus could see several people stream from their homes, shouting and waving their hands over their heads at the five kids. Silus and Ricen backed away, aiming one last kick at both James and Remus before retreating completely. The blow from Ricen's shoes hit him directly in the jaw to the cheekbone.

"That—" James had called Silus something very rude, "—busted my knuckles open."

Peter could distantly hear his friends' voices but pairs of hands were hoisting him to his feet. Remus and James were being assisted as well, being coaxed to talk, but in their state, no one could get a proper word out of them for their jaws and mouths were swollen.

Remus spit out a puddle of blood and wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve. "I was hit—hit a few times."

"No kidding," an adult on Remus's left said and bent over, looking concerned, "are you okay? Do you need to see a pediatrician or doctor of any sort?"

"Doctor?" James asked, knitting his eyebrows in confusion.

"Healers," Remus moaned in James's ear.

But the messy-haired boy shook his head. Peter stepped over to them and stopped beside his friends.

"They're coming home with me," Peter said, moving his jaw shot pain through his skull, "my mum will help us."

The adults looked a bit hesitant but Remus nodded in agreement, wanting nothing more but to go inside, away from prying eyes, and nurse his throbbing wounds. The blows to his cheekbone were hurting the most, though the pain in his eye was not pleasant either. And finally they nodded, guiding them to Peter's house.

One knocked on their door; it took only a mere moment for the door to swing open, but when Mrs. Pettigrew saw the boys, she sidestepped and herded the boys in, sounding confused and worried.

"Prius!"

Mr. Pettigrew came bustling into their living room, making his son sit down on the small bed while Mrs. Pettigrew had Remus and James both lie in their master bed. James insisted that they could lie on the floor but Mrs. Pettigrew shook her head.

"Nonsense," she said and hurried over to the fire. With a small handful of powder, she threw it into the fireplace that immediately roared with green flames. Remus was only half listening to her but was more engrossed in what Peter was saying.

With another loud roar from the fireplace, someone stepped out from the ashes, looking around wildly. To Remus's surprise and immense relief, it was his cousin, Caden. Mrs. Pettigrew had contacted Caden.

She came rushing over to Remus and knelt down beside his bed. There was another sharp exclaim from somewhere near the fireplace, indicating that someone else had come to see them.

"What were you boys _doing_?" Mrs. Potter asked shrilly, kneeling down beside James who gave her a grin.

"These little brawlers," Mrs. Pettigrew said and knelt in front of Peter, "they never told me what happened."

"And we're in no condition to explain," Remus said, his ribs hurt with every word and Caden murmured an incantation. It was as if someone had pressed a warm washcloth on him, giving him warmth and strength.

"I'm not nearly as good as performing those charms like Madam Pomfrey," Caden said, a little discouraged, but Remus grasped Caden's hand in a gesture of his gratitude. She smiled warmly.

* * *

><p>Remus was exhausted, they were able to lessen the pain and visible wounds but the majority was still there, making him achy and weary to the bone. Fighting was not something he enjoyed doing, especially muggle-style but he had learned his lesson.<p>

But the young werewolf could feel guilt wash over Peter as he sat up to face his friends sheepishly.

"I'm sorry," he said, shaking his head in disbelief, "I didn't know they'd lash out on you."

"Wait, wait wait," Sirius said, raising his hands, "so they just hit you?"

The four Marauders were sitting together on the floor of James's bedroom. Mrs. Potter's dinner had satisfied their hunger until the desire to sleep came seeping in. Once they were partially healed, Mrs. Potter had thanked Peter's parents over and over again for helping the boys. Mrs. and Mr. Pettigrew were very humble, insisting that it was nothing. Caden was grateful too, giving them both chocolate from a local store near their house.

Mrs. Potter had offered to take the boys right before dinner, saying that it was her way of expressing her gratitude. Mrs. Pettigrew smiled and graciously accepted. The kids went to say goodbye to their parents and Remus, who looked at Caden with concern, spoke to her in a hushed voice.

Now they were at the Potter's residence with their fourth man among them. When Sirius first caught sight of them, he stormed up to them, demanding the details. He allowed them to spare them story until after dinner but afterwards, he insisted that he was told the story, and that's when they all trekked up to James's room.

The story was harder to tell than Remus had originally expected but once it was out, he felt like weight was lifted off his shoulders.

"I'm going to sleep and ponder that," Remus said, looking at the four beds laid out in James's massive room.

"Tired?" Peter asked with an expression of mild amusement.

Remus groaned and lay back on the bed. "Exhausted."

The Marauders decided that they were all tired, three were aching, and realized how much they really desired sleep more than anything and that is what they did. When the lights were out, Remus shut his eyes, shutting out everything until his body relaxed into a slumber, lost in his dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Also, I am pretty well aware my first two stories were not so great. I suppose these stories have been improving over time but I am pretty well aware. Once I finish up this entire series, I will go back.<strong>


	2. II: Diagon Alley

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. ALL RIGHTS REMAIN!**

"JAMES CICERO POTTER. If you do not get up right I will march up there and bind your legs into a stand-lock hex for the rest of the day!"

Remus watched as his friend groaned and buried his face in the pillow, hoping that it would be enough to block out the booming voice of his mother. There was the loud rapping noise of a fist pounding against the door before the room fell silent again.

"Hurry up!"

Remus turned around in surprise, even James lifted his head (drowsily) to see who had come to his door. It was Sirius Black. He was just as excited about being a fourth year as everyone else was—the Black heir was wearing a black unbuttoned polo with his black shoes.

"Can you be a bit more monochromatic?" Remus snorted, his voice laced with sarcasm as he looked at Sirius with raised eyebrows.

Sirius shrugged and looked at himself up and down. "Hang on—let me see—I'll go and get my black pants..." And with that, the smirking friend saluted to Remus and James like a solider would to his general before heading off to obey the order, and walked out without bothering to shut the door.

Remus decided that this time would be the best to grab his shoes so he waved goodbye to his friend and shut the door behind him. Remus could hear the messy haired boy struggle to get up from inside his room before he walked down the hall to his own room.

On his way there, he saw Peter emerge from his room looking bleary eyed and tussle haired but nonetheless happy. He rubbed his eyes and waved at Remus who waved back before disappearing into his room.

By the time he grabbed his shoes and tied them, the rest were already heading downstairs; Remus caught up and seated himself next to Sirius who grinned and stood up, gesturing to his outfit of the day.

Remus gave him a peculiar look that questioned his outfit—his friend wore a black unbuttoned polo that revealed a simple white shirt with black pants and black shoes. Remus raised his eyebrows.

"I told you," Sirius said with a hint of a smirk and sat back down, taking a victory drink, "—best outfit I think I've worn in a long time, eh?" Sirius nudged Remus playfully, almost knocking him off balance for he was unprepared.

"Blimey Sirius," Remus said, straightening himself back out, "I didn't think one could become any more dense—honestly! You must be that exception..."

Sirius shot Remus a look of mock hurt before looking at Mrs. Potter who was serving them breakfast. It consisted of stacks (mounds) of pancakes with a lake of syrup and a jug of marmalade and a large pitcher of water. She made blueberry, strawberry, chocolate chip, and banana pancakes.

Remus helped himself to the strawberry pancakes (which was his favorite kind of pancake) and poured himself a bit of syrup from the bowl. The first bite was delicious and the rest of the bites were absolutely divine. The boys managed to make the smallest of dents in the huge mound of pancakes and pushed away their plates after their second helping.

"We'll be leaving in about ten minutes—brush your teeth again—it's good personal hygiene practice for you lot!" Mrs. Potter called after them as they departed.

"My stomach!" Sirius complained as they made their way upstairs. James groaned in agreement and nearly tripped over Tia, their family house-elf. With a squeak she scrambled back and cowered with her head bowed and in her arms.

"Tia is sorry, Young Master! Tia will not get in your way! Tia is a good house-elf! Tia does not disturb her masters!"

The tiny she-house-elf looked up at James with her huge eyes and flinched as James held out a hand to help her to her feet.

"Don't worry about it too much," James said and patted Tia on the shoulder, "we all fall occasionally. Just try and er—be more careful."

Tia blinked up at James gratefully and patted his hand. "Tia is lucky for Young Master is kind and his family."

James watched as Tia bowed and disapparated on the spot. The four regained their position and continued heading back up to the third floor where their rooms were. They obeyed Mrs. Potter's order then grabbed their Hogwarts lists from their bedside desks and regrouped at the end of the hall.

They could hear Mrs. Potter's voice float up three floors, harping for them to come down for they were going to leave. Remus shoved the letter in his pocket and hurried into the Great Room where the two parents were waiting.

Mrs. Potter held a Floo pot close to her and waited for all to join before she thrust the pot into Sirius's hands and nodded encouragingly.

"You are first Sirius, dear. Remember—oh! Mind your head—" Mrs. Potter said as Sirius slammed his head into the wooden mantel (who now had watering eyes as he stepped in) "—that's it—and don't forget to speak very clearly!"

Sirius winked as he threw down the powder while saying "Diagon Alley!" And soon, emerald flames roared with life and consumed Sirius whole, taking him to the gate's exit in Diagon Alley.

"You next Remus," Mrs. Potter said, beckoning him to the fireplace.

Remus swallowed his unease and obeyed, ducking his head and grabbing a handful of the gray traveling powder. He inhaled a lungful of ashes and right before he was going to declare his destination, he was cut off by a fit of coughing.

"Diagon Alley!" Remus wheezed and threw down the Floo powder. As he was spinning he could see the gates—and stepped out immediately when he saw the familiar face of Sirius. He was never prepared for the untimely stop and braced his fall with his hands.

He stepped back and rubbed his sore wrists and watched as the gate roared with life again, allowing Peter to join them. He did not fall, like Remus, but staggered as he fought to regain his balance. Then lastly came James—he hurled out of the fireplace and nearly bowled into Sirius and Remus but the pair of them managed to right themselves.

"Mum and Dad are apparating—"

While he said that, there was a loud crack in which Mrs. Potter and Mr. Potter had apparated right on the spot. They beamed as they looked around. Many of the stores were still closed and the streets were empty—not to mention the four very tired boys.

But their weariness was evaporating as they looked around and the truth was coming—they were going back to Hogwarts as fourth years! And they could hardly wait for the days to go by.

"Let's start out with Flourish and Blotts—do you have your lists?" Mrs. Potter asked, checking her shoulder bag and digging through it. "My apologies—may we make the first stop to Gringotts?"

So the latter headed towards the large white building at the end of the cobblestone road. It was founded by a goblin and was currently run by goblins who took care of the only wizarding bank.

The interior was majestic and grand with a beautiful (and slightly dusty), crystal chandelier. The pillars were carved out of white stone and the floor was a shiny and crisp marble.

"Identification?"

That voice gave Remus a start as he jumped; Sirius and James jumped too, whirling about to see who had said that. And Mrs. Potter and Mr. Potter, who was not startled like the boys, stated their names and dug in their pockets for their keys.

"These boys would also like to make a withdrawal," Mr. Potter, beckoning to the four boys. The goblin at the head table hummed to himself in a sort of way that made Remus narrow his eyes suspiciously.

"And do these ones have their keys?" the goblin asked, peering over the counter and down at them with dominating glares. Remus was already holding onto his key and pulled it out in view. The goblin nodded and motioned for another to come. This goblin looked a bit taller but had wispy white hair and surveying dark eyes.

"If you'd follow me," the older goblin said and motioned for the latter to follow.

Remus had been down in the vaults before, having to get to his own once or twice, but yet he could not quite get used to the method of transportation. The goblin pulled back on the brakes (which made the tires of the cart screech so loud that the James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus all winced), and detached himself from the cart with the lantern in his hands.

He accepted the key from Mrs. Potter and unlocked the vault's door. Remus could not help but stare avidly at the pile of gold that lay in the vault, stacked to the ceiling. Mrs. Potter did her best to cover it up as she filled her small pouch with galleons enough to buy a whole other house (and barely made a dent) and bustled out, shutting it as quickly as she could.

The goblin herded everyone back onto the cart and sped off again, twisting and turning sharply; Remus could feel his head spinning as if he was traveling by Floo powder as he watched the waterfall. The goblin braked sharply and veered off to another track, making the cart lurch and whine. The goblin tried his best to not make it look like it was a big deal but anyone could tell that it was not normal.

"Er—"

But the cart came to a sharp stop, clearly they were in front of Sirius's vault; and the Black heir handed over his key to the goblin and waited patiently for the vault to open. Like the Potters, Sirius had a large amount of galleons, stacks upon stacks that went up to the top of the ceiling. He extracted a few handfuls of galleons and shut it quickly, nodding that he was done.

The goblin nodded and Sirius climbed back on and the cart groaned and squeaked before it took off again. It was spiraling upward, heading past the waterfall, and past the steep stone cliffs. Remus tried not looking down but did anyway; if the cart were to fall, Remus could not imagine anything past it as he pushed himself away from the edge. The goblin frowned slightly as the cart groaned again.

The goblin took another two turns, each very abruptly, and stopped it again; the cart screeched to a halt and steam billowed from underneath. Remus quickly gave the key to the goblin and stepped back while the door swung open.

There were a several stacks of galleons but it certainly did not go up to the ceiling; Remus grabbed a small handful of coins and shut the door (by hitting his elbow hard enough to make it swing halfway shut) and kicked it the rest of the way (resulting in him hobbling to the cart).

"I'm gonna be sick..." Peter groaned and Remus looked at him, slightly alarmed for he was the most delicate shade of green.

"Hang in there," Remus said with a chuckle and shot an amused glance at his two other friends who chortled. Peter nodded and hunched over, burying his head in his arms as if it would make a difference.

The cart finally came to the last stop and Peter was racing to get off, stumbling over everyone's legs as he tried. The goblin held out his hand for the key and without warning, Peter stumbled again over James's feet and fell right into the goblin, knocking them both to their feet. Startled, Mr. and Mrs. Potter helped the goblin while Remus and Sirius hurried forward to help Peter to his feet.

"Sorry," Peter muttered as Remus and Sirius dusted off his shoulders and back.

The goblin only grunted and swung the door open, stepping back a few paces farther to allow Peter space. Remus could feel the embarrassment coming off of Peter like powerful waves but he kept his mouth shut from further embarrassment.

By the time the cart was up another few hundred feet from Peter's vault, the cart was screeching louder than it would when it would brake, which made Remus skeptical that it was a normal behavior.

The goblin looked flustered and agitated too for he kept leaning over the sides and trying to look underneath it. Eventually he had no choice but to brake it in mid-tracks and examine it.

"It's a good thing we left early," Mrs. Potter said happily; Remus admired her ability to stay so optimistic over any situation. Mr. Potter portrayed great calm and patience (just like his wife) and smiled at the boys who were messing around.

"Do you really feel the need to throw stones down the cliff?" Mrs. Potter asked, eyeing her son with slight agitation. James merely shrugged and chucked another stone off the edge of the cart.

"It looks like the engine is faulty," the goblin said which made Remus look in surprise; it was not so much the news (which did give him a shock of surprise) but it was the fact that he had not heard the goblin speak even though he was with him for the past hour.

"T-the engine?" Peter echoed in fear. He turned a deeper shade and leaned over the edge again.

Remus could not help but feel a little panicked himself as he could not help but look up. The way out looked like it was so far up and he was stuck down in the darkest bit of the cave (in his opinion).

"Ruddy brilliant," James said with a snort of laughter, "Peter's going to be sick, we've got a broken down cart, and—"

"And what?" Remus asked, looking away from the top and at James.

"I dunno," he said and shrugged, "but it's a bit ironic actually—since Mum wanted to leave all early and stuff."

Mrs. Potter sent her son a sharp glare but James did not seem to notice, in fact, he was rather enjoying himself down underneath the wizarding bank. But Peter made to the farthest corner of the cart as soon as he could get before hurling over the edge.

"Bloody hell," Remus muttered and looked over the edge, himself. It was unsettling how far down they were, even though they were going up for about ten minutes previously.

"What now?" Sirius asked, looking at the goblin.

"I think I can get this working if you could hold the lantern where I tell you too," the goblin said, frowning slightly, and without further ado, he jumped off the cart and landed on the wooden tracks.

"You—can you hold this lantern like this?"

The goblin turned his dark eyes on Remus and pointed with one long finger. Remus looked a bit shocked but slowly inched his way to the back of the cart. He grabbed the lantern from the goblin and slowly and reluctantly lowered himself onto the wooden tracks. It was the fact that he could see through the wooden beams that nearly made him pass out, or perhaps it was the lack of railings that also unnerved him.

"Balance over here," the goblin instructed, pointing at the edge of the tracks.

"Er—is there another—er—place?" Remus asked. "Wouldn't asking for help—er—make more sense instead of trying to fix it ourselves? Just in case I mess this up or something?"

"It's fixable and the others would not be pleased that I disturbed them for not doing my duty," the goblin barked, "now hurry."

Remus wanted to do nothing more than to close his eyes and block out the sight but his mind kept them open for the sake of keeping his balance while standing on the tracks and looking where he was going. But he forced himself to his hands and knees and surprisingly found kneeling down safer.

He held the lantern where he was ordered too and remained in that uncomfortable position for the last ten minutes and his arm was growing tired even though his arm was resting on the track.

"You must shine the light from the side," the goblin said, pointing at the side of the cart.

Remus's eyes widened as he jumped to his feet as though he received an electric shock. "No way am I leaning over the edge. I'd rather stay stuck down here and have someone find us than risk falling."

It was not until fifteen to twenty minutes later when they were finally able to start the cart again. And when Remus managed to make it outside, he lurched forward and doubled over. James and Sirius, who were closest, reached out, but jolted their hands back when Remus retched.

"Bloody hell," Remus moaned as he rubbed his eyes with his hands and wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve. "I don't think—I haven't felt so ruddy scared—"

But no matter what he said, he could not find the exact words to describe what he felt on the tracks. Numerous times he could feel himself falling even and even though he never did, he had not felt that nervous in ages, which was not good on a full stomach.

When Mrs. Potter waved her wand and magicked the mess away, the party of six looked around, clutching their money bags and pointing out stores they wanted to go to during their time at Diagon Alley.

"Flourish and Blotts first?" Remus asked, pointing at the store that had just opened.

The boys shrugged indifferently and pulled out their supply list. Going down the list, they marked, with the quills they were given from Gringotts in a gesture of an apology for the breakdown, they tallied off what books they needed and what books they wanted.

"Not a big list, eh?" Sirius muttered as they entered the shop. The other three snickered in agreement and headed to the front of the store to where someone new was working.

"Er—could I have the_ Standard Book of Spells Grade Four_ and _Five_?" Remus asked, extracting his money and handing over the required amount.

"Both?" the man asked, pulling out the two books and sliding them over to Remus.

"Yes," Remus said and added after a short pause (for he was looking over at Peter's list), "and—_The Dark Forces; A Guide to Self-Protection_?"

The man dug around for a longer behind the desk and pulled out the leather book. Remus thanked the man hastily and shoved the newly purchased books into his bag (which was growing heavier by the minute). The boys purchased their books and headed out of the shop with their book bags slung around their shoulders.

"Oi! James! Peter!"

The four boys whipped around to see a breathless boy sprinting up to them. It did not take them long to recognize the sharp blue eyes and dark hair of Frank Longbottom. The slender fourth year was beaming at the Marauders. It was not long after that the Prewett twins came racing up behind him.

"Wow," Fabian said, looking at Gideon.

"I can barely recognize you," Gideon said and sent a grin at his twin.

"Rubbish," Sirius said playfully with his usual bark-like laugh, his gray eyes flashed with amusement.

"We're still the same—" James said with the same grin Sirius wore.

"But I'm flattered that you think that—really," Sirius said in mock sincerity and let out his usual bark-like laugh.

"Blimey—you're here early, too. Are your parents big on shopping before the rush?" Peter asked, speaking for the first time since the newcomers came over. He was preoccupied with the supply list.

"Yeah," Fabian said and pointed down the street. Very few wizards and witches were roaming the cobblestone roads; The Marauders could easily distinguish the parents of the twins and to their surprise, they saw Molly Prewett and Arthur Weasley among them.

"Arthur's with you?" Sirius asked, echoing everyone's question inside their head.

"Oh yeah," Gideon answered, folding his arms across his chest, "him and Molly have a _thing_ now."

"A thing?" Peter repeated, pulling a disgusted face. "What kind of thing?"

"Honestly Peter—don't be thick," James snorted impatiently, "it means they're seeing each other!"

Peter looked at Molly and Arthur as if he could not believe it and had to see for himself.

"I'll see you lot around, eh?" Frank said, looking back at Fabian and Gideon. "We've got to get our stuff—if we don't see each other before we leave Diagon Alley, I'll see you on the train!"

They waved goodbye as they departed, separating and going their own way. Peter, who was bringing up the rear, pulled out their list and started rattling off what they needed and in return what they had.

"Oh—and I'll need stuff from Quality Quidditch Supplies," James said, looking over his shoulder at the shop, "I reckon we can go now—before everyone else does. I guess that's one good reason to get up early..."

"Hear, hear," Sirius agreed wholeheartedly and together the two walked into the opened store. Remus and Peter followed closely behind, Peter was still looking over the supply list. James and Sirius split in their own directions for their needs were different since they played different positions.

Remus detached himself from Peter and joined Sirius while Peter joined James. Sirius was looking at the rack of Beater Bats. There was a varied display of bats from different sizes to different colors to enhanced aim accuracy to the best grip.

"I'm thinking of getting my own—" Sirius said once Remus was in earshot, "—the school's ones are fine but I guess I need my own."

"Which one are you thinking of getting?" Remus asked, looking over to the ones Sirius was looking at.

"Dunno . . ."

"Seeker's gloves?" Peter asked, peering closer to what the label had to say.

_Looking for an improved pair of Seeker's Gloves? Well, look no further—now in Quality Quidditch Supplies, the store has agreed to shelve one of the most preferred pair of Seeker's Gloves from professionals. These gloves not only have superior grip above the other brands but feel feather-light that allows flexibility. These gloves offer the best no-slip grip. These gloves are affordable as well! No need to empty your vault on a pair of gloves that offer less than half of what these do._

"Thinking of getting them?" Peter asked, stealing a sideways glance at his friend who shrugged nonchalantly.

"Weird that the Airbender is still the fastest broom," James said, "I figured they would be out with another brand by now that's improved from the latest model."

Peter shrugged, not really knowing what to say and continued to look and observe the supplies.

"Fancy a trip to the back to take a look at the broom supplies?" James asked, nudging Peter out of his thoughts. The friend nodded enthusiastically and led the way down the aisles to where Sirius and Remus were looking.

"What's the plan?" Remus asked as the pair walked up to them.

"We're heading to the broom supplies if you'd care to join us," James said, pointing over his shoulder to the room in the back. Shrugging, the party of four obliged and headed back, temporarily ignoring their supply list to look at things they just wanted.

"A broom-care kit," Sirius said immediately, pointing at the large leather box with the words neatly stamped across the lid.

"Blimey, I could use one of those," James said with an air of laughter and continued to look around. By the time they were walking down the third aisle, Remus could feel his feet start to protest.

"I suppose that broom polisher would be nice," James said thoughtfully, though mostly to himself.

"I'll be getting myself one of those too," Sirius said, grabbing the bottle off the shelf display and looking at it happily. James finally made his decision and grabbed one as well; the boys made their purchase and left the shop feeling rather successful.

"What is on the list?" Remus asked, looking over his friend's shoulder to peer at the piece of parchment.

"I think we have everything we need," he replied, going down the small list with his finger one last time before rolling it up approvingly.

The sunlit streets were starting to fill up with eager shoppers. A young woman, whom looked like she was sixteen or seventeen, stopped the boys.

"Would you care to buy a bushel of flowers?" she asked, eagerly motioning to the most exquisite flowers in her display.

"Er . . ." James said, but failed to find words so instead he trailed off lamely.

"But these are not your average flowers—" the girl interrupted, thrusting a flower into Remus and Sirius's hands.

"I really would have been more surprised if they were just ordinary flowers," James muttered.

The girl chose to ignore James's commment and turned to Remus and Sirius. "Go on, smell them!"

Remus and Sirius both looked hesitant, feeling a bit wary about the lush flowers. But, not wanting to be rude, Remus cautiously took the smallest of sniffs and suddenly felt his feet leaving the ground. His vision turned black, blinding him. But before he could say anything sunlight screamed in his eyes and the the screeches of animals distrubed the eerie silence.

And with a gasp of surprise, Remus realized that he was no longer at Diagon Alley in the cobblestone roads with bustling people but the lushest and most green of rainforests he ever been too. If he was not mistaken, it was as if he was in Hawaii—a beautiful and lush state in the United States of America.

He took a look around, the only thing he could see and hear, besides the loud noises of the wild animals, was the sound of small rushing stream with a small waterfall. He cast out his enhanced hearing and could hear individual birds calling to the sky. He could not help but smile at the sound of the birds or the rustling of their wings.

He looked around, taking in his new surroundings. The forest floor was covered in a soft but thin layer of vibrant green moss and fallen and damp leaves that were darkened green or brighter yellow. The bushes that grew on the forest floor was decorated with dainty flowers (that seemed suspiciously like the very one Remus held in his hand).

He could see a monkey nestling itself amongst the safety of the sea of green leaves at the top most branch of a nearby tree. It picked off something from the brahces that hung low and ate it—whatever it was.

The sound of rushing water drew Remus towards it. The small waterfall and stream displayed a variety of fish. Some swam with the current, some swam against the current, and others just sat at the bottom of the stream.

Remus could not help himself but wade into the shallow and clear water. Instantly, he felt the cooling sensation one usually gets when wading into water, but he knew something was odd for though his feet and ankles were completely submerged in water, they were not water-logged or even dripping with water.

Dismissing the weird behavior (mostly because he was at such a peaceful state of mind) he bent closer to the surface of the water, admiring the tiny fish that swam past his feet. His hand grazed the surface which made his fingertips cold but when he pulled his hand back, his hand was not wet.

The songs of the forest were catching up with him as he closed his eyes contently. But suddenly, he felt his feet leave the ground and his paradise was gone. The black engulfed him once again and his mind became sluggish once more.

He opened his eyes to see that he was back in Diagon Alley. The people where pushing one another around, trying to manuever around the crowds of people but the corner they were standing at was empty.

"Wha-what was that?" Remus asked, handing her back the flower.

"The scent of the flower manipulates the mind to see where the flower originally came from. For you—you chose a wild blossom flower that was found in Hawaii. The ancient Hawaiians used these particular flowers to weave them into their _leis_.

"Did they now?" Remus asked, now suddenly much more impressed and interested by her flower stand.

"That's right—these are at a great price—four sickles—and they never run out of their fragrance which means this lasts—"

The boys thanked her dearly but kindly declined, saying they had a strict budget and had to keept to it for Hogwarts. She understood and waved goodbye abd headed to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Are we staying here?" Sirius asked, looking around the little shop.

"My mum arranged it all with Tom," James explained and headed up the first flight of stairs, then to the second and stopped on the third floor. He grabbed a small key and took two lefts until he stopped at a door.

"You can set your stuff here," James said. Remus was surprised to see his belongings neatly found at the foot of his bed.

"Want to get some lunch?" James asked once the boys threw their book bags on their beds.

"Starving!" Sirius said and grinned. If everyday were like this and Remus couls act like any normal teenager who wasn't a lycanthrope, he would find his life much easier. And all he could do was pretend he was, for once, like everyone else, and he was content on doing just that.

**Thanks for waiting—my apologies. Usually it would not take this long. Please enjoy! I also apologize for any typos. I will go back and correct them and any other mistakes.**


	3. III: To The Train Station

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

It was, as many would view it, one of the most exciting days for The Marauders. They were going back to Hogwarts but they were going back as fourth years! They are halfway through their time at Hogwarts and no matter how unappealing that sounded, they still had while go before they would have to worry about graduation.

"Are you ready?" Mr. Potter's voice carried through their doors.

The Marauders all emerged from their rooms with their owls and trunks packed and towed behind them. They were rushing down the stairs, nearly tripping over wheels and cages, but finally made it to the little pub at the Leaky Cauldron.

When Remus came, who came last, Mr. and Mrs. Potter whipped out their wands and magicked their belongings into the air, having them float by in midair, as the party of four followed them out to the pub and back into the muggle world.

There was a single car parked in front of the Leaky Cauldron (which was a way of transportation for muggles) but when Mr. Potter went to put the trunks in the car, Remus could not help but follow close behind. He was curious to see how four trunks and three owl cages could possibly fit in the back of the small trunk but Mr. Potter seemed to do it with ease.

"Undetectable Extension Charm," Mr. Potter said happily and shut the trunk's lid. "It's a nifty spell if you're looking for an extension..."

"Are we ready?" Mrs. Potter asked from the front of the car. Mr. Potter and Remus climbed into the car, and of course, found it much more open and spaced out than it looked on the outside and he could only guess that it must have had something to do with the Undetectable Extension Charm.

The drive there was more enjoyable than Remus would have imagined. It was comfortable and somewhat interesting to watch everything from the window. Sirius and James were talking amongst themselves and Peter was falling asleep looking out the window.

Fifteen minutes had to have passed since they were in the car and the station was still not in sight. The sights were growing less interesting the farther he fell into the city for he had already seen the city before. What interested him the most was the vast amount of muggles all in one place. He did not know why this fascinated him so much.

"We're almost there," Mr. Potter announced from the front. The Marauders all looked at each other excitedly.

The car came to a stop at in the parking lot of the popular train station many went to. Mrs. Potter climbed out of the car first and was moving towards the trunk of the car but Mr. Potter stopped her.

"I'll take trips apparating with these trunks," Mr. Potter said and whispered something else to her in a very hushed voice. She nodded solemnly and motioned for the boys to come out. She led them into the station and they could see Mr. Potter duck in front of the car (where he was clearly out of view) and with a _crack _he disapparated on the spot. She guided them inside the station, where everyone was bustling about, and to the Platform they were used to seeing.

"I'm right behind you lot," Mrs. Potter said and watched as the party of four, two at a time, leaned in against the solid, brick wall between platforms nine and ten and vanished. Then Remus and Sirius walked backward, pretending to lean against the wall until they, too, disappeared through the wall.

"Muggles don't notice a thing," Sirius commented as they made their way to the other side.

A loud scream erupted from the train's whistle, giving them the thrill of going back.

"I suppose," Remus agreed and the pair joined Peter and James who were evidently waiting for them. The train's whistle sounded again but the boys hung back at the edge of the crowd, waiting for James's parents to come.

Mrs. Potter joined them shortly after they arrived but she was standing a ways off, speaking to another wizarding family that was sending their child off to Hogwarts for the very first time.

"You have nothing to worry about!" Remus heard Mrs. Potter say enthusiastically. "There's no place safer than Hogwarts. Besides, there is no immediate danger and even if there was, your child's under the protection of Dumbledore—Albus Dumbledore."

The Headmaster at Hogwarts was someone whom Remus was particularly fond of. He had instant respect for the wise wizard but felt his respect and loyalty increase the longer he went to Hogwarts.

"Is that—ruddy brilliant," Sirius muttered, which effectively broke Remus's thoughts. His gaze followed his friend's until they landed on the people he would have wanted to see the least. It was Sirius's parents with Regulus.

"Reckon I should go over there and talk to them?" Sirius muttered with a slight edge to his voice when he caught Remus's glance.

"I didn't say anything," Remus said, throwing his hands up in surrender.

"Yeah?" Sirius said with a hint of sarcasm. "I think your actions speak a bit louder than you give them credit..."

Remus shot his friend a glare but sighed in defeat. "Yes, I think you should go and talk to them for reasons more relevant. Blimey, you still live with them until you're able to move out."_  
><em>

Sirius grumbled slightly, Remus caught the words "hate when you're right" and proceeded to drag his feet all the way through the crowd of people who stopped to see where the gloomy fourth year was going. Remus watched him every step of the way, hoping that all would go well for the Black heir.

He cast out his enhanced hearing while watching Sirius approach his parents. They stared down at him with a frosty snarl and glare that would have made anyone flinch away. Regulus stood by their side, looking rather haughty. They continued to stare at one another, not saying a word. Remus, through his concentration, could hear James approach him on the right.

"So?" Remus could hear Mr. Black snarl.

"I thought you'd want me to apologize but if you don't then by all means just send me away," Sirius said, folding his arms across his chest and standing more stiffly. Mr. Black curled his lip back while Mrs. Black spoke this time. Her voice was the opposite of Mrs. Potter's, cold and taunting.

"We tried our best to act as if..."

Remus cut off the rest of her sentence when Peter came up and started talking, rather loudly, to him, asking what he was up to. James pointed through the crowd of people to Sirius and Peter instantly fell silent, allowing Remus to cast out his hearing once again.

And for once, Remus was able to look at Sirius differently. He would always notice the terrible snarl, the disapprovingly sneers, and the cold and threatening glares from the noble members of the Black family but he could never see it in Sirius—until now.

His friend's usually warm and kind eyes were not hard, cold, and blazing, giving the same chilling effect Bellatrix was able to give him whenever she glared at him. And his usually calm and confident stance was now hunched over and threatening. And for the first time, Remus finally saw the anger and hatred that he saw in every Black family member.

"And I see you've gotten my brother to think this way as well," Sirius said, looking at Regulus as if he could transport some sort of recognition of his wrong-doings but Regulus remained stony faced and expressionless.

"Your bother's only doing what everyone else wants," Mrs. Black snarled, advancing on Sirius, who squared his shoulders. And though it may not have seemed like it, she was much worse than Mr. Black.

"Regulus—" Sirius choked out, ignoring his mother and turning fully on his younger brother, "Reg—don't you see what they're doing? Do you not see the cruelty? Do you see how horrible it sounds?"

"Don't—call—me—that!" Regulus hissed through gritted teeth as if he was started an internal battle inside his head for he suddenly clutched it and doubled over, backing away from his parents and Sirius.

Sirius looked slightly affronted but his hurt expression vanished as soon as if came; it was as if he expected the retort. Regulus curled his lip back but said nothing, giving Sirius the opportunity to continue his speech.

"Don't tell me you believe this lot is doing good!" Sirius said desperately. "You think wiping out witches and wizards, who hold the same rights as us, is right or even humane?"

Regulus's head jerked in an irksome way but his hands were still clutching his head.

"Stop—stop trying to persuade me—to go against—what we—were taught!" Regulus snarled, his hands lowered a fraction of an inch as he averted his eyes to his brother's with a blazing expression.

"You're not weak," Sirius murmured, trying one last time to convince his brother, "you're no coward—like they are—"

_Bang. _A flash of purple light exploded from the crowd; several people around them gasped in surprise and staggered away. Mrs. Black's wand was stowed away but Remus knew it was her who cast the small explosion.

Though he could not see Sirius until his eyes fell on the heap on the ground. Remus's feet were acting on their own accord, taking him to the fallen friend, with James and Peter right beside him.

"Stop!" a voice shrieked. "Stop! Please!"

The voice had come from an adult close enough to the Black family; she was pleading with Mrs. Black who was staring down at her own son's fallen body with no expression on her face. She whirled around and snarled as the woman was pulling her back.

"Your son was injured," the woman panted and looked at Sirius with worry.

"He'll be fine," Mrs. Black snapped and snatched her arm away, straightening her robes, "he's a Black—not some petty..."

But Remus was not listening anymore. His legs managed to carry him all the way to Sirius who lay on the ground. He did not seem injured on the outside but he was unconscious, just laying there. Before Remus could do anything, there was a firm hand on his shoulder that drove him away.

At first, he thought it was one of Sirius's parents but he noticed that they disappeared on the spot. He blinked several times for the recognition of his own cousin to come to him. With a nonverbal spell and warm flash of light, Sirius was revived. The Black heir stirred feebly, blinking then shutting them tightly, throwing his hand over his face in some odd gesture.

"C-Caden?" Remus said once he found his voice.

"I'm here," she said vaguely, still looking over Sirius in a thorough check over.

"Blimey," the lycanthrope muttered, "I know that but how did—er—forget it. I'm glad you stopped by, not to mention your fortunate timing."

Caden frowned slightly though she inclined her head to indicate that she was listening; but her eyes were still on Sirius, looking him over as he lay on the ground with his hands covering his face and his ragged breathing growing more rapid and uneven.

"I-I think he was hit directly in the chest," she observed, a troubled look glazed over her eyes. She murmured softly to Sirius who barely stirred as if he had not heard her but Remus was sure he did.

"One of you needs to get the Potters and—"

"No need, Caden."

Mrs. Potter was already bustling over to Sirius and knelt beside her. Caden moved back, allowing her more room as she closed in for examination. Remus exchanged uenasy glances with Peter and James before turning his attention back to Caden.

"What's wrong with him?" Remus whispered as she stepped back to stand beside him.

"I think he's a bit winded," Caden answered but that same troubled expression fell across her face, "but I don't think that's what winded people look like." She demanded to know what had happened so Remus launched into the short story, explaining what they were saying and what the scene looked like.

But the farther Remus went into his story, the more confused Caden looked until Remus finished and looked expectantly at her, evidently looking for some sort of explanation but she could only knit her eyebrows.

"I suppose . . . that the spell she used was not one that was recorded," she concluded after an agonizing short pause.

"What does that bloody mean?" Remus asked, his voice came out harsher than he desired and he tried to look a bit less aggressive.

Caden did not seem to take it to offense. "I think it's an invented spell—"

"Hang on," James interrupted, holding up his hands, "you can invent spells?"

Caden nodded and despite recent events, Remus was surprised how he failed to notice the height difference between Caden and him or James. He was as tall as her, as was James, and if Sirius were to stand, he would be too.

"Sure you can," Mr. Potter said, coming up to join them. James, who was not as tall as his father (though he was very close) turned (rather quickly as if startled) and shot him a confused look.

"How?" Peter inquired, shyly curious.

"It's a bit of work—most don't because of the complications it comes with but if and _if _the spell goes all right—it's rather nice for a number of reasons," Mr. Potter explained, looking at Caden who flashed him a look that Remus nearly missed.

"Right then—" Mr. Potter said and smiled at his son.

Caden pulled him over to wish him a hasty goodbye, and left Remus in a curious state. She drew back from him and brushed her hair out of her eyes, fidgeting restlessly as he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Why are you in such a hurry to send me off?" Remus asked with an air of laughter. "Am I really that bad—I haven't seen you in a week..."

"Oh. Ha, ha . . ."

Remus hugged his cousin goodbye again, her face was buried in his shoulder but only for a moment before she pulled back and looked at him. For someone who was thirty-two, she looked very preserved.

"Funny how genetics work, eh? You really don't look anything like my aunt or uncle..."

Remus laughed playfully and waved as she disappeared into the crowd with a final pat on the shoulder. Several volunteers helped Sirius to a sitting position, talking swiftly and quietly to him and for the tiniest moment, Remus had forgotten about the dilemma.

He knelt beside his friend and looked at his shoes, not uttering a word and not daring too until his friend spoke the first.

"I'm not mad you know," Sirius croaked, nudging Remus with an elbow that seemed to take a lot of effort, then added after a pause, "that's what happens when you try and reason with that lot."

Remus tried to return his weary smile and turned his gaze back on Sirius. "So what's wrong with you?"

"Wrong with _this_?" Sirius said in a weakened gesture to himself. "What could be possibly wrong with _this_?"

Remus rolled his eyes in spite of himself and gripped his friend's shoulder in a sign of exasperated amusement. Sirius winked then looked away for his other friends, peering through the crowd and craning his neck. Then, suddenly he started to struggle to his feet despite the protesting hands that tried pushing him back down.

"Geroffme," Sirius muttered as he managed to collect his legs underneath him and push himself to a kneeling position as if he was going down to pray.

"But you _need _to rest," one argued firmly and held him in place with a hand. But when Sirius saw James and Peter standing, Remus was going to say that nothing would really stop Sirius from doing what he wanted when it involved his friends but the man discovered that when Sirius shoved everyone away and staggered to his feet.

"Let's go Remus," Sirius said darkly, grabbing Remus by the wrist and dragging him through the crowd. Remus, who was really given no choice, followed behind until they reached their other friends who were standing anxiously at the back of the crowd.

"Can we just go?" Sirius asked, trying to slither away from the large group of people who turned their heads to look at him.

"Pleasure," James answered and nudged Peter forward, indicating that they were trying to get away. The train's whistle sounded again—steam billowed from the Hogwarts Express as they climbed aboard.

Their usual compartment was empty (mostly because the students knew that it "belonged" to The Marauders and was not particularly fond sitting in the front for some unknown reason) so they entered it and shut the compartment door immediately, drawing the curtains closed on the window of the sliding door.

"So what happened?" James urged once they were sitting across from one another.

"My parents are just—being—ridiculous," Sirius replied and though he tried to keep his voice light, they could see the darkened glint in his eyes once his parents cropped back up in the conversation.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Regulus," Remus said softly, not looking at his friend but at his shoes, as if he was afraid to look at Sirius for he might even yell.

"I reckon I've got to stop trying to persuade him, eh?" Sirius replied in the same hushed tone as Remus, with surprising gentleness.

"Your brother's only doing what he wants," Peter said reasonably then turned to look out the window. Sirius merely grunted in a reluctant agreement and leaned back in the seat, looking at James.

"How was your holiday?" the Black heir asked, trying to change the subject.

"Fine," James replied and cracked a grin, "remember when we wanted to plan a formal ball?"

"What about it?" Remus asked, surprised that he did not remember but more surprised that James did.

But all his friend did was open his book bag and pull out something folded. Remus, who was sitting next to James, was the first to grab it. Sirius and Peter leaned forward, trying to look as well.

"A letter from the twins?" Remus asked, reading the top.

"Well come on then! Read it out loud," Sirius said eagerly and nodded enthusiastically at the letter.

Remus shot him a look but obeyed.

"_'Spect you're a bit surprised to be hearing from us! Hi James, how are you? Anyway, we've written to inform you (no need to sound so formal Gideon), about our conversation we had last year about the ball. Well, you'll be pleased to know (again Gideon—stop sounding so formal!) (Stop stealing the parchment away—git), that we have found a pair of Ravenclaw students who are willing to do that for us."_

"Really?" Sirius asked, sitting up. "And you didn't bother to tell us this before?"

"Just remembered actually," James said in his defense, "but I thought you lot ought to know about it."

"Anyway," Remus said, digging through his book bag, then stopped, "oh damn—"

"—what?" Sirius and James asked at the same time while Peter inclined his head. Remus shook his head and looked at his watch.

"I think I broke it," Remus answered after a short pause. He held up his wrist and examined it thoroughly. He twisted the watch to see the dial on the side clearly and nodded, taking it off and shoving back into his bag.

"Anyway—" Remus continued as if that never happened, "is it safe to say that we are about six more hours away?"

The boys did not know how to respond because frankly, they had no idea what time it was. Their only watch broke and there was no clock in the compartment.

"Can't we just ask?" Peter asked, getting to his feet. James and Sirius groaned but the four actually headed out of theirs to another.

They knocked on the third one to the last and stopped at the doorway. Frank Longbottom and Fabian Prewett were sitting in a compartment, not really talking but sitting in a comfortable silence.

"How much longer do we have?" James asked, which was his way of announcing his arrival. Frank and Fabian both looked startled as they whipped around to see who was speaking then relaxed.

"Oh," Fabian muttered uncharacteristically and looked at his watch, "around six hours, perhaps a little more than that."

The Marauders noticed Fabian's tensity and was about to ask until someone else cleared their throat behind them. It was Gideon, the twin brother of Fabian. They sidestepped to allow Gideon to enter. He sat down next to Frank and did not utter a word to his brother but gave the other four the smallest of acknowledgements.

"Is everything okay?" James asked tentatively, as he watched the uneasy silence grow.

"Everything's fine," Fabian answered testily and put on a grim smile, "thanks—well—I've got to go—I'll see you lot later. Thanks for stopping by."

"Er—don't leave on our account, we're just leaving," Sirius said, looking at Fabian with a scrutinizing expression but Fabian shook his head curtly.

"No," he said and rose to his feet, "I've got to go anyway." With that, he walked past The Marauders and headed out, turning into another compartment and with a distant bang, the compartment door swung shut.

The Marauders left hastily not saying anything else but a vague goodbye and left for their own compartment; it was only until they had secured the compartment door and pulled down the curtain over the door's window that they sat down. And surprisingly, they did not speak of what happened.

"Who do you think the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor's going to be this year?" James asked, raising his eyebrows at Remus specifically as he leaned back in his seat in a very elegantly leisure-type way.

"How do you even know there's going to be a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?" Remus asked, shooting his friend a challenging glare. But James seemed to wave it off with a hand.

"It's obvious," James snorted and sat up straighter, "it's not like we went through three different professors for that subject—blimey—you're not the one who's suppose to be thick."

Remus looked slightly agitated as he raised his eyebrows but realized (with a furtive expression) that James made a fair point, which made him even more annoyed with himself more than James.

"Anyway," James said, shooting Sirius and Peter a look that Remus nearly missed but could not read, "we've got loads planned for this year." Remus saw Sirius perk up and grin devilishly at the other two.

"Pray tell," Remus said, stretching out his long legs and leaning against his book bag.

"Pranks," Sirius said.

"Duels," James added.

"What else?" Peter asked.

But Sirius waved it off with an impatient hand. "I'm excited for this year too—there's a lot that we need to get done."

Remus did not bother to ask for he would never get a straight answer out of them so he let it fall to the back of his mind, especially when the woman came to their compartment, pushing her trolley full of candy.

She did not even have time to ask her usual question "anything from the trolley, dears?" for the boys were already on their feet, shoving small coins into her hands. They all got pumpkin juice and chocolate and thanked her before slamming the compartment door closed again. Even with the curtain drawn over the window, they still knew the trolley was coming.

"Pumpkin juice has got to be one of the nicest things to drink on a hot day," Sirius said after swallowing a mouthful of it. He wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve and sat up straighter as if he could hear something outside their compartment.

James got up and opened it; nearly tumbling backward as Fabian staggering in. There was something clutched in his hand and a kind of expression that sent a great shock through Remus as he stood up, too.

"Bloody hell," Peter said and moved over to make room, "what's happened with you, mate?"

Fabian took another (staggering) step into their compartment, he clutched the thing in his hand closer to him as he looked around.

"Shut the door," Fabian ordered, which was very unlike himself to boss one another around, "don't want—don't want—her to see—me."

Remus could barely comprehend a word Fabian was saying and suddenly Remus had a sneaking suspicion that there was something that was bothering Fabian—very much. The twin stumbled on to the seat next to Peter and sighed heavily, rubbing his very red eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" James asked, sitting across from him.

"And don't say that there is nothing wrong because Remy's done that way too much," Sirius said, leaning forward, "we know that lie all too well."

Fabian stifled a yawn as he took another long drink from the flask he was holding. "It's my mum—Gideon reckons she's right."

Remus inclined his head, confused, but Sirius was already urging Fabian to continue with his story. With another great sigh and a long pause, Fabian rumbled on, looking at no one while he did.

"Well, I'm a seventh year. I don't know what I'm going to do when I graduate; I guess that thought never really came to my mind until—" Fabian's eyes darkened, "—until now. My parents have been giving me a rough time but Gideon, who knows what he wants to do, is siding with them. Blimey, I'm stuck with myself."

Remus slowly took away the large flask from Fabian's shaking hands and cautiously sniffed the contents then shut the lid and held on to it. Sirius mouthed the word "_firewhiskey_" and Remus nodded in a silent reply.

This was the first time Remus (or anyone) saw Fabian like this; the one who seemed so sure of himself and confident was now drunk in their compartment.

"Ever have those terrible secrets?" Fabian asked, looking around the compartment unsteadily. "I-I know you Remus—lost your parents—died, they did. Just kind of watched you fall apart. I reckon you're better at hiding it than I."

Remus, who had turned a brilliant shade of red, felt that unpleasant bump in the center of his chest, when his parents cropped up in the conversation. Albeit, he remained silent and listened to Fabian rumble on.

"I love my parents—" Fabian paused, grabbed the flask out of Remus's hands and took another sip. Then with a flick of his wand, refilled it, and leaned back heavily against the compartment seat.

Remus grabbed the flask out of his hands again and looked at Fabian with uneasiness. James seemed to have sensed it and cleared his throat.

"Your parents are only doing what they are doing because they want you to do good," James said, shooting his other friends looks that clearly told them to come to his aid with encouraging words.

"Rubbish—" Fabian said and groaned, "—my parents have been fighting on and off lately—something's been setting them off. And now they're turning it on me—and so is Gideon, my damn twin!"

Again, he turned his slightly drunken and misty gaze back on to Remus who shifted uncomfortably.

"Don't you hate the grief of losing someone very close to you?" he asked, this time fixing Remus with a blazing expression that seemed to surpass his drunken look.

Remus felt his face grow hot and to everyone's surprise, even his own, he lifted the flask and delayed his response by taking a rather long pause for the firewhiskey. It seared his throat but he rubbed his eyes.

"I think you just need some time to relax," Remus said, snapping the lid shut and setting it back in his lap. He could hear James whisper something to Sirius and Peter who nodded in agreement. James was throwing Remus hand signals and after several attempts, Remus understood and nodded. Fabian, whose eyes were closed, did not notice the Peter and James slip past them.

Remus felt that unpleasant feeling sink into him lower like a stone as he was engulfed in his own thoughts—whisking him back to the night his dad died then forward to the night his mother left. It was a sickening feeling, making him mournful all over again. He lifted the flask to his mouth and drained the entire thing in a matter of minutes, ignoring the surprised look from Sirius.

Fabian flicked his wand again, winking dazedly at Remus, and closed his eyes again, apparently trying to sleep. Remus nodded his thanks and downed another large amount, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Sirius grabbed the flask and took his time drinking it, himself. The firewhiskey, which was very illicit, seemed to make his mind tired and sluggish, but he kept drinking until he let his arm drop back down to his side. Remus shot him a look of embarrassment but took the bottle back and finished the rest. Setting the empty flask to his left and pushing it away.

"Oi!"

There was a voice that made Remus whip around to the source but relaxed when it was Peter, James, Frank, and Gideon standing (crowded) at the doorway of the compartment. Fabian opened his eyes and gave his brother a slurred glare.

"What?" Fabian snarled the best that he could in spite of his condition.

"You had firewhiskey but didn't give any to me?" Gideon asked, pointing at the empty flask; Remus could tell that Gideon was making an effort to add some humor to the unusually tense situation. Fabian merely shrugged, refilled it with another casual twirl of his wand, and inclined his head towards it.

Remus and Sirius got up; Remus reached for the flask, took another large amount, Sirius doing the same, and walked out of the compartment, leaving Fabian and Gideon to talk alone.

"Since when do you drink?" Peter whispered but somewhat loudly as they returned to Frank's compartment.

"I don't," Remus said and shot a furtive look at Peter, "usually!"

The party of five hurried back into Frank's compartment and seated themselves, not saying a word to one another until Remus staggered into a seat, a little unsteadily.

The silence remained for another second or so before they broke out into a scattered conversation. They were saying whatever came to mind although they could tell it was not like their usual. The tensity remained from the twins even though it did not involve them.

The sky was growing darker and the train ride was ceasing to an end (even if there were two or three hours they'd still have) and they each took turns changing into their uniform, although none bothered with their Hogwarts robes nor the gray sweaters they put over top the white shirts but their ties were slung and tied loosely around their necks. It was only until after Remus instinctively reached over for his book bag but found that it was not there.

"I need my books," Remus muttered, standing up (yes, steadily) and heading out, "I'll be back."

Without another word, he slid past the door and slammed it shut, harder than he meant to but hurried over to his own compartment. He knocked with his foot; he could hear a soft "come on in" and obliged. A little taken aback by what he saw, Remus remained mute. Fabian and Gideon were sitting across from each other, two flasks were beside the twins.

Fabian looked worn out and exhausted, his eyes were closed but they opened upon the arrival of Remus. The lycanthrope could see tears streaked and stained on Fabian's face and his breathing was uneven. Gideon looked worriedly across at his brother and Remus could not help but notice the furtive expression he wore.

"I—er—just came back for my books," Remus said uneasily and inclined his head at the bag that was on Fabian's chest whom seemed to have used it as an arm rest. He cautiously pulled it out from under his arms and slung it over his shoulder.

"Oi!" Fabian snarled suddenly, making Remus whip around to face him.

"That's mine! I was using it!" Fabian snapped, making to stand up but failed to do so.

"Er—" Remus started but Fabian swung out a leg and caught Remus by the ankle. Cursing, Remus dropped to his knees and nursed his bruising ankle while Fabians struggled to sit up. Looking up angrily, he was about to make a heated retort but Gideon spoke first.

"Hurry and go," he instructed and pulled his brother down by his wrist; then with little warning, Gideon threw the flask to Remus and winked. "Thought you might like that—seeing as you drank a bit of it..."

Remus rolled his eyes but accepted the flask, hearing the liquid inside slosh around. Remus hobbled out of the compartment, his ankle still groaning in pain. He rubbed his eyes wearily and tipped the firewhiskey into his mouth, downing a large amount in a matter of seconds.

"Remus?"

The lycanthrope froze but recollected himself as he hastily shoved the flask in with his books and turning around to see Lily Evans and Marlene McKinnon; a very attractive blonde in which Remus felt his face burn.

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

Remus fell silent mostly because he had no idea what to say; he shifted uncomfortably and tugged at his tie, something he did when he was nervous. Lily seemed to have noticed for she raised an elegant eyebrow.

"I'll be right there," she added in a lower voice to Marlene. She looked as if she was about to argue against Lily's dismissal but she flipped back her blonde hair and stalked off around the corner, eyeing Remus with an unreadable expression as she did.

"So? How was your break?" Lily asked casually, antagonizing Remus. "Alice is in our compartment with Mary and Emmeline if you wanted to go and see her. I'm sure she'd be happy to talk."

"I'd rather not at the moment," Remus said dismissively and took a step closer, "I've go to go—"

"—I'm not thick you know," Lily said, seizing his wrist and holding him back, her green eyes surveyed him deeply, "I can smell it on you."

Remus tugged at his tie's collar uneasily and shifted his position but remained silent for he really had no idea how to respond.

"Whiskey," Lily stated, he felt like she was piercing him with her green eyes, "firewhiskey. I know you have been drinking it. I can smell it. Since when do you drink illicitly? I thought you were the one who'd—"

"I'm not," Remus said quickly, and looking around, he pulled out the flask and flipped open the lid, "it's not even mine. I was feeling bad then it turned to worse—I just took a small—er—ish amount; I know what I'm doing, Lily."

He caught her expression and instantly understood. He felt slightly defensive as she folded her arms across her chest. She ran her hand through her long and thick red hair and sighed.

"I'm sober," he said indignantly and rather shortly.

"I know," she said and looked over her shoulder at the sound of the compartment door sliding open. Alice's head popped out and turned to look at them. She broke into a smile and waved in which both Lily and Remus did in return with half the enthusiasm. She trotted towards them, her smile melting as she neared.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing at the flask in Remus's hands. But Remus waved the question off with a look he shot at Lily.

"I'll be off then," he said, "I'll see you later than—it's great to see you Alice," he added over his shoulder as he departed. He nearly ran into Frank's compartment, slamming it shut as he entered and sighing heavily, staggered into the seat next to Sirius who moved to make room.

"What's with you?" Sirius asked, slightly amused as the lycanthrope glared at him. "How much did you have—"

"I'm bloody sober," Remus snapped then his hand flew to his head, "but I've got a wicked headache—how much longer until we're there?"

"I reckon a half an hour," Frank answered.

James and Sirius had to go back and get their book bags, insisting that they would get Peter's as well; and when they returned, Remus had the sneaking suspicion they did not go back for the books. And his prediction was right when the two whisked out two flasks.

They shared it with the others (not including Remus who strictly refused, claiming he would never touch another drop of firewhiskey) and before the train ride ended, the flasks were empty and the boys were on their way.

"Here!"

That one word perked everyone up and they all soared to the window. The pushed it open, allowing them to feel the cool night's breeze and in the distant, they could see, perhaps the greatest school. It lit up against the sky and even from a distance, it stood out against the night—it was Hogwarts.


	4. IV: The Great Feast

Perhaps it was the magnificent feast that people loved the most about the arrival, or the Sorting, but it was probably neither—in fact, it was most likely the idea of spending their year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The Marauders were one of the first to grab the carriages, having known exactly where they would be, and talked eagerly among themselves. Even Remus, who was engrossed in a book nearly always, was engaging in the conversation—and this time, the thestrals did not bother him.

"Think the first years are getting smaller and smaller," James said again. The first few times he said this was when he saw them scurrying and flinching away from Hagrid, the half-giant whom Remus was very fond of.

"I dunno how many times you've said that already," Peter said, echoing everyone else's thoughts.

James merely smiled. "It's true. But kick the habit—what if we don't have the same classes?"

"We have the same subjects," Remus pointed out slowly as if he was pointing out a mistake to a first year.

James scowled but flushed after Remus replied. The carriage ride was enjoyable as always, except when James threw Remus's book bag over, knowing his friend would go after it; but they seemed at ease as the carriages pulled to the front gates.

There, Professor Flitwick, a professor whom always was stationed there for attendance (and was a professor that taught The Marauders for three years); he smiled at them and demanded their identification. Amused, they obliged and was accepted. The doors, that were already open, were three or four stories tall, making it a very dramatic entrance to the castle.

But the doors did the foyer justice. The Marauders remembered the castle all too well, having, on many occasions, sneak around at night under the James's cloak. They managed to memorize the entire first and second floor and was working on the dungeons. The other floors remained to be discovered and this year they were quite determined to accomplish it.

"What do you say?" James asked, quirking his eyebrow. "In a few nights we'll explore the dungeons then start on the third floor and go up."

Remus, who really had no say, shrugged indifferently for he knew whatever he said would not change the stubborn friend's mind. Sirius and Peter agreed wholeheartedly. The ghosts floated by, bellowing (or cackling) their greetings; all but Peeves the Poltergeist who was swooping down on the students and throwing dusty erases from the chalkboards. A few managed to hit them and their black robes were covered in chalk dust.

But, for once, that did not seem to bother them as they made their way into the Great Hall. It was just like they imagined—the house cup—which was won by Ravenclaw the past two years they went and was won by Hufflepuff the previous—lost its decorations for it was the beginning of a new year.

"Why, is it you four? It is a _pleasure _to see you again!"

The Marauders instantly recognized the voice that spoke behind them and turned around to see the ghost of Sir Nicholas or Nearly Headless Nick (that name he did not prefer).

"Hello Sir Nicholas," James said and waved, "did you have a good break?"

Before he could answer, hundreds more filed into the Great Hall, and the ghost nodded in farewell when The Marauders looked over their shoulders at their incoming friends. They hurried over to the Gryffindor table and sat themselves at the very end.

"Long time no see, eh?" Frank said, slightly breathless as he sat himself down next to Sirius and across from Peter. The twins came next, Fabian was still red and bleary eyed with tears stains on his face but he merely shrugged and Gideon, who was on his left, seated himself a little ways off, next to Vitani and Ava, who were new seventh years. And Emmanuel came trotting in shortly afterwards with his chest puffed out.

"Knew you'd get the badge!" James said, pointing at Emmanuel's chest and giving him the thumbs up. "Tell me when tryouts are!"

"Thanks!" Emmanuel said and grinned. "But, there won't be another Beater nor Seeker who would be better than you too."

James pretended to look flattered but Remus found that air of arrogance in his smirk and gesture. Remus raised his eyebrow questioningly but remained silent. Sirius looked amused. It looked like Claire and Oliver were the new Prefects for Gryffindor (from the way they were wearing their new shiny Prefect badges). Oliver was discussing with Darry (a sixth year).

"Ah, anyway," James said, looking back at his friends with a grin, "wonder what the first years are like this year."

"Remember the—"

"—prank we pulled?" Remus finished once Sirius broke off. "How could I not? Which year though? The previous when we were third years or when we were second years? Because both were—"

"—brilliant?" James finished helpfully but Remus merely raised his goblet to his lips and fell silent by drinking more pumpkin juice.

"Sure," he said after a pause and flashed his friend the smallest of grins as if he liked the memories of messing with the first years. And before any could say anything else, the doors of the Great Hall burst open with a loud and echoing bang. And the first years came trooping in, in a pretty neat line (in which Professor McGonagall had tried organizing).

All heads turned to them and Remus caught the eye of one young girl who blushed furiously and nearly tripped over the long hem of her robes. She regained her balance but did not look at Remus.

Professor McGonagall made her usual, annual speech (that was the same for every year) to the first years who looked at one another, either nervously or excitedly, and looked at the single hat on the stool.

Remus knew, all too well, what hat that was. It was the Sorting Hat that had put him in Gryffindor—indeed, he remembered that day and how he was torn between Ravenclaw or Gryffindor and in the end, it was Gryffindor that won. He could not have been happier.

"Aaret, Gregory!"

A tall and wider boy stepped up to the stool and sat down gingerly, looking slightly apprehensive at the Hat as it was placed on his head. The Hat was so big, it covered his eyes. There was a tearing noise as the Hat opened its mouth to speak.

"Hufflepuff!

Cheers erupted from the Hufflepuff table as Gregory bounced off the stool and trotted over to the Hufflepuff table. The others leaned in towards the new first year and all patted him in a warm welcome.

"Arrufflehoff, Dean!"

The Great Hall fell silent once again as a boy with a thinned face and striking blonde hair came forward, looking nervous under all the waiting eyes as he sat himself on the stool.

"Gryffindor!"

Everyone around The Marauders, including them, stood up and clapped loudly as the first year came, looking relieved, over to the Gryffindor table. Like the Hufflepuffs, they all patted him on the shoulder.

"Auzey, Shire!"

A girl with very long brown hair stepped forward, she narrowed her green eyes at the Hat as it was placed on her head. She sat rigid on the stool and fell completely still.

"Slytherin!"

The Slytherins gave a cheer as the girl hopped off the stool and headed over to the table; they did not try and reach out to her but they clapped enthusiastically for her which seemed enough for Shire.

"Biftle, Johnson!"

A very short boy came walking up to the stool, falling on the hem of his robes and muttering his apologies as Professor McGonagall watched him with an unreadable expression. She placed the hat on his head and waited.

"Hufflepuff!"

The first years went one by one up to the stool. Out of the largish group of first years, about eleven first years were sorted into Gryffindor so far. To everyone's surprise, many went to Ravenclaw (already seventeen) and Slytherin (who had nineteen); fourteen headed over to Hufflepuff and there were about thirty or less to be sorted.

In the end, six more were sorted into Gryffindor, giving them seventeen new first years. Slytherin had six more join them, giving them a total of twenty-five new students. Hufflepuff had eight more which ranked them with twenty-two new first years. Then Ravenclaw eight as well, giving them twenty-five new students this year.

Then the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, came forward and spread his arms wide, smiling at everyone in the room. "Welcome! To another year at Hogwarts!"

"For some of you, welcome to your first year at Hogwarts!" he added with a look at the first years. "I would like kindly remind everyone that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden—funny how that name turns out—and the third floor is also strictly prohibited. But on a cheerier note, we welcome Professor Songlure, who has kindly agreed to fill in the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts, this year!"

Every head turned to the new arrival sitting at the Head Table. To everyone's surprise, this professor looked nothing like the others they've had—he had shoulder length blonde hair that was tied back but the strangest gray eyes. He waved in acknowledgement and nodded at Professor Dumbledore.

"And lastly," he said, turning his palms up towards the ceiling, "let us enjoy this wonderful feast!"

There was a collective gasp in the Great Hall as the empty plates filled themselves to the brink. Sirius was the first to snatch the pudding and chicken from two different plates while Remus stashed up on mashed potatoes and loaves of bread. Peter had the turkey on his plate and steaming carrots. James had steak on his with corn.

"I'm starved," James said and twirled his fork with his fingers before plunging it in his food. The Marauders ate mostly in silence, savoring the delicious food. When they finished, they pushed their plates away, bursting with food but feeling content.

Next came the desserts. They all helped themselves to something new that was introduced (chocolate covered brownies with sharp mint filling). And it was unbelievably delicious.

When the food disappeared, the students started filing out of the Great Hall. Although, not many were for they were still in their own conversations. The Marauders were keen on getting to the common room and having heard the password from the two Prefects that were talking about it, they decided to head out early.

"_Lykke til_," James said and shot his friends a questioning look over his shoulder.

"It's Norwegian," Remus explained and repeated the password when the Fat Lady did not wake. She jumped and swung open the portrait door, muttering darkly about students who don't understand beauty sleep.

"She'll need more than a few hours," James said and tugged at his tie, loosening it and earned a disapprovingly glare from Remus. But Sirius and Peter snickered and nodded in agreement. The boys looked around the common room, admiring the brilliant shades of red and gold before their eyes. Then they headed up the boys dormitory, to the fourth years. The winding stairs were exactly as they remembered, tiring.

But they stopped when at the door with the label "_fourth year boys' dormitory_". Sirius swung the door open and stepped in first. It was still their four-poster bedroom with their belongings at the foot of each bed. They flopped down on their beds and heaved a great sigh. It felt complete to be laying back in bed at Hogwarts.

"My bloody legs hurt," James muttered as they lay back on their beds.

"You've only been walking for a few minutes," Remus pointed out then unconsciously looked out the window. The tiniest hint of the silver moon was glowing brightly against the black night but for once, Remus was able to push it to the back of his mind.

James suddenly sat up and kicked his trunk open; Sirius and Remus, who were the closest to James, leaned over to see what James was rummaging for. Their question was answered when James held up a long cloak, light and rippling as water, that held the best disguise—invisibility.

"In a few nights we are using this to explore," he said and his usual mischievous look glinted in his hazel eyes. Sirius and Peter looked equally excited for the new adventure but Remus looked skeptical.

"Is that really a good idea?" he asked, looking up from the book he had just opened, which was his new Transfiguration book. "With everyone out patrolling the halls so early in the year?"

James rolled his eyes and waved off Remus's doubt with a hand. "Nah, we can dodge them easily. Plus we've got the Cloak of Invisibility. What we really need is something that tells us where everyone is."

"Like a map," Peter muttered to himself and started unpacking his books and shoving them in his book bag.

"Exactly like a map!" Sirius said louder and shot Peter a grin. "Good one."

"Not only would that be extremely hard to create," Remus interrupted with an air of superiority, "but that would be breaking about a hundred school rules not to mention the high risk of getting caught or the higher risk of losing it or getting it confiscated..."

"Blimey," James said and looked at Remus, "let's see what else could go wrong. What a pessimist."

Remus looked defiant. "I'm a realist."

Sirius raised his eyebrows though he looked amused.

"Plus, I am only thinking of what could happen so—"

"—you could try and change my mind," James interrupted with a smirk and waved his hand impatiently. The messy haired boy sat up and swung his long legs over the edge of the bed, looking at his friends.

"As fun as this is..." Remus said, getting to his feet and wincing slightly at he did so. The wounds on his legs were still causing him slight discomfort and pain. Last full moon had been especially painful for the werewolf was desperate for food, having not eaten for many hours.

"Where are you going?" James asked, frowning slightly as he watched his friend hover near the doorknob. He turned around and James could see him blushing furiously.

"I need medicine," he said hoarsely and looked downward, "I've injured myself this past full moon and—"

James's question was answered when Remus unbuttoned his shirt and untied his tie. There, underneath the gray sweater and white shirt, were bandages wrapped tightly around his upper body. And James walked over to his troubled friend, and almost like he was in a trance, unraveled the bandages to reveal a horrid sight.

There were many gashes and old scars on Remus's body, but the ones that stuck out the most were only three but three very deep and painful slashes that were seared in his chest as if he was engraved with a knife. The bits of flesh were clearly torn away and the gashes were still seeping out blood, staining the bandages with red.

Peter and Sirius rose to their feet and stared in horror. James could see Remus stiffen under the prying looks but he looked down at them, too. Each claw scar he could see stood out vividly in his mind and he winced when James reached out and traced out the bite mark.

"Er—yeah—that's where he bit me," Remus muttered and inhaled slowly when James looked at him with uncharacteristically serious hazel eyes. Remus could not bear to say another word about his lycanthropy and quickly wrapped the bandages again and buttoned his shirt once again, slipping his gray sweater back over his head and disappearing without another word.

"I've done research," Peter said softly and hurried over to his trunk, kicking it open, "I've got some books that could help us—I think we can finish the potion this year."

"Great," James said and looked around, "I wonder why the Room of Requirement couldn't fashion us a room with an already-made potion for us. It could save us a load of grief."

But Sirius snorted. "Is that what we really want or do we want to do it ourselves and make us feel like we actually did something?"

That question silenced James as he understood what his friend was saying but nonetheless he was becoming even more determined to finish this project for Remus.

"Listen," James said in a low and urgent voice, "this full moon—we're going to the library right after we drop Remus off and overnight—we're going back to the seventh floor."

"When is the full moon this month?" Sirius asked and looked out and up at the sky. It was a cloudless and starry night. James was trailing his finger over the lunar chart he held and pointed.

"Not until the twenty-first," he said and sighed heavily, rolling up the chart and shoving it back in his book bag, "we don't want to raise suspicion around Remus so we'll wait till then."

The three decided that they did not want to wait in the dormitory (mostly because they found it excruciating having to wait in one place whilst their friend was suffering in another). So they all hurried to the common room, were they found it filled and loud with buzzing conversations.

"I'll sneak out first," James said and looked over his shoulder at his friends, "then we'll go out one by one—seeing as we're not really allowed in the corridors now."

Peter and Sirius nodded, giving James the thumbs up that they understood. But before they could take another step forward, someone cut them off. It was the very same redhead who James had fancied since day one.

"Evans!" he said in surprise and looked at her with widened eyes.

"Don't even _tell _me that you're going to start breaking rules!" Lily said with an agitated expression. "It hasn't even been a full day and you already have your pathetic mind wrapped around the idea of rule-breaking."

James merely grinned while Sirius and Peter snickered. "Ah, Evans. Your words melt my heart. My 'pathetic' mind is wrapped around the idea of being with you. What do you reckon, Evans? Want to?"

"Oh stop, absolutely not!" Lily snarled but did not move out of the way. "You are such arrogant toerag—but you're not going to go running round when we're not allowed. What's the point anyway?"

"Oh bloody hell, Evans," Sirius said from behind, winking at a group of third years who stopped next to him (Peter waved them off with an impatient hand)."We're not going to get caught or anything."

"Likely," she snapped and narrowed her bright green eyes, "you're not going to lose House points when we don't even have any."

James groaned and his hand jerked in a way that he was going to pull out his cloak but he merely tugged on his sleeve and readjusted his glasses, though his eyes never left hers.

"Okay," James said and smirked, he looked like he was doing some quick thinking, "if you won't let us go, then I get to snog you."

"Not likely," she hissed and stamped her foot as James dared to take a step closer towards her. She flipped back her hair and anger flared in her eyes when James raised his eyebrows at her.

"Hang on—there's three of you," came a voice and James tore his eyes off Lily to see who else had come up. It was Lily's dear friend, Alice Prewett. Sirius raised his eyebrows at her and exchanged mutual expressions with Peter although James's eyes were back on Lily as if he could not look at her long enough.

"What?" Peter asked, looking at Alice too.

"Where's Remus?" she asked, looking around as if Remus would appear crowd and join them. James rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"He's not with us right now," Sirius replied with an edge to his voice. Alice knitted her eyebrows in confusion and looked as if she were going to demand an explanation. It seemed to interest Lily, too.

"Where is he?" she inquired curiously, looking at The Marauders intensely as if she wad reading their minds but James folded his arms across his chest.

"We wouldn't say even if we knew where he was," James said and for once, was able to look sternly at her.

"He's my friend, too!" Lily snapped, crossly. Her eyes surveyed them carefully.

"But Remus is _our best _mate," Sirius shot back, emphasizing his phrase and nudged James who jumped. He looked backward, and reading his expression, James knew that Sirius and Peter wanted to leave.

"Sorry Evans."

James pushed passed her easily and he, Peter, and Sirius slipped past the Fat Lady's portrait. Once they were outside, James plunged his hand into his pockets to grab the silvery cloak and instantly threw it over them. The portrait swung open again, catching Sirius's shoulder and sent him howling with pain. In Seeker reflexes, James brought down Peter and Sirius to the floor and in that instant, a Ravenclaw Prefect came rounding the corner, looking like she ran.

"Keep quiet," James hissed and watched as she looked around. Evidently, whomever opened the portrait, closed it quickly when they heard a strange noise. And when the Prefect disappeared around the same corner, James, Sirius, and Peter all let out their breaths they were holding and staggered to their feet.

"A fair warning when you're going to _do _that next time," Sirius groaned, massaging his knees, "there goes the feelings in my legs."

"Ah, whatever," James said with an impatient wave of his hand. Sirius scowled at his friend but the three set off underneath the cloak. It was a great deal harder when they had grown inches since the last time they have worn the cloak, especially when there were three of them.

"Ouch, James! That was my foot!" Peter hissed when James nearly fell.

"If you hadn't elbowed me in the ribs, I would have said sorry!" James hissed back but Sirius nudged them both into silence when the doors of an empty classroom opened. To their surprise, Madam Pince and Filch came stalking out; Filch, who became the caretaker exactly when The Marauders went to school, bent down and scooped up Mrs. Norris in his arms and hurried off.

"I heard he was trying to learn magic before he became a caretaker," James said once they were well out of ear-shot. "Molly Weasley said, when she was a first year—right before we came—he was here for the hell of it but he can't do magic."

"He's a Squib," Peter said and inhaled sharply when he had trodden on something. It screeched and wailed into the silence, giving their position away, instantly. Mrs. Norris was wailing at the top of her lungs; they could hear Filch parading down the corridor to see what had disturbed his beloved pet.

"Damn!" James said and shoved his friends in the opposite direction. They obeyed, their feet moving in sync as all three had to keep pace and timing while they were running, still hidden beneath the cloak.

Finally, when Filch's booming voice had ceased to a silence, they backtracked several halls, they had decided on another route to the hospital wing. It was several long minutes until they finally reached the blasted oaken doors.

"Remus better still be here," Sirius panted, clutching his chest as he was elbowed there earlier by Peter. James peered through the crack, taking longer than usual but he could not see the lycanthrope.

"Don't even tell me," Sirius started but stopped when he caught something flash in front of his eyes. It was Remus.

"Nah, you're good," James said and quickly slipped through the crack between the doors and cleared his throat to announce his presence. Remus nearly spit out his potion.

"_Boys_!" a new voice said, very startled. "What are you doing out at this hour? How were you not caught?"

"Ah," James said and walked over to Madam Pomfrey, giving her a shifty grin, "funny story really—no, no , Remus—we weren't caught—we're very stealthy."

Madam Pomfrey looked as if she was going to say something but closed it again; she looked even more agitated when the boys came clambering into the hospital wing. Remus, however, looked grateful and embarrassed at the same time.

"I'm not worth that," Remus said and finished his potion, handing it back to Madam Pomfrey who took it back into her office, "you're fortunate you weren't caught sneaking around this castle after hours."

"There were near misses," Sirius said and exchanged glances with Peter.

"But we had the cloak," James interrupted, pulling out the silvery cloak then stuffing it back in his pocket. Remus actually grinned.

"I had a hunch you would," he said with an air of amusement.

The Marauders thanked Madam Pomfrey for not getting them in trouble and headed out with written permission from her if they were to get caught on their way back to the Gryffindor Tower. Remus looked at his friends and sighed.

"What?" Sirius asked, smiling when Remus looked away, a little flustered.

"That's your troubled sigh," Peter added with the attempt to smile, "what's bothering you. We all ranted about our problems on the train but you were quiet—as always—so out with it."

"I don't even think there is a problem," Remus protested earnestly, "I think I just did that for the hell of it. Anyway—I'm exhausted, it's been a long day—"

"—of sitting on a train," James said with an amused smile.

"Well—that but with you lot, it makes everything ten times more tiring," Remus said and raised his eyebrows when his friends tried to look affronted. The way back to the common room was much quicker than heading out. The common room was nearly empty, except for a few strays that were by the windows or on the couches.

But The Marauders were just keen on getting upstairs where they knew sleep would be there. And that's just what they did. Frank Longbottom was fast asleep in his own bed and by the looks of it, it looked like he was trying to stay up to greet them but fell asleep for his bed was littered with candy and books and his wand.

They hastily changed into sweatshirts (not bothering to change their uniform pants) and crawled under their covers, welcoming the comfort the beds offered. None drew the curtains around their beds and each gave each other grins before closing their eyes and extinguishing the last of the lights that remained on.


	5. V: Just Another Day

It was, by no means of complaint, that September 2nd, had fallen on a Saturday. The Marauders had two completely free days before their classes would start. Professor McGonagall gave out their schedules at breakfast. And, like Remus had predicted, The Marauders had the same classes (mostly because they had signed up for the same classes).

But this morning, in which Remus had decided to get up early (and had accidently woken Peter during the process) so the two walked around the castle together. He and Peter made the grave mistake of heading down a deserted corridor. But there were two figures that stood out against the bright sunlight that streamed through the glass windows. But Remus could not see their faces for they were silhouetted.

Although they were sitting close together, whispering something so their heads were, also, close together. Slightly uncomfortable, Remus started to turn the other way with Peter but something froze Peter to the spot. Turning, he followed Peter's gaze and narrowed his eyes against the bright light.

Through the dazzling spectrum of colors that reflected from the small stained glass windows above, he could make out that achingly familiar short, shoulder-length hair, her frame, her thin face. And the person next to her, was instantly recognizable—how could he not be? And right then, Remus wished he'd never walked down this hall.

Somewhere in the back of Peter's throat came an angry growl. Remus could feel something burst in his chest as his hand jerked towards his unbuttoned shirt as if he was about to grab something from his pocket.

Reeling away, he spun on his heels and marched away. He could barely hear anything else Peter was saying until, with the weight of a hundred tons cascading into his chest, forced himself to tune Peter back in. But it wasn't Peter talking, no one was talking, he wad just imagining words that were echoing in his mind.

It was as if a weakened dementor had been placed right in front of him and though he had to admit that a dementor was worse, this new and unfamiliar feeling was bad as well. He felt a large creature inside his chest just die and it hurt.

"Remus? Can we—er—slow down a bit?" Peter asked cautiously when he managed to catch up and not having long legs, like Remus, Peter was growing weary. And instantly, Remus fell to an abrupt stop.

"Sorry," he said a little breathlessly and fumbled with the tie he never took off. His hand was deep in his pocket, clutching a piece of parchment that clawed at the back of his memory. And though a new wave of anger washed over him, he managed to control his anger long enough to listen properly.

"What–was–that–about?" Peter panted when they stopped and leaned against the stone wall. Without bothering to answer, Remus dug out the parchment that was clutched in his hand and smoothed it out for Peter to see.

"This," he said coldly and shoved it to Peter as if he wanted nothing more to do with it. Peter frowned and took the parchment from him and peered at it, taking a closer look. He read:

_Hello Remus,_

_I guess you were not expecting a letter from me but I wanted to apologize for being so late wishing you a Happy Birthday! I attached your gift to my owl, I do have some doubts about his reliability, he's a bit young to be completely trustworthy, but he's all I got. Anyway, I hope we can talk about something without, as you would say it, being cliche or anything but I want you to know how I, er, that I fancy you. I doubt it is temporary, seeing that I have been telling you all last year but I hope I can get you to say what's on your mind._

_Anyway, if you don't feel the same way, I don't mind. I'm nonchalant over that kind of stuff. Listen, I want us to still talk this year, regardless of what we become; I do not want one thing to ruin our friendship. Who knows? Perhaps we will be friends even after we graduate. Having said all that I wanted, I suppose I better enclose this letter. I hope you enjoy your gift!_

_Alice Prewett._

Peter instantly felt Remus's agitation towards the girl and almost shared the same pain. He knelt down beside Remus and sat there in a comforting silence that did not last long.

"Where—the—bloody—hell—where—you—two?"

Both Peter and Remus turned to look at each other in an reactive action but realized the voice was coming from behind Remus. Turning around, he saw Sirius and James galloping towards them, looking like they just ran a marathon.

"We went for a walk," Peter said and sat up a little taller, "what woke you two?"

"The absence of _you two," _Sirius said and pointed at them; he plopped himself down at Remus's side while James sat himself next to Peter. Remus looked like he was forcing himself into a better mood.

"What's that?" Sirius said, pointing at the rolled up parchment in Peter's hand. He had completely forgotten to hide it and Remus shot him a disapproving look, Peter looked sheepish.

"You can read it but later," Remus said and forced a smile on his face, "let's do something—something else—can we?"

Bewildered, James and Sirius stood up. They never refused the call to an adventure but what was strange was Remus suggesting they all go on one. Remus stood up, rather stiffly, and looked down at Peter.

"What do you say?" the lycanthrope asked and raised his eyebrows. "It can get a bit weary sitting around all day when it's nice outside—or we can go somewhere." Remus sounded very distracted and before James or Sirius could ask, Remus started walking slowly in a random direction.

"Where are you going?" James asked once Sirius and Peter caught up as well.

"How about we go somewhere," Remus said vaguely and looked at James but his mind did not seem like it was with him.

"Sure," Sirius said and looked at Remus carefully, "but where to?"

Remus shrugged and started walking again, leaving the boys no choice but to follow wherever Remus was headed. To their knowledge, Remus was heading in the general direction of the Great Hall. His pace seemed more rigid and fast as if he was eager to leave. Peter decided that this would be the prime time to show them the letter and that's what he did.

James and Sirius leaned closer when Peter handed the letter to James. There was a short pause of silence, in which Remus suspected that his friends were preoccupied, and their expressions hardened the farther they read.

"This is it," Sirius said and hurried forward to catch up with Remus.

"What's what?" Remus asked, nervously tugging at the sleeves (since his tie was not slung around his neck). Sirius scowled at his friend but James and Peter rushed over.

"This letter's bothering you, isn't it?" James inquired, and could tell that he had hit a nerve. Remus stopped so abruptly, James, Sirius, and Peter nearly ran into him.

"That bit of parchment is nothing to me," Remus said hotly and pointedly turned his back on it, "I could not care less about it or about the person who wrote it." But anyone could see that anger was not the only thing flaring in his blue eyes.

If things could get worse, they just did, when those two silhouettes decided to make an untimely appearance. James could feel Remus stiffen but his expression was calm yet unreadable.

"_Ah, perfect_," Remus spat and rolled his eyes, turning away to start walking. The other three did not argue for they started walking right beside Remus, too, turning their backs on them.

No one called his name, which meant that they knew that he was in no mood to talk, and they hung back, waiting until The Marauders turned around another corner; Remus stole a glance over his shoulder and his whole body relaxed.

"Thanks for not making me stop and talk to them," Remus whispered hoarsely and walked into the Great Hall. On every table, were the small platters of light and pack-able food. He stormed up to one of the bowls and grabbed an apple and tossed his friends ones.

"By all means," he said and motioned to the table, "we can sit here and eat if you want—I don't mind."

But his friends all shook their heads and James looked over his shoulder before leaning closer so whatever he was going to say would not be overheard by others.

"I think the kitchens could make us something that we could take elsewhere," he said and raised his eyebrows; a glint of his mischievous side was showing already. Something of a ghost of a grin flitted on Remus's face; he could not have suggested anything better than that. So that's exactly what they did. Looking around, they hurried out of the Great Hall and rounded another corner.

This led them to one of the largest portraits they have seen in this school. James prodded the green pear with his wand tip; it fidgeted. The green handle started forming on the portrait, turning it into a door. James seized it and yanked the picture open, letting his friends enter first before he hurried in after them, shutting it hastily behind him.

Several heads turned in their directions; eyes, the size of tennis balls, all stared avidly at them. Again, no sign of Tia or Kreacher, which meant that Dumbledore had more than enough house-elves here.

"Could we—er—have a plate of bacon," James said and started listing off some off the top of his head, "several flasks of marmalade and toast? That'd be it, I suppose."

The house-elves seemed eager enough to jump to the task. The loud banging of pots indicated that they were bustling about to fill in their order. Hunger gnawed at Remus's insides and he realized just how hungry he was. It was not long after James had asked for food that they received it. The bacon was sizzling, making him dizzy with aching hunger all over again.

"Thanks," James said brightly then added after a thoughtful pause, "we'll be done with this in about a half an hour—can you take this outside by the beech tree by the lake? We don't want to be seen."

Three or four house-elves bowed to the task and took the silver platters and disapparated on the spot. The Marauders waved goodbye and headed out. They crossed two corridors; they were filled with several large group of students making their way to the Great Hall but they went outside, right to their beech tree that sat near the lake. They could already see the food and in no time, the fourth years broke into a run, racing one another to the tree.

"Ha!" James said as he slammed his hand on the tree branch. The other three gave up and fell back into a loping walk. Remus fell on to the grass, rubbing his chest.

It was, in their opinion, one of the best breakfasts they had ate in a long time. Remus, who had supplied them with his favorite mind candy, was sitting rather quietly. After their half an hour was finished, they were wading in the water. They were talking about everything that came to their mind and shockingly, serious topics kept forcing its way into their conversation, however, Remus was still very quiet.

For an hour or two, they were kicking around in the water but now they were back on the grass, their sleeves rolled up and their shirts were loosely buttoned. However, something else was on Remus's mind, far from Alice; but so close to the familiar grieving feeling he felt before whenever they would crop up in his memory. It was something that was always nagging at the back of his mind; and to his great surprise, he felt hot tears pricking his eyes. Flushing, he tried brushing them away but he was caught.

"What's wrong?" James asked, alarmed.

Remus shook his head, his throat was still tight and he did not trust his voice to come out strong. Sirius and Peter both turned their attention to Remus now, to his disappointment.

"Remus," James said in a warning voice, looking stern.

"Nothing, let us not make this another repeat of second year," he said in a monotone but the memory came crashing like a hard stone that hit him in the head, making him dizzy.

~_Syrena was sitting across from a young Remus who was looking nervous but curious at the same time. His father, John, was there, too. Remus looked at his parents._

_"I did nothing wrong," Remus said and continued to look at his parents with startling blue eyes._

_"We never said you did," John said with a chuckle and looked at Syrena. She nodded and John beamed. "But we do want to talk to you about something. It's rather important so it would help if you would listen carefully."_

_"I thought I always did," Remus grumbled, his parents smiled in amusement; then Remus added. "So what is it?"_

_"When you turn fourteen," she said and looked at John again, "we've decided we want to take you on a short trip around a few countries. Your father and I know several people in all sorts of countries and we've been thinking of going to each one in turn. Our friends have graciously invited us to stay at their house while we visit. Would you like to do that with us? We would go during Christmas. Think about having Christmas in Panama."_

_Remus probably could not look more excited then right then. "Really? That would be the best thing in the world! What countries would we go to? Why are we going at fourteen and not seventeen?"_

_"We have something planned for you when you are seventeen but we wanted to make this trip when you're fourteen because you are halfway to becoming an adult in the wizarding community and we think you deserve it," John said and motioned for Remus to come to him. The young boy ran towards his father and leaped into his open arms._

_"Do you like that idea?" Syrena asked, looking at him eagerly._

_"Of course I do!" Remus said, his voice sounded more than excited. "That would be the best fourteen birthday present! I'm excited!"_

_Syrena leaned in to hug her son and Remus threw his small arms around her neck and returned the hug with equal enthusiasm. John patted Remus on the shoulder and beamed.~_

And now Remus could feel tears threatening to fall all over again and he suddenly pretended to tie his shoe, hiding his face from his friends. That memory burned harshly in his mind that he could not get rid of...did he even want to?

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked coaxingly; they knew better than to press Remus when he was in a state like this.

"Look at me, Remus," James said sternly but gently.

But Remus could not bring himself to look at any of his friends so he merely buried his head in his arms, unable to say anything for the fear of crying in front of his friends.

"Don't be afraid to tell us," Peter said soothingly and leaned towards the miserable werewolf, "we want to know what happened."

"Remus, talk to us, but I'd like it if you look at me," James said and shifted into a kneeling position for his legs were growing numb and moved closer to Remus. "You're not really yourself."

Remus still found it too hard to meet anyone's gaze mostly because he was ashamed of the few tears that were falling from his eyes because he could not stop them.

"I'm just tired," Remus lied, still not looking at any of his friends, he drew his legs closer to him and backed away the best he could. He just could not bring himself to admit it to his friends but he did not know why it was such a challenge.

"Look at me, Remy," James said firmly and forced Remus to look at him by tipping his head, by his chin, to eye level with the rest of them. He was shocked to see his friend's wet eyes.

Then Remus dropped his head again as if it was too much weight to hold. The werewolf shook his head mutely, muttering that it was nothing and he was just overtired and exhausted.

"Likely," Sirius said and folded his arms across his chest, "when there is something bothering a Marauder, it is the job of the others to help—you were for that rule."

"It's fine, you lot," Remus muttered quietly, still not looking at anyone, but his voice was flat and pained, which gave him away immediately.

"Eyes on me, Remy," James demanded; it pained him to see his friend in such a state that he could not even make eye contact with anyone for the amount of shame the lycanthrope felt.

Remus slowly looked at James. He inched closer to Remus who flinched away.

"Now, what's wrong?" James urged gently and sat back on his heels again.

Remus blinked then without hesitation, he launched into his story. He recalled the exact emotions he felt when his parents told them he would be traveling to different counties and what he said precisely in response to their questions. Retelling the story was one of the most brutal things he had to go through, reliving those searing memories was almost as bad as losing his parents all over again.

He remembered, very vividly, that memory for his entire life, he was looking so forward to it. When he was finished, he found several more tears falling and he hastily bowed his head to brush them away.

His friends looked saddened and all enclosed their ragged circle around their grieving friend and embraced them all at once. Overwhelmed by emotions, not even sure where half of them came from, he found it even harder to stem the flow of stubborn tears and soon enough, he found himself frantically wiping his eyes and moping up his tears, his breathing was ragged and his voice was unsteady.

He tried to swallow but his throat was too closed to allow him to do so. He did not know what set him off then he looked at his friends and realized that it was their kindness that made him lose control. He was shaking and he could feel James rubbing his shoulders, soothingly.

"It's not fair," Remus said childishly but tried to stop himself, looking even more flustered than he was.

Before Remus could get himself worked up again, Sirius caught him in a one armed hug, murmuring words of comfort as Remus started shaking again despite the warm weather. Peter enclosed the circle again, patting Remus's arm.

"I'm sorry," Remus said hoarsely, but he found himself returning Sirius's embrace, welcoming his friend's comforting support. "Everything's just loads harder to cope with—I really don't know why that—"

But he found that his voice broke off (_traitor, _Remus thought to his voice) and merely buried himself in Sirius's embrace, realizing that he felt extremely weak as he sat there. Finally, both drew back and looked at each other solemnly.

"Don't cry, Remy," James said sadly, "or—or you're going to make me cry." His statement was true; it nearly reduced him to tears to see his friend cry. Remus tried to laugh but could not find it in his voice to be able to.

It took a while for the three Marauders to calm down their fourth; breakfast and this early morning seemed like a thing of the past now that they had spent several hours lounging around then comforting Remus. It has been a very busy day for them.

The party of four walked to the Great Hall for lunch; Remus, who still had red and teary eyes, tried to walk with a bowed head. His friends walked faithfully beside him. They would shoo off anyone who would try and ask him what was wrong. They walked into the Great Hall, which was filled with students by then, and sat down near the end of the table.

The twins and Frank seemed to have noticed Remus's bowed head and exchanged confused glances between one another.

"Hey, Remus," Fabian said and cautiously looked at Remus, "how are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks," Remus said hastily, not lifting his head from his book that he was poring over, "how are you?"

"I'm doing just fine," Fabian said and frowned deeply, "you look like you've been crying—"

"I'm fine," Remus repeated firmly and actually looked up, ignoring the surprised glances he received, "thanks." He nudged James, who quit his conversation to turn and look at his friend.

"I think I'll be heading out," Remus said tersely and gave him a grim smile, "m'alright, m'alright."

But James caught him around the wrist and stood up, too. In an instant, Sirius and Peter were back at his side and ready to leave. Remus felt more emotions swell in his chest—everything was hitting right in the chest.

"All right, we're going too," James said then turned to Frank and the two twins, "we'll see you later." He turned his back on them before they could say anything else. And The Marauders headed out of the Great Hall together and down a random corridor where they had no chance of being overheard.

"Let's—talk about something else," Remus rasped and sat down on one of the benches. The others joined him, Sirius pulled out a blank bit of parchment.

"How about we plan a prank for later this week?" he asked, raising his quill and ink bottle. When no one argued, not even Remus, he grinned broadly and scribbled at the top a series of numbers and the word "prank" after it. Remus did not have time to fathom the way Sirius documented it all.

"What's the main plot to this whole prank?' James asked, sitting back on the bench.

"Causing mayhem in all of our classes?" Sirius asked, looking thoughtful.

"Or acting like we don't know who we are," Remus said suddenly and all three heads turned to him. James's face brightened at the idea and he suddenly beamed.

"That's it," James said and grinned like a madman, "we're going to pretend that we aren't ourselves but each other. That'll set the professors off. How's this? Peter is going to be Sirius for a day. Sirius is going to be Remus. Remus is going to be me and I am going to be Peter."

"Cheers," Sirius said and his face broke out into a smile and nudged Remus, who could not help but smile. "I get to act like you all day, Remy."

"And the first one to break character loses and has to make the rest of us dinner and has to invite Madam Pince to eat with you," James said, nodding at himself that he was able to make such a good punishment for the loser.

"And just how much trouble are we going to get into?" Remus asked, raising his eyebrows at James who shrugged.

"Not much," the messy haired boy said indifferently, he stood up and turned to face them, "besides—we're the masters of pranks at this school. If we just suddenly stopped, who would fill our posts? This school would be so much duller."

"Most of our pranks seem to annoy all the Slytherins. Have you seen Bellatrix? Or Macnair? Or Avery?" Remus asked.

"But that's our job, as Gryffindors, to annoy the Slytherins. Blimey, they do the same thing to us," Sirius protested, thinking that his word settled the matter for good.

"Hm," Remus huffed, realizing that he there was no turning back. Once someone was involved in a practical prank, there was no backing out. It was an official Marauders' rule, although most of their rules were just as ridiculous as the others.

"Remember the Official Marauders Rules," Sirius said in a singsong voice and started digging through his book bag. Remus found it hard to believe that Sirius carried around the rules guide.

"We're not going over them," Remus said shortly, "those rules were rather stupid—"

"You made some," James pointed out, looking down the list.

"Yes, the ones that make sense are clearly the ones I came up with," Remus said defiantly and folded his arms across his chest. James, Peter, and Sirius exchanged amused glances and raised their eyebrows questioningly at their friend who continued to look indignant.

If it was one thing The Marauders knew, it was not to argue with Remus Logic; anyone who knew him well enough would know not to because he will always outwit his opponent and everyone knew that—it should be an official Marauders Rule.

**Short chapter—feeble ending. Thank you for reading!**


	6. VI: Official Marauders

**These are the rules The Marauders are guided by. It's just a weird and rather pointless but humorous chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

Remus, Sirius, Peter, and James all sat underneath their absolute favorite tree on the Hogwarts grounds, their beech tree. Technically, they were breaking school rules by being out after hours, but for once, Remus did not bother to tell them off.

The Invisibility Cloak of James's kept them safe from sight and the darkness covered them well enough, too. They wore their uniform robes (which were black) and other dark clothing. Their wand tips illuminated their faces and their legs were tucked under them.

The Marauders were all crowded around a single piece of parchment that was in the middle of them. It was a bit old and slightly ripped but was very crisp otherwise. It had the handwriting of all four scribbled in all different colored inks.

"When was the last time we updated this?" Sirius asked, pointing at the parchment.

"Dunno," James said, "not since the end of last year."

"Shall we start?" Peter asked eagerly.

"I can hardly wait," Remus muttered. His friends all looked amused and the four leaned in closer to start.

**Never take Remus's chocolate...ever.**

"Why was this rule invented?" Peter asked, frowning slightly at it.

"Remember the last time you persuaded us to try and steal his chocolate?" James asked bitterly and shuddered at the memory.

"His trunk's lid slammed down on our hands and was magically glued to them until Remus performed the counter-jinx," Sirius said and shook his head, "my hand has never been the same since, prat."

"And thus the birth of this rule!" Remus said and threw his friends a very triumphant (and nasty) smirk.

**Don't ask Madam Pince if she has something going on between her and Filch.**

"Peter..." Sirius said, drawing out his name in a long tone and turning slowly to look at his friend.

"How was I supposed to know that she would lock us in and unleash her rabid books on us?" Peter said, throwing his hands up in his defense.

Remus winced at the memory. "I don't know how many paper cuts I had after that terrible hour."

"She would have gone on longer if Professor Dumbledore hadn't stepped in to stop her," James said darkly, "my head was pounding from when that large volume of _Magic, The History, _knocked me in the head."

"It took me a while to go back to the library," Remus said and let out a short laugh, "and I'm the one who's all for books..."

**Never reveal newborn pranks.**

"Who came up with that one?" Remus asked and tilted his head slightly. "Which one of you worded this rule?"

"I did," Sirius said, "in my defense, it was nearly midnight and I was half asleep when I added that."

"Enough said," James said, "move on."

**You must learn to lie properly to avoid getting into trouble.**

"What?" Peter said; once again, all eyes were turned on him when they read this particular one.

"If it weren't for your rubbish skills at lying we wouldn't have had to go to a three hour detention that Saturday night and clean Filch's disgusting office," James said and folded his arms across his chest.

"Then what would you have said?" Peter retorted.

"Something better than 'I was looking for my Transfiguration book' which was in your hand at the time," James scoffed.

"Well—"

"And then you panicked and changed it to your Defense Against the Dark Arts book," Sirius added while Remus nodded.

Peter scowled. "Next."

**Never wake another up earlier than six on weekends.**

"Merlin—how many times did we break this rule?" Remus asked with a look at his friends.

"Yeah—this one can be an exception," James said uncomfortably, shifting his numb legs.

"Since when can any of these rules be an exception."

There was a collective pause of silence. Then Sirius broke it.

"Next."

**Never call Snivellus by his first name or surname.**

Remus stared at the rule. "Then what are you supposed to call him if we can't call him by his surname or real name?"

"By his well-deserved nickname," James said and he and Sirius gave each other high fives.

"Well—that's stupid," Remus said pointedly.

"For you," James said and jabbed his finger at the parchment. "This is an official rule, Remy."

"Next."

**No one can claim Lilyflower for their own except James.**

"Why did you call Evans 'Lilyflower'?" Peter asked, eyeing James who flushed.

"Because," he said, "that's what she is. Her name is the name of a flower and she is as amazing as a flower."

"And you can't just claim her like she's not living," Remus said fairly, fixing James with a stern glare then he looked at Sirius, too, "no girl is something you can just claim."

"I beg to differ," James said at once and grinned.

"Anyway," Sirius said, shooting his friend a cheeky expression.

**Alice Prewett is reserved for Remus Lupin, ONLY.**

"Who made up that stupid rule?" Remus barked, snatching the parchment then tossing it back.

"It can be changed," James said and threw his hands up in surrender, "by all means—but I'd wait first, then I'd change it—dunno, maybe you two will become a thing or something later on."

"Oh forget it—I'll see to that later," Remus said and waved it off with a hand, "next."

**Opal Yearling is reserved for Peter Pettigrew, ONLY.**

"_What_?" Peter yelped, seizing the parchment and rereading it to himself.

"What?" James said, though in a very different tone than Peter. "We thought you fancied her, it sounded kind of obvious to us, though."

"Bloody hell," Peter mumbled and tossed it back, "I don't—she's rather ugly—her face reminds me of an ostrich."

Remus looked confused. "Er..."

"Onward."

**Never tell anyone about Remus's furry little problem and when in company, use that code phrase instead.**

"Enough said," Sirius said simply.

"No need for an explanation," James agreed.

"It's pretty straight forward," Peter piped up.

"To the next one!"

**Never illicitly get drunk.**

"That's pretty self explanatory," Remus said with a shrug, "is it not? I made that one up for a good reason."

"It's a bit ironic actually," Sirius dared to say then plunged on recklessly, "you broke this rule on the train ride here—"

"For the last time, Sirius," Remus said exasperatedly, "I was not drunk. I could remember everything from that day and that train ride. I was very much sober. I did not drink that much."

Sirius grinned like a madman and patted Remus on the shoulder. "What does the next one say?"

**The Room of Requirement is a secret room only for The Marauders to know about. No one is to discuss about it.**

"I dunno what to say about this one," James said and looked thoughtful, "it's pretty reasonable."

Remus snorted. "How is that reasonable? Anyone can find it."

"But it's best if less people did," Sirius said, "which is why this rule was created. Stick to the rules, Remy, stick to the rules."

Remus protested slightly but he pretended to ignore it. Sirius nodded in agreement and turned to Peter. The smaller boy shrugged in his silent way of agreeing with the others.

"So are we moving on?" James asked, looking at his friends.

"Guess we are," Sirius said and stifled a yawn.

**No secrets amongst The Marauders**

"I can see why this one is important," Peter said and all heads turned to Remus who threw his hands up in defense.

"Why do you all look at me? And why do I feel like this rule is implying at me?" he demanded, looking very defiant.

"Because this rule _is_ directed at you," Sirius said and shot his friend a grin.

"Point taken, prat. Let's head on to the next one," Remus muttered.

**Friends before notes.**

"That's another stupid rule written by you, James," Remus said with a loud scoff, "and why does this rule feel like it's pointing at me?"

"Because it is," Sirius repeated with mock patience, "when someone is trying to write to you, you choose to answer your friends instead of shoving them away for notes."

"Besides," James said with an air of ease, "who needs notes when you've got the book? It's got the information and probably more than your notes do. I don't see—"

"—if you are looking for a specific kind of explanation or way to answer it, your notes should be the first resource; then it would be the library, which never fails you," Remus said and winced when he moved his legs. He lay on his stomach in the grass and the boys followed in suit.

**Never insult Quidditch.**

"There's not much to go on with," Sirius said and looked at his friends, putting his chin on his hands.

"Righto," James said with a cheerful grin, "I think that's it..."

"Finally," Remus said stretched out, laying on his back to look at the cloudy sky. The boys did the same and looked upward. The stars stretched silently and glared its light that made the look flecked. And for the briefest of moments, Remus was able to enjoy the peaceful night.

"It's relaxing, isn't it?" James asked softly.

Sirius smiled and sighed contently."Certainly..."

**This was a short chapter. It was just something to have fun with. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!**


	7. VII: Classes as Fourth Years

**I do not owm Harry Potter. All rights remain.**

T'was a very special day for The Marauders. For some, it was their first day in a magical school, others, it was just another day, but for The Marauders, it was the best day for a welcoming prank. It was sure to annoy just about everyone they would talk to but they simply could not resist.

Firstly, Peter emerged from the bathroom, his tie was slung loosely around his neck, his white buttoned shirt was untidy and was not tucked in. He did not bother with the gray sweater and just slung on his black Hogwarts robes over the buttoned shirt. He emerged as Sirius.

Sirius, on the other hand, came around with hie done very neatly, his shirt was properly tucked in, and he hand a large book in his arms and had his nose in the book, being very vague when it came to talking to the others. He was Remus Lupin.

The real Remus Lupin, looked like the opposite. He wore, like Peter, no grat sweater and had his tie hanging loosely at his neck, the knot was poorly done and his shirt was very messily worn underneath his black robes. The best part was Remus was wearing James Potter's glasses (while James wore a temporary clear-sight charm), looking, if possible, even more smart.

James Potter came out wearing a black robes and his white shirt. He had his wand stowed up his sleeve and his shoe was untied. His tie was done poorly and James looked like he did not exactly care.

The four, emerging from the fourth year boys' dormitory, came down to the Gryffindor common room and earned many questioning looks from bystanders. They all waved heartily, still in role with their characters except within themselves.

"Are you wearing glasses, Remus? Why are you wearing glasses?"

That voice made Remus turn around and luckily, Sirius turned around as well. It was Lily Evans who completely ignored Sirius and turned her attention to the only Marauder she would talk to, Remus.

"I'm not wearing glasses," Sirius said and Remus smirked.

"Has the world gone mad? Is Evans really talking to me with a civil tongue? I'm so appalled. I knew you would choose me! Come on, Evans. Ditch that greasy git and let me take you on a date, tonight."

Lily could not possibly look more confused to the point where she looked annoyed. She stood, with a hand on her hip, looking agitated.

"Okay—well, Remus, you would never say that to me so I demand to know what is going on. Is this some kind of act—" Lily's face fell, "—I'll bet you anything it is one of your terrible pranks."

"Act?" Sirius echoed, still pretending to be Remus despite her enraged look. "Why would this be an act? And simce when do you hold a civil tongue with James. You hate Jame unless you really don't that is."

"Oh don't!" Lily said angrily, and pulled out her wand. "I wasn't talking to you, Black."

Sirius frowned. "You weren't talking to Black, actually. But he's back there if you wanted to go and yell at him some more." Sirius was pointing to Peter who waved.

"So are you trying to tell me that Pettigrew is you? And you are Remus? And Remus is James?" Lily asked, raising her eyebrows.

"No, I'm saying Peter is Peter," he was gesturing to James. "James is James," he was pointing at Remus. "And so forth. I don't know what you are trying to say, Lily. A bit confusing actually."

"You lot can be so unbearable!" she said with high exasperation.

"Oh, come now, Evans," Remus said in a teasing voice, very unlike himself, "surely we are not all that bad. If you'd allow me to take you on a date, surely you see me in a different light?"

Lily actually looked like she was going to smile for a moment but her expression turned back to annoyance. "No."

She spun on her heel and stalked off with her head raised high and her red hair swinging. Remus watched her depart and then turned to his friends who were snickering, evidently pleased with themselves.

"All right," Remus said in a low tone, "it will certainly be a long day. I hope everyone is in the mood for it. But let's go down. I'm nearly starved and I'm surprised you lot aren't whining about that either."

"We were just about to start," James said with a smirk. The Marauders hurried down those three flights of stairs and to the Great Hall. It looked like everyone was eager for today for most were already down.

Professor McGonagall was going down the tables, handing back schedules. She was near the Slytherin table and brusquely handing back schedules. The others had the sense not to disresepect the professor but he hand a hunch that they were close to doing so.

When she was done scurrying around the table, she marched right over to Hufflepuff and started handing over their schedules in alphabetical order.

"And she will be another one we will severely get angry," Peter said, watching her apprehensively. Remus was not looking forward to messing with her but he was looking even less forward to sharing a meal with Madam Pince.

Next was the Ravenclaw table, who, was all turning around whenever their names were called. She was passing the schedules through the students, instructing the owner of schedule until the table was bustling with criss-crissing arms.

"I'd say, if we are lucky, she might give us detention," James said lightly and seized Remus's wrist, which was watchless, then seized Sirius's wrist. They had repaired the lycanthrope's broken wrist watch and Siriis had to wear it. James may have temporarily forgotten that.

It was a little after seven when they arrived and Professor McGonagall finally made it to her own house. The Gryffindors were waiting anxiously and she started walking around and handing out their course schedules. She was calling them out by name to see where they were sitting.

"Black," she said shortly and handed Sirius his schedule.

"Er...Professor I am over here," Peter mumbled but shrugged halfheartedly, "I don't look anything like Remus."

Professor McGonagall did a double take and by the way her eyebrows looked like they have become one, she ws confused.

"What are you going on about, Pettigrew?" she said wearily.

"I didn't say anything," James said, throwing his hands up in surrender.

"Potter! Were are your glasses. Don't tell me you have already lost them this year," she said, now looking very confused to the brink of annoyance.

"But Professor, I am wearing my glasses," Remus said halfheartedly and waved at her, "I didn't lose them, see?"

Then Professor McGonagall looked over at Sirius who now had his nose stuck in a book. He was flipping through the pages and making small notes in between his reading and eating. He was also trying to look at the _Daily Prophet_.

"It was against my better judgement, Professor, but their imaginations are rather vivid and I failed, dismally, to talk them out of their crazy idea," Sirius said simply, then divee back into the book (which was a large volume over the _History of the Merpeople, Resurfaced_.

"What are you four talking about, now?" Professor McGonagall barked and looked around at them. They were wearing the best nonchalant expression as they resumed doing their own thing.

But nonetheless, she fumbled through her stack of papers, that was in her arm, and pulled out three other schedules. She handed them all to the real owners but Sirius shook his head and, as if on cue, The Marauders handed over their schedules to their actors. It was very lucky they had signed up for the same classes.

"Now what?" she said impatiently, and leaned over James's shoulder. "I'm sure I handed you the right schedules. I know who you are. I have been yelling at you four sice day one. I certainly gave them to the right person."

"It really is no big deal, Professor," Sirius said earnestly but did not smile or smirk, "it has been fixed."

Professor McGonagall peered over James's shoulder and stared hard at the name written at the top.

"You are trying to imply that Potter is Pettigrew?"she snapped then straightened up and placed her hands on her hips in her usual strict manner.

"Er, no" Sirius said, frowning and he pointed at Remus, "James is just James. Blimey, I think I have said that to someone else this morning, as well."

Professor McGonagall pinched the bridge of her nose in an exasperated manner (much like Lily Evans) and sighed heavily. "This has got to be one of the worst pranks you four came up with. This is certainly no way to start off the year, boys. I expect you to get detention within the first hour."

"Music to my ears," Sirius said as she walked away. He caught Remus's expression and looked slightly half amused half indignant.

"Who doesn't want to stir a bit of trouble on our first day back?" James asked, and Remus moodily poked at his apple.

"Must I answer that?" he muttered and threw the apple into his bag. James chuckled and nudged Remus under the table with his foot.

"What?" the lycanthrope asked impatiently but James and Sirius only exchanged amused glances with one another. The minytes have passed and they enjoyed their breakfast. But now, Remus was shepherding them out the Great Hall and towards their first class. It was, evidently, Transfiguration and Remus was just so sure it would be one of the worst hours to come.

And he was right. Professor McGonagall hardly went into any kind of introduction but actually started talkimg about their upcoming OWLs which did not help his squirming nerves. Remus had been dreading them for ages.

He listened carefully, not bothering with any of his friends' hushed whispers that were going on beside him. He was keen on taking down everything she was saying. Her first lesson was a bit dreary and apart from her voice, she paused and raised her eyebrow.

"Yes, Potter?"

"It's Pettigrew, Professor, and I was wondering if you could go over the old topic of Animagi," James said and put his hand down.

"We went over it last year," Professor McGonagall said, ignoring the fact that James had insisted that he was still Peter. 'But very well, see me after class and I shall give you some excellent resources."

James beamed and went back to his hushed conversation with Sirius and Peter. Professor McGonagall resumed her lesson without another speaker, which she looked slightly less agitated at that. She explained, in brief words, what she was going to teach them over this year, and was determined to have it said without an interruption.

"Right then," she said and grimaced, "I suppose that was all for today. I do expect hard work and dedication from you all."

True to her word and despite her agitated attitude towards them, Professor McGonagall called James back into her office. There was a collective pause where nothing happened, it was all just very quiet. But then, James emerged from her office empty handed although his bag looked slightly heavier.

"I'm ready," James said and headed off. Remus saw, out of the corner of his eye, James look back at Professor McGonagall with a swift smile that he received on return.

Charms was next and Professor Flitwick's classes and have certainly been more interesting in the past. They sat through a lecture and were instructed to take notes. Remus, and a few others, were the only ones who did. The others were dozing off, gazing absentmindedly at a single spot in the room, or some where staring at him with a very blank expression.

"Your OWLs help decide what courses you are going to take depending on your career choice," Professor Flitwick said, standing back up on the stack of books to appear taller.

"That's not until next year," someone mumbled in the background and Professor Flitwick heard this and tutted them loudly. Chiding them for thinking their Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations were far away.

"Blimey," James muttered and rubbed his eyes wearily while Sirius yawned hugely. Both of them ran a hand through their hair. Remus, who was packing away his notes, scowled at his friends.

"Off you go, then," the professor said and waved them off; the students, who fought to get out of the Charms room as fast as they could, took no time in hurrying to the door. Although, The Marauders hung back until the group thinned and they were the last ones out.

Potions was another terrible lecture, which was unexpected for Professor Hayes was a very hands-on kind of professor. They wrote an outline of what was expected of them fourth year and what they would all be accomplishing. Remus, who already took avid notes from the Potions book, did not bother writing any of this, and played hangman in the corner of James's piece of parchment.

Divination was just as bad as last year. Professor Fultern had turned her room into blazing warm to iceland cold.

"I can see my own breath," Remus hissed angrily, shaking for he was just that cold.

"What's the bloody temperature in this room?" Frank said, looking around the room with an angry expression on his face.

It was rather hard to concentrate while shivering, their performances were lousy and anyone could tell that they were making up a load of rubbish. The only person that did not seem to notice was Professor Fultern, who had actually given them full marks for their precise prediction.

"Excellent," Professor Fultern said excitedly and started scribbling away madly on her clipboard. "What else can you tell me? Tell us, tell us all!"

Remus, who was bit annoyed at her demanding state, simply shrugged and racked his brains for something else he could say. He thought long and hard before clearing his throat and sitting up.

"That mark, there, looks like it's a cross. This means unity. Those lines, there, looks like the symbol for betray." Remus made up the entire thing. No, he did not see a cross nor did he see the lines, in fact, he praised himself mentally for his vivid imagination.

"Right! Tell me what that means!" Professor Fultern said and urged him on with a sharp nudge in the ribs with her bony hand. Wincing, Remus, rubbing his bruising ribs, pretended to look through his book.

"Er—it means that the betray will unite," Remus said, looking less sure, "—if that sounds anything near right or sensible but that's what the book says, here. Unless I'm reading that wrong..."

"Excellent, excellent. Full marks!" Professor Fultern said, ignoring Remus's muttering and the lycanthrope sat back down, hastily.

Dismissal for lunch was probably the best few words Remus heard, that day. The Marauders were the first to depart that ice room. Remus kicked the trapdoor open and stomped out of the room with his friends in suit.

It had been long so far and he was growing weary. After lunch they would be heading to Defense Against the Dark Arts then to History of Magic. History of Magic was the worst class of all and unfortunately, they had it right after Defense Against the Dark Arts and no one knew what the new professor was like.

The Marauders left slightly early from lunch to ensure they had enough time to make it to their next class. The Defense Against the Dark Arts room was on the fifth floor this year, which never occurred in the past. No rooms ever moved floors. They were already growing tired from walking up a number of stairs, having to take detours to effectively avoid Peeves.

The portraits seemed to enjoy the students' exhaustion for they were jeering at them from down the hall until Sirius and James started bellowing right back.

"Ah, shut up you stupid portrait!" James bellowed.

"Crawl back to your painting!" Sirius added at a very loud volume.

Remus and Peter snickered and the four continued on their way. They stopped outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts room and stared inside, although it was hard for they could not see through the darkness.

"Well, come in," came a low and impatient voice.

The Marauders obeyed and lit their wands. All four of them inhaled sharply and their eyes widened. This classroom was not like any other classroom. Its walls were nearly gone but covered in deep ivory green. The ground was no longer tile but soft and swaying, green grass. And the room was at least running a mile long, if not more. They could not see the front of the classroom nor could they see the walls of the other sides.

Instead of desks, there were boulders, the size of the Knight Bus. There were four large boulders in all, forming a ragged circle. Professor Songlure did not have a head table or desk in the front of his classroom but he could tell that he had set himself up in the center of the circle.

"Well, I am sure you can find your seats," the very same low voice said.

The Marauders sat down uneasily and leaned against their book bags and looked around apprehensively. Students started filing in, too. Their reactions were very similar to The Marauders. Professor Songlure came out, finally, from the shadows and pointed his wand at the ceiling which grew slightly lighter, enabling them to see him through the gloom.

He wore his blonde hair back with a hair tie and his robes were bottle green. His eyes were gray and his mouth was thin. He was pale and his features were very defined. He was slightly taller than the boys, he was not exactly the tallest. He was thinned and looked battle-worn. And his voice was low and full.

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. You have had three excellent professors in your past and I hope I can fulfill my duties as another great Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I want to cover a few basic things before we get started on your lesson for today."

The students were listening very avidly, leaning forward in increasing interest.

"I am Professor Songlure. I am here to help you learn defense against the dark magic. I needn't to emphasize the seriousness and the dangers dark magic holds; its extent and power against its enemies can be far worse than what will be practiced in this class. I scarcely believe that you do not know the terrible curses and potions that were invented over time."

The students shifted uncomfortably.

"But I guarantee that you will be working with highly advanced fourth year spells in the beginning and hopefully by the end work up to sixth grade level work—which would include the use and practice of nonverbal spells. Furthermore, I would say learning defense is our beginning test to see where we all stand at and I vow, that as the year continues, we will be working on our offensive sides."

The students murmured quietly to one another, feeling more excited yet anxious about this year's course.

"Do not get used to this display. My classroom will change its appearance in accordance with my lessons. We will be working in a number of different environments for a number of different reasons. It is imperative that you can keep up.

"I would like to add that my classroom has been modified with a very large Undetectable Extension Charm. And to the pleasure for many, written homework will be less likely to occur than proving to me, one-on-one, that you can perform these spells."

"Do not be mistake, I believe books are vital but when this will come into real use, you will not have the opportunity—or time—to flip though a book and find the right hex, jinx, curse, or counter-course to block unfriendly spells. This is why it has been my personal goal to exercise your dueling skills without the use of books."

The students looked with mingled excitement and started murmuring again.

"Today's lesson is practical. Fighting your enemies can be hard for numerous reasons. When you are dueling, you are forced to use your senses and unlock your skills that you may have never used. It is vital that you can use them to your advantage. For example, seeing your enemy is an advantage but fighting an invisible one can be all the worse. It forces you to use different tactics in battle."

"So what happens...when you're forced to fight in the dark?"

With a flick of his wand, the doors slammed shut with a loud bang, making several students jump and stifle their gasps. The ceiling fell completely dark, the very few stars gave them little to no light.

But them Professor Songlure illuminated his wand tip that lit up his face. The room fell silent, the only sound was the shifting of feet in the grass. He was looking at them intently.

"You boy," Professor Songlure raised his wand and pointed it at Bernie Wells, a Ravenclaw student who was a bit shorter than Remus with very curly light brown hair and hazel eyes.

Bernie looked up though his eyes were narrowed against the bright light that was directly in his face. "You are going to work with this one—" And before Remus could do anything, that blinding light scorched his eyes and he looked down to avoid staring directly at it.

"I will transport you to different places. It is your job, for this lesson, to practice your offensive and defensive skills to see where you stand. Use whatever jinxes or hexes you have learned in your previous classes. However, I want you to keep in mind that you will be completely engulfed in darkness. You will be forced to rely on your hearing abilities—this lesson will teach you how to listen properly for your enemies."

Remus cast Bernie an uneasy look before allowing Professor Songlure to transport him. It did not feel like anything he would have expected. He turned around, hoping to catch a word with the professor but he realized that he was completely alone. And without warning, Remus swore he heard something (he was just being paranoid) and flat-out sprinted for a good five minutes.

The wind was howling in his ears as he flew past everything in a blur. He was not sure how close he was to the other side of the room but he had a hunch that he was more than a mile away. It was frightening to think of how far he was from everyone else nor was he sure that he knew where anyone else was. But his lungs were screaming and his legs were protesting angrily so he forced himself to a halt.

Slightly unnerved, Remus lit his wand tip and flung the ball of light, watching it float away then disappear. He was very right, this room was much larger than it should have been. Then something hard prodded him mentally in the back of his mind.

_Put that light out, boy, _the voice demanded. And Remus did not hesitate to do so. He extinguished his light and started walking in a very random direction, hoping that he would get somewhere when the voice echoed in his mind.

_Play your weakness as your strength._

Those words have been spoken to Remus before though his mind was sluggish and he could not remember who had said that. It had not occurred to him that he should remember that, and yet he did, but he had no idea what that meant. But soon, it hit him as effectively as a brick would. He had enhanced hearing. He cast it out and listened hard, concentrating with all his power.

He sent it in all directions. He was able to pinpoint the footsteps of Bernie. They were loud and frantic as if he was running. But before Remus could capture it, the footsteps stopped abruptly. But Remus was already heading in his direction with his wand at shoulder height, making sure he was treading in almost silence against the swaying grass.

He cast out his hearing again and turned slightly when he heard Bernie starting to run towards him. He stopped walking and knelt, listening hard, and breathing very softly. Through his enhanced hearing, he could hear those footsteps growing louder and louder until his sonic hearing was no longer needed to hear Bernie.

"_Expelliarmus_."

Remus's wand gave a feeble jerk in his hand as if someone had weakly tried to knock it out of his hands. He raised his own and said, "_expelliarmus_."

Remus heard a sharp cry and something hit his back. He stooped down and picked up the wand of Bernie Wells. His opponent's wand had flown in a high arc and hit Remus, landing right next to him. He had been successful.

Professor Songlure was right, they were being monitored, for the moment Remus picked up the wand, he had come to their aid and in the blink of an eye, Remus was back to the boulders in a ragged circle. Bernie was standing on his left. Remus returned the wand to its original owner.

"Wow," he said breathlessly and sat himself right next to Remus who had to sit down for his legs were weary. "I was always rubbish at this kind of stuff. I can't even disarm someone."

Remus chuckled and stole a sideways glance at Bernie. The Ravenclaw was looking fondly at Remus with admiration and impressed.

"You've done well," Remus said kindly and rubbed his ankles absentmindedly. It was not until a few moments later, another pair had appeared, looking worn out like they just finished running a marathon.

It was about ten minutes, the rest of the students had appeared at the circle, breathing hard and slumping to the ground, or even running to the Professor with weird boils or wild growing hair.

Sirius had his hands over his mouth, nodding to James who was speaking to him in a low and hushed voice. Sirius stood patiently while Professor Songlure shrunk his teeth back to normal.

Then the two came to join Remus and Peter, who had come up before James and Sirius, and sat down next to them. Remus was still panting slightly and there was a definite pinkness to his face but the darkness hid it well.

Professor Songlure had thoroughly explained the difference between light and dark and pointed out fairly well that it was unwise of many students to light their wand tips and give themselves away. He had praised the few that did not, Remus and Sirius included, and instructed those to think wisely on why fighting in the dark is important.

He dismissed their class and slunk back into the darkness though he enchanted the ceiling to a dusky blue. The students filed out quietly for they were all very tired. Their book bags swung on their shoulders as they walked out.

Perhaps it was good that History of Magic was right after Defense Against the Dark Arts. After all, many students fell asleep during that class. Nothing has changed, Professor Binns did not bother with an introduction (unlike the other professors who did a thorough one).

Sirius watched his lycanthrope friend take avid notes about the centaurs' wrath against the early wizards. He scratched out a few lines and stopped to listen to Professor Binns. That ghost spoke very monotonously. Then Remus would dive back into his notes, scribbling as much as he could before looking back up to hear more.

But to Sirius's surprise, he watched Remus all the way until the fourth year set his quill aside, pushed his notes away, and literally dropped his head on his arms. His left arm was slung over his desk, across his parchment and over his precious notes. His left hand was resting on the upper part of his right arm, making his left arm a nice little pillow. His legs were crossed at the ankles under his desk.

Remus's breathing became slower and slower until he had actually fallen asleep. Everyone had their heads down, many were asleep. But Sirius was awake and Remus was not. It was certainly something new. Peter and James were asleep too. Both of their heads were on their arms and their legs were crossed at their ankles, too. Although they had the choice to lean against the wall, which made it look less noticeable.

Minutes passed anf the clock seemed to taunt Sirius as it looked like time was slowing down to a stop. Sirius tore his eyes away from the window within the last five minutes and poked and prodded James and Peter awake. The two woke with a start, blinking away the sleep and looking around sleepily.

"Should we let him sleep?" Sirius asked, pointing at Remus who looked pale and peaky. James frowned slightly.

"He won't appreciate it," James said but shrugged, "what until the class ends."

True to his word, Sirius leaned over to Remus when Professor Binns dismissed the class. Lily sent a sympathetic look over her shoulder at the sight of her tired friend and departed. Sirius leaned over Remus and bent to whisper in his ear.

"Wake up, Remy," Sirius whispered softly, prodding Remus in the shoulder. The werewolf stirred and murmured his weak protest. But then something made him wake with a start. He leaped to his feet and looked around.

"I fell asleep!" Remus said in dismay and looked dejected. "In class! Oh, no. Wait—where is my quill? Where are my notes?"

He looked around frantically, then dropped to his knees with a bang and scooped up all his fallen notes and his quill. He repaired his ink bottle with his wand and shoved it all in his book bag. He gathered the rest of his books in his arms, looking slightly alarming.

"Where are you going?" James asked whrn Remus hurried in the opposite direction.

"I'll meet with you lot later, I need to talk to Professor Binns about today, considering I fell asleep and since you didn't wake me...oh never you mind! See you later."

Remus said this all in a hurry and continued on his way to the front. Professor Binns was floating around, humming to himself and looking at his desk. Remus strode up to him, his book bag swinging wildly on his shoulder.

"Professor," Remus said a little breathlessly, "I was wondering if you could—er—prescribe me to a few books from the library that could help give more detail about today's lesson. If you could, I'm going to the library this weekend and I would love to write some additional notes."

Professor Binns looked fondly at Remus and nodded happily. "Certainly. I always admired your dedication to your studies. You are always on your toes, never dulled by this subject for it certainly is an important one."

Remus shifted uncomfortably at the compliment for he had performed just the opposite. But he watched as Professor Binns floated over and picked up a sheet of parchment that had cursive ink on it.

"This is a list of reliable resources in which you can get in the library. Just give this to Madam Pince and she will be happy to find them for you, having read many herself."

Remus thanked him hastily, even his voice was still monotonous when he was not teaching. The Marauders headed out of the room in a hurry and rounded the very first corner. Sirius let out a yelp and fell to the floor.

"Sorry."

Now that Sirius was on the same level as the speaker, he whipped around and glared at them. It was Lily Evans and she sounded far from sorry. But Sirius bit back a sharp retort in fear of losing and cleared his throat.

"It's fine, Lily," Sirius said smoothly and stood up.

"'Ello, Evans," Remus chirped, helping her up without giving her much of a choice. But James saw something flash in Remus's eyes that Lily returned; it was so quick, James nearly missed it.

"Ah, thanks," Lily said rather shortly then smoothed her skirt, looking rather uneasy being with The Marauders, whom she was not particularly fond of.

Remus pretended to eye her with annoying admiration but he found it becoming hard to stay in character.

"Evans?" Remus began and looked at her. "Evans, I can't stand not being with you. Give me a chance and you'll see who I really am."

"All right, Potter," Lily said dramatically and interlocking her fingers with his, "you've won me over. You have won your fair lady's heart."

Lily looked down and placed her warm hand on top of his. And, in contrast, his cold fingers laced with hers as he bent down closer.

"You are very welcome," Lily hissed in his ear and Remus whispered back his thanks. They were standing close together, and James seemed outraged.

"Oh, come on, Evans! You're hanging on Remus when you've got a perfectly free agent over here!" James said loudly.

Smirking viciously, Remus started tightening his tie and took of the glasses. He tucked in his shirt and smoothed out his outfit.

"Game over," Remus said and tossed back the glasses to a stunned James.

"Y-you!" James howled and pointed wildly at Remus. He looked verg victorious indeed and he hadn't felt better in ages.

"Surprise!" Remus said and snatched his own book from Sirius's arms. The other two where fixing their outfits, loosening their ties and untucking their shirts.

"You are the world's biggest prat, do you know that Remus?" James said, half amused half annoyed with mostly himself.

Remus smirked, suddenly realizing that he could not wait for dinner. Lily waved goodbye to Remus and headed off in the opposite direction. Sirius, Peter, and James were walking at his side and for once, Remus had beaten the seemingly arrogant James Potter—he was in no hurry to forget that.


	8. VIII: Nighttime Adventure

**I do not own Harry Potter. All rights remain.  
>This chapter will be short for numerous reasons.<strong>

"I cannot believe you are trying to talk me into this crazy idea," Remus said incredulously and was staring determinedly at the open book in his hands.

Sirius, James, and Peter were all around his bed, trying to persuade their rule-abiding friend to accompany them while they explored the last part of the dungeons with them. Remus, who was stubbornly saying no, insisted that he was tired and wanted to get an early start with History of Magic, having fallen asleep during the lesson yesterday.

"Oh _please, _Remus," James implored heavily, looking, for all the world, like he was pleading for his life. Remus rolled his eyes and tried shoving Sirius away, who was crawling towards him on the bed with a begging look.

"Sod off, Sirius," Remus muttered and he removed the book from his lap as Sirius was trying to grab it.

"_Come on, _Remy—" Sirius said in a singsong voice, "you have no fun in your life. You are going to die as a lump on a rock."

"I believe the saying is 'a lump on a log' and I do, too, have fun," he said shortly and resumed to reading his book, "I just don't know if getting detention is in my book of fun."

"No," James said thoughtfully, "but hanging out with your best mates, as one of the infamous four Marauders, is in your book of fun."

Remus scowled over the top of his book, his blue eyes were piercing.

"Oh come on, Remus," Peter added cheerfully, "I know you don't like rule-breaking but you sure do love The Marauders."

Remus groaned inwardly, knowing that it was true. He had grown very fond over his friends over the past years he met them but that still did not mean that he wanted to go risk his neck over some stupid exploration adventure.

"We're not leaving without you, Remus," James said stubbornly and sat, cross legged, on his bed.

"Then don't get used to the idea of going," Remus said simply and actually shoved Sirius off his bed. _Thump._ There was a sharp exclaim from the Black heir but Remus opened his book and preoccupied himself within its pages.

"Well, we're going," James said and nodded to Sirius who silently crawled to his trunk and was soundlessly rummaging through it.

"Then go on without me," Remus said, not taking his eyes off the pages. James did not respond and Remus, unaware of what was coming next, jumped nearly foot in the air when Sirius pinned him down and tackled his wand out of his hand and threw the book across the room.

"Sirius you great prat! Get off of me! I demand to know what you are up to! You have no right to bound me. And give me back my wand. That's mine! I need that Peter! That's my wand you've got! Give it back—" Remus snapped but Sirius planted his arm across Remus, effectively cutting him off. Remus continued to writhe but he was no match for it really was two against one and the third was retrieving the fallen wand.

"Blimey Remus," James said, panting slightly and readjusted his crooked glasses, "I don't think I've heard you speak that much in that volume since—well—I don't even know."

Remus could not reply, mostly because there was a thick rope in his mouth and tied around his wrist, waist, and ankles. He was completely bound together by rope, all done by the proud Sirius and James. Peter twirled Remus's wand, almost tauntingly, between his fingers then stowed it away. Remus tried talking through his gag but no one could understand him.

"And the best bit is," James said and dug through his pocket and pulled out something flowing and silvery, "no one will see us."

He threw the cloak over them, which was hard enough but with a struggling person, it was almost deemed to near impossible.

"One or two of us should stay out," James said thoughtfully once half of Sirius's and Remus's bodies were gone.

"I'll hide with Remy and you and Peter can go without," Sirius said and shot Remus an amused look while his friend continued to struggle against his bonds, his wrists were twisting in an attempt to free them.

"Sounds good," James said and threw the rest of the cloak over Sirius and Remus, who both vanished instantly. All three started walking, Sirius was literally dragging Remus behind him, whose heels were dug in the ground in resistance.

"Blimey—Remus," Sirius panted heavily as he continued to drag the reluctant fourth year down the hall, "don't do this when we're on the stairs!"

Remus really had no choice but to force himself down the stairs. He was in no mood to fall and injure himself further so he was forced down those several flights of stairs. Although, he was putting up a fierce fight on flattened grounds.

Getting to the dungeons would have been much faster if it were not for Remus and his resistance. James suddenly nudged them, hard, into something and they could hear a door slam behind them.

The cloak was thrown off the two and the first thing Remus did was claw at his gag.

"Muffliato," Sirius whispered with his wand drawn, then smiled a little, "it's okay to talk normally. We cannot be heard in this room. I cast a silencing charm in here so no one can hear us."

"Oi, where did you learn that one?" Peter asked, impressed.

"Actually, I heard Snivellus using it when he and Avery and Rosier were sneaking around on the sixth floor last year right before Christmas break," Sirius said then waved an impatient hand, turning back to Remus and starting releasing the fourth year from his bonds.

James lit his wand tip and peered around the deserted classroom while Remus's gag was removed. His hands moved automatically to his pocket for his wand only to find that it was not this time.

"Damn—" Remus began but Peter cut him off.

"Don't worry, mate. I have it here," Peter said and pulled out Remus's wand but Sirius prevented him from giving it back to its owner.

"Remus is much too good of a dueler and I do not fancy getting my arse kicked for kidnapping you," Sirius said and shoved Remus's wand back towards Peter who stowed it away, "you'll get it back when this is all over, okay?"

Remus raised his eyebrows but did not say anything. James cleared his throat, ready for an announcement.

"Here is what we have got to finish for tonight," James said. He dug through his pockets and pulled out a bit of old parchment that was ripped and folded so many times, it started ripping along the folds.

Remus was impressed; it was a small, hand-drawn, map of the first and second floor with all the discovered passageways and hidden doors and closets. Nearly the entire dungeon was drawn except for the smallest bit.

Remus studied the map carefully. Peter was mumbling about his confusion and Sirius was silent.

"I think the thing we missed was the last right turn which leads down that hallway," Remus said, recalling the time he and James were running down it, "then it leads back to the second hallway that we already looked at."

"So that's the plan," Sirius said simply.

No other words were exchanged for the party of four were heading out of the classroom, one by one, and hurried down the dingy halls. It was even more dark, because there were no windows to let them see the starry night. It was a bit unnerving but they found their mark and turned abruptly.

The first thing they did was feel around their surroundings in the dark (and thanks to Professor Songlure's lesson) they had a keen ear to what was going on around them. They did not risk turning on the light at first, afraid that the portraits would start bellowing (like some have done before) and groped around in the dark until—

"Here."

Remus's hoarse voice floated down the corridor several feet ahead of James. He jogged over and lit his wand tip at a very low light. Remus pointed to an empty portrait and James felt around until his hands hit behind the picture.

Grimacing, he brushed away with the spider's webs and pulled hard on the handle that was stubbornly stiff. There was a short pause and then it swung open with such force and speed, it caught Sirius and Peter both in the face.

It revealed a dark hole that was engulfed in darkness and Remus narrowed his eyes to peer closer. Sirius and Peter came around, too, nursing their noses and looking around. Sirius pulled out his wand and with much more force, lighted his wand tip.

It had little effect through the darkness but they could see a solid wall a few feet in front of them.

"Looks like we've hit another closet," Sirius said approvingly and patted Remus on the shoulder, "and it looks like we've found another place to hide Filch's cat if we were to ever need to."

He started to walk forward and actually walked in but as soon as he did, he did not even have enough time to let out a cry before he disappeared.

Panicky, Remus, James, and Peter all called out Sirius's name as quietly as they could but loud enough in case the Black heir was close by. Remus was the second to step in and, like Sirius, did not have enough time to cry out in alarm. The floor gave away and he was falling.

James, really starting to panic ran in but found no floor. Like his other two friends, he cried out and plummeted. His hands groped for something that he could hold on to, which had to be Peter's leg, and sent them both down. Through the darkness, they could hear the portrait door slam shut.

Remus had no idea where he was going and wished desperately for his wand. He was sliding down along on something solid, his back was against something cold, but he was too scared to think straight. Then, with little to no warning, he was shoved off and was sent sprawling on something soft. It was grass.

He could feel someone else near him and he stood up shakily. The darkness was no longer suffocating but clear for he could see the sky then—

"What the bloody hell was that?"

It was James's voice, then came the shout of Peter, then came the laughter of Sirius.

"It was some kind of slide," James said breathlessly and stood up; they could see each other now, each wearing a surprised expression. If Remus was so shaken he would _maybe _have enjoyed that little ride.

"I'm definitely going to have to remember that one," Sirius said with a wild grin and an amused expression, panting slightly, "since we're out here—let's go pay that beech tree a little visit, shall we?"

Because they had nothing else to do and because they really didn't mind being outside at these hours, they agreed. Remus shoved his hands in his pockets and flared his jacket's collar. They flopped themselves down beside their favorite tree, sitting across from each other, Sirius and Remus were leaning against the trunk.

Sirius pulled out something of his pocket and stuck it in his mouth; then with his wand, he touched the tip of it to whatever was in his mouth, concentrating on a spell but Remus seized his wrist.

"Please don't," Remus said hollowly.

"You know what this is," Sirius said, mildly surprised.

"Of course," Remus said a little shortly.

Sirius shrugged casually and ignited the end of it. The Black heir inhaled it and let it go and Remus's sensitive nose caught the eye-watering smell of terrible smoke and wished that his friend would stop.

"Want to try?" Sirius said through his cigarette and handed it to James who followed in Sirius's suit. Then Peter took his turn then Peter handed it to Remus who immediately extinguished it with a blast of water from his wand that he imagined with such force in his mind but did not think of a spell.

"Oi, Remus. What was that for?" Sirius said indignantly but his voice was caught in this throat but when he caught Remus's expression.

Out of all his friends, Sirius was able to read James's expressions the most, then Peter's, but he could never read Remus's; that werewolf was just so guarded and well reserved, listening instead of talking, but right then he could read Remus so clearly, it was as if he was speaking.

"What?" Sirius said, slightly alarmed at Remus's vivid expression.

"Please don't, Sirius—just don't," Remus whispered hoarsely, mostly because his voice was lost somewhere deep in his throat, trying to stop his friend from grabbing another from his pocket.

"What?" Sirius repeated and lighted and started another. He seemed rather unconcerned but Remus was growing frantic. He exhaled slowly, letting the smoke fall from him lips which were forming into a smile. Remus jerked in an irksome way as Sirius continued to inhale and exhale that terrible putrid smell of smoke.

Sirius turned back to Remus after a few minutes and frowned. "Why?"

"_Goddamn—just don't_!" Remus snarled, breaking out with such force, he even startled himself. He had no idea where his anger came from. But he sounded so unlike himself that Sirius looked highly taken aback.

"It's bad for you! It's bad for your lungs and it's bad for your brain. It's bad for your heart and it's bad for your organs. You're inhaling smoke and every bloody time you do you're sending tar into your lungs! It's just so unhealthy, Sirius and I am imploring from the bottom of my heart to stop."

Sirius pulled the cigarette form his mouth and frowned at it. The Black heir took three other cigarettes from his pocket and chucked them all into the lake and without another word, he leaned towards his disgruntled friend and hugged Remus. The lycanthrope was not expecting it, for, no matter how much Sirius flirted, was not much of an emotional kind of person, but he hugged his friend back.

"If it bothers you that much," Sirius murmured, "I had no ruddy idea that it sent you this far up the wall."

"It drives me to the heights," Remus said hoarsely and buried his face in his friend's warm shoulder for a brief moment before pulling back. Sirius murmured his apology again and sat back.

"_Scourgify_," Remus muttered and pointed his wand at the air around Sirius. The scent of smoke disappeared along. Remus did not talk much after that but Remus's face burned in Sirius's mind, racking him with unwanted guilt. He wanted to make it up to his best mate but nothing came to mind.

When Peter offered to take a short walk along the shore, Remus decided that he wanted to go, too. This gave Sirius and James a prime opportunity to talk but Sirius found it harder to than he would have expected.

"Remus was really wound up," James said at last, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"I know," Sirius said quietly, his gaze was locked on his hands that were folded in his lap.

"He must really care—if he yelled that much because he never bothers to yell," James said with a hint of laughter as he was trying to bring some humor into the situation but Sirius could not bring himself to laugh along.

"Yeah," he said, uncharacteristically dulled.

Silence greeted them like an old friend as Sirius leaned back against the tree and looked up at the sky, wishing he could redo those last moments.

"Why—" Sirius mumbled, looking at the sky, "—is it always me who manages to upset Remus?"

James chuckled, to Sirius's surprise, and gave the Black heir a little smile. "We _all _upset Remus but you, you are—and speaking as one of your best mates—are reckless—'

" —that's ridiculous," Sirius said heatedly, cutting James off, "you are just as reckless as I am and you do the same things I do—"

"—with yourself," James said, overriding Sirius. He paused for a brief moment to see his friend's reaction, which utter silence. "Admit it, Sirius! You are just so reckless with yourself."

"That's hardly fair," Sirius argued testily, "what are you implyong at? Don't be afraid to just come out with it, might as well."

"I'm not afraid," James said lightly, "but I reckon Remus is right. He's confided in me about this more than once or twice. He really cares about you, Sirius."

"I don't see why he feels the need to," Sirius mumbled, shoving his hands in his (empty) pockets, "I'm percectly fine. I haven't done anything that you haven't done or anything. And I certainly do not remember you and Remus ever talking about this."

Again, James chuckled. "Because you were never there, you dolt. We talked about it whenever you were off with girls or doimg whatever you were off doing."

Sirius grumbled something inaudbile.

"Come again," James said, stretching out his long legs ahead of him and ran his hand through his untidy hair.

"I still don't exactly see what Remus needs to worry about," Sirius said, this time, much clearer. He scowled at the ground, feeling more uneasy as the conversation rolled.

James frowned slightly at his friend. "Shall we make a list of all the stupid things you have done over the years, Sirius Orion Black?"

"Er—"

"Let us begin at our first year—you were keen on seeing how far you could jump off your broomstick without getting hurt then clearly stated that you did not care if you were to injure yourself in anyway. And you only stopped when you were forced to."

"So?" Sirius said aggressively.

"Don't be thick, Sirius," James said impatirntly, his hazel eyes flashed, "even I wasn't pulling a stunt like that."

Sirius opened and closed his mouth a few times.

"During our second year, we were sitting on the floor of the abandoned bathroom with a piece of broken glass from Potions. And you were dragging a shard of it across your hand and arm, saying you did not care about the blood or the pain. You said you felt rather indifferent."

"I was healed!" Sirius said hotly, angrily, in contrast of James, drew his legs closer to him when he spoke.

"Third year, you said you were not planning on going back nor did you care if you didn't come back as long as they were out of your way and you were out of their way," James said, he had done a brilliant job ignoring all of Sirius's snappy inputs.

"You'd leave too if you had to live with that lot—" Sirius muttered defensively.

"And," James said with finality, talking right over him, "this year it's—it's cigarettes?"

Finally, something in Sirius snapped that filled him with rage and guilt and self-loathe. He started shaking despite the warmth from the summer night air.

"Fine!" Sirius snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. "Fine! It's bloody true! All of it's true! All of it—every word you just said was true!"

James's expression changed to compassion and he reached out towards Sirius but he shrugged it off with an angry grunt and buried his face in his hands.

"I was depressed, all right?" Sirius snarled, sounding very unlike himself.

"Was or is?" James whispered, plunging on like a true Gryffindor, despite Sirius's angered expression.

Sirius looked very guarded for a moment before sagging completely. "Remus must have tipped off Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall because they managed to corner me right before a Qidditch Match last year."

"Really?" James asked in surprise. "What did they ask you?"

"They asked if they could help—knowing my current situation at home and everything. I declined but they were a bit too determined."

"Not at all up to your usual standard, Sirius. But I am afraid only half of that is true."

That voice jolted the two friends out and made them whirl around in surprise. Remus and Peter have come back from their brief stroll and was coming down to join them. James moved his legs towards him to allow Remus more room as they threw themselves on to the grass.

"What do you mean?'" Sirius asked, directing his attention towards the lycanthrope.

"Yes, Sirius, it was I who went to the Headmaster, however, I did not tell Professor McGonagall anything. In fact, believe it or not, she figured that one by herself. It was your unusual behavior that she noticed."

Remus said it so simply, Sirius was in a bit of a disbelief.

"Peculiar," Sirius said, straightening his posture slightly, "I was under the impression that I was acting rather normally."

But Remus shrugged and to their surprise, looked very sympathetic. "I know it has been rather hard for you but I want you to listen closely."

"Don't be rash with yourself," Peter chimed in, looking very serious and very sincere.

"I'm not proud to have my surname!" Sirius burst out, finding it difficult to control his outbursts, "It's like having a pernament disgusting cloud over your head. I'm not proud of my family. I hate the lot of them and yet, I just have to be related to a load of terrible people."

"Oh, Sirius," Peter said with a shake of his head, "I think you have proven over again that you are not like them. I certainly would not believe you if you told me you were related to them if I did not know your surname."

Sirius let out a hoarse thanks and buried his face back in his hands. He could feel himself longing to shout out but a hand on his shoulder made him look up. It was Remus. He did not know that he had moved over to comfort him.

"Sirius," Remus said quietly and caught him a one-armed hug, "you are with us now."

For the first time, Sirius's broken spirit repaired itself and a true smile formed on his gaunt face.

**Ah, bit sad but this is for those who suffer—and for my friend who suffers from both. I bid you the best of luck with your worries and your troubles.**


	9. IX: What Strikes Up

**ALL RIGHTS REMAIN.**

The end of October was near and The Marauders were emerging from their last class of the day, which was not History of Magic, but Defense Against the Dark Arts. They were tracking prints in the sand. Their first lesson of doing this was in the snow, then it was in the sand, and lastly, it would be in the mud. Professor Songlure really did change the appearance of his classroom every lesson.

When it snowed, the atmosphere must have dropped at least twelve degrees, if not more. Many came out shivering and breathless. Their most current lesson, the room was, quite on the contrary, seemed to have been ninety degrees. The heat was unimaginable which made the lycanthrope's mind slow and sluggish.

_"Identifying tracks is deemed on of the most important things to know when you want to become familiar with your surroundings—or if you want to train to be an Auror," Professor Songlure said, he was bundled in a jacket while the students were shivering and huddling near the fire._

Transfiguration seemed no better. They were already assigned mounds upon mounds of homework along with difficult tasks that Remus was growing weary of. Just a few hours ago, they spent the entire hour and forty minutes transfiguring their ravens into doves.

Remus and Sirius both were arguing whether doves had black or white feathers (Sirius's argument was poor) which resulted in Remus poking his bird in the eye and explaining to Professor McGonagall why he had lost the bird.

_"Very irresponsible, Lupin! Very irresponsible! When will you ever learn?" she said in an exasperated tone that made Remus slightly annoyed. He turned to glare at Sirius over his shoulder who gave him a shifty grin._

Potions was demanding everyone's avid attention for the potions were growing longer and longer. They recently had to brew a Poison Antidote.

However, word seemed to have slipped that Remus was seeing Alice and the students took it in their pleasure to tease them mercilessly. Alice seemed to have found this all very amusing and Remus could only blush furiously.

But now, Remus was making his way towards the common room.

"Fairy dust," Remus muttered. The Fat Lady looked irritated for being woken up during late hours but waited for the portrait to swing open without looking at her.

When Remus first stepped, in it sounded like he was in the Quidditch Pitch. He was greeted with a shouting match. He actually massaged his ringing ears and blinked several times at the scene unfurling in front of him. It was Fabian Prewett, Sirius Black, Frank Longbottom, Peter Pettigrew, Gideon Prewett, and James Potter, standing rigid with anger and terrible spite.

"YOU ARE A BLOODY FOURTEEN YEAR OLD! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Fabian bellowed at the top of his lungs.

"Calm down, mate," Frank urged, shoving Fabian against the wall, "you're talking like a madman. Give me that bottle! You're bloody lucky no one else is in here."

"I DON'T CARE. I BLOODY COULDN'T CARE LESS ABOUT ANY OF YOU. GO ON! GO ON AND TREAT ME LIKE I'M NOTHING BUT SCUM, BLACK!" Fabian bawled, trying to reach Sirius. Remus's eyes immediately fell on his friend. Sirius's eyes were livid and electricity seemed to crackle in his stance.

"Shut up, Fabian. You're talking nonsense!" Peter barked, which took Remus by surprise, Peter never yelled at anyone.

"I NEVER LIKED YOU, BLACK. NO ONE EVER DID. YOU'RE JUST LIKE THE REST OF YOUR FAMILY, BLACK. JUST LIKE THEM! I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU'RE HERE. YOU'RE NO GRYFFINDOR." Fabian looked beside himself, he just could not think of a particularly good insult so he threw as many as he could that popped up in his mind, trying to get Sirius to shout back—give him a reaction he could go off on.

But Sirius did not back down nor did he calm down. He actually drew himself up to his full height and squared his shoulders. "Don't be a prat! You're blaming us for your own problems! At least none of my family members do that which makes you worse than us!"

Sirius had never referred to his family with "us". Remus stepped in and stood beside Peter. The usually quiet boy was now on his feet with an angry expression thrown at the Prewett twin.

"Don't talk like that," Frank said to Fabian through gritted teeth. Even though they were all the same height, some were just much more strong than others. Frank was struggling under the writhing Fabian.

"Get a grip, Fabian! It's not fair to take out everything on us! You've got to stop lashing out on people who you come to talk to. No one's going to want to talk to you. You've been treating everyone like scum at the bottom of your shoe. Especially me. You've been stepping all over me and biting my head for trying to offer help," Sirius snarled, his eyes sparked dangerously, something that Remus found quite common in the Black family's eyes.

"SHUT UP YOU BLOODY PRI—" Fabian had cussed so loudly, Remus was surprised no one had come in to yell at them. Fabian was struggling with behind Frank, wanting so desperately to fly at Sirius.

Sirius marched right up to Fabian and pinned him with his arm, baring his teeth in Fabian's face. Never, had Remus ever seen Sirius that angry with anyone who he formerly got along with. His face was livid and his voice was dangerously low.

"I swear, Fabian—don't _ever _talk to me like that again. I'm not your punching bag so stop acting like you can just come in here and take your temper out on me. I have been putting up with your terrible attitude for far too long. I bloody damn well mean it. It's not my fault you're rubbish at fixing your own problems—you're just an ugly mess when you're drunk."

Fabian bellowed something inaudible again and struggling even more vainly against his bonds. When Gideon moved over to help, Frank slackened his grip and Fabian broke through and ran straight for Sirius.

"I'm in a damn right sight better than you, Black!" Fabian screamed and shoved Sirius, hard. It took the boy by surprise and he toppled over. Remus ran over to Sirius's side, bending over. Sirius was slightly confused and taken aback but he reassured them with mumbled words.

"I'm fine," he said and brought himself to a sitting position.

"What is going on?" Remus demanded, standing up and drawing himself to his full height. The scars on his face illuminated his angry expression.

"_That prat thinks he can go tramping around school, acting like he doesn't give a damn in the world! He acts like everything is just as it is! When it's not! He's a filthy hypocrite!_" Fabian spat, raising the mysterious bottle in his hand, but Remus knocked it out and watched it rolling on the ground. It was empty. His words were just not making any sense.

"Sirius isn't the sort to say that," Remus retorted nastily and though he, too, was as tall as the twin, he was slightly unnerved at the brother's wrath.

"OH SURE!" Fabian shouted back to the point where he looked a bit alarming. "GO AND DEFEND HIM."

Remus snorted and rolled his eyes. "But he's got a point. Drinking your problems away surely won't help you—"

"SHUT UP, LUPIN. YOU CAN'T WALTZ IN HERE AND START TELLING ME WHAT'S RIGHT OR WRONG. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE SHEER DISAPPOINTMENT FLOWING LIKE A WATERFALL FROM YOUR PARENTS—OH THAT'S RIGHT! YOU DON'T BLOODY HAVE ANY."

"I'm very sure I wouldn't be sitting and drinking my arse off," Remus said scathingly, sounding very unlike myself. Gideon was extremely quiet during all this, unsure of whether to defend his brother or join in the fray of yelling at him.

_Wham. _Something sent a blow to the side of his head and neck. With a cry of shock, Remus buckled with the blow that sent shock waves up the right side of his face.

"Fabian, no!"

Gideon had finally spoke. He threw his twin back to the wall and pinned him there. Fabian was cursing, bellowing at the top of his lungs, swinging his fists, and crying all at the same time. It was a mess. Remus was too angry to speak, he hated being hit, he hated being in pain. He had enough of that already and he was not going to take it from someone he considered as a friend.

But Fabian spoke first, from behind his brother. "You have no idea the pain I've already gone through this year and it's only the beginning of October. The teachers lost faith in me. I receive a flow of disappointment from my parents that won't stem no matter what I do. My own twin is leaving me behind, leaving me in the gutter. He watches me struggle but he dances on his merry way, thinking I'm okay—and Black—Black does nothing but try to reason with me—never bothers to find the right words of encouragement or comfort. I'm lonely! So bloody lonely. I've been feeling worse, I've been losing confidence. I've been losing myself."

"That's ridiculous, Fabian. But if you'd stop jumping down our throats you might actually start to think properly enough to hear what you need to hear. We're not wasting our bloody time crooning over you while you wallow in your self-pity," Peter snarled but was silenced by another terrible laugh from Fabian who looked livid.

"If everyone would stop jumping down _my _throat—"

"No one is!" James shouted, hurling all of his anger into his words.

"You stamp out anything anyone ever tries saying to you," Remus said, shaking with unknown rage, "you haven't bothered listening to other people because it's everything that you don't want to hear! Well guess again—we're telling you what you bloody need to hear! Pull yourself together and actually listen to those who are helping you! You're not alone. Do you not see all these people who care about you?"

His head was just throbbing but he was still too angry to notice it properly. He was so angry he wanted to _fly _at Fabian and make him regret his actions—his words.

"FINE! IF THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK OF ME, LUPIN, THEN JUST LEAVE YOU BLOODY IDIOT. JUST LEAVE," Fabian bellowed at the top of his lungs, struggling vainly again. Gideon grunted in surprise and nearly overbalanced.

"I'm not going to leave," Remus snarled nastily, curling his lip back, "I don't turn my back on the world—I'm not like you."

Remus's chest was heaving but Fabian still looked beside himself. The lycanthrope softened his gaze and threw one last sympathetic look at his friend and pointedly turned his back on him. His fingers groped to his neck and face. It hurt and it almost brought tears to his eyes.

"I—" Fabian muttered, finally seeming like he managed to stem his temper and fall back into his old self. He looked so hurt and confused, he sped towards his dormitory.

"_Accio_ firewhiskey!" Remus shouted. Professor McGonagall had just taught him the summoning charm and though he did not need to shout it, he did out of emotions. "_Accio_, _accio_, _accio_!"

Several bottles flew from Fabian's retreating path and landed at Remus's feet in a pile. Gideon looked so miserable he was nearly reduced to tears. He was speechless.

"Tell Fabian I'm sorry," Remus muttered, turning his gaze away, "I didn't mean the stuff I said. I was just angry."

Gideon gave them one last fleeting look before he turned on his heel and disappeared in the same direction his twin left. Remus was shaking, now, from guilt and displeasure with himself—his temper was a terrible thing and he let it get the better of him—again. He sniffed and wiped his eyes and nose with the back of his sleeve.

Frank left without another word, clearly he was seething for he was breathing heavily and his face was paled and angry looking. He shouted at a couple of first years that stopped to look at them when they were entering. They scurried off up to their own dormitory.

Remus sighed heavily and sulked off to the portrait hole. He pushed it open and disappeared around the corner. James, Sirius, and Peter followed him in suit. The Fat Lady grumbled angrily for being disturbed and turned her shoulder coldly.

Remus had no idea where he was going, in fact, he had no plan on where he was going. He was just a weird person wandering the halls. He was able to walk faster with the absence of his book bag that seemed to weigh him down. Deciding that his best bet to go was the beech tree. He didn't care how cold it was outside, he just wanted to get away from the overheated room.

After several minutes of walking, pondering, and seething, Remus threw himself into the grass and wrapped his robes tighter, shivering against the cold. He jumped at the sound of footsteps but relaxed when his friends' made their presence.

"Have a drink, Remus. It'll settle your nerves," James said darkly and tossed Remus an entire bottle of firewhiskey.

"Let's share this one," Remus muttered softly and whacked the top off. The flow of firewhiskey started falling and Remus stemmed it with his mouth. He set it down after the briefest of pauses and the four lit their wands, giving them a nice light.

He was a large bruise forming under Sirius's left eye, which had turned nasty yellow color. But Remus was sporting his own bruised eye. It hurt quite a deal but he refused to let anyone touch it. He wanted it to heal properly. The cut had stung but he wanted to keep it as a reminder to control his temper.

"He's going through a great deal," Peter said after a short pause and passed the bottle on to Sirius who took a large amount. Although it was easy to be sympathetic, Remus still felt a twinge of annoyance.

Remus threw back his head and exhaled slowly, looking at the starry sky. The bottle was back in his hands but he declined, setting it in the middle. James cracked open another and set that one in the middle.

Remus rubbed his eyes wearily, wincing when his hand passed over his bruise. Sirius tipped the bottle then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, handing the bottle to Remus who frowned slightly. James was hogging the other and Peter was grumbling. The lycanthrope took the bottle but did not take it right away.

"Ah, don't let the whiskey go to your head," Remus muttered and watched as James sent him a glare and tipped the bottle back with a smirk. Remus narrowed his eyes in a disapproving way.

"Don't be such a Prefect," Sirius said dismissively and sent him an amused glance. Remus scowled deeply and took another short sip from the bottle, letting the firewhiskey burn his throat.

"What happened when Fabian came in?" Remus pressed, taking another sip before setting it back on the grass.

Sirius, James, and Peter all exchanged glances with one another then Peter spoke first.

"Fabian came in when we were sleeping—I believe we were waiting for you. He was certainly angry about something. It doesn't take much to set Fabian off nowadays but something must have really got him angry."

"What'd he say to you lot?" Remus asked, shifting his position on the ground.

"He went straight to Sirius and started rumbling on about his brother and how he's been ditched and 'left in the gutter' were his words," James said offhandedly and took another pause for the firewhiskey.

"Then what'd you say?" Remus said to Sirius who grimaced in a sort of irksome way as if he was reliving the moment.

"I told him that no one is ditching him and that he feels that way he needs to go and chase after them. I suppose that was all the wrong answer because he got very shirty with me after that."

Sirius sounded bitter when he spoke and Remus could hardly blame him.

"Then he yelled at me, saying that I was not a good friend and I was saying all the wrong things," Sirius added after a short pause. He lowered the bottle, "and that's when I told him it's what he needed to hear."

"And that's when he got angry with Sirius and started yelling at him," James finished while Sirius took the time to finish the bottle. James smirked and handed Remus the bottle, thinking that he was looking at it when he was really looking at the snow for no particular reason. But Remus did not decline.

"Cold?" Sirius asked, noticing that Remus began to shiver against the cold.

Remus nodded and tipped the bottle and his head back, letting the rest fall into his mouth, searing his throat and making his eyes water. He simply could not hold his drinks, but no worries, he was still very sober.

"D'you want to go back?" James asked, downing the last few drops of his bottle then shoving it back under his cloak. The rest of them nodded sullenly and trekked back inside. The temperature was quite a difference. The boys staggered slightly but stumbled to the Fat Lady. She was not pleased to be waken, especially by them.

"Oh sure! Go out, have a drink or two, or seven! Then come back here and wake me up! You boys are unimaginably rude. And besides, the password changed!" the Fat Lady grumbled, none too kindly, and turned her shoulder at them.

"It's changed?" Remus asked, slightly unfocused. "Since when did the passwords change during the night?"

The Fat Lady refused to talk to them so The Marauders started walking away slowly, turning their backs on her but waiting for the Fat Lady to say something. They nearly made it to the first moving staircase until she finally burst out.

"The password didn't change. I was just annoyed that I was woken up!" she shouted after them. She swung her portrait open and grumbled angrily about ungrateful students who are not at all law-abiding anymore.

The Marauders silently rolled their eyes and hurried in—silence welcomed them in which they were grateful. They hurried up to their own dormitory—although, one bed remained empty. Peter walked over to Frank's bed while the others climbed on to their own beds.

"Frank's with the twins," Peter announced to his friends, turning to face them with a small and torn parchment in his hand. He held it up. "He's spending the night in their dormitory."

Remus looked slightly guilty. "I suppose I should apologize to him—for being rude."

"We all should," James grunted from his bed and removed his glasses, "but my head's not cooperating with me and it says it wants sleep."

No one could argue against James for they all wanted sleep. Remus's eye was throbbing and his legs were achy. He just wanted...some sleep...


	10. X: Quidditch!

**You know the routine. All rights remain.**

"Hm?"

Remus knew his friends had no deference for him so he could not help but feel agitated when they decided to come parading down the halls in search of their fourth Marauder, who clearly stated that he was going to study. He was much too weary to diatribe his friends.

"Ah! Everyone, ho! The Great God has descended from his marvelous throne from the high heavens to mingle with the commoners!" Sirius said in a loud voice. "Quick now, men. Bow before the Great God." He and James threw themselves in a ridiculously low bow while Remus seethed with agitation.

"He speaks to the peasants who surely denigrate him! Behold for this is a sight to cherish," James said, throwing his friend a smirk as he and Sirius straightened themselves from their bow.

"I'm sure there is a reason you are here?" Remus asked impatiently, really wanting nothing more than silence.

"We have cometh to speak with thee," Sirius said and straightened his tie with a very arrogant expression, "surely you are capable of falling away from your sanctimonious act to mingle with us?"

"Are you going to tryouts?" James asked, seating himself next to Remus, who sourly turned his attention back to his book.

"I'm studying," Remus said impassively and continued to stare (glare) at the book in front of him. James and Peter frowned at the cold tone his friend was sending them but Sirius, being inadvertent, knocked Remus's ink bottle off the desk with a _crash_, then looked very sheepish.

"Look, I hope to come to tryouts to see you lot but things have become much more demanding lately and all I need is time," Remus said patiently but his tone sounded very insipid. It was true, Remus needed time, but not for the cause of wanting to study. He just needed to time, _alone._

Sirius knew his friend was obdurate but he was getting rather confused with the harshness that came from Remus's voice. The werewolf flicked his eyebrows upward, something he did when he wanted to say something but chose not to instead.

"I appreciate the _invite _but I'm running short of time as it is and if I cannot get my essay finished this afternoon, then I am afraid I cannot go. I will do my best to make my arrival but I really must get back to work with no distractions," Remus swept towards the door and paused briefly with his hand on the handle, "if you'd excuse me,_ I thanketh thee._" Remus yanked the door open and hastily walked out, his cloak billowing behind him._  
><em>

"Something else is bothering him," James said after he watched Remus's retreating back.

"No kidding," Peter said and rubbed his eyes wearily.

"What could have upset him? It's not even twelve in the afternoon and we've already managed to annoy our friend," Sirius said, repairing the broken ink bottle with "repairo" and shoved it hastily in his own book bag, promising to return it to Remus.

Remus was walking to the library, the place he usually went the most too, but he found his feet steering him in another direction. He certainly had no idea where he was going as long as it was going to be quiet. he was once in an empty classroom and was now in search of another.

He was weary and had no motive to engage in anyone's conversation, as he seemed to have made that very clear when he stumbled upon Frank Longbottom, Lily Evans, and the Prewett twins.

Fabian Prewett looked much more happy and appeased ever since they all had a shouting match in the Gryffindor common room that one night and managed to scare off a group of first years.

But he turned up the fourth flight of stairs and landed himself in an older room that was quite a bit smaller but it served well as a good place to finish his essay. It was true, he was trying to finish that pointless essay.

And it was nothing but the truth, he was trying to finish it and avoid any distractions. He realized he may have sounded cacophonous but he was feeling impatient with everything lately.

He set his book bag beside his feet and made to extract his essay and book only to remember that he had no ink. Groaning, he felt a terrible surge of agitation towards his friends that was immediately replaced with guilt for he knew his friends' intentions were good.

James, Sirius, and Peter were sitting in the Great Hall, in silence, looking at their hands or the table top. The absence of their fourth Marauder felt somewhat strange and it was not something they were fond of but they had the sense to allow Remus his space.

"I bet it was something we said earlier," Peter mumbled, finally breaking the tense silence.

"Like what?" James inquired, folding his arms across the table and leaning in with interest. Peter shrugged though he was racking his brain for anything he could remember from this morning until now.

"Was it at breakfast?" Sirius asked, shooting Peter a ephemeral look.

_"Where's your girlfriend, Remus?" James asked in a singsong voice once Remus seated himself next to Sirius._

_"Where is that Alice? Why is she not hanging on your arm like the others do?" Sirius chimed in. "Did she notice that you are a esoteric person and that she just didn't quite fit the bill?"_

_"Ah, bugger off," Remus said though he displayed no flouting expression but merely seemed to keep to himself._

_"But really, where is she?" James asked, goading._

_Remus shrugged. "I am not her keeper."_

_"But_—_"_

_"I've got to vacate," Remus said, suddenly standing up and giving them a grim smile, "I'll see you lot later but I've got loads to finish today and if you hope to see me at your tryouts, I really must get to work now."_

"All we asked him really was where she was," Sirius said, slightly defensively.

"Perhaps they split up," Peter said and looked at his friends with surveying blue eyes, "I bet that was why he was being equivocating." It was weird for them to talk about Remus and relationships in the same sentence but here they were, speaking about Remus and his girlfriend, trying to decipher Remus's mixed emotions.

Remus rubbed his eyes wearily, getting slightly agitated that he had to waste his time to walk to the Gryffindor Tower to retrieve another ink bottle, then settle down and finish his essay.

It was hard work and his eyes found it hard to adjust to staring at a yellowish white piece of parchment that seemed to make his pupils contract. Though he finished the essay; his head was spinning and he was feeling quite ill despite the time of the month for he just recovered from the last one.

_No, _he thought to himself as he pressed his hand to his warm forehead, _you just have a headache from the essay. You are not falling ill._

But his body began to tell him otherwise; he felt as though he had a wicked hangover but he was never drunk in the first place. It was a terrible feeling, stumbling slightly down the corridors, having to be stopped by concerned people and declaring that you were. He just needed time, _alone._

His hand clasped to his head when his vision suddenly gave a violent lurch. He steadied himself and continued on his way; true to his word to his friends, he told them he would make an appearance if he finished his essay (in which he did) and made his way down to the Quidditch Pitch, furtively taking his time.

The sky was a heavy gray, indicating that it was sure to rain, so Remus began to quicken his pace to avoid the oncoming rainfall. He was hurrying up the hill when he saw Hagrid stumbling along, holding a herd of something (that did not seem very big) but enough to make him stagger.

"Remus!" Hagrid boomed, waving a huge hand enthusiastically. "Wha' are yeh doin'? Goin' to the tryouts?"

"Precisely that," Remus said with a faint smile and frowned slightly, "what's that you've got?"

"Nifflers," Hagrid said happily, looking down at whatever was at his feet. Remus flicked his eyebrows upward and continued to make his way to the pitch, waving goodbye as Hagrid departed.

The cold was starting to get to him as he started to shiver, rubbing his hands against his arms in an attempt to warm himself.

James and Sirius were sitting in the back of the crowd, listening to Emmanuel rumble on about some such nonsense that they have grown to memorize. Emmanuel did not bother to change the tryout's introduction, never straying away from the way Marcus ran things. So they were huddled in the back, the doors were open, offering the cold air to come and swirl in the room.

The other players were cold as well, although James had expected more to arrive. From what he could see, Sirius and Vitani had new competitors, only one other. There were three new chasers trying out. And two new Keepers were competing against one another for their position.

But they were sitting close together, their heads bowed and talking quietly and quickly to one another. Emmanuel seemed to have noticed their lack of interest but he has seen them play for three full years and let it go.

By the time they were ready to go, the rain had begun to fall, and the players were already cold. The temperature seemed to have dropped about ten degrees colder once the blowing wind hit their faces.

Within ten minutes of the tryouts, the players were soaked and they were shivering. James had performed the water-repelling spell Remus had so cleverly taught him but even with a clear sight, he was focusing on keeping himself warm.

The players were streaked with mud as they flew about, skidding against the grass, splattering up mud that hit them and their opponents, but the others in the stands were not off as easily. Though most huddled under a makeshift canopy, they were still shivering from the wind and cold. Peter and Fabian were merely sitting out in the rain, laughing and joking about one thing or another.

Remus had finally made it to the wooden stands but did not bother to make the climb. His legs refused to go any farther and he was drying off underneath the stands. He watched the players fly around; James was zigzagging around the others with his arm outstretched in an attempt to grab the Snitch, that Remus could barely see.

"Good job," Emmanuel called when James thrust his hand up in the air with a tiny golden ball in his fist.

Remus turned his attention to Sirius; the Black heir was in deep conversation with Vitani. The two seemed to get along very well, but when a bludger was coming, Sirius swung his bat and sent it soaring away. And with the speed of his reflexes, he was able to pinpoint an opposing Chaser and sent the bludger to its mark. It was rather admirable the way Sirius played. But then the Black heir resumed his conversation, laughing.

Remus watched the other players until the cold was becoming unbearable; he was shivering from head to toe, wishing that they would call it off. But Emmanuel was surveying the Keepers' skills as he watched them at each post with the Chasers trying to score on them.

It wasn't until Emmanuel started shouting, but the thunderous roar from the sky and the pounding rain blocked out Emmanuel's voice until he started bellowing himself hoarse. That was when the others noticed he had called and gratefully flew in.

They skidded to the ground, sending up more mud, splattering themselves and each other.

"I've made my decision for each of you," Emmanuel said with a raspy voice then cleared his throat. "Keeper will be Evslin. Chasers will be myself, Bernard, and Newland. The Beaters will be Sirius and Vitani. Seeker will be Potter. Is that it? Well, I suppose it is. Thank you for coming out in this terrible weather and hope that you do not take these tryouts to hard because we are going to need you. Trust me."

Emmanuel seemed very absentminded when he spoke his words and barely uttered a word as the new team trampled into the changing rooms. Remus decided that he could wait outside for a little while longer while Peter came over to join him. The werewolf was glad for Peter's company, even if it remained somewhat silent, and flashed his friend a smile.

"Thanks for waiting," James said as he and Sirius rushed over to Remus and Peter.

"I'm glad you made it," Sirius said, looking at Remus who flicked his eyebrows upward. It was certainly something the lycanthrope did when he had something on his mind, but refused to say it. It may have been platitude to some but to his friends, it was amusing.

"I'm bloody freezing," Remus muttered and shoved his hands in his pockets, "let's not stand and converse outside; let's go, shall we?"

The others followed him as Remus set off first, hoping to use larger strides to encourage his friends to walk faster. It worked for a little while until they stopped caring, falling back into their own paces, so Remus gave up and fell back in step with them.

"How'd the essay go?" James asked, somewhat cautiously and looked at Remus with uncertainty.

"It went fine," Remus said impassively and shrugged, "it was a bit long and tedious but it was fine nonetheless. But I am really sorry for being so...short with you. I don't mean it. I really don't, I guess I am just stressed and I know that is not a good enough excuse but—"

"Remus, it's fine," James said with a good laugh, "we understand."

And as they nodded, Remus realized that right then and there, he could not have asked for better friends.


	11. XI: Repeat And Repeat

**All rights remain**.

Days had rolled on with very little happening, unless you count the numerous pranks The Marauders pulled (one including a thousand sausages falling on to the Slytherin table or the time where they locked Filch's cat in a broom closet and sent Filch in a frenzied mode). And true to the twins' word, three fifth year Ravenclaw students had taken on the challenge of making a formal ball for winter. Word buzzed as if got out and it was quite a big deal. The hosts received a shower of attention and glory for the longest time.

But the end of September was drawing near. And so far, their Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons were about camouflaging in different environments which included out in a blizzard (many students were wrapped in scarves and winter jackets for their next few classes), the marshes (everyone had to change their shoes), the rainforest (everyone was covered in mud), and the dessert (everyone came out of the classroom with large bottles of water).

_"I don't think I'm going to physically make it through that class," James mumbled as he, specifically, hobbled out of the classroom. Professor Songlure had James practice diving and sliding and dodging on his knees._

Transfiguration was as hard as ever but it was certainly doable. Peter, who usually lacked confidence in his magical abilities, was improving in some areas of each of his classes (apart from History of Magic). Transfiguration was all about Transfiguring larger objects into larger animals. Already, it was becoming increasingly difficult.

_"Pay attention, Potter and Black! This is extremely important and certainly no time to be playing hang-man on your homework!" Professor McGonagall barked angrily, striding up to them and snatching away James's homework._

_"If you want to grade that, Professor, I'd really need it back," James said cheekily which cost him ten house points._

Charms was interesting. There was much more activity as the month went on. They had loads of fun messing around the first few weeks with little Professor Flitwick (who certainly did not deserve The Marauders' crazy antics and jokes) but that professor did have a sense of humor.

_"We are not practicing Cheering Charms anymore!" said little Professor Flitwick, giving them all a half amused half exasperated look._

_"I think you could use a dosage of one," Sirius said earnestly, earning a small attempt of a stern glare from the professor._

Potions was that subject that was never easy. Luckily, Professor Hayes was certainly helpful with instructions and was clear, giving diagrams and short but good explanations. They started brewing some of the more challenging potions that even Remus was seeking out tips from the professor. Peter was growing frantic again in Potions but his friends were there for him.

Divination was getting rather weary, Remus was sick of Professor Fultern's vague answers. _What he would have to do just to get a straightforward answer! _He was often glare angrily after Professor Fultern would murmur a terrible answer and walk off while his friends would snicker behind his back. To make matters worse was the fact that Professor Fultern was hinting, even more, that he did not possess the proper skills to achieve this subject.

_"Bloody hell," Remus muttered as he snatched his book in arms and kicked open the trapdoor, "I'm getting sick of her telling me that I don't have the right aura or a strong Inner eye or whatever she says!"_

_James, Peter, and Sirius snickered loudly behind as they followed their angry friend, stomping out the door._

Now, they were back in History of Magic. Those classes were getting increasingly more boring which was not a good combination. Remus, who was determined to stay awake, was finding it much harder now that they were learning about the centaurs' dislike towards witches and wizards and felt his heart skip a beat every time Professor Binns mentioned werewolves.

Yawning hugely, James ran a hand through his messy hair, making even more so, and looked at Sirius. Remus caught a flash of something in Sirius's hand that looked suspiciously like a dungbomb. Before Remus could say anything, Sirius let it drop and with a loud bang and a puff of colorful smoke that fell on to the Slytherins, every head turned towards them.

They emerged with flashing colors of every kind. Some had pink, purple, red, blue, green hair. Others had neon yellow or violet robes, some sported a vivid pink or a violent shade of orange. It was quite a scene.

Lily instantly turned back in her seat and looked directly at The Marauders who did not look back. All four had their noses buried in their History books to avoid their laughter, yes, even Remus was, too.

"What did you have to do that?" Lily fumed, furious with The Marauders.

But her voice died in her throat when she studied Remus up closely. Sirius and James both must have noticed her inquiring gaze and nudged Remus from behind. He broke off their conversation and turned to look at his friend, his eyes glittered with weariness but they looked much brighter. His face dawned with realization and he gave Sirius a reassuring look before turning back to Lily and walking backward.

"Well, you look rather ill," she said frostily but some of it started to melt off.

"Don't worry, Lily. I am not," he said hastily and gave her a swift smile, "but I do have got to go. I've got that Potions essay that's due tomorrow and I haven't really gotten started on that."

And that was another downright lie but Remus could not think of anything better to say. She shrugged and her and Marlene McKinnon walked away, arm and arm, down the hall, talking in fierce whispers.

Remus met with his friends a little ways down the hall and the four resumed their trip down the corridors. As they continued to walk the argument of history sprang up between Sirius and Remus.

"History is important," Remus muttered as he and Sirius sat in the back of Professor McGonagall continued to lecture the class through the hour.

"No it's not," Sirius argued with a snort, "how would the history of the Wizarding world ever help anyone?"

"When someone is working with goblins—without knowing their history—you'd lose your job," Remus said simply.

Sirius looked rather confused. "That's a bit interesting. How pray tell did you come up with that?"

"The hostility between goblins and wizards," Remus said and turned to face Sirius. "You need to pay attention more."

The two friends spent the entire time arguing whether history was important or not. So far, Remus felt like he was coming out on top but Sirius was counter-arguing his every point. It was amusing to watch for a while but their other two friends found other things to listen to. Eventually, Sirius's attention span sold him short and the conversation ceased to an end. Instead, Sirius rolled his eyes and started poking Remus in the shoulder, smiling in amusement as the werewolf stared determinedly at his book.

Remus's patience lasted for only a brief moment.

"Sirius Black if you do not stop poking me I will hex your fingers together," Remus said in a low voice and turned to glare at his friend.

Sirius only cracked a grin but he did stop poking Remus. Now he tilted his chair on the two back legs and looked at the ceiling, finding it particularly interesting, even though he had no idea what was so interesting about it.

"Black!" Professor McGonagall's voice finally rang out. "What are you doing?"

"Professor!" Sirius exclaimed. "What are you doing in the halls, mingling with these lowly mortals?"

She sent him a terrible glare as she stopped and veered towards the students. Peter shuffled his feet awkwardly, Remus was controlling his tongue, and James and Sirius were grinning identical grins.

"Gits," Remus muttered under his breath; James heard this and stamped on his foot (which was easily missed because of their long Hogwarts robes). Remus hissed angrily and nearly cursed out loud. This caught the attention of Professor McGonagall as she turned to glare at him.

"So sorry, Professor," James said through his bout of coughing, "it must be that dry day air—that was a tongue twister."

Professor McGonagall looked very agitated and pointed her wand at the four boys who instantly sobered up and stared at it warily.

"Professor—isn't it against the rules to er—hex a student?" Sirius asked, tilting his chair back slightly as the wand tip turned to him.

"I'm surprised you even know what the rules are," she said with a raised eyebrow, "considering you, yourself, never follow them."

Sirius cast his gaze downward and pursed his lips while Remus flicked his eyebrows upward, about to agree, but kept his mouth shut as Professor McGonagall continued to glare at them.

"If I hear you four have been up to no good, you will have detention with me for a month," she barked and marched down the corridor. Her hat was slightly lopsided but no one dared point that out.

"Let's go," Sirius said, nudging Remus softly, "Professor McGonagall's already mad at us—I don't want to stay any longer than I have to."

"S'your fault," Remus but started moving blearily, "you just had to make a scene in the halls and she just happened to be there to hear you. And James just had to kick me—and by the way, that hurt, you great prat."

James mumbled his apology, not really sounding sincere, but Remus did not mind. The group of four hurried away from that particular spot and sprinted down the hall, hoping to put some distance between them and her. After they slowed, they checked over their shoulders, purely out of instinct.

"Do you lot want an apple?" Remus asked after pulling out an apple for himself.

His bag always was stocked with apples, in fact, more than once, Sirius and James made fun of Remus's obsession with apples and chocolate. With a quick snap of his fingers, Sirius caught the lightly tossed apple and bit into it, holding it by his teeth as he rummaged through his bag to put his book away.

"You're welcome," Remus said shortly though amusement flashed in his eyes.

"Oh yeah—thanks," Sirius said offhandedly and ignored Remus's scowl.

"You can be the biggest prat in the world," Remus muttered but Sirius slung his arm around the werewolf's slender shoulders.

"Breaking up this dialogue," Peter said, nudging Sirius in the side, "you might want to check this out."

Sirius, who was turned towards James, now looked forward; there was a sea of people, all shouting themselves hoarse with a cheer that aroused the center of the ragged circle.

Sirius shoved them away as he came forward to see what was occurring. Flashes of the lights made The Marauders think there was some kind of brawl that people were egging on; right they were.

Sirius's dancing eyes fell upon his younger brother and his friend. Frank Longbottom and Regulus Black were in the middle of the hall, dancing out of each other's aimed hexes and jinxes.

With a jubilant shout, Frank flung himself forward, abandoning all uses of his wand (that fell with a clatter) and sent them both sailing through the air. Regulus, who was very unprepared for Frank's counterattack, landed on the floor in a heap of black robes.

Frank landed on his knee which cracked with an echo (in which people groaned) and rolled over on his back, clutching his knee and covering his face with his other arm.

Remus and James sprang forward; Remus fell beside Regulus and James knelt beside Frank. Making sure Regulus was okay, Remus helped him to his elbows. But the youngest Black only glared at him.

"I don't need your help, filthy half-blood thing," Regulus shouted, his eyes were livid and his breath was hitched so Remus sat on the back of his heels and raised his hands in surrender.

"Fine by me," he said and kicked Regulus's book bag over to him. Without another word, he swept off towards Frank and knelt beside James, examining the boy's knee.

It was read and swollen and looked a bit peculiar at a certain angle.

"Nothing Madam Pomfrey wouldn't be able to heal," Remus said kindly, helping Frank to a sitting position.

"And what?" Frank asked through gritted teeth, although his tone was soft. "And explain to her that I got in a fight with another student and risk losing House points and getting in trouble?"

"I hardly think any Gryffindor would care if we lost House points," Remus said fairly while James nodded, "but we should probably help you with that knee. It doesn't look so nice and I'm sure it doesn't feel so nice."

"Not at all," James chimed in.

"We'll lie for you and say you fell when you were climbing a tree," Remus said smoothly.

"We'll get Remus to lie for you," James countered, "she would not trust my word, seeing as I have already broke a load of school rules already."

Frank could only nod as he and James helped him to his feet. Frank had both arms around Remus's neck while he was steadied by the waist. James directed the two to the hospital wing while both of them let out a waterfall of encouragement as Frank continued to hobble.

The fourth year was so pale and clammy, Remus could feel the sweat coming from the boy's hands in contrast with his cold skin. James stepped in first and caught the attention of Madam Pomfrey.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" she asked, stopping in her tracks.

But then she caught sight of the two coming in and she instantly straightened herself and pointed at the bed. "Over here."

Remus guided Frank to the bed closest to the door and gently set him down, concern written in his blue eyes as he withdrew. Frank nodded grimly and took a deep breath.

"How did this happen?" Madam Pomfrey asked, whisking out her wand and tapping his knee.

Frank let out a cry and jerked away.

"He and I were having a contest who could climb the fastest," Remus said smoothly, his face remained very impassive as he spoke. "Frank lost his footing and fell—though it was not far, he fell on his knee."

Madam Pomfrey seemed to have believed every word from Remus and sighed; she pricked him hard in the side of the knee and he stifled another cry. She was feeling with her wand where the break was.

"I can mend it," she said briskly, turning back to the boys, "but it's going to be a bit slower since I can't decipher where the worst of the breaks are."

"That's fine," James said and looked at Frank, "we'll see you in the morning then, right?"

Frank merely nodded but closed his eyes. This seemed like a proper dismissal and they thanked Madam Pomfrey before turning around and vacating. When they were sure they were far enough away, James turned to Remus and grinned.

"What?" Remus asked, feeling rather self-conscious. He lowered his head slightly, aware that his scars may have been a bit more noticeable today (although the reasons were unknown).

"You are a brilliant liar," James commented, smiling slightly at his friend's nonchalant retreat.

"It's a part of the rules, you know?" Remus asked in a teasing manner and raised his head slightly. "You wrote it albeit, I'm against that particular one."

"Blame Peter," James said and cracked a grin, "that rule was dedicated to him after that incident."

Remus and James laughed then realized that Sirius and Peter were nowhere to be found as they searched the corridors several times, even staying in one place for five minutes. They, evidently, were not on the fourth, fifth, or six floor either. After running up those several flights of stairs, the latter began to slow down.

"I have no idea where they went," James said breathlessly, looking around and fixing the strap of his book bag.

The have been running for the past minute to avoid Filch and his annoying cat that seemed to show up wherever they turned. To make matters worse, it was James who accidentally kicked the cat while he was making a hasty retreat.

"I swear, I'm going to throw that cat in the lake for the giant squid," James groaned as Mrs. Norris meowed loudly.

The boys waited for the footsteps to determine where they were to run next. After a short pause, they ran in the opposite direction while Filch came around the corner, wheezing, just in time to see black cloaks billowing around the corner.

"James!"

By the time the two stopped running, they were on the fifth floor. James stopped and leaned against the wall, looking left then right, then falling to to a kneeling position. He rubbed his chest.

"This is ridiculous," James muttered, "we're running from a cat."

"And its crazed owner," Remus pointed out fairly.

The two righted themselves as they regained their posture. There was a stretch of comfortable silence in which the two friends found a bench nearby and seated themselves next to each other. It was not long after they just sat down that Peter came galloping towards them first followed closely by Sirius. James groaned audibly and threw up his hands in defeat. Sirius sent them a questioning look.

"We lost you two," Peter said for Sirius, "so we went looking for you."

James answered but Remus was not listening. The werewolf noticed something sticking out of Sirius's sleeve and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at it. The Black heir did not look like he was hiding it.

"Hang on, what's that?" he interrupted and pointed at the folded parchment in Sirius's hands. Sirius suddenly beamed and dug through his bag, pulling it out and waving it.

"It is from Andromeda," he said happily, gazing down at the letter fondly. "Andromeda is pregnant. She has been for an entire month."

Remus's eyes widened in surprise. A new child was going to start a new life._ Oh, how the news of a new life raised the spirit of many_. Remus broke into a smile at Sirius who grinned, too.

"Remember who was at the wedding?" Sirius asked, accepting the letter back when Remus returned it.

The others nodded silently.

"The Malfoys came to give her an empty threat. Bellatrix told Andromeda that they would be after the first born child who was brought into the wizarding world as a half-blood. It was only because Bellatrix isn't too pleased it was her own sister..."

Remus could barely focus and looked at his grim friend. It was simply appalling.

"And look at this!" Sirius asid and rummaged through his bag. He pulled out the _Daily Prophet_ and folded it smoothly for the others to read. "Read it, it is crazy."

As they read, their faces grew with horror and shock, which was Sirius's first and exact reaction he had, himself. It was a terrible murder that the Headlines did not do justice for.

"The murder was committed by Lestrange—Bellatrix's boyfriend's father murdered a family of three children and two parents for they were Squibs," Sirius explained when his friends pulled back, "the first time I read it, I was in such shock and horror. But Bella—I mean Bellatrix—she did not bat an eye. She hardly developed a reaction at all, in fact."

"Terrible," James said hoarsely and shook his head sadly. "I'm starved."

He rubbed his eyes and looked at his wrist watch. His friends were quite right, they had limited time this evening to eat—well he did. They sat down near the end of the Gryffindor table and grabbed as much food as they could.

Remus was starved and did not hesitate to shovel everything in his mouth. Dinner was enjoyable. He liked talking to his friends, he enjoyed their casual conversations. The time limit seemed to have slipped his mind.

"Oh—" Sirius cussed rather loudly, "—we better get going. We've got to get you there in fifteen minutes, Remy. We should probably head over now."

Something in Remus jolted, making him leap to his feet and check his wrist watch as if he did not really believe Sirius's words. He groaned and snatched his book bag; he gave the twins and Frank a hasty goodbye and hurried out of the Great Hall, his friends following in suit.

His mind was whirling with rampaging thoughts, so many were running in his head, he was starting to get dizzy. There was a moment where he paused, stopping in the middle of the hall and clutching his spinning head.

"Remus?" Peter asked.

He had noticed that his friend had stopped. But Remus shook his head, setting back off at a very quick pace. His book bag was swinging so wildly, it was about to slide off his shoulder.

Those oaken doors served as another terrible reminder to Remus that he was not really like his friends—that he was a werewolf, a damned creature, a half-breed; Remus's mind instantly wandered to the three living people whom he cared for the most.

He turned on his heel, right outside the hospital wing doors and looked straight at his friends with some kind of furious compassion. He found that it was easy to pour off his emotions towards them because they really were the only ones who could piece him back together.

"Thanks," Remus said in a voice that was clearer than the cloudless night, "I am grateful. You three are right—you guys are the best thing that's happened in my life."

Sirius did not hesitate to return the hug. Finally, the two friends broke apart and looked at each other. Remus ran a hand through his golden hair and gave his other friends a hug in turn, reassuring them as well as himself.

"Take care," James said hoarsely then pulled back, looking at him with fierce pride, "and we will see you tomorrow morning."

"Indeed you will," Remus said and waved goodbye. He was sure to be the first to leave for he simply could not bear to watch his friends walk away. He closed the doors behind him and disappeared behind them.

His three friends stood transfixed at the door then Peter cleared his throat. James and Sirius looked at him. He took a deep breath.

"Are we going back tonight?"

Instantly, James and Sirius knew what Peter was talking about. Of course they knew what Peter meant, they had spent nearly every full moon in the Room of Requirement (or the Come and Go Room) brewing a very illicit potion that was included in the process of becoming unregistered Animagi.

"Yeah—yeah," James said, shaking his head clear, "I've got the books. I got them from my dad's library. He said I could use them. Also, I have the books Professor McGonagall gave me."

The party of three were walking to the seventh floor in a hurry, waving off those who tried to talk to them, including the Prewett twins and Frank.

"So what did McGonagall say when you asked for those books?" Sirius asked as they turned to climb their third flight of stairs. Their legs were growing a bit weary.

"She looked like she wanted to interrogate me. She was surprised that I took a particular interest in Animagi but I shrugged her off my shoulder by reminding her that I love Transfiguration," James said offhandedly and looked upward at the multiple floors they still had to go up.

"Yeah—you are a better liar than I am," Peter said with an air of laughter. After all, one of the Official Rules of The Marauders clearly state that you must be a good liar to get yourself away from trouble. That rule pointed all of its fingers at Peter, who was dismally terrible at lying.

"Remus is a better liar than you, Peter, but you are getting there," Sirius said, flashing his friend a cheeky grin. Peter waved Sirius off with his hand but his amused smile gave him away.

The boys put the rest of their concentration heaving themselves up the last flight of stairs. Getting to the Room of Requirement seemed to take more energy than finding it. James only had to walk past the empty brick wall once. The brass door started painting itself on the wall, creating a handle and waiting for them to enter.

James recognized the door and seized the handle, yanking the heavy door open. The Marauders (the three of them) hurried inside, instantly closing the door behind them. They instantly recognized the familiar window hallway. Sunlight streamed through, giving them plenty of natural light. If only the Potions room offered this kind of light.

They hurried into the room. There, standing near the center of it, was the black, boiling cauldron that they used last year. Beside that cauldron, there was a black, leather-bound book sitting on a stand.

"What was it? Two years ago—a year ago, that there was no potion required? Yeah, empty words, Pete," Sirius said and hurried over to the cauldron. It was exactly how they left it. The substance was a very metallic and reflective substance in the color of black ink.

"Where did we leave off?" James asked, poring over the book and trailing his finger down the list of instructions.

"We finished the spell, we finished the stirring—I think moonstone is next."

Peter was good at summarizing and a good reader for the boys and although he was no gifted Potions brewer, he knew how to read the directions thoroughly, keeping track of where they left off and where they needed to begin.

"How many?" James asked, picking up the pile of glowing white-gray stones that appear near the desk.

"Four," Peter said and looked at the pile, "it says 'all at once'."

So James threw the four stones into the cauldron and watched it sizzle angrily. Peter narrowed his eyes and read to himself. He looked very concentrated.

"Leave that to heat for an hour then we are suppose to wait for the potion to ripen. It is suppose to look like a silvery-white when we are finished and then it is supposed to ripen to the color of a pearly-white," Peter added after a short pause.

James took the opportunity to open some of the books in his bag, dividing it among his friends. The mattresses reappeared at the end of the room, giving the boys something comfortable to sit on.

They flopped down with their books in their hands and started flipping through it. They each had pulled out their own quills and parchment, writing bits and pieces of what they thought was important.

* * *

><p>The werewolf still lay on the dusty room's floor, whining pitifully and looking vulnerable. There was a loud crack and at once, the werewolf's eyes rolled in fear and it leaped to its feet. It roared, racking its lungs to make it sound intimidating, its teeth flashed angrily as it snapped at the window.<p>

The werewolf inhaled deeply as a cool draft hit its sensitive nose and its eyes swiveled to the source. It thrust its whole body against a glass window (in which Dumbledore had to repair on several occasions). The werewolf heaved itself its feet, tiny splinters of glass dug into its legs but it barely acknowledged it.

It growled softly, dragging its body through the window and out the broken window. Heaving its shoulders out first, then the rest of its thinned body. It struggled for a moment then with one last growl, the werewolf yanked its chained leg free and scrambled dangerously close to the edge of the roof.

It had stranded itself but without hesitation, the werewolf launched itself downward, falling to the ground on its legs and sniffing the air. Company had made itself present in front of the werewolf, posing as a threat more than a friend.

It was a stray hippogriff. The werewolf watched it idly as it rustled its wings close to its body and continued to look around. The werewolf let out a soft growl but it looked much more curious than angry.

The gray wolf took a step forward, sniffing the air, and catching the hippogriff's scent. It was nearly unrecognizable it did seem hauntingly familiar. The hippogriff suddenly flared its wings, stamping the ground with its foot with uncertainty. The werewolf stopped and bared its teeth ever so slightly.

The hippogriff reared on its hind legs, stretching out its wings and flashing its talons. But the werewolf reared, too, letting out a warning snarl. Its glorious moon seemed to be egging it towards the fight.

The werewolf charged at the angry hippogriff, trying desperately to bring it down. However weaker it was than the werewolf, it was a great deal larged than it was. The werewolf let out an angry bellow as talons swooped down on its shoulder. It retaliated but launched a new attack.

The two were locked in battle, tearing and ripping and snarling and growling. The werewolf was missing patches of its ghostly gray fur and its head and neck were the worst off. However, the wings of the hippogriff were badly wounded, blood seeped in its feathers as it could no longer use them for defense.

The werewolf was panting heavily, its chest heaving for air as it glared at its new opponent. The hippogriff tossed its head and clicked its beak angrily. The werewolf's lip curled back to reveal sharp teeth and once again—it struck again.

* * *

><p>"So what do we have?" James asked after an hour of complete silence with the exception if the scratching of the quills. Peter and Sirius sat back and rubbed their eyes wearily.<p>

"Werewolves cannot infect an animal," Peter said drowsily, yawning hugely, "so becoming Animagi is pretty much the only way we can be in the presence of Remus as a werewolf without worrying about being bitten."

"Fair point," Sirius said and looked at his notes, "I caught that the most important bit of the transformation is the spell."

"Does it give you anything else on what the spell is like?" James asked, leaning over to see the book title Sirius was looking through.

"Not really," Sirius said with a shake of his head, "that would have been nice to know what to expect when you performed this spell on yourself."

"Let me guess—the word complicated and dangerous and highly risky were on there, too?" Peter asked, laying back on his mattress.

"Surprise," Sirius muttered and yawned hugely.

James ran a hand through his hair. He forced himself to his feet and peered down in the cauldron. It wad a simmering silver-white color, much like the mystical blood of a unicorn but lighter.

"I bet it was the moonstone that made it look—like this," Sirius said and indicated with his head.

"I suppose that is all we can do for tonight," Peter said, looking at the book, "some of this stuff takes so long to ripen. This potion, as it is now, takes up to a month to ripen to a pearly color."

James looked down and realized that they may be in way over their heads. It had only occurred to him that they were doing something very illicit. But he always managed to push that thought away when the image of his suffering friend came into mind.

James crossed back over to the mattress and flopped down, closing his eyes and feeling dizzy with exhaustion. He was so tired, falling asleep seemed like the easiest thing to do. And his mind started to wander.


	12. XII: October

**All rights remain.**

"What are you lot conniving now?" Remus asked in an exasperated tone as he set his books down on the desk beside him.

"Who said we were?" James asked, looking up from his conversation and leaning back in the chair.

The four of them were now in the Gryffindor common room beside the fire on the couch and chairs. They had not officially claimed these places but Sirius managed to bark angrily at a few second years who were using them.

"You don't need to _say_ you are," Remus pointed out and shrugged, "it's obvious when your minds are brewing some kind of...plan."

"I _appreciate_ the compliment," James said and smirked, "alas, we are not plotting anything. We are not knavish people, you know? Do not disparage us with your boorish words, mate."

"Impressive," Remus said smoothly with his eyebrow raised, "speaking veraciously, you do seem to have a way with words, my friend. But abating the formality, what are you really up to?"

"It's nearly Halloween," Sirius said, sitting up from his game of Exploding Snaps with Peter, "and we want to do something..._special_...for the newcomers."

"And when you say 'special' I am assuming you mean pulling one of your infamous pranks?" Remus finished with a hefty sigh. "I had a hunch that was were this conversation was headed to."

"You caught us," Peter said, throwing down his cards, "I won by the way. Good game."

Sirius threw his down, too, letting the cards explode on the carpet. Remus sat back, folding his legs by the ankles, and crossing his arms over his chest. He was unsure of whether he really wanted to hear his friends' scheme.

"What do you have in mind?" the werewolf asked.

"That's just it," Peter said, sitting back on his heels and looking at Remus, "we actually _don't _have anything planned but we know we're going to do something."

"And that's where you need to come in and swoop down on us with a brilliant idea of yours," James said and looked up from where he was laying. Remus scowled for a moment for his friends truly believed he would be participating in their prank.

"If I come up with an idea for you lot, then you cannot force me to join in on it," Remus said fairly with his arms across his chest, "but if you come up with something, then I'll join."

"You are a difficult bargainer," Sirius said and cast his gaze to James, "what do you say, O Great Omnipotent One?"

"I thought we gave that title to Remus," James said but shrugged it off, "I think we should think of it ourselves because we want Remus to join in the fun. We can't leave a Marauder behind."

"I'm not sure not involving oneself in one prank should be labeled being left behind," Remus argued fairly and seated himself more comfortably, "but when you think of something, let me know."

He collected his belongings and headed out of the common room, hastily greeting Lily Evans as he vacated. She scowled upon him in return and refused to give him a warm greeting. Instead she nodded as acknowledgement that made Remus flush and sweep away.

"I'm tired of people's boorish attitudes," Peter mumbled as Lily walked right past them with her chin raised slightly.

Remus ran his tongue over his lips in a nervous manner and slumped into the chair of his empty classroom. He had been going to the same one for months for he found it comforting that silence had engulfed him.

Despite his four best friends, whom he considered brothers of everything but blood, he had grown fond of Lily over the years and hoped that they would remain friends throughout the year. Surely all this unwanted stress will only make matters worse for the upcoming full moon.

Remus desired to forget it. Lycanthropy was just another way to see how far it could go before it would break a person in half. It was a like a string being pulled back as far as it could go before it would snap.

He pulled out his lunar chart and stared avidly at it, hating it, glaring at it, desiring to burn it; but staring at it only exacerbated him even further until Remus pulled out his quill and ink bottle.

Then he began writing something, scribbling furiously and not stopping for an hour. It was until he set it down with an exhausted sigh that hour later and closed his eyes, leaning back against the chair.

He wrote one word but one word over and over again until it stretched across the lunar chart...and his wrist. He closed his eyes and sat there for a moment with his head in his arms as if it was too heavy to hold upward.

He had been in that position for the past two hours. And three hours have gone by and Remus's friends have become proliferating worried. But really, nothing had happened to Remus. He had just fallen asleep. But his friends did not know this and they had gone to check on him.

When they saw his figure, slumped over, his breast against his book and his head in his arms, The Marauders hurried to either side of him. Sirius reached down to pat the werewolf awake but stopped when something caught his eye. It was the writing of ink on the underside of his paled wrist.

_Inchoate._

That was what was stamped across the lunar chart and his wrist. Inchoate was the word that came to Remus's mind whenever he thought of his condition. But when they shifted their positions to get a better look, Remus stirred and blearily opened his eyes.

"Oh," he said and quickly snatched his exposed arm off the table, "I wasn't expecting you to...be here. I've just about finished up my homework—" His blue gaze landed on the chart and he quickly seized it and shoved it in his bag.

"Why do you consider yourself inchoate?" James asked, uncharacteristically serious.

"Why would I not?" Remus muttered and swept, in one swift motion, to his feet with his bag on his shoulder. "I'm a werewolf. I'm imperfectly formed. I've got to go. I'll see you at dinner."

But dinner, Remus had never arrived. It bothered The Marauders that their friend was growing more distant. But Peter kindly reminded them that the full moon happened to occur tonight and Remus might have been feeling under the weather. But James and Sirius still swallowed their food (nearly whole) and hurried to the hospital wing.

The doors were closed when they came around but James pushed them open without knocking. He knew his friend was in there and he intended to see him one way or another before they would take him away. Peter protested lightly about barging in but James shrugged it off.

Madam Pomfrey and Remus both turned their heads to see who had come; they were hidden from view (credits to the curtains Madam Pomfrey conjured) then relaxed when he saw who it was.

"It's your friends," Madam Pomfrey said to Remus, "do you want to see them?"

Remus nodded and, despite his low self-esteem when it came to his self-image, he pulled back the curtains and gave them a wide smile. No matter what how much he loathed his body, he would never deny the company of his friends.

"We brought you some chocolate," James said and tossed Remus a piece of chocolate the size of a small grapefruit. Remus's smile only grew wider as caught it. By then, the bandages have been mostly removed from his middle and James could not help but stare at the multitude of scars.

Remus had looked thinner than usual. His hip bones became horribly visible as his pants hung loosely around them. His ribs were becoming more defined beneath his skin and his entire body looked much paler. How James did not notice before, he could not answer.

"What?" Remus asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious all over again and wished he had his shirt back on.

"Nothing," James said and ran his tongue over his lips, "how are you feeling, Remy?"

"Rather acceptable for a full moon," Remus answered veraciously, "I'm doing much better. I think it might be because the chocolate."

"Or us," Sirius snickered while Remus raised an eyebrow at him. Peter had been digging through his bag until he pulled out something circular and green. It was an apple he had taken from the tables in the Great Hall.

"I know green apples are your favorite kind of apples so I grabbed one for you since you failed to show up for dinner," Peter said with a teasing tone and tossed Remus the apple.

Remus sniffed slightly, unsure of why his emotions were becoming _way_ to overwhelming to the point where it was just downright annoying. But he walked over to Peter and pulled him into an embrace; he pulled back with a wince as he seemed to agitate his wounds.

"Thanks," he said and bit into the apple, and held it in his teeth as he went to search for his wand.

"No problem," Peter said then sat down on one of the hospital beds, "can we escort you to the Whomping Willow this time?"

Remus paused and faltered for a moment before regaining his composure. "I'm sure you could but I really don't want you to. And allow me to elaborate. I just don't want you to see me in that...state."

The werewolf had said all of this the span of a few seconds. He was taking very quickly and turning very red. If they had been i any other situation other than this, James would have no trouble pointing this out on Remus.

"We're your best mates," Sirius argued lightly, "d'you think we're going to care what you are like?"

"I do," Remus replied and tugged on his shirt, buttoning it back with fumbling fingers, "I don't want you to see me like that."

Remus was always an intransigent person but he had to put his foot down when it came to his friends and his lycanthropy. He feared that once his friends saw what really happened, they would grow fearful enough to desert him. He wanted to confess these feelings with his friends but he managed to convince himself out of doing it every time he was close to.

"Sit," James said sternly and pointed beside Peter, "there are a few things I want to talk about with you and I want your full attention."

"You always do," Remus protested as he hesitantly walked to the bed, "standing or sitting down you always have my full attention, James."

"I know but I want this to be a serious topic," James said and pushed Remus down by the shoulder. Peter moved over to give Remus more room on the bed and Sirius and James sat across from them on the small wooden chair they shared.

"Okay," Remus said and folded his legs by the ankles, "fire away."

"What's on your mind?" James asked, letting the words fall from his lips before he could catch them. He looked slightly troubled. "Er—that sounded better in my head and that did not come out right."

But Remus was looking downward and finally he began confessing. "I'm afraid you will desert me when you see what I really am. I've been trying to hide it the best I could from you three. It's not fun having to wear long sleeves in the heat and lie every time someone asks why. It becomes weary and rather mentally exhausting. But it's even more frightening at the idea of losing friends...because I'm...inchoate."

"All this could have been said earlier and we could have alleviated all your stress," Sirius said, appeasing Remus's proliferating nerves.

Remus ducked his head and pursed his lips, refusing to say anything else in fear of saying the wrong thing. Speaking was never something he was too particularly good at. His talents remained in the textbooks.

"For once, Sirius is making sense," James said, ignoring the scowl he earned from his friend. But he stopped when he looked at the clock above the door and sighed heavily, but immediately regretted it; so he smiled instead.

"I think it's time," Remus said with a bravo smile.

James, Sirius, and Peter watched as Madam Pomfrey had coaxed Remus out the door. The two vanished, letting the color of the night make them all but invisible. Then they sat on the bed, a bit lost for words.

Remus, however, had so much whirling through his mind, he was stumbling around and tripping over rocks and ditches and his own feet. Madam Pomfrey had barked at him to keep steady but he knew that her words were jester and he was feeling a bit too content in his memories.

His friends cared, his friends really did care. He felt a smile spread across his features and was eternally grateful for the darkness to hide his expression. He had just felt so _happy _because his friends cared. ' He also felt better when he told them of his feelings and they had _reassured_ him. He suddenly felt like he could take on tonight's full moon with ease.

The entire way to the Shrieking Shack, his thoughts were preoccupied with his friends and he felt comforted. He tipped his head back slightly and vowed to himself that he would thank his friends upon his return.

He also vowed to himself that he would try to prevent anything too bad from happening to him. He wanted to be good enough in the morning to avoid serious injury. He probably sounded like he was on something, from the way he was smiling slightly (like an idiot).

But he was not on anything but contentment.

He kept that thought all the way to the moon as he looked up at it. The feeling of the transformation began in his legs as he felt sharp jabbing pains and all the happy thoughts momentarily scattered as he gasped in pain.

_Con—conement—no, damn long words, contentment._

Remus was trying to rub away the searing pain that had moved up his legs and to his ribs. He was losing his mind faster than he had expected but he focused the rest of his energy on trying to preserve the happy thoughts.

_James—Perius—no! Peter—and Sirius._

Trying to hold his mind was taking too much energy from him as he collapsed to the floor with an unsteady jerk. And the he began to writhe as the worst of the pain had come flaring up to his upper body.

The pain in his ribs, neck, shoulders, arms, face and everything were becoming unbearable; but his mind was becoming inert and uncomfortably dark. Something was not right. He did not want to leave—as he blinked he did not remember waking up.

The werewolf blinked again then closed its eyes as it permitted its head to rest on the floor. Its body was sprawled out behind it, useless and inert as it was, itself. But the werewolf was unusually tired, unable to take a few steps without bringing itself back to the floor with a frustrated growl.

It was longing for food and was hungry, however, it was peculiar for it felt like it already ate something. Although it could not remember what it had consumed and it did not quench its craving for something else. It longed to catch its own prey and eat it like that.

As it looked at the moon, it bared its teeth at the shining orb. No longer did it sing a song of contrite but an angry bellow from within its chest. But the moon remained as silent as the stars.

* * *

><p>"Are we to eventually drink this?" Sirius asked, looking rather disgusted at the potion they had brewed.<p>

"Of course," James said and tried to put on a smile, "no matter how gross that sounds."

"If you mean gross by disgusting then yes but really, can't we add...sugar or something to this?" Sirius asked, looking down at the swirling substance.

"We're not adding sugar to it, Sirius," James said impatiently, "I don't know how it would react and find that it ruins the entire thing so we'd have to start over."

"A simple 'no' would have sufficed, my dear," Sirius cooed in a singsong voice and bit into his chocolate frog.

James could only roll his eyes as he proceeded back to the mattresses that appeared when they looked for them. Peter was already on one, filling out another lunar chart, apparently for Remus (after he had marked his so much it became unreadable) and Sirius was lying back and staring at the ceiling.

James felt his thoughts spiraling back to Remus as he stared at the ceiling, too. The sheer determination to help his friend was what was driving him, Sirius, and Peter through their project.

He sighed and absentmindedly scratched his nose. With immense difficulty, he managed to close his eyes. But still, sleep would not come his way; through his frustration he opened a book from his bag and stared avidly at the pages, forcing himself to read the History of Magic textbook until his eyes began to droop.

That took an extra half hour but when he finally shut the book and closed his eyes again, sleep finally led him to an uneasy slumber of a night filled with dreaded and unwanted dreams (or nightmares).

**Thank you for reading! Wow, these chapters are really declining in the sense of success.I wanted to get some friendship kindling in this chapter since we're leaving out all means of mutual romance for the next few stories. I apologize for the wait, suffered from writer's block. I'm also incapable of writing anything with a good plot to these chapters. So cheers.**


	13. XIII: Spotlight, Lectures, and Stars

**Same routine. All rights remain.  
>In this chapter, Peter is in action! Poor Peter, everyone detests him and henceforth receives little credit. He will take the spotlight. <strong>

Remus had that wonderful capability of standing in front of a mirror and picking at his flesh until he was bone. He made sure his intentions were good and pure but he was human and he made mistakes.

He never resorted to standing in front of the mirror and accusing every flaw he found in himself but he could not help it. He purposely deprived himself of sleep for the past three days and literally barricaded himself in his usual empty classroom.

Tables were upright and against each other, the legs of the tables were interlocked and the chairs were cleverly entwined with the legs of the tables, creating an effective barricade against the door.

His friends were worried about their friend. Remus was not perfect with academics but his assignment, that was far from an examination, did not go well after all he studied and after all he understood and worked towards, it paid for nothing.

He had no one to be angry at but himself and turning in his paper with a few empty answers, he felt his face flushed and warm with embarrassment. He was deathly glad he did not have class with Professor Hayes the following day.

Drowning in books he buried himself deeper in the words. To himself, he would try his best to convince himself that perhaps he did not do too poorly but in the end, he simply stamped out the fleeting thought like a heel to a stone and resumed his studying.

His body learned to live on five hours of sleep but Remus would not allow it. He allowed himself to sleep for three or four hours a day unless he unwillingly fell asleep while studying.

Peter, the one who had off from detention, came to Remus with a soft and quiet voice. It mollified Remus of any doubts but he still kept his mouth shut even through the knocking.

"We all worry about you, Remus. Would you please answer so I don't look like a bloody fool talking to a tacky door?" Peter asked, knocking softly with his toe, vaguely aware of the stares he was _actually _receiving.

"I am fine."

Remus's voice sounded hoarse and screamed with exhaustion.

"You've got to come out at some point. You have been living in that dusty room this entire week."

Remus had literally _lived_ in that empty classroom. He had not left it for an entire week and had scarcely shown up for classes although he was still getting top marks in them. Whatever it was, Remus learned to attend classes without his friends' prying eyes.

"If I had a galleon for every time you told me you were fine in a case in which you weren't, I would never have to worry about finances for the rest of my fleeting life. Remus, open the door because people are staring—avidly."

"I am fine."

"The professors are worried about you. We even got an inquiry regarding your disappearance from Professor McGonagall!" Peter said through the door.

That seemed to capture Remus's attention as he set down his book on the table top and pulled out his wand. He used his want to levitate the tables and chairs in one mass and moved them to the side. Then, with another charm, the door swung open, revealing his friend.

Peter smoothed down his shirt and tie and straightened his black robes. And then Remus was vaguely aware of his own and mussed appearance and flushed a deep red. Peter came over and seated himself next to the werewolf.

"Eventually I would have let myself in but I decided that getting on your good side today was a better way to go," Peter said and turned his chair to have it facing his friend.

Peter's eyes scanned Remus and it kept all of his willpower to avoid yelling at him. The boy had grown a bit thinner from the lack of square meals. His eyes had darkened glint to them and the expression of exhaustion was too _exhausting_ to look at.

Remus knew Peter was calculating him and it made him nervous. He made sure he was well-fed and had plenty of bed rest (that was a downright lie). Remus opened his mouth but closed it when he was lost for words.

"Blimey—a jinx to the face would still look better than you," Peter said, unsure of whether he regretted or appreciated his own blunt tone.

Without another word, Remus actually stood up, looking ready to defend himself, and tripped. Peter caught his friend in his arms in surprise, then fell into a kneeling position, using his legs into a pillow for Remus.

"Working yourself in exhaustion is the stupidest bloody thing you've done!" Peter said exasperatedly. "That or perhaps shutting us out in which you have been doing, too! Will you never learn?"

"I handle my own problems!" Remus wheezed and fell into a raging fit of coughing.

Peter bent over Remus to push away the brown hair with a caressing hand, moving his tie out of the way, and rolling his eyes all the while.

"What have you been doing? What have you been eating? How much sleep did you really get? I swear, do not lie to me."

"Never have you been this demanding," Remus said thoughtfully as he fought to a sitting position.

"Never have you been this—careless—with your health," Peter shot back and added caustically, "we all have the moments for the spotlight. Now what have you been doing? What have you been eating? How much sleep do you allow yourself to have?"

"Which question would you like me to answer first?" Remus asked.

"All of them in that order," Peter demanded but through his exasperated expression, there was a glimmer of amusement in his eyes that Remus found comfort in.

"I have been studying. I have been eating a load of apples and I got about two or three hours of sleep every night," Remus said and looked at Peter with a blazing gaze. He sat back and rested on the palms of his hands with his chin raised.

But Peter stared right back and very spoke evenly. "Did you know that you look half dead on your feet and it's only been seven days. We have not heard much from you in those seven days, you cannot imagine the questions that arose that James and Sirius had to deal with."

"If you came here to castigate me about my well-being then I don't want to hear it," Remus said, raising his hand.

"That's just too bad, now isn't it? Sulk about it while you hear me out," Peter said roughly, not bothering to look apologetic at Remus's mildly shocked expression. "I don't suppose you ever had the chance to think about how this is driving your friends up the walls with agitation, anxiety, exasperation, and even hurt."

"Hurt?" Remus all but muttered.

"That's right. Sirius admitted to me last night that he felt a little hurt and sad because you did not want to come to us with your problems. I insisted that it was just Remus's pride—that it was just a pride thing—but Sirius left with an unconvinced look. Bloody hell Remus, I know it has only been seven days but to us, multiple that week by two and that's what it felt like during your absence."

"Don't come across to me like that," Remus implored.

He shifted his position and his sleeve of the robe exposed his arm; Peter frowned deeply at the small inked word on his pale wrist, it was written in beautifully poetic calligraphy.

"If Sirius and James were not in detention they would support me," Peter said and watched as Remus folded his arms, one hand over his mouth. "Did you know that Sirius would always head in the direction of this classroom before he would stop himself and mutter to himself that you need your space and you would come to him later?"

"No."

"Good, now you do. And it really hurt when you never did," Peter said and frowned. He jerked his head at Remus's wrist with his eyebrows knitted in seriousness. "Some day that ink is going to be permanent but that is not what scares me. No, it's the fact that you're not going to bloody care. You'll never open up to us."

"It's easier said than done!" Remus flared up in his defense.

"But what about the rest of us?" Peter inquired crossly, firing up. "We come to each other with our problems—Sirius comes to us whenever he's feeling down about his family. James comes to us whenever he's feeling sad after he had a row with Evans."

"Peter, you can become _uncharacteristically_ unafraid of what to say when you chide," Remus said but he was more than glad he had this conversation with his friend.

"It's time to get your head out of all the irrelevance and come to reality," Peter said with a one shoulder shrug. "I don't mean to sound rude but it's about time someone gave you the blow."

Remus actually laughed and Peter visibly relaxed and started laughing along. The two got off their feet and grabbed their messenger bags and slung them over their shoulders. They walked down two corridors in silence before it was broken.

"Where are we going?" Remus asked.

"To the dorms," Peter said with simplicity, "you look terrible so you are going to rest while I get us something to eat for lunch, okay?"

"I am more than capable of accompanying you," Remus protested, a slight frown lingered on his lips.

"I never said you weren't," Peter countered and offered a smile, "but you are tired and I can tell so don't deny it. It's fine, Remus. I'll be right back."

And that's when Remus and Peter split directions; the whole way up, Remus fumed about how veracious Peter's words were. He was letting himself go and he was even angrier with himself for allowing it.

He growled in frustration and nearly ran into someone around the corner. He apologized but only earned an angry hiss in reply and when he looked up, he understood the angry retort immediately.

"It's a happy ending. Live life in color!" Remus said boorishly and flashed Alice a grin before he brushed past her.

"You're so amusing," she said but her voice lacked her spiteful fire.

"Words from the wise," Remus replied and turned to face her.

"Oh? I would not go as far as to calling you wise," Alice jested.

"You are the only one."

He watched her flash him a platonic and completely friendly smile before she disappeared around the corner. _Girls were simply impossible creatures! _Remus thought and vowed that he would never meddle or tangle in another relationship again; he wanted to be a free person. He refused to fall into the slavery of love. But if Alice had forgiven him, he'd count it as a blessing.

Instead of going to the dormitories, Remus seated himself in the comfortable seat in front of the fire and pulled out his books and parchment. His quill, dipped in ink, flew across the parchment as he started copying down notes from the books.

"Notes? I thought we agreed that we would get you resting."

Peter's voice sounded from Remus's right shoulder and he winced guilty as he looked up with an attempted innocent and apologetic look but his friend merely sighed and ushered him back up the stairs.

"I brought you some food. I know you like apples, chocolate, and more chocolate so I got you apple slices dipped in chocolate. Really, don't thank me, thank the house elves in the kitchen," Peter said once the dormitory door was shut behind him.

Remus chuckled. "What time does James and Sirius's detention end?"

"Should be anytime soon," Peter said and sat down at the edge of his bed and shoved the platter of food into Remus's hands. "Eat all of that and you are not leaving that bed until you do."

But Remus had no trouble finishing the slices as he ate one after the other in such a quick manner, they seemed to be going down whole. He ate the apple slices like they were going to run away.

When he finished, he set the plate down with his wand, just for an excuse to use magic, and sat back on the bed, looking at Peter.

"How are you feeling, Remy?" Peter asked and tucked his legs closer to him.

"Better one could say," said he.

"Great, you sleep—I'm going to bring James and Sirius up here so you can explain to them what's been going through your mind the past week," Peter muttered and stood up, "I'm sure they've even got their own interesting input to add."

Remus was unsure of how long he slept but he felt a hundred times better when there was a gentle hand on his shoulder, rousing him from his slumber. He muttered something inaudible but sat up and smoothed down his mussed shirt and tie; James and Sirius were sitting on either side of his bed and Peter had mysteriously left.

"Er—hello—" Sirius started.

"Bloody hell, Remus. I can't say I'm too happy with you right now," James said, not bothering to soften his tone. "You had all of us worried about you. You didn't bother showing your bloody self to class this entire week. You look like you just came back from a terrible war. You look like you haven't properly eaten anything. You look ill all over and I'm not pleased."

"Please, tell me how you really feel."

"I feel like you're a fool for not coming to three friends who care about you. Instead, you isolate yourself and hide from the ones who would actually make you feel better. You can be so selfish at times, you know?"

Remus scoffed. He bit caustically but he was agitated.

"He's right," Sirius pressed but in a gentler tone, "you know you have friends right here for you and you choose to ignore us. And Peter told us about what you write on your wrist. This isn't you, Remus."

"I know!" Remus snapped huffily. "Tired minds do not work the same. I was just really tired and really had no recollection of what I was doing but I'm doing better and I'll come to you more if I ever feel like I have problems I need help appeasing. Let us skip the lecture and go to the part where we all forgive one another so we may resume our daily schedules. I've got a load of work that needs to be done in about an hour before we all head off to Astronomy."

"I'm surprised you're even going considering you've been skiving off just about every other one for the past week," James bit and immediately regretted his tone when Remus turned to look at him.

"Could you hand the book to your left to me?" Remus asked.

James obliged, cautiously, and watched as Remus gave him a tight nod and rose to his feet. His calm and level headed composure remained but his eyes were telling a different story. James immediately leaped to his feet and brought himself over to Remus, enveloping him in a hug, only to find Remus stiffen against the contact.

"I'm sorry," James apologized, repenting quietly, "I didn't mean to sound to harsh, I'm just worried about you, we all are."

"I'm aware," Remus breathed and relaxed his stance, "I appreciate it, too. It makes me feel wanted. But I really think I should get started on this Potions essay, eh?"

James released Remus and stepped back, watching the werewolf adjust the strap on his shoulder and the book in his arm. With a genuine smile, Remus left the room and closed the door behind him.

When he went down the winding stairs, he did not find his feet going to the empty classroom but just down to the couch beside the fireplace. Folding his legs at the ankles.

He propped the book and parchment on his lap and the ink bottle at his side. He dipped his quill back in the ink and started scribbling away furiously. His eyes flew over the words and his quill tip soared over the parchment. He had already written twelve inches of his essay and was working on concluding his masterpiece.

About an hour or perhaps a little less passed and James and Sirius decided to come down whilst Peter entered the common room and veered over to Remus. The three friends came over to meet the fourth and sat down beside him.

"Seriousness does not suit me," Sirius sighed dramatically and fell into Remus's lap, despite the student's protests.

"Ironic really," James said and cracked a grin.

"We have this conversation nearly every week," Remus sighed and pushed his books and other belongings back into his bag, ripping it from underneath Sirius's back. "We can go to Astronomy now."

Really, they should have left themselves with more time for they were forced to break into a run when they realized they had about four minutes to get there from the third floor.

The first few flights of stairs were bearable, it was only until they reached the fifth floor, did they begin to slow down. Upon reaching the sixth, the boys literally threw themselves up the last few stairs, panting heavily at the top of them.

"I—hate—Astronomy!" Sirius growled as he rubbed his heaving chest.

"I—hate—stairs!" James whined, bitterly looking at the stairs over his shoulder.

"We are—a disappointment," Remus gasped and started walking again, but walking, not running. Peter did not bother to say anything, he was just too winded. But he was the first to break out into a run; with an almighty groan from his friends, they started jogging.

At the last flight of stairs, their book bags were no longer on their shoulders but held by the straps in their hands. They were too winded to utter any complaint and their legs were too inert to bring them any further.

The Professor had no trouble glaring at them through her infamous disapproving glare but they quietly took their seats next to one another and stared at their planet maps.

Astronomy went by almost silently with the exception of the scattered conversations here and there. It was not until they were dismissed that The Marauders were actually brought into a full conversation.

It worried the class a little that the group of troublemakers were so quiet; it actually had a few people fidgeting and on the edge of their seats, but really, they were just a group of four students getting an education...and planning their next prank.

* * *

><p><strong>I thoroughly apologize for the title of this chapter. It was all I had. El oh El. Jesting, thanks for reading, though!<strong>


	14. XIV: Sirius

**All rights remain.**

"Oh my god!"

Sirius buried his face in his hands when two of his three friends smirked (mind you), very visibly, and stood up on the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. His third friend trailed albeit reluctantly.

"All I ask for is just one month of nothing but peacefulness," Sirius groaned through his hands and peeked through his fingers with a face as red as a tomato.

His friends, who were wearing their James Bond costumes, bellowed with laughter. However, Remus knelt to face Sirius.

"That is pretty rich coming from you, Sirius," he muttered as he readjusted his tie, "just remember, I am only doing this for your birthday. You're amazing, mate but if I had a choice, I would have just gone with a simple happy birthday and perhaps a hug if I am feeling especially bold."

"As you all know,"James announced, clearing his throat, "it is the infamous Sirius Black's very own birthday! Come one! Come all! And do wish him a Happy Birthday, yes?"

"—but wait until our little practiced speech is done with!" Remus barked then resumed in a less brisk tone. "Believe it or not, our very own Marauder is turning fifteen! And though he does not act his age, he is already fifteen."

"So what is a better way than to celebrate with a little—I daresay—contest?" Peter said with a shrug and turned on his heel to look at James and Sirius. "Would either one of you like to elaborate?"

"You may take the pleasure, James," Remus said and waved his hand to the messy haired boy.

"A contest you say, Peter? Indeed, a contest! It's nothing serious—no pun intended—but oi, you get free pie."

"Free pie?" Remus echoed. "Who doesn't love free pie?"

"That's right!" James said with a gesture with his hand for emphasis. "We are having a pie eating contest, you school prats! Now turning to Sirius, he will announce his challenger!"

Sirius was laughing but through it he managed to gasp out: "Frank Longbottom!"

James turned his wand, with a poorly performed voice amplifying spell cast, to Frank Longbottom and grinned wickedly.

"Frank Longbottom, do you accept Sirius's challenge?" James asked.

"Hell to the yeah I do!" Frank cried, letting the swearword slip with ease.

The crowd greeted him with a jubilant shout. The other fourth year stepped forth and brought himself to sit across Sirius. The Black heir was still chortling behind his hand that eventually became full fits of laughter.

"And here we have the wonderful pies," Peter said and set down them down in front of the two. "Whoever can eat it first wins."

"Really, it is simple as hell!" James announced, earning glares from Remus and the professors (mostly Remus and Professor McGonagall). Professor McGonagall stepped forward, brandishing her wand, but Professor Dumbledore waved her down with a single hand.

"Any bets are welcome here!" James said, waving his hand in the air. But the avid glare he received from Remus (again) had him shaking his head and rescinding his announcement.

Remus sighed exasperatedly and sat, cross-legged, on the table top while Sirius and Frank were waiting (with hovering forks). James, who was perched right between the two competitors, raised his hand with his wand, and said "periculum" (a spell he learned last year for pranks) and sent off red sparks.

Sirius and Frank both piled their forks heavy with pie and shoveled it into their mouths. About thirty seconds later, they abandoned the uses of their eating utensils and grabbed handfuls of the pie and shoved them in their faces, hoping to catch some with their mouths.

"That is truly disgusting and rather repulsive. What kind of manners do you have, you two?" Remus asked and took a step back. "Really, I would have expected—_Sirius_!"

A fistful of pie sailed right over his head and would have hit him in the face in he had not ducked in time. Sirius shot him an impish grin from behind the mask of wild frosting.

"How dare you—"

Remus was cut off again by a flying piece of pie, topped with a strawberry. Remus looked past the point of annoyance after the second well-aimed toss. The others were snickering rather obviously.

"Sirius you child," Remus barked angrily and scowled heavily. "You do not throw food, especially at people. That wass immature and quite obnoxious I daresay and personally—"

And this time, Remus actually was hit in the shoulder with the french créme in the pie. Remus looked at the mess upon his perfectly clean costume (with, of course, the Gryffindor tie) and frowned deeply.

Without warning, Remus reached behind him for the closest thing and splashed a goblet of marmalade in Sirius's general direction but ended up hitting someone else. Dorcas, a friend of Lily's, gasped and growled when she dabbed at her soaked shirt.

"I'm sorry!" Remus moaned and covered his face.

Sirius and James roared with laughter whilst Peter and Frank had the decency to stifle their laughter in a bout of coughing. Remus glared at Sirius at tried again, this time succeeding in hitting Sirius in the face. The wild expression of amusement melted off from his face and was replaced with his serious challenging face.

"You're on," Sirius said and actually stood up, brandishing his wand and whisked a platter of delicious pastries towards him. As it zoomed down the table, James snatched and saved a few raspberry filled muffins.

"Sirius, this really is childish—"

Remus never finished for he received a face full of bakery sweets. His splutter was indignant, but his agitation was evident.

"Sirius!" Remus barked and wiped his face with his sleeve. "We are not playing this game!"

But Sirius payed no mind to his words and threw Yorkshire pudding at him next. This time, Remus dodged and winced when it hit a Ravenclaw; the entire table rose to their feet with goblets of marmalade and pumpkin juice, their bakeries, their toast, their fruit, and pelted it at the Gryffindors.

The Gryffindors leaped out of fire and ducked underneath the table; letting the ammunition hit the Slytherins. And because they were hit, the Slytherins started firing back.

"Why are you on the Gryffindors side?" the inquiry rose from the Ravenclaw table.

That comment brought the food throwing to a halt; the two tables looked at one another with uneasiness and dislike and with a single throw of a pie, the Gryffindors were being assaulted with various foods.

Remus stopped an apple in flight with a flick of his wand, however, it fell short and to the ground.

"HOGWARTS!" Professor McGonagall bellowed with an amplified voice. "BE STILL!"

The entire room clapped their hands to their ears and came to a halt. They turned to the head table and stood there with an air of awkwardness for their hands were still preoccupied with their ammunition.

"What has gotten into you?" Professor McGonagall snapped heatedly and made to walk through the aisles. "You are behaving like such immature children! I have, of course, The Marauders to blame for this little scene."

She turned to the four at the Gryffindor table, who evidently shrunk away.

"While we are talking about you lot, why don't you four say something regarding this dissonance you created in our Great Hall," she said and stormed right up to them.

"Would you like the truth or a petty excuse?" James asked sheepishly while raising his hand.

"Potter," she said in warning.

"This is the day dedicated to our dearly beloved," James tried and sent her a swift impish grin.

"Be serious."

"I can't," James said with a shrug. "I am telling the truth; _seriously_."

"Potter," she said again in a dangerously low tone.

"Yeah Potter, be serious," Sirius chimed in with an amused smile.

"Ahhh," Remus and Peter groaned at the same time.

"Enough!" Professor McGonagall said at once and raised her hand. "I will see you in my office!"

The latter threw back their heads in defeat and exasperation and trailed her as she stalked out of the Great Hall with her head held high and with authority. Students averted their gaze downward when she passed them and remained silent even when she left. But Sirius and James were sending looks to one another the entire way to her office.

The walk there was like the walk of shame to Remus. His head was bent, but only a for a swift moment, for he spent most of time glaring at his friends (mostly James and Sirius) and shaking his head in disbelief.

"In," she barked and held her door open for the party.

The four tramped in and took a seat in front of her desk, they did not need to be asked for they knew the routine all too well. Professor McGonagall came forth and stood in front of them. The flow of castigation began.

"I never had any toleration for those who start food fights for breakfast. This food was made to be eaten, not to be wasted as ammunition. By stirring the entire Great Hall into a fight, you have so dishonored us, especially Gryffindor. I am not pleased. You four _must _learn someday! It's imperative you learn to control your antics for they will get you in trouble one day."

"I have heard this often," James said and Remus hit him on the knee.

"Then why will this not stick?" she asked impatiently. "Well, you four can decide this when you sit in _separate _detentions this evening and the next and the next and the next for the entire week."

The four groaned in unison but they could utter another word for she was demanding their dismissal immediately. Remus, who was the first to leave, was the first to turn on his friends as soon as they were out of earshot.

"I can't believe you said that, James!" Remus said in exasperation. "Why?"

"At least we know we're back," James said with impassiveness. "Really Remus; I'm glad we're back. This month's been hectic and I don't mean that in a good way. We've been thin on our pranks and we have been worrying way too much with schoolwork rather than our conniving ways."

"Do you realize that your state of thinking will surely lead you to your end?" Remus snorted and crossed his arms. "That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."

"We were way to serious," James said with a quirked eyebrow. "No, Sirius; you are a terrible pun in itself."

Sirius scowled heavily and huffed loudly. Peter rolled his eyes, James smirked, and Remus looked far from agitated.

"Look, it's my birthday," Sirius said at last, "let's do something for the remainder of the day; I say Herbology does not need us right now. Why don't we go to the lake?"

"I am not skiving off any classes today," Remus announced at once. "No matter whose birthday it is today."

But Sirius was not giving in so easily. "Please Remus? We don't ask much from you! I'm turning fifteen! Grant my wish, O Great One."

"Sirius," Remus huffed, "begging will get you nowhere."

Evidently, it did. Not five minutes later, Remus (grudgingly) was walking with James, Sirius, and Peter down to the lake. Their messenger bags were set against their favorite beech tree and they were perched amongst its twisted branches. They were passing around a small stolen goblet of pumpkin juice and enjoying their scattered conversation.

They bedighted the branches, looking like they were simply not worth their time. Sirius and James would occasionally pluck off small twigs from the branches and flick them at straying students.

"Stop that," Remus chided.

"Bugger off," Sirius said lightly and flashed his friend a smile before throwing down another stick at a couple of Ravenclaw students. "It gets them to go away. Why are you reading your Herbology textbook?"

"Well, seeing as I am here and not in class, I decided to read the chapter. And because I'm not in class, I don't know the homework and therefore can't do any work. The things I do for you, Sirius!" Remus rambled, trailing off from his harangue to make sure Sirius heard him clearly.

"Yes, thanks very much," Sirius said but sounded far from sincere. "Really, I think all this work is going to your head. You need to relax and loosen up. Everything is back to normal, literally everything, and we can just sit back and wait for Christmas to make its way."

"Christmas is next month," Remus said offhandedly. "It is a long time from now and we still have loads of school to be wary of. I must pass my classes otherwise all this work would have been for nothing. I am a proper student. You lot may be good students but you hardly take school seriously."

"You really get verbose when speaking words that are passionate to you," James jested. "Relax, we're doing well in school. Aren't we, Sirius and Peter?"

There was a hearty agree and a vague "yes" from Peter.

"See?"

"Not exactly."

"Well, it's Sirius's birthday. You are going to shut up about school for one day and enjoy dedicating one day to our best mate."

"I didn't have a choice."

"Harsh," Peter said.

Remus rolled his eyes but he was anything but castigating (anymore).

"Well, in celebration of everything falling back to the way it was, I say we celebrate!" Sirius proclaimed and raised his hand.

"What was aberrant before?" Remus asked with a frown.

"We were all depressed and sad and very un-Marauder-like. Now that Fabian is feeling better about himself and you don't have Alice orbiting around you, we can have fun again! Plus, James is trying a whole new tactic to woo such a Lilyflower."

"Er—what is it?" Remus dared to ask.

"That's where you come in," James said though he had the decency to sound sheepish and coy. "I'm hoping at least."

"No," Remus answered at once.

"It won't work if Peter or Sirius plays your role, she'll think of it as a prank," James said in dismay.

"Well, what you're doing is a prank, James," Remus pointed out.

"Bugger off."

Remus held his hands up in surrender and leaned back against the trunk, shaking his head and repeating an audible "no" to Sirius and Peter. James continued to implore but to no prevail for the werewolf simply ignored him.

He even carried on conversations with others while James was in the background begging. Sirius's birthday, perhaps, might have been the most verbose birthday celebration yet. But the Black heir did not mind because secretly, he enjoyed his friends when they were more annoying than sad.

"I suppose this birthday's turning out pretty normal," he said to Peter, "I'm serious."

* * *

><p><strong>This'll be updated and revised into something better but for now, this will make do.<strong>


	15. XV: I'm Funny, Please Laugh

**All rights remain.**

"I'm funny! Oh my god, please laugh."

Just to make Sirius feel better about his (poor) jokes, his three friends let out an unenthusiastic and scattered laugh that was rather unconvincing. But it made Sirius drop his act but roll his eyes.

Students were, of course, excited for the winter break. The snow was sticking to the ground in a promising way that their Christmas would be filled with snowy wonders.

However, for The Marauders, it actually meant standing outside and flicking snowballs at professors' windows and running away when someone came after them.

Remus did not participate in said activities but he stood outside with a book tucked under his arm and an apple preoccupying his other. Sirius and James threatened to hide his books all around Hogwarts if he did not accompany his friends.

Remus learned from personal experience, Sirius and James were men of their word. He winced at the memory:

* * *

><p><em>"I swear," Remus hissed through gritted teeth, "where did you put my books?"<em>

_"What books?" Sirius asked with a flick of his eyebrow._

_"Give me my books and I will not inflict any kind of physical pain upon you," Remus muttered; he usually was rather patient with his friends, because it was a requirement, but his patience was running thin and Sirius was treading over dangerous ice. He reached into his pocket but found his wand was absent._

_"Okay," Sirius said and genuinely looked sincere; he held up his hands. "We may or may not have hid your books around the castle and confiscated your wand so you could not summon them."_

_Remus felt his patience snap but his exterior disguised his true motives. He stormed past Sirius and went straight to their dormitory. After searching for five and a half hours hunting down the last of his books, his brain struck an idea._

_Sirius and James's clothes (with the occasional shoes of Peter) were completely scattered all around the entire Hogwarts grounds, including Hogsmeade and the poor boys were left without their wands. In all, after a day of grabbing every stolen item, they called it quits and made a serious compromise._

* * *

><p>He stood, shivering, in the cold and grumbling under his breath while James, Peter, and Sirius used their wands to flick snowballs to the Astronomy Tower. The angry voice sounded minute from so far up but they could, no doubt, here someone yelling.<p>

"I swear, by the pace you're going, you are going to get expelled," Remus muttered as he disposed his apple core, "that would be some tale, a werewolf lasting longer in a school than normal people."

"First off, we are not going to be expelled for chucking snowballs at windows. Secondly, you are normal too but you just have your 'furry little problem'," James said, almost in one breath. He flicked his wand and sent another ball of snow flying through the air.

"I see," Remus said with an absentminded nod, "so what happens when a professor comes out and I run for it?"

"Why would you ditch?" Sirius asked as he flicked a little snow at Remus's pant leg with the toe of his shoe.

"Because I think Professor McGonagall is coming out and I am not getting blamed for something I didn't do," Remus replied and brushed off the snow from his pants; he narrowed his eyes against the sun-reflecting snow.

The boys paused and saw a dark figure gliding across the snow-covered ground. It did look like Professor McGonagall. The professor was turning their head this way and that to see who was throwing snow.

James and Peter froze in mid-wand movement and dropped them to their sides, tucking them away into their pockets. Sirius and Remus were the first to start backing away.

"I say we leave," Remus said and patted Sirius's shoulder.

"Yep, time to go."

The Marauders abandoned their snowballs and ran into the courtyard then eventually into the open corridors. Students glared at them when the latter whisked past, none to politely.

Sirius stumbled into a third year Slytherin by accident; he let out a stream of apologies before turning on his heel.

"Bloody second years!" the third year called out and waved his hand angrily.

Sirius stopped in his running rather abruptly and backtracked to meet the other face-to-face. His scowl remained as he spit out the words:

"I am a fourth year, you pompous prat. Get out of here!" he barked and pushed the student by the shoulders before running back to his friends.

Remus was too breathless to properly yell at him and he was too preoccupied with mapping out the castle in his head and then Sir Nicholas came floating along but when he caught sight of the four boys, he turned back and hovered before them.

"I would get going if I were you," the ghost said, his head bobbled slightly on his shoulders. "Peeves is lurking in the nearby halls and he would love to add to the havoc. Just a fair warning, that ghost has ink bottles. Mind your head."

"Thanks!" Remus panted and ushered his friends down the other hall.

"Wait!" Sir Nicholas shouted as the group started running. "What has you in such a hurry?"

"Sorry, Sir Nicholas," James said and he had the decency to sound it. "We'll explain everything in the common room. It's nothing bad."

The party of four whipped around the corner before any further interrogations could be placed. Remus, who was slowing down, stopped and began to double back.

"Perhaps we could...double back?" Remus asked uneasily as he poked his head around the corner, hissing angrily as his tie caught on his book bag's strap. He wrestled with it for a while then yanked it back. Sirius and James, in spite of their situation, snickered quietly.

"We are not going back," Peter said through long inhalations. "I'm too tired and running isn't helping these lungs."

"What if the professors are looking for us or something?" Remus asked fretfully and frowned slightly. "What if they really know it was us?"

"So what?" James said with a shrug with an air of nonchalance.. "That hardly puts a dampen on things. Who cares if we're caught? Remy, we have the fattest folder filled with all of our wrong-doings by far. What's one more?"

"Do you want to scrape molding potion ingredients from flasks with Filch and his stupid cat?" Remus snapped heatedly as he whipped around to face James. "If you do then by all means go and turn yourself in."

James threw up his hands albeit his expression reflected amusement. "Point taken. Well-said, Remy."

Remus stopped in his tracks and readjusted his messenger bag's strap on his shoulder. "Stop calling me, Remy. And as fun as this has been, I am going to the library and I am going to finish this essay for Professor Hayes, like I have been trying to do for the past two days."

"But—"

"Sorry, James," Remus said with an impassive shrug, "I really do want to finish this and it's been driving me insane. I am not nearly as far as I would like to be by now."

James looked like he was going to argue but the expression of Remus's face had him holding back his words; instead, he gave Remus a mock salute in which the werewolf merely rolled his eyes.

"Thanks," Remus said with a short nod, "but I will see you lot in a few hours, yeah?"

With that, he departed, splitting in a different direction.

James turned back to face his other friends with a troubled look that he probably did not mean to have. Sirius, who was studying his fingers, was studying James's expression.

"James, you have that look again," Sirius said almost with an apologetic note, "the one that makes people think Evans just told you she hates you with actual sincerity and you actually caught on."

James scowled for a moment before clearing his throat. "No, well...that does happen, quite a lot. But that's not the problem, Sirius. It's Remus; I am glad he is feeling better about...everything."

"Remus is finally a free man and we can shrug off all that dark depression era off our shoulders, yeah?" Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow. "So what is the problem?"

"Depression drinking does not exclude Remus's 'furry little problem'," James sighed and he absentmindedly picked at his nail, "I want to _help _Remus, somehow."

"Is that not what we are doing?" Peter asked in a very serious tone. "James, are we not doing something completely forbidden to help Remus? I think we are helping."

"It's just taking more time than you are comfortable with," Sirius said with a little shrug of his shoulder, "but we can't forget what our goal is, can we?"

"No," James muttered and shook his head, carding his fingers through his hair, "no, you're right. Sorry."

Sirius let out a puff of air as he broke out into a grin. "Speaking of which, when do you think that will be ready?"

"Not anytime soon, I'm afraid," James answered first, "and that is why I feel a bit helpless right now."

"Keep your mind off it," Sirius insisted and began walking down the corridor, minding the bustling students who were going to their last class of the day, "oh, is Remus really skiving Professor Songlure's lesson? He never does."

As predicted, Professor Songlure's lesson was another hands-on activity. Upon reviewing for the holidays, he had the room completely engulfed in darkness; the students were lined up against the wall and the classroom, which was extended, was preserved for their activity.

"This is a common game muggles enjoy participating in," he said as he paced in front of the line of students, "this game is often called 'Ghost in the Graveyard' or something of that sort—"

"How do you know muggles play this?" Bernie asked.

"This game was popular during my childhood and when I lived in a muggle neighborhood, this game was often played," Professor Songlure explained and resumed his pacing, "this game will test your ability to properly camouflage yourself."

James and Sirius exchanged looks with Peter.

"As well as testing your ability to listen; this game will constantly have you wary of your surroundings. This is vital to survival in a duel, believe it or not."

"I don't believe it," Sirius snorted.

It was a pity Remus was not there to chide him into silence and because the level-headed one was absent, no one stopped Sirius's silver tongue from running ahead.

"Then you can be our first hider," Professor Songlure said with a grand gesture of his hand, "I must insist."

Sirius shrugged and pushed himself off against the wall and strutted towards the front of the classroom to stand beside the professor. "What should I do?"

"Hide."

"Hide?"

"Hide."

Sirius flicked his eyebrows and headed off in his own direction. Almost immediately after turning, he slammed into something very solid. At first, he thought he ran into a person, but the object was far too tall and far too broad to be a person.

It was a tree.

Sirius grumbled under his breath and massaged the rising lump on his head as he lit his wand tip. From behind, he could not see the others but he was well aware they were near.

Ten minutes later, after poising himself in the branches of a tree, he could hear the other students milling about below. He could hear the whispered conversations between them as they went to search him out.

Their wand tips were illuminated slightly but not enough to reveal him if they pointed it upward. Sirius snorted inwardly, feeling his legs numb from his position.

It took them a good ten minutes to find him and when he did, Professor Songlure snapped to their side and brought them right back to the entrance. Like every class, he spent the last ten minutes explaining what they did exceptionally well and what they could improve upon.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Remus woke himself up with a unpleasant start. The book page, that was used as a substitute pillow, was glued (unattractively) to his cheek and jaw and it left a visible red mark.<p>

Muttering under his breath, Remus cursed himself for falling asleep and he was more surprised when no one woke him for sleeping in the library. He began shoveling things into his hands so he could make it to Defense Against the Dark Arts on time but a shout interrupted his train of thought.

"Remus!"

Remus shot out of his chair completely with his body on the alert, tensing and readying his tongue for a sharp retort but he only saw his friends rushing up to him with a sulking Madam Pince.

"Headmaster informed me to let you sleep," she said, almost angrily, "so don't think I haven't noticed."

Remus curled his lip back but he remained silent. Right beside her, flanking her left and right side, were his friends. They looked slightly winded but their eyes were bright and happy.

"How was that essay?" James asked once Madam Pince slunk back.

"Essay?" Remus echoed absentmindedly then he remembered why he was even there. "Oh! The essay for Professor Hayes!"

James raised an eyebrow but Remus waved it off.

"I am so pleased with this essay," Remus said and fondly looked down at the parchment in his hands, "I think the revision is great. The entire essay went well. Right, are we going to class?"

"What class?" Peter asked, a little surprised.

"What class, Peter? Defense Against the Dark Arts," Remus said incredulously and collected his book, "is that not why you came in here?"

"We already went," Sirius said quietly and cast a worried glance in Remus's general direction, "I imagine you slept past it."

Something in Remus's expression could have been deemed amusing if the poor boy did not look like he was receiving the death sentence. He paled and started scrambling around frantically.

"Oh—" Remus cursed, something he rarely did. "Right! Sorry but I've got to go! I'll see you in—I'll see you later!"

He said the last part as he whipped around the corner, disappearing from sight. Not one of his three friends could really do anything but stand and stare at him like he had sprouted another head.

But Remus was already gone by the time James was calling his name. They could hear Madam Pince mumbling audibly about loud and disruptive students but the latter could barely hear her.

Instead, they rushed out of the library, looking up and down the corridor for their fourth but did not find a trace of him.

James sighed and turned to Peter. "Oi, when is the full moon?"

"Not for another four days," Peter replied as he pulled out his lunar chart, "I'm serious—no Sirius—but I think he's going a bit hectic because of it. I mean more hectic than usual. Did you notice what he was trying to do this morning at breakfast—"

"What?" Sirius asked, obviously still hurt that Peter cut him off from his 'Sirius' (serious) pun.

"He tried eating his quill and used the marmalade as his ink bottle," Peter said, completely ignoring Sirius's pout, "that one's worrying about this full moon. And we're going to be gone in the next three days..."

"I'll ask my mum if I could see Remus before he transforms," James suggested, "Caden'll let me."

"Not the point," Peter muttered and tucked his chart away, "I think Remus knows something will be different about this month's full moon."

"Really?" James asked, making sure he avoiding using the word 'serious' for the sake of their sanity. "Like what?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Peter retorted but shook it off. "Meet me in the Great Hall, I'm going to get Remus real quick."

"What?"

"James, please just do it," Peter said wearily and waved them off, "I'm bringing Remus to talk—I'll see in, literally, ten minutes."

With that, Peter departed and then there were two.

Peter found Remus crouched over his textbook, avidly writing something and he looked like he was not to be disturbed. But Peter did anyway. Remus glared up at him when his feet came into view but his eyes traveled to the owner of said feet and his gaze softened, but only slightly.

"Peter?"

"Let's get you something to eat," Peter said and motioned for Remus to stand, "and I want you to tell us what is on your mind."

"What is this?" Remus bit as he slowly rose to his feet. "Some sort of interrogation?"

"Interrogation is a hard word," Peter said with a casual shrug and the two started walking back, "I would prefer it to be called telling-your-friends-because-you-trust-them-with-personal-stuff-like-this...kind of thing."

Remus remained silent and Peter felt a little bad coming up to Remus in such a harsh way but he really did not mean to come across as mean or harsh. The walk there was brisk.

"Does someone need some cheering up?"

James's voice boomed right in between them and the two scrambled away in surprise (surprise was an understatement). Sirius was doubled over with laughter.

"James...bloody hell, save me from cardiac arrest, yeah?" Remus muttered as he rubbed his chest. "And no, I was just talking to Professor and I am tired. Everything is fine."

"I thought you were in the Great Hall," Peter said as the four of them started walking.

"But we got impatient," Sirius said and trailed of lamely, "so I'm guessing you can figure out the rest."

The way to the Great Hall was filled with lighthearted conversations that reached every angle; they talked about The Weird Sisters, to Quidditch, to the Ministry of Magic, right down to the Prime Minster.

"What is up with ministers and their bowler hats?"

"What is up with you and your weird fixation with fedoras?" Remus asked fairly and James could not argue that.

"Fedoras are amazing and they make me look—"

"Don't finish that, James!" Peter said and shook his head.

"Finishhhhhhhhh ittttttttttt," Sirius dared, dragging out the words to a horrible exaggeration.

"Professional," James obeyed and gave them all an impish grin.

Peter rolled his eyes and quickened his pace, Sirius was snickering with James, and Remus was ahead of them all, trying to read and walk at the same time (which was not going well).

"What were you really going to say?" Sirius asked quietly but James only shook his head with his _James-Grin_ still slapped on his face.

"Exactly that," he replied with an innocent expression (that was fleeting) for he saw Remus's glare.

Remus and Peter visibly relaxed and James shouted:

"Totally irresistible, so sexy it is a crime, people-falling-at-my-feet-and-asking-for-a-good-shag-later kind of look!"

And though he was smooth with his words, he was not good enough to dodge Remus's jinx heading his way.

* * *

><p>"And that is why James can only say his words backwards," Remus finished sweetly and patted James like a dog.<p>

The entire Gryffindor common room all looked amused with the mixed emotion in there but everyone was very keen to find out why James's words made him sound like he drank bottles of firewhiskey and yet could walk perfectly fine.

"I etah uoy, Ymer" James whined bitterly, wringing his hands. People looked from Remus to James in slight confusion but Remus knew exactly what James said and he cracked a grin.

"I hate you, too, James-y."


	16. XVI: Confusion

**All rights remain.**

"I asked Mum if I could come and see you tomorrow," James said and let his fingers drum against the edge of his packed trunk.

"That is hardly necessary," Remus said offhandedly, "I am more than capable of handling—handling it."

"I beg you on my knees," James said and actually dropped to them, "stop with this pride streak—something is different about this full moon and you shaking your head every time it is brought up makes it even more true."

Remus scowled. "Okay, so what if there was something slightly different? I am under confidentiality by the Headmaster. But I am always willing to help Professor if he asks me of it."

"What is he having you do?" James demanded.

And they were right back to point one—right at the beginning. The subtle one-on-one conversations with Peter and Sirius did not prevail so it was up to James to crack open the safe.

Remus predicted this ever since the favor was asked and since he agreed. And because he did, his nerves were tearing him apart. He was merely a fourteen year old...werewolf who could access to information from the gathering side of Voldemort and his band of followers.

Remus knew he had to do it.

Remus knew he had to keep it quiet.

"Remus? Look at me, Remus. I mean it," James said albeit his tone was much softer as was his gaze.

"I—yes, James. This month will be different but none of the sort of worse," the werewolf reassured and even offered him a smile, "now it is time to say goodbye."

"Until tomorrow," James said and looked over his shoulder, "Sirius can't ask his parents—his reason is obvious—and Peter is going to Madrid this vacation to experience a different culture."

"Ah, and what will the infamous Potter family be doing?" Remus asked as the crowd began to thin around them.

"Nothing," James said with a slight chuckle, "while you and Peter are off traveling the globe, I'll be lying in my bedroom wishing I was going somewhere for vacation."

Remus let out a hearty laugh and patted James's shoulder, glad that the interrogation ceased to an end, and they were just talking like normal students who were saying goodbye.

Sirius had departed immediately after exiting the train with Regulus; for once, the two brothers were not fighting but hastily walking together with their heads bent low and whispering fiercely about one thing or another. Sirius did mention the pair of them somehow angered their parents which lead to a temporary alliance.

Peter left after having a proper conversation with Remus about his well-being and to take care of himself. He then launched, swiftly, into the details of his vacation. James and Remus listened tentatively until Peter's parents came to collect their only son. He vacated with a lighthearted wave and allowed himself to be ushered away but not before giving his friends a quick hug.

This left James and Remus to sit and talk until either one of their parents arrived. Remus found them a bench and for the past half hour, they sat and talked about whatever came to mind.

However, there were ephemeral moments were Remus felt guilty from keeping it all from his friends and there had been fleeting moments when he nearly blurted it all out.

The last thing James needed, the last thing _any of Remus's friends _needed was more worry. He felt like he would be taking the drama to a whole new level if he told them his true intentions of this month's moon.

To make matters worse, James was acting unusually mature about Remus's equivocated responses. In fact, it was slightly unnerving and it only piled his guilt to a new weight upon his shoulders. James was not pushing Remus into telling him, he was merely being sincere.

He knew his friends did not deserve to be left out but he truly did not want his friends to worry about him. He, however, had no choice but to inform Caden about their plan.

She was wary, even annoyed at the Headmaster for asking Remus of this favor; however, in the end she could not disagree. She was far too loyal to Professor Dumbledore.

"When will your parents be here?" Remus asked; in truth, he did not want to be left alone.

James seemed to have read his mind and a small smile tugged at his lips. "Not for a while—at least."

"Er—I see your parents with Caden," Remus said and pointed through the crowd to the three standing in a circle. "And I am pretty sure you already knew that."

"They were here when Sirius left but I didn't have any intention on leaving that soon," James said as he twisted himself around to look at his parents.

He and Remus stood up and stretched their long legs before walking over to their designated guardians. Both sets of parents looked pleased and happy to greet their children. James briefly hugged his mother and father then he turned to face Remus.

"Will I be seeing you tomorrow?" James asked cautiously, stealing a glance in Caden's general direction.

"Ah," Remus said with a twisted smile, "I would hope so."

His answer not only surprised James but it surprised himself. He averted his gaze towards Caden as if he was waiting for either her approval or argument but none came his way.

That was when Caden held out her left arm and offered it to Remus. The fourth year knew exactly what her intentions were and he immediately sucked in a deep breath before grasping her arm.

She and Remus (and the trunk he was clutching) disappeared with a snap. The fleeting moment of terrible suffocation would have sent Remus into a panic but he did not prepared himself for it before it could startle him.

What he did not quite prepare himself for was the unsteady landing. Caden, Remus learned from the day of a wedding, was temporarily suspended from Apparation, so she was slightly shaky. His feet slammed hard on the ground, causing his legs to involuntarily buckle.

Remus looked around and could not stifle the small smile that danced upon his lips. "It feels good to be home."

"Nothing has changed here," Caden replied with a good natured tone and released his burden from his tired fingers, "when do you want to unpack?"

"I can do that now," Remus said and took a step forward.

"I think we should have you eating something before," Caden said with the slightest frown, "I will have something for you on the table in a few minutes. Could you bring your trunk to your room?"

Remus nodded as his silent answer and reclaimed his trunk. With each staggering step, he managed to heave the burden up the stairs and push his door open with his knee at the same time without the use of his hands (which was a feat in itself).

His room was exactly how he left it, right down to the very precise angle of a stray quill upon his desk. He smiled inwardly and set his belongings against the wall.

* * *

><p>Sirius and Regulus were both sitting in chairs at an exquisite dining table in their kitchen. Despite their wealth, their house held no color—it was a very depressing amtosphere that Sirius had difficulty shaking off.<p>

"We heard rather interesting things about you both," his mother said as she paced around their spacious kitchen.

"I am sure you have," Sirius muttered under his breath. He jumped visibly when Regulus nudged him and flashed him a little grin.

"Regulus, I shall start with you," Walburga said as she turned to face her youngest son, "how long have you been interested in muggle inventions?"

"Sorry?"

"You heard me correctly," she said and her tone was sharp and clipped.

"I—Mother—what muggle artifacts would I deem worthy?" Regulus asked, his fingers twisting in his lap as he pursed his lips in a nervous manner.

"Do not question this sudden aberrant infatuation," Walburga snapped and now she was rounded on him, fully bristling and ready to pounce. "Why have you taken interest in that filth? Your need for lying only exploits the truth!"

"Mum—" Sirius began but he was cut off.

"Be still!" Walburga hissed and whipped around to Regulus. "And you can explain yourself!"

"Must I?"

"You most certainly do!"

"Well, my need for lying regards a completely different topic, Mum. So don't go thinking I am lying about this sudden accusation. And secondly, I promise you that I am most certainly not interested in anything muggle related."

Walburga bared her teeth and pointed a finger at him. "And there I can tell when you are lying."

"He isn't," Sirius said suddenly, swallowing back the next words, he continued, "I have seen him around school and not once have I heard him speak of anything related to this topic. He is too proud to sink himself in that subject. No Mother, he is that respectable pure-blood son you have always wanted."

Regulus stared at him with wide-eyes; he nor Sirius could really register what had just been declared but Sirius managed to push away his temporary shock to remain impassive and sincere. Walburga swelled, squaring her shoulders, but she knew she was fighting a losing battle so she towered to her eldest.

"And you—I heard you have been involved in a relationship with a Gryffindor."

"What?" Sirius scoffed in disbelief, sitting upright and fisting the armrest of his chair.

"With that Potter!"

"What?" Sirius screeched.

"It is true, isn't it?" Walburga cried and curled her lip back. "Sirius! Do you have any idea of the shame you bring on our family?"

"Hang on!" Sirius said and threw his hands up. "I am not involved in a relationship and most certainly not with someone whom I consider my brother."

"He is not your brother and that is jot what I heard!"

"James Potter is my brother through the flesh but not by blood," Sirius snarled, becoming very menacing, "so whatever you heard was so inaccruate, I could flout."

"Dancing explicitly is not considered a denigration?" Walburga asked in a deadly tone, cold enough to rival ice.

"We were dancing!" Sirius protested for truthfully, he could not believe he was having this conversation with her. "Reg?"

Sirius, who expected something from his brother, was gifted with nothing but an unhelpful silence. This only seemed to fuel his mother's anger as she began to raise her volume to an unbelievable pitch.

"And no one is defending you! This only proves it! Bygod, Sirius! Have you no dignity for yourself? I despise people like you!"

"Then why am I still here?" Sirius barked angrily.

"Search me," Walburga bit, "get out—both of you!"

That was when Sirius felt the physical pain. He stumbled backward as he clutched his eye. But Regulus jumped from his seat and tore out the door, not bothering to shut it behind him. Sirius bolted after him and the two hared down the road—away from his awful mother, away from his anger, away from the only thing holding him down.

"You—" Sirius cursed as he slowed beside his brother. "I saved your skin, you selfish ingrate! So thank you for nothing back there!"

"She would not have taken my word for yours!" Regulus argued stubbornly. "She thought I was mixing myself with muggle practices."

"And that crazy woman thought I was dating James but I still spoke up...for you!" Sirius barked, folding his arms over his chest.

"What words would have convinced her?"

"You take what you get and you don't give anything back!" Sirius spat and bristled. "I helped you back there! Maybe I should go back and take back everything I said in your favor."

"And risk setting off her temper? Now who is the selfish one?" Regulus snorted and emulated Sirius in crossing his arms.

Sirius's eyes flared as he made a step towards the younger. "I swear Regulus—I mean it. I am so sick of your little act—"

"Sirius stop!" Regulus bellowed and fisted Sirius's collar. "We need to stick together right now. We are all that we have for each other and Bygod, Sirius—we need each other right now."

"What makes you think—"

"Mum was going to lock us here," Regulus deadpanned.

And Sirius felt his hand fall limply to his side.

"Damn, Sirius! Listen to me! I have a purpose elsewhere! And whether you deem it just or incorrigible, you need to get over that! I am not staying here and I am sure as hell you have no intention of staying either!"

"She has to send us back," Sirius croaked.

"No—she doesn't," Regulus said and let go of Sirius's shirt and took a step back. He spread out his arms and presented himself. "I am not staying here this vacation."

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked, slightly bewildered.

"I am going to a friend's house and asking if they could manage another," Regulus muttered and pursed his lips, "I'm leaving tonight and flying out."

"To whose abode?"

Regulus paused and for the first time, he looked uneasy. "To Snape's."

Sirius nearly fainted. "Are you leaving with nothing for me?"

"You can join me—we can get you somewhere else. This is my way of repaying you for helping me back there," Regulus grunted. He took a step forward. "_Temporary alliance_?"

* * *

><p>Peter could not believe he was on a aircraft. Muggles might be the smartest inventors he ever heard of. His parents explained how this airplane worked and he soaked in every detail. He even purchased several books about the artifacts of muggles.<p>

It was evident his parents took the time to do their research and his trip to Spain could not be more exciting. He could hardly contain himself as he stared avidly out the window, admiring the effortless clouds drift past.

He loved it when the airplane went through the cloud, making the machine rock slightly. But he loved taking off from the ground. It was a sensation that simply could not be forgotten. It was a pity he did not speak Spanish—but no matter, he would still be able to enjoy himself.

"Did you know it has to do with air pressure against the angles of the wings of the plane that keeps it in height?" Peter asked as his eyes skimmed over the pages of the book.

"Muggles are very advanced," his father said with a nod.

Peter closed his book and closed his eyes as he rested his head back. Closing his eyes allowed his imagination to run free as it pleased. His thoughts were scattered and often never made sense but he did not mind that.

He absentmindedly rubbed his wrist—the most recent summer, he had gotten into a fray with his neighbors (who were unimaginably rude to him) and he had the scar to prove he had participated in a muggle fight.

His mind scurried back to that memory of that day. His friends came at such a prime time, he nearly fainted with relief. But he hated how dependent he was for his friends' protection. At first, he alleviated the guilt by convincing himself it was a friend-thing. But later on, he felt bad.

"Peter?" his mother asked, nudging him awake.

Peter frowned slightly as he forced his eyes open.

"It is almost time for the descent."

_Oh, how long has he been sleeping? Blimey, it felt like it was for a half hour to an hour at the most._

Peter slid his book away and pushed it under the seat, sitting back and staring out the window. He could feel the pressure in his ears. He could feel his excitement rise to a whole new level when the clouds fell above the plane and he could see the ground below. Though it looked like London, Peter knew it was far from similar.

He vowed he would buy something for his friends for when he returns. The airplane started descending in such a way that made Peter feel a bit ill but he clutched the armrest and steadied himself.

"Fasten seat belts of you would," the flight attendant said over the loud speaker.

Peter was already buckled, he never undid his, and but he went back to staring out the window. He drummed his fingers against the armrest then he felt the plane go down.

The best and worst part was the landing. Peter had a splitting headache for the next ten minutes and a sore tongue where his teeth accidentally sunk into.

The airport was crowded but because it was so early in the morning, it was not unbearable. Then the postcards caught his eye and caught his interest and Peter ended up buying three for his friends.

The car ride through Madrid was breathless. The architecture was splendid; he lost track of how many cathedrals and old castles were there and the ancient bridges made him wish he had the ability to draw. But alas, his drawing skills were very poor.

The weather was warm and he loved the breeze on his face. The streets were alive with bustling people who were speaking in their tongue. He could not have wanted to be in any other place but Spain at that moment.

"Look at that cafe," Peter said and titled his chin towards the tables underneath an awning.

Their translator translated his sentence to the driver and the driver replied.

"He said that cafe is over a hundred years old," the translator said and the car slowed down, "he wants to take a picture."

Peter obliged happily, seized his camera, rolled down his window, and snapped two or three pictures with a muggle camera. It was hardly any different from wizarding cameras back home, but it had different mechanics.

"I like the contrasting architecture," Peter said to the translator.

"He says he loves your enthusiasm," the translator said with a nod, "he says it is refreshing in relation to the others that he drives."

Peter's quizzical look had the translator elaborating.

"He says some people he drives takes all this for granted."

Peter shook his head and went back to staring out the window. He did not want to miss a heartbeat of looking around.

* * *

><p>Remus was bidding Caden a farewell as he stepped from the front door. The wood at the end of their road provided a safe place where he could transform but Remus knew the Headmaster wanted him closer to home.<p>

And as promised, he caught sight of another prowling among the trees.

He jogged over to the other and squared his shoulders. A boy, no older than him, stopped in his tracks with a snarl upon his sharp features.

"I know who you are," the boy said and waved Remus off, "Greyback turned you, I know."

"Why does that matter?" Remus bit.

"I have come from afar," the other said and picked something off from his shoulder, "Greyback wanted to see you, Lupin."

"Not interested."

"Not an option."

And with that, the other launched himself at Remus and pinned him against the tree. Remus, who was not expecting the attack, tumbled down, heaving for air. The other laughed until Remus started pushing back, using the trunk to push himself off.

"Let me go," Remus snapped as he began to force the other back, "I don't even know who you are!"

Before any other word was uttered, the two abruptly doubled over. The full moon plunged into view and the two were clutching their shifting bones. Remus fell to his knees and stifled a cry of agony as it engulfed him.

Remus was the first to go but it was followed shortly after the other.

The gray wolf stood there, panting heavily, and fixing its eyes on the other. The other had pristine white fur that glimmered with pride, fear, and confusion. The gray wolf lifted its muzzle and sniffed the air but it showed no signs of aggression.

The white wolf began licking its wounds, licking its sore limbs, hardly paying attention to the other. It was only when the white wolf took a step further and the gray stiffened.

The white wolf froze and swiveled its head towards the gray and pricked its ears. It let out a slight whine but its lip curled back in the hint of a snarl; the gray took that as a challenge and laid its ears back.

But the white wolf began to display its sign of submission and the gray visibly relaxed, sensing no real danger. That was until a third came forth and padded into sight. This one was much larger and had darker and thicker fur.

The gray recognized the third and immediately let out a short bark that alerted the white wolf. The darker let out another bark and growled low, its fur bristled with anger and challenge.

The gray opened its jaws and launched at the third, hitting its arm and clamping down hard. The darker positively howled and began to snap near the gray's ear; its teeth were dangerously close to its head, forcing the gray to retreat.

The darker launched its own attack and scrambled for a firm grasp around its neck. The white wolf burst forward and attached itself on the back of the third, clawing its way and scoring gashes on the neck, shoulders, and back.

The darker whipped around and hurled itself at its new attacker, allowing the gray to push itself from the ground and seize the third by the neck and tugged it back down.

All three were driven straight into a frenzy at the taste and scent of blood. It tasted glorious but it left them hungry for more. The gray writhed its way out of the third's grasp and slithered from reach.

The latter launched itself after the gray but not a minute later came three loud shots. They stopped in fear and curiosity but the as soon as they stopped, they both crumpled. The white wolf hurtled in a different direction with a yelp. The other two were limping after the white wolf.

* * *

><p>"The Prime Minister was thoroughly shocked when he could not explain the figures of wolves the size of humans."<p>

James stopped in his tracks and hurried into the room.

"What?"

"Neighbors overheard wolves in the wood near their house; I suspect they were hunting them," Mrs. Potter said quietly and turned to face James, "muggles use a metal machine that shoots out stuff at a high speed. It hurts to be hit and two wolves were."

"What wolves? Where?"

The silence and lack of answer was all James needed to know to confirm his worst thoughts. And he tore from the room and hurried straight upstairs, hurling himself up three flights of stairs.

-Answer! -J

There was an ungodly pause in which no one replied but after minutes of pacing his room, black letters spread themselves on the parchment.

-What? -S

-Did you hear the Prime Minister? -J

-James, I am a Black, muggle news never is spoken around here. -S

-I think Remus is in trouble. -J


	17. XVII: Always Vague

**All rights remain.**

Remus was found lying on the ground with his jacket pooling around his head. He would occasionally twitch, indicating that he was still very much alive, but the red that stained his shirt told otherwise. Greyback was a mere feet away, unconscious and bleeding; the other was gone.

"Oh damn!"

Remus opened his eyes and instantly, he started convulsing involuntarily. Hands held him down by the shoulders and a voice was shouting for something but Remus could not comprehend it.

His eyes fluttered open but the simple movement upset the worst of the pain in his shoulder. He could not explain it; he could not even remember what had hit him but it hurt a great deal.

"Remus? Remus, if you can hear me, give me a sign or something."

Remus wanted to slap whoever was disturbing this peaceful silence but he could hardly lift his arm to do so. Instead, he tried pushing himself from the ground but the throbbing warm spot on his shoulder was instantly set on fire.

His eyes flew open and he cried out in surprise, fingers grappling towards his shoulder but the hands held his arm down.

"Sit still, Remus," James said quietly, his face coming into focus, "you will be feeling better real soon."

"That might be the worse thing you could say right now," Remus grunted through his teeth.

"Fine, you have been hit with a metal thing and it could ultimately lead you right to the grave," James rearranged his wording and smirked. "How was that? Better?"

Remus had to chuckle, it was a pity that he was too weak to do so. Instead, he closed hia eyes and exhaled.

James sighed; his glasses were slipping off the bridge of his nose and he looked about ready to curse at the world.

"James—"

"Where is the Headmaster? Where is he? I swear—"

"James, calm down—"

"—don't—"

"Remus is treading on thin ice, James!"

That was Peter's voice and that had Remus opening his eyes. His friends were in a frantic circle around his laying form with Mrs. Potter pointing her wand at him.

"Bloody h—"

Remus tried scrambling away from the offender but a cool hand lay itself on his shoulder—it was Mrs. Potter's magic, not a hand. She was healing his wound and closing the gap left by whatever hit him.

It sent all sorts of weird feelings to his shoulder.

He could not turn away as he watched and felt the wound dissipate into a small ache. It was painful but it was bearable. Mrs. Potter looked immensely pleased with her healing charm and sat back on her heels.

"Remus?"

"I—yes?" he rasped and propped himself on his elbows. He smiled inwardly because he could actually sit up without any blazing pain.

Mrs. Potter opened her mouth but James cut in.

"So now that you're awake, what did Dumbledore ask you to do?" James demanded but an appeasing hand fell upon the fourth year's shoulder and gripped him tightly.

"Not when he just woke up," Peter said with a grim and firm shake of his head.

"No," James hissed and whipped around to look at Remus with such intensity. "I want to know what Dumbledore was having you do."

"James, it was—upon my own will that I volunteered—in favor for Professor Dumbledore," Remus said quietly, testing the weight maximum he could put on his shoulder, "it has nothing to do with him."

"What was so important to Dumbledore that he was willing to risk his student for it?" James asked coldly and crossed his arms over his chest, "that is what I would _love _to know."

"James, you know his intentions are always pure," the werewolf protested, "please sit back."

James scowled but he was put in his proper place. Peter bit his lip and looked side-to-side. Remus, then, noticed something was slightly wrong. Where was his fourth? Where was Sirius. He voiced the last question out loud.

"He is still with his dear Mum and Dad," James said with a shrug.

Remus decided to steer that conversation away from James for it was just another thing to set of his friend's already short temper.

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe I am staying at Snivelly's house," Sirius muttered as he ushered to the front door.<p>

The house they stopped by was not much more than a simple two-story home in the middle of an urban area. The exterior surely was not any worse than the interior—Sirius guessed—and the tension in the air was heavy enough to sag a person's stance.

"I feel very out of place."

"This is your way out."

"I am very much aware."

Regulus elbowed Sirius to silence him as he took his last step to the door.

Sirius could feel his head pound as he swore he could hear footsteps approach them on the other side of the wooden door. It took no more than five or six seconds foe the door to swing open. The eldest Black heir nearly passed out on the cement.

Snapr was the one who answered the door. And his attire was much worse than at Hogwarts. It hurt Sirius to look at him plus the mental acceptance of seeing Snape outside of school.

Snape was wearing a huge black jacket over a white shirt that was stained in several different places in several different colors. Most of the stains held different shades of brown but there was some green and blue and even orange and red.

His stance was no different than his in school but his sneer was much more different. It was not even his usual sneer—in contrast, it held a whole different meaning. And for once, Sirius could not blame him.

"Oi," Sirius whispered in his brother's ear.

"It was either here or back there," Regulus hissed and pushed his brother forward.

The expression on Snape's face could not match the expression of Sirius. The latter could barely manage a stiff nod let alone a proper gesture of welcome. Snape looked as if he was going to argue Sirius's presence but the glare he received from Regulus had him holding his tongue.

"We had a really—" Regulus did not bother to rein in his swearwords, "and we are exhausted. I hope you don't mind my presence—"

"—it is not yours I mind—"

"—and I was wondering if you could spare me a floor—hell, I can even sleep outside but I really cannot go home," Regulus said and looked at Snape with his sharp eyes.

"Ah—no, you are fine, Regulus. Do excuse the mess—my parents are away at the moment but I can spare you a room," Snape said coolly and finally turned to face Sirius. "What am I supposed to do now?"

His tone did not sit well with Sirius but the fourth year forced himself to check his temper. "I'll skip the whole 'pleased to see you' business seeing as we hate one another—"

"—oh, well spotted!" Snape hissed angrily, beginning to bristle.

"Don't worry, I will not be long," Sirius muttered and grasped his broom. "Do you have Floo Powder?"

"Like everyone does," Snape hissed.

The two could not even hold a civil tongue for one another. Regulus did not aid his brother nor shoot him down for his dismissal tone towards the one offering him hospitality.

Sirius gripped his broom, slid past the two, and marched straight into their living room. There, sitting on a mantle piece, was the gray pot of powder. His heart leapt with joy and he seized a handful.

"Black!"

"Hogwarts School!"

And that was the last they saw of Sirius.

* * *

><p><em>Remus, <em>

_I hope you are doing better. From what I heard, you had a pretty nasty night. I am sorry I am not there. I really wanted to but under my current situation, my circumstances would not allow me to make an appearance. Why the hell am I sounding so formal? I hate that because Sirius and formal in the same sentence doesn't work._

_Anyway, I am going to try and find some way to make to over to you lot but during the slight frenzy, I lost all of my belongings. No, I mean that literally. I left my stuff back home and—oh yeah, I am not home—I cannot go back and get it. All I have with me is my broom and wand. My owl, trunk, and all my school supplies is back home. This is why you will not recognize this owl. It is the school's. I am trying to figure it all out._

_And guess whose home I went to when Reg and I left? You bet, Snivellus! You have no idea how bad it is to see him outside of school. I mean, it is bad enough to see him during school. He was wearing his mother's jacket that he was drowning in with a hideous white shirt full of stains. We could barely have a single conversation without one of us snapping off. That is going on the top ten most awkward moments of my life. But I do have to admit, without his Floo Powder, I would have been stranded._

_And it looks like my temporary alliance with Regulus has ceased to an end. There I go sounding all formal. Anyway, he didn't say goodbye or anything so I am assuming he is quite done with me. But he was actually scared for once when my mum hit me. When she did, he bolted. It is good to finally knock some sense in him even if he was not the one who was hit._

_In the meantime, I will try my damnest to get back to you so if the gesture was returned, I would appreciate it. Send your response to me as soon as you can and use this owl. Don't worry about me if you were going to. This school is treating me properly. It has been a full day here and I well. Right now, it is just me in the Gryffindor tower. It is quite lonely and eerily quiet. There are two Ravenclaw third years and really, their company is not that bad._

_This feels like serious (get it? That pun never grows old) deja vu. I am sitting in the dormitory and using Professor Hayes's extra parchment and ink bottle and a quill I found on the ground—well Bloody Baron did. The point is, I am still trying to figure everything out. Remy, you'd be so proud of me—I am so organized. I have a list of things I need to do—a list!_

_I talked to Professor Dumbledore and he encouraged me to send this letter. During our brief exchangement of words, he was rather interested in hearing about you, Remus. I think he feels extremely bad for putting you in a life-threatening position. I know this because he wanted me to tell you to contact him immediately upon your return. When I was talking to him about what I heard, he actually looked different—he looked vulnerable. It was awful. Whatever he wanted you to do, he regrets. __If you and him are on the same page, you owe us some explaining. When I tried explaining what had hit you, he knew exactly what it was._

_It turns out you were shot with a metal bullet called a bullet. And that metal thing that shot that metal bullet thing was called a gun. I actually went to the library to research (I know, Remus. You are a bad influence on me) and I learned some pretty interesting things about guns. Did you know guns were around back in the 1700s? Anyway, I was encouraged to do some reading up because after I heard what James told me, it stuck. I was and still am worried about you, Remy. I really wish I was there. By the way, I know how much you hate that nickname but it's a pet name that'll stick until we think of a new one for you._

_As my departing words, James—do not stalk Evans...until I am there and we seriously (get it? Sirius—serious? I am funny!) need some new pranks. Peter—please keep everyone in check while Remus is off duty. That means watch James! And Remus—feel better soon, get your nose out of that book, and be a good person and just do as you are told._

_Bygod, this letter is ridiculously long. I hope to hear from or see you soon._

_-Sirius Black_

Remus tossed aside Sirius's letter and rubbed his weary eyes. It really was just luck that the owl came to his room's window. It was later in the night and it was dark except the taunting moonlight was flooding through his room, bathing him in a blue-white light. As he read Sirius's letter, he was thoroughly surprised at the whole thing and as promised, he grabbed his ink bottle, parchment, and quill. He began his scrawling.

_Sirius,_

_That letter was ridiculously long. Bur firstly, I am appalled at your mother for striking you. I hope you are okay, you have me slightly worried, my friend. I can't believe you were able to keep in one room with Snape without ruining any functioning body parts (as you so threatened to do). I hope you showed him at least an ounce of gratitude for allowing you to use his Floo. As for the departure of your belongings, worry not! We can lend you our uniforms. T__his letter, I hope, will reach out to several different angles on several different topics, starting with your words and factual information regarding what weapon muggles have invented and used against one another. _

_Sirius Black, I am proud that you spent time in the library. That means I still have hope I can convert you into a respectable student who does not rude words to piss off professors. Anyway, thank you for the information. I heard that from somewhere else. Guns are something muggles use to kill things with. I can hardly blame her, she was just doing what she thought was normal. What would you do if you saw three over-grown wolves fighting in the woods? I hold no grudge but unfortunately, I cannot say that for the others._

_I bet you are wondering what has been happening over here. Mrs. Potter was the one to heal me—it was a simple charm. I am recovering and we are staying at my abode. Caden has been housing the Potter family, as well. And the latter has been going to work everyday. And if we are talking about secretive conversations, James's parents and Caden are obviously hiding something about the Ministry! Their door was shut and everything with muffling charms. Don't ask us—especially James—what they were talking about because we have no idea and James will go off on a good thirty minute rant about equivocated conversations._

_As for Dumbledore and his intentions, I hold nothing to him either. It is my word with his—not against. Dumbledore knew what he was doing and evidently, I did not. What was said between me ans the Headmaster will have to remain between us for now. When the time is opportune, I will apprise the three of you but he fears if I told you now, it would not be the safest idea. So what I am trying to say is we cannot have anyone meddling in something they certainly should not be. I, I have protection and that is why I have been accepted to volunteer to do this. I can use certain aspects to my advantage._

_As promised, a quick response by_

-_R_

Remus sent the owl back in flight and he tucked Sirius's letter away. He lay back on the bed and touched his once-wounded shoulder with a little wince. Not only was that shoulder still sore, but he could automatically trace the bite marks he received as a child. Secretly, he deeply hoped he inflicted pain on Greyback. The only time he could ever compete with the other was when they were both in their werewolf form.

Remus tucked his legs a little closer to his body and he tried closing his eyes. When they repaired Remus, Caden wiped Greyback's memory and sent him further back into the woods. He no longer feared the other but he had a deep seed of hatred that he could barely quench at times.

But he would never let his friends know that. He could never let them know that he felt anything but acceptance with his condition but when he was alone, he was bitter.

"How come?"

Remus nearly fell out of his bed—James was standing in his doorway, leaning against the frame. He had his hands in his pockets and he was looking aat Remus with curiosity.

"Oh, don't you look as pretty as a picture," Remus jested as he patted his bed, "sit down."

James obliged with a smile and he sat right beside Remus. One thing about being a Marauder, they were comfortable with the whole touchy thing.

"I always am," James said as he leaned against Remus, "why are you still wearing your daay clothes?"

"I have been unacceptably lazy."

"Remy?" James said with a yawn. "Is there something bothering you?"

Remus flicked James and chuckled. "Is that why you came here?"

"No," James replied and stretched his long legs, "you just have that expression."

"What expression?"

"Your troubled one."

Remus thought he had done enough lying to the poor friend. He really did hate lying to his friends because he knew they did not deserve it but sometimes he did it to preserve his friends. It was not intentional, it was out of good intentions.

"How about we save that for tomorrow," Remus suggested quietly, patting James's shoulder.

"No," James insisted and cuddled closer to the werewolf, scrunching his nose, "don't be so Remy, Remy. Tell me."

Remus chortled. "All right—I think I might go back early because I need to talk to Sirius."

"Don't we all?" James deadpanned. "I think there is someone else that is eager to talk to you. Professor Dumbledore is still playing innocent. But I was not born yesterday, I know who you want to talk to. I may not know what about but I know that much."

Remus frowned. "You really cannot blame him for what happened the other night."

"But I can."

"Well, you shouldn't," Remus said, "there is a difference, James. Listen to me, you need to relax and...I dunno...breathe, yeah?"

James lifted the tension from his position and he curled up in Remus's lap. "Remus? Why are you so wise?"

"I'm not wise, I am highly educated in handling situations like this," Remus murmured and cracked a smile, "something you have not quite yet learned how to master. No matter, dear friend. I still have high hopes for you."

"Bugger off."

Remus slid from underneath James, much to his protests, and went to turn off the lights. It did not take him long to close his eyes and with James's slowing and even breathing, he was able to successfully fall into a slumber.

When he awoke, he did not even find it the slightest bit weird to find James curled beside him. What was weird was that someone was tapping at his window instead of his door. He groaned as he rose to his feet but he pushed open the window to see Peter waving up at him. Remus knit his eyebrows in confusion as Peter was motioning him to come down.

He looked over his shoulder at the still sleeping form of James then shrugged indifferently. He slid his door open and hurled himself down the stairs, taking two at a time. When he passed through the kitchen he did not fail to notice its emptiness. Peter was sitting on the small porch outside the glass doors. He was pointing towards the ocean with a smile.

Remus slid the doors open, removed his shoes, and stepped on to the sand where Peter was waiting for him.

"It's hardly sunrise," Remus said through the sleep in his voice, "what has you excited at this ungodly hour of the morning?"

"I thought you were a morning person," Peter said with a good natured shrug.

"I am but not on the same week of getting shot," Remus said with a short burst of laughter, "are you one of those people who get up early to see the sunrise over the ocean?"

"So what if I am?" Peter asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I am, too," Remus said with a nod, "most mornings but seeing as I live here, sunrises over the ocean is not a scarcity to me."

"You're lucky," Peter said with a flick of his eyebrows, "I do not get this kind of view from where I live."

Remus fell silent for he knew it was a fragile topic for his friend and he respected it. He and Peter ended up wading to their shins in the ocean's water; despite its coldness, they were enjoying the way the waves would lap against their legs.

"How was Madrid?" Remus asked, deciding to take Peter's mind away from his home.

That sparked Peter's interest. Though he was excited to go to America, he was glad they decided to stay home for the vacation. Hearing about Peter's trip made him want to travel.

Peter could go on about Madrid and what he did and what he saw and what he thought was the best. He spent ten minutes alone on the architecture and another five on the cuisine.

There was a short break of silence until someone else spoke.

"Breakfast?"

That weird question had them turning around; James was galloping towards them. His hair was even messier but he looked better rested than Remus had seen him in the past two days.

"Are you feeling better?" Remus asked cheerfully as he and Peter waded back to shore. "You looked dead awful and your words last night were not making much sense."

"No, no," James said with a grin and he waved his hand, "I'm fine, just fine. But I'm starved and your mum made really good looking pancakes with maple syrup that I never tried but excited to so..."

"I got it."

As the latter emerged from the water James held up his hand with a solemn expression that made Remus slightly worried. When he spoke, his tone was quiet and sincere.

"Will you tell us what Dumbledore told you to do this vacation?"

"Yeah but not now."

To James, that was good enough.


	18. XIX: We, the Masterminds

**All rights remain.**

Sirius's face lit up as he sat up in bed to find his three friends at the entrance. He yelped a very unmanly yelp and leaped off his bed as if it had electrocuted him and threw himself on his friends. Remus, who was still stiff and sore, buckled under the new weight but he, nonetheless, hugged Sirius back.

"Did you miss me? Did you? I did! I mean I missed you lot!" Sirius shouted and finally released his friends. "It has been so lonely. A whole week without my friends is nearly unbearable!"

"Sirius," Remus said as he slid past his friend to set his trunk down, "we go through the whole summer without seeing each other. By the way, what did you do in order to keep yourself from breaking anything?"

"The professors were not unbearable...most of them," Sirius said with a shrug, "so I stuck around with a few of them for the majority of the day. But enough about what I did, what did you do?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary," James mumbled as he kicked his trunk aside, "although the food was good."

"Oh yeah?" Sirius said with a smirk and sat down at the foot of his own bed. "I have been spending time in the kitchens with the house elves. Their humor is atrocious but their cooking is superb."

"So you have been mooching off the house elves for the past week?" Remus said in mock-impressed voice. "Very nice, Sirius. That sounds like you, that sounds exactly like you."

"All the professors had to lend me poor and old copies of the textbooks. It was so bizarre trying to explain to all of them what exactly was my situation. Anyway, do you want to go outside?"

"Sirius, it's raining," Remus deadpanned, "there is no way I am going out in that dreadful downpour."

"I am guessing that is a no?" James asked with an impish smirk. "Then I am guessing we are going to need something else to do. And what to do on this boring day back? How about—"

"—no, James."

"—oh, but yes, Remus," James said, "so I've been thinking about a few starting with this one—"

James knelt beside his open trunk and started rummaging through his belongings. He pushed several things aside and tossed out a few shirts in the process but he pulled out a folded piece of parchment.

"What are you thinking?" James said as he lay the parchment out for them to see.

"I like this one!" Sirius said in a singsong voice and jabbed his finger at the idea labeled as number six.

_**6.) Have a massive medieval sword fight to win the fair lady's hand (my Lilyflower**_)

"No, we are not doing that," Remus protested.

"Well, I like four," Peter said with a shake of his head.

"Okay, four is good," Sirius replied.

"Four it is," James said, satisfied.

Remus remained silent as they began listing out what they would need. He peered closer at what the majority decided to do and frowned slightly. It was very simple, it held a mere three words but those three words summed up something very bad.

**_4.) Setting off nifflers._**

"Do you know how much trouble we would be in if we were caught? And I am not just saying that," Remus said shrilly and began to back away, "I don't think so."

"Who said anyone would find out it was us?" James asked with a raise of his eyebrows, "who said we would be caught?"

"James—when something goes wrong, you know who Professor McGonagall points fingers at," Remus said with a dramatic gesture of his hand.

"That was—"

"—James! She blamed us for losing the books of invisibility—and then she realized she didn't even order them! She blames us for _everything_ and more often than not, she's right on nearly all of her accusations against us."

"Okay, that was funny—"

"—that most certainly was not funny!"

"Come on! It would be the ultimate prank!" James whined and clasped his hands in prayer. "_Please _Remy?"

"You know, I was actually going to agree until you called me that ridiculous name," Remus snapped, folding his arms over his chest.

James laughed a hearty laugh. "I knew you weren't going to agree to pull pranks with us. But as one of the rules of The Marauders is agreeing to participate in said pranks and always help plan them."

"Since when was that a rule?" Remus snorted.

"It's written."

Remus huffed loudly and threw his hands up. "Okay, okay. But we are not planning in the middle of the Great Hall—"

Lightening cracked high in the air, making students shout in surprise, and the thunder rumbled loudly. James cracked a grin and rose to his feet with his _look. _Remus knew that look and he knew it was no good.

If the fourth year wasn't so cold and if he was not focusing on trying to stay as warm and dry as possible, he would have downright cast James in a body-bind for making them go outside.

The rain was hitting his head harder than he would have expected and the trail to Hagrid's Hut could not have been any longer. Peter was the unlucky one to slip in the mud and fall all the way down the sloping hill to the hut.

"Peter!"

The latter ran down the hill after the tumbling form of Peter, who tried to stop himself; the lights of the hut flooded the dark hills. Hagrid stepped out and used his trash-lid sized hands to save Peter. The poor boy was covered in mud from head to toe and was soaking wet from the rain.

"Any reason why yer rollin' down ter me hut?" Hagrid asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Thanks," Peter mumbled as he looked at himself up and down. His clothes were caked with mud and soaked from the rain.

"Come in, yeh lot," Hagrid said as he sidestepped and allowed the boys in, "can I make yeh all some tea?"

"That'd be nice," Sirius said truthfully with a good natured laugh, "it is freezing out there, Hagrid. But how have you been?"

"Good," Hagrid said and he beamed, "I jus' fed the flobberworms an' they're growin' ter a healthy size."

"Flobberworms?" Peter asked with a raised eyebrow. The look he received from his friends made him re-calibrate his words, "oh! Yeah!"

Hagrid was able to go on a ten minute speech about flobberworms while they managed to make and down two cups of tea. It was warm yet had an aftertaste that made it seem like he was drinking dirt water, but it was just right on a cold night like that.

"I'm surprised it has been raining—seeing as it was just snowing," Remus said logically as he looked out the small window.

"Ah, I think Dumbledore's got somethin' to do wit' it."

"Hm?"

"Artificial sun fer the plants fer Professor Sprout," Hagrid said with a dismissive wave, "I think he mighta gone a bit overboard or somethin'."

"No wonder," Remus said as he set down his empty mug.

"Wha' are yeh all doin' out this late? Shouldn' yeh be at the castle?" Hagrid asked suddenly with a frown.

"Er—yes and no. It was just opportune to pay you a visit. Seeing as we have hardly talked all year, I thought there would be no better time."

"Hm," he grunted, "righ', well—yeh should be gettin' back. Yeh shouldn' have bin leavin' the castle in the firs' place."

"Right," James said as he set down his tea and stood up, "don't worry about us, Hagrid. We aren't going to linger long in this weather. We are going back."

The others nodded and Hagrid shrugged. He opened the door for them, offering his one-of-a-kind crossbow to them, but the fourth years declined and bid Hagrid a good night.

"Did you see them?" Sirius hissed as the four began to head for the hills, "they are right outside his hut. I bet we could get them."

"I bet we could but we will not" Remus muttered as he attempted to wrap his arms around himself.

But he was talking to air. Sirius and James were already on their way to the back of the hut where there was an old tarp over several different pens behind Hagrid's Hut. The largest pens were only half covered by the tarps. Three hippogriffs were huddled underneath the one in their enclosure while three were out in the rain, stretching their wings and lifting their heads to the sky.

The second one was filled with nifflers. Their pen was completely covered by a tarp, keeping them dry. The ground of the circular cage was not mud but heaps of blankets. It was meant to prevent the nifflers from digging up the grass.

Remus heaved a sigh and knelt down on one knee beside the cage to examine the creatures. He used his other hand to balance himself. His wrist, which was bedighted by a beautiful golden wristwatch, was a niffer's next meal.

The creature pounced, pressing its face against the mesh in a wild attempt to snatch Remus's watch from his wrist. The werewolf scowled heavily and snatched his arm away and he rose to his feet.

"We using them as a part of our prank, Remus. We are not killing them," James deadpanned but broke out into a grin.

"I know," Remus said defensively, "but that sounds no better. If we are going to do this, let us not waste time outside. It's pouring rain and I am freezing."

James, Peter, Sirius, and (a reluctant) Remus chose the four most energetic of the pack. They were no exception; these four bounced around more than padded and were zigzagging around the lawn. Ironically, the niffler that wanted to take a bite of Remus was the one that was clamped in the werewolf's arms.

Remus was wrestling the niffler into its makeshift leash. After moments of struggling, he managed to tie and secure its leash to its leather collar. He dropped the niffler on the ground and let it do its own walking.

The boys (and their sort-of dogs) made it to the top of the hill without a hitch with the exception of Remus's, who did not like stairs and refused to set paw on the stone. This left Remus with no option but to carry it.

"These are like overenthusiastic dogs," James commented as his bounced around his heels, "but they are so affectionate."

"Better than that," Sirius said then yelped. He yanked his hand back and the niffler he was just petting latched on for the ride.

James burst out laughing after he tried to contain it.

"Arh! Let go!" Sirius hissed angrily as he did a few 360°s. He brought his hand up and left the niffler dangling by its teeth that were embedded in his hand.

"Sirius! I can hear you from halfway down the hill—what is going on?" Remus broke off as he watched Sirius hop around on the balls of his feet, cursing profane words.

"I'm going to punch it in its stupid niffler face!" Sirius yelped and hopped around and spun at the same time. It looked like a poorly interpreted dance move—it was just too amusing. "Let go of me, you little demon!"

Even Remus could not stifle his laughter.

"You no good son of an arse—" Sirius was having no trouble speaking fluently in swearwords.

He whacked his hand against his knee and the ground; the niffler was not impressed and it responded by tightening its herculean grip. Sirius howled and continued to whack it off on anything solid.

"You piece of—" Sirius cursed again as he swung his hand on the ground. "Arh! Get it off!"

Because no one else was coming to his friend's aid, Remus obliged and seized the niffler around its body and yanked hard while Sirius tugged the other way. With a whine, the niffler let go and Sirius clutched his swollen and bleeding hand.

"Nothing bad," Remus said as he peered over the cuddling creature, "just be more careful next time. And it's still raining so..."

When they finally got inside, they were shivering and soaked to the bone. But their plan was going to go smoothly. They sat in an empty corridor, watching as a few stragglers headed for the Great Hall.

"Okay," Sirius said as he exchanged glances with James, "we have a pretty good plan that needs to go without a hitch."

"Step one," James said.

"We get these little devils in the Great Hall. We walk in very visible to ensure Professor McGonagall we were there all along—but the nifflers have to stay completely hidden. That is the hard part but it certainly is possible. This means we have to sit at the end of our table but make ourselves present."

Sirius paused from his explanation and looked at James. "Step two."

James clapped his hands together and pointed them at Remus. "Remus creates a distraction over by the Slytherin table. This feat can be done by starting a food fight, shoving someone down, but it has to be a domino effect. And thus leads us to step three."

"James and Peter will sneak over and set the nifflers loose on the Slytherin side while I distract our table. This will be done by taking my confidential plan into action."

"Wonderful! Any questions?" James asked and when no one raised their hand, he grinned. "Then Marauders plan 3740 begins."

James, Peter, and Sirius came in and all sat the very end of the table. They were hunched over but it was not visible whatever was making them bend over. The next thing the Gryffindors saw was Sirius bending over on the table and burying his face in his arms. They were leaning heavily over the table, doubled over, but little did anyone else know they had nifflers under the table.

James and Peter consoled Sirius and all the while Remus passed them and hissed something to Sirius. That made James and Peter leap to their feet and shout something in return. They cleverly shouted about something at the same time so their dialogue ilwas inaudible. (In reality James shouted: "mashed potato" and Peter shouted: "and gravy!" but blurred together it sounded like they were yelling at Remus for something bad he did).

The werewolf broke away from the group. Remus sidled over to the Slytherin side and dropped a fairly large spider, he had in the palm of his hand, on to the Slytherin table. He made sure it was visible before he slunk away into the corner. That was the perfect domino effect for a boy at the table let out a very unmanly screech and scrambled away.

Remus watched idly as chaos erupted from the Slytherin table. In lightening speed, he raced over to the Gryffindor table as soon as he dropped off the spider in his little detour and pretended to look confused and surprised.

"Spider!" a girl shrieked.

Remus fake shouted as Sirius "passed out" unconscious. Several Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws, leaped over to help Sirius as James and Peter slipped away.

The next few moments were utter dissonance.

The Slytherins leaped from the table as the spider scuttled along the food, leaving very thick strands of web. The nifflers went off and were turning the entire table upside down as they went for all the shiny objects on the table. That included plates, goblets, silverware, and the liquids.

Food went flying in every direction.

Sirius revived all on his own and he looked over at the other table with amusement etched in his expression.

The professors sprang to their feet, brandishing their wands. Professor McGonagall, of course, was at the head of the group with fury radiating her aura.

"Who set off the nifflers?" someone screeched.

The furry and usually-cuddly creatures were bounding from table to table, seizing every shiny object in its path. Their eyes would swivel around until they saw something they liked and they would go after it in the blink of an eye.

Bellatrix Lestrange screamed at the top of her lungs when one came near her. Ready to pound it with a plate, the niffler skidded in a different direction as to so avoid being squashed by the silver platter.

Remus let out an actual shout of surprise when another niffler landed on the Gryffindor table, throwing up delicious food into the air as it went for the silverware and dining equipment. It ws a disaster.

Alice Prewett was grappling for her necklace, the twins were having fun throwing shiny objects at the animal, and the others were shouting to one another.

"Don' worry! I'll get them!" Hagrid said as he clambered into the Great Hall. He had, in his large hands, food. "They're jus' curious! They're gentle! Nifflers don' hurt yeh!"

The students watched as Hagrid managed to calm and seize all four nifflers in his arms. He nodded to Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall as he marched out of the Great Hall. The Great Hall was deadly silent, it was suffocating.

The professors looked about ready to hex everyone into oblivion just to prove their point. No one dared to breathe. No one dared to make a move. No one dared to say a word. That was until something broke murderous silence.

A laugh.

That little laugh managed to start a chain reaction.

And then there was another laugh.

And then another.

And then another.

And then a chorus.

And then a group.

And then half a table.

And then a house.

And then a house.

A third house.

And then the entire room.

The silence was lifted, the anger abated, and only good humor filled the Great Hall on that cold and rainy day. The good laughter rumbled through the room and it even gave the students the feeling of Hogwarts unity. Even a few of the professors at the Head table was chortling, including Professor Dumbledore.

"I'd say that got a solid 97℅," James said as he sat back to admire his handy work.

"Add the bonus for getting Professor Dumbledore to laugh," Sirius chimed in.

"Okay, so a happy 100℅," James concluded and sighed contently, "I'd love to say this was a success but we need to hear it from one other—just one other."

All heads turned to Remus.

"Well, in case you have this detail has slipped your poor mind, we rs still serving our detentions from that last little prank you pulled before vacation."

"The dungbombs?" James recalled. "That was hardly anything!"

"Get out of here James," Remus sighed and sat back down, "now that you have fulfilled your life goal, what are we going to do, now? Oh wait—we have detention already tonight."

"Oh, that was tonight?" James quipped and earned a very stern glare from Remus. That was well-deserved.

Detention could not have been any less exciting but at least they were not sitting and rotting in a classroom.

"Okay, this could have gone better," Sirius muttered as he, Peter, James, and Remus grabbed the mops of buckets of soapy water.

Filch and his cat Mrs. Norris kept a strict watch over them as they gathered in the Great Hall. They were, for tonight, supposed to clean the Great Hall after the nifflers attacked the place…without any magic and the Great Hall could not have been any messier than it already was. Food was everywhere, the platters were left over, the walls and the floors were covered in everything.

"I have had better days," Peter muttered as he slapped the mop into the bucket, splashing the water on to the ground.

Sirius and Peter focused on mopping the floors while Remus and James worked on the tables and the walls.

"It could be worse?" Remus said in a tone that sounded more like a question.

"How?" James grumbled.

There was a sharp exclamation as Sirius kicked the bucket of water over to Peter and ended up with one leg inside the bucket.

"It's cold!" Sirius howled and snatched his leg out, managing to tip over the entire bucket.

The water was everywhere and exactly where Filch made Remus and James dry the floors and walls. Filch positively howled with rage, as did Remus and James. Sirius was crying out mercy and apologies and Peter was torn between laughing at his friends' antics and throwing the other bucket of water at them for being so irritating.

"You can clean that up!" James shouted as Sirius let out another stream of apologies.

"It wasn't my fault!"

"How was that not your fault?" Remus asked in disbelief.

Their argument went well into the night, as they were cleaning, as they were picking up, as they were finishing up, as they were walking back, as they slipped into their dormitory (waking Frank up, as well), all the way until they called it a night.

* * *

><p><strong>An exclusive behind the scenes with the four masterminds of the Kings of Pranks.<strong>


	19. XX: Quite the Quidditch Match

**All rights remain.**

"Er—is this really a good time?" Sirius asked as he looked around at the emptying room.

"It's a great time," James said as he propped himself on top of the table.

Remus sighed and pulled out three wrapped gifts, in the process of dropping a fourth. He scrambled against his book bag and threw himself at the book but James was quicker and he stooped down to look at it.

"Who's this for?" he inquired carefully as his eyebrows rose with curiosity.

"I have yours on the table, there," Remus said indignantly and rose from his knees to his feet with a guarded expression.

"Is this for Alice?" James asked, tilting his head, pausing with obviousness.

"Hmmmm?" Sirius hummed impishly, his tone rising in pitch as his smile only grew wider with wild assumptions.

"Or is it a guy?" James asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "You know, I happen to be a free agent."

"Who also happens to love a certain redhead. You can do better than that, Remy. Take me instead. I'm hotter."

"I'm not homosexual," Remus sighed wearily but decided the let his friends stem it all off for now. He knew they had pent up energy waiting to be released.

There was a slight pause then—

"Evans! That's who it is for!" Sirius said with a snap of his fingers. "How did we miss that, James? It looks like you have some competition.

"What? No," Remus said quickly as a frown appeared upon his features. He knit his eyebrows in an evident troubled expression. "I am platonically giving Lily something for Christmas as she has something for me."

"Oh bloody—" Sirius said, smacking his forehead, "I'm shocked! Remus actually has friends of the other gender—"

"Sirius, I swear—"

James's eyebrows shot beneath his bangs but he tossed Remus the book back and swung his legs back and forth.

"I have something for you lot so be prepared to have your minds leaping for joy," Sirius said in a singsong voice.

Remus and James rolled their eyes in their good nature. Sirius dug through his messenger bag and pulled out three items for his three things. The impish smile on his face indicated that it was something that probably should be banned if not already.

"Dungbombs!" James cheered as soon as he opened his.

"Peter?" Sirius said, swinging his legs back and forth as he sat on the table. "What is yours?"

"I got franged frisbees."

"And Remus?" Sirius hummed in a singsong voice.

"Pranks," Remus muttered and held up his gift.

"In book form!" Sirius chimed.

That Remus had to laugh to.

"I was going to get you a mixture between franged frisbees and dungbombs but I knew you would not have appreciated that as much so I bought something for you in a formation that I know you fancy," Sirius explained proudly.

Before any other words could be said, James and Sirius were suddenly flooded in a sea of red and gold. The Gryffindor Quidditch team was finally collecting their last two players. Remus walked alongside James and Peter headed towards Sirius's direction. The four of them walked at the front edge of the crowd that was making their way to the Great Hall.

"Move out of the way! Move!"

The Ravenclaws, who were usually not so wound up with the Gryffindors, came marching towards them; they pushed their opponents away as they sauntered around the halls. The Gryffindor students called out behind them but some others made very rude gestures with their arms and fingers.

"Wonder what's gotten into them," Emmanuel muttered as his eyes trailed after them.

Remus rolled his eyes as the entire Gryffindor common room came storming into the Great Hall. It was the big match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. The Ravenclaws were crowding around their players, cheering loudly as if they were trying to override the noise the Gryffindors were producing.

But Emmanuel, who noticed this, cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted:

"Gryffindor! Gryffindor! Gryffindor!"

"Gryffindor! Gryffindor!" the others chanted.

They raised their voices to a much higher volume to drown out the cheers from the Ravenclaws. All did but Remus. Remus walked beside James and Sirius's side as they waved to the proliferating crowd of onlookers.

"Ravenclaw! Ravenclaw!"

Emmanuel and James both turned around with a roll of their eyes. James cleared his throat and raised his hand in the air to grab the attention of the others. The Gryffindors seated themselves at their tables and glared at the other house.

"Ravenclaw!" a single person shouted and stood up. "Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw!"

The Gryffindors whipped around to glare at the other house. The Slytherins were snickering and the Hufflepuffs were looking from the Ravenclaws to the Gryffindors. And to their surprise, a first year stood up on top of the table and raised his hands.

"Gryff-in-dor! Gryff-in-dor!"

The other students actually beamed and James, Sirius, and Remus started pounding against the table in rhythm with the chant. The rest of the table began banging their hands on the table tops until they were overpowering the others.

"Gryff-in-dor! Gryff-in-dor! Gryffin-dor! Gryffin-dor! Gryffindor!"

The three beat chant became a two beat chant that became a single beat until the sound became one mingled echo that bounced off the Great Hall's walls. The professors hardly tried to calm the house down; Professor McGonagall was actually sitting back with a very visible smile on her usually stern face.

"ON TOP OF THE WORLD!"

This time it was Remus and Frank who led the wild cheers and applause. James, Peter, and Sirius were surprised at Remus's new boldness but something had the other feeling much better and it was giving him the confidence.

They were not complaining; their friend look years younger cheering with Frank. Even Alice Prewett seemed to have forgotten her bitterness towards the fourth year for she was clinging to Remus's shoulder and laughing with him.

The Ravenclaws attempted to match their opponents in volume but failed to do so because people tended to forget who the Gryffindors had that the others lacked. The Marauders.

And when The Marauders intervened, it was never under-dramatic.

The Marauders and Frank all pulled out their wands, shot off fireworks towards the ceiling that blew out brilliant shades of gold and red; Remus perfected them by blasting out a golden lion from his wand with a roar that rattled the plates.

And still Professor McGonagall was not saying a word.

Anyone could tell she was trying to withhold her enthusiasm but her beloved House of Gryffindor was making her proud. And she could hardly chide a student for showing their pride and she could hardly chide a group of students displaying copious amounts of unity.

_How could she_?

Once they all settled down, they were able to get some food inside them by staying silent long enough to shovel a few mouthfuls of toast with jelly, marmalade, French créme filled pancakes, and healthier pastries.

When they finished, they rose to their feet and clapped all the way out the door. Remus grinned at James and Sirius who were swarmed and flanked with people as if they were famous wizards.

_Perhaps they will become famous_, Remus thought to himself and laughed slightly at the idea of them being famous.

They made their way down to the Quidditch Pitch, marching valiantly in the ankle-deep snow with their brooms above their heads. Remus suggested flying to the Pitch but they insisted on walking because it looked more uniform and more tough that way. If he did not know Emmanuel that well, he would have thought the latter was slightly mental.

The cold bit and it was hard to stay warm but with the excitment in the air, the cold was hardly acknowledged.

"See you," Remus and Peter said to Sirius and James and veered towards the stands.

When their two friends departed, James called for Emmanuel and hopped right on to his back. The older took that in surprise but walked for both of them. James grabbed jacket from Emmanuel's shoulders and waved it above his head.

"Everyone inside!" Emmanuel called and laughed heartily when James, Bernard, and Sirius literally danced inside.

He slammed the door shut when everyone was in and called for their attention. He briefly went over the plan of action—and unlike Marcus, he was calm and not pacing everyone and enough to make engrave the floor.

"We have our brilliant Keeper, Evslin!"

Loud cheers and an applause broke out for Evslin.

"We have two wonderful Beaters, Sirius and Vitani!"

More cheers broke out.

"We have three agile Chasers, Bernard, Newland, and myself."

Cheers again with the pounding of their feet against the ground.

"And a stunning Seeker, James!"

When the team was clapping for everyone; Bernard stood up on the bench and rose his fist in the air.

"We swoon!" Sirius cried in jest. "Take off that shirt and show us the real you!"

The people howled and Bernard removed his shirt. James leaped nimbly beside Bernard.

"Come on, Vitani!" James called with a wink. "He's a free agent."

Vitani simply made a face and held up her hands. James shrugged and ran his tongue but Bernard's bare torso, making the other laugh and squirm. This did not make anyone uncomfortable because the team was so close they considered one another brothers—and sister. Bernard pretended to faint as James dipped his tongue in his navel.

"Sharp!" Sirius called from the crowd.

James withdrew and lifted his shirt and pointed to Vitani. "You're up!"

Vitani laughed but held up her hands. James jumped down beside her and caught her in an embrace in which he would not release.

Vitani teased him with a trail of chaste kisses up his middle.

This was just something they would all laugh about later; it was right before a big match and they were simply all wired and excited. This was one of the ways to get their energy out. Besides, when they joined the team, they knew they were in for a season.

One of the three Gryffindor's Chasers, Emmanuel was the first to burst forth from underneath the stadium. Next came the other two Chasers, Bernard and Newland. The Keeper, called Evslin, came zooming out afterward. The two Beaters, Sirius and Vitani, rushed out shortly after and raised their clubs with a jubilant shout. Then came the infamous Seeker, James. He did half a lap around the Pitch to high-five anyone in the stands.

The Ravenclaws came out in a similar manner but in a slightly different order. Nonetheless, they were eager to play and ready to win.

Madam Hooch cleared her throat and looked around at each player. Her eyes were sharp over the teams and her whistle was held at the side of her mouth.

"At my whistle you play—"

She let out a shrill, high pitched tone and released the Quaffle and Bludgers.

One took an immediate turn towards James but the expert simply twisted in the air and flew higher. The bludger, then, proceeded to look for someone else to unseat.

Sirius gave James the thumbs-up in a silent and more rapid well-done kind of thing.

Vitani, on the other end, swung a hefty bat and steered the second bludger right at one of the Ravenclaw Chasers. It caught her off guard and she swirled away to avoid being smashed. But in the process, she dropped the Quaffle and Gryffindor has taken it back.

The Keeper from the other team began to encircle the hoops, not drifting off to one or the other but encircling them all like a protector being. The Keeper kept his eyes trained on the Chaser, Bernard, and braced himself for the throw.

The groans of the Ravenclaw side was drowned out by the roars and cheers of Gryffindors. James closed his eyes briefly to the noise of the commentary.

"GRYFFINDOR SCORES! IT'S TEN TO ZERO."

Those words were glorious to his ears, they were like ringing chime bells that made a beautiful sound when rung.

Despite the encouragement, the weather was taking a toll on the players, not just him. More than once, Newland and Emmanuel had to rub their eyes with their fists for the wind was making their eyes dry and achy.

Evslin cried out in warning as Sirius had to duck and dive to avoid a collision with a bludger or a Chaser from the other team. In pure reaction, Sirius brandished his Beater's Bat and streaked after the bludger, himself. And because that was not against the rules, he was able to pursue the bludger and knock it into their opponent.

The Keeper from Ravenclaw braced himself as the Quaffle was coming back in his direction and he looked wildly determined to not miss this one. His eyes were set and his hands were tightly gripping his broom.

Bernard handed it off to Emmanuel and flew overhead—he flipped upside down and accepted the pass from Emmanuel. The others tried breaking through the barriers but it was hard when one was hung upside down. Bernard clutched the broom by his legs alone, his arms were wrapped protectively and effectively around the Quaffle. He dipped, twisted in midair to avoid three collisions, then made one more 360° twist to right himself on the broom.

Bernard dived and veered a 90° angle upward and got right in front of the Keeper; however, in a blur of red and gold, Bernard switched goals and shot at an unprotected one.

"AND GRYFFINDOR SCORES AGAIN! IT'S TWENTY TO ZERO!"

The crowd went wild at that play. It was something right out of the professionals. And most envied Bernard because he came from a long line of famous Quidditch players. That sport ran in his blood. Bernard was a stunning player who was easily one of the best in the entire school, there was no denying it.

Bernard gave the slightest acknowledgement of his success and went right back to playing. He was evidently ignoring the crowd. Bernard, the one who never fouled in his life, the one who never threw a punch at another, was one of the best Chasers Gryffindor ever had on their team.

The other Chasers formed a tight circle around the Quaffle and began flying down the field. Several times the Chasers were working on breaking through their defensive line which meant Sirius and Vitani had to do something.

Sirius pointed swiftly to somewhere at his left then made a gesture towards the Chasers. Vitani nodded carefully and ducked beneath the formation. Sirius switched the bat in his hands and zoomed right in front of the others as if to cut them off. But at that precise time, Vitani came rushing at him with the two bludgers right on her tail.

It took the perfect timing but right before colliding with Sirius she dived sharply and let the bludgers rush at him. Sirius let out shrill cry, realizing how close they were, and took a hefty swing at the first and quickly recovered. Vitani came flying right beside Sirius and hit the second one. The formation had to break and swerve away in order to avoid hitting either one.

This allowed the Gryffindor Chaser, Newland, an opportunity to break right into their circle and grapple for the Quaffle. He actually kicked it out of her grasp and managed to send it in the general direction of Emmnauel. With two Beaters on his tail, he had to send it to Bernard. Bernard twisted in the air to catch the Quaffle for his angle was not with the throw.

The Keeper of Ravenclaw was apparently getting sick of Bernard and evidently his jeers for he called him out and then zoomed forward to slam into him. The impact of two bodies could be heard from where James was hovering around and he winced even though he was not the one hit.

Madam Hooch called a foul on the Keeper and allowed Emmanuel to go one-on-one with the Keeper. If Marcus was shooting, he would have been to angry to shoot properly, but Emmanuel was calm. He was able to relax and shoot with aim. The Keeper covered his face in his hands when he missed the Quaffle.

A collective groan sounded from one side of the stands while a roar, louder than the Ravenclaws, broke out.

"AND IT'S THIRTY TO ZERO!"

James cheered loudly but peered closer at Bernard. The poor boy insisted that he was well enough to play but he certainly looked far from it. He was doubled over and clutching his ribs. His face was down and his hair fell in front of his face to cover his expression but it was enough to make James worry.

He quickly flew over and put a hand on Bernard's shoulder and tilted his chin up. Bernard's eyes were wide and panicky and filled with unshed tears.

"Oh damn—what happened? Where does it hurt?"

"My head," Bernard said and lurched sideways. James caught him around the middle and steadied him on his broom with a very worried expression.

"Bernard, we need to get you down," James said calmly but he was starting to really worry.

"It's just—the cold," Bernard insisted, starting to struggle against James's attempts to help him. The minute he moved too quickly, Bernard slumped against James unconscious.

James didn't know what to do. Bernard was unconscious in his arms and he was half on his broom half on James's. Madam Hooch had her back turned on him and could not see him. But Sirius came forward after seeing this unfold.

"RAVENCLAW SCORES! IT'S THIRTY TO TEN!"

James could hear that ringing in his head but he was occupied with an unconscious player from his team. Sirius was tugging Bernard and helping James put the injured on James's broom.

"Can I see your Bat?" James asked as he caught sight of an oncoming bludger.

Sirius handed it off quickly and James used all of his upper body strength to send it straight towards Madam Hooch. The whistle fell from her mouth as she had to dive out of the way and she looked up at wherever it came from. That was when James started waving his hands above his head and calling out.

And there is it was.

The Snitch.

"Sirius—please, please. Hold on to Bernard—damn, I see the Snitch!"

"Well go!" Sirius said as he took on most of Bernard's weight on to his shoulders. He urged James on.

"Keep Madam Hooch away from him until I get it!"

James whistled shrilly and kicked off, swinging his feet on the rests of his broom and laying low with his broom.

Through his wild chase, he could hear the team cheering him on. He smiled slightly at his players for he knew they were growing weary (he could see it in their performance) but they were still playing admirably. He was working on bracing against the cold. His glasses provided some protection from the wind but his eyes were burning and his head was spinning. This was not a good way to be during a match. He clutched his head as the ringing gradually increased and became worse.

And then he lost the Snitch.

That was highly disappointing.

The cold stung his eyes and hit his head harder than before.

But what was worse was when he caught sight of the Snitch just a mere foot away from his left hand. He swerved his broom towards the tiny golden ball and hared after it. But the broom, itself, could only get him so far. It was his positioning and technique that had him flying in a blur.

"Huzzah!"

James could hear Sirius bellow that at the top of his lungs for his friend. James, the center charmer, would have usually done something flaunting but his eyes were trained on the tiny golden ball that was whizzing in the air before him. He stretched out his arm with the serious deja vu feeling—the time he broke his clavicle after taking a bludger head-on—literally. But he was almost there. His fingers would brush the flying Snitch but he could not reach it.

_It was just like how Lily Evans was right there but always unreachable._

_How metaphoric. Everyone has a poetic shoulder, I just have two_, James thought as he strained to reach it.

He could feel the Ravenclaw Seeker closing the distance between him and the other but his fingers were already curling around the Snitch like a wave. It was a time where the entire audience was holding its breath as they watched James and the Snitch—it was one-on-one.

"James!"

The usual little retorts were nothing but background noise to him and he could hardly hear the audience's roar above his own shouting voice inside his head. It was telling him to occlude the rest of the noise and focus on getting what was in front of him.

"James!"

James's head snapped up to see a Beater's bat swing from nowhere and hit him in the face. The wondrous feeling of something cold in his hand was overpowered by the instant blackness that overtook his entire being.

* * *

><p>"CAN IT BE? GRYFFINDOR AND THE SNITCH ARE GLUED TOGETHER!"<p>

Sirius, who finally allowed Madam Hooch to pull Bernard off him, twisted around to see what was going on because he could not ignore the cries. He watched his brother (in everything but blood) crumple from the impact of the bat and lurched sideways. Still high in the air, James tumbled down.

"No!" Sirius said and launched himself after him.

He had one hand extended to grasp James by the wrist but he could not hold him with just one hand. Dropping his bat, he extended both and lay flat on his broom. His fingers brushed James's wrist and he slid further up his broom and managed to close his fingers around James's arm.

But Sirius could not brake his broom. His hands were preoccupied and as he tried pulling back but found that he could not. He screamed in his mind to slow down but the broom would not obey it. Sirius could see the ground right underneath James and he did the only thing that mattered to him. He had to protect James.

He threw himself off his broom and snaked his lanky frame around James. James's head was covered by Sirius's arm and his legs were draped over his other. He held James bridal style. He curled himself inward and braced himself. Sirius protected his friend from the worst of the impact from the ground.

The blow was able to knock the breath from his lungs in a mere instant and he felt quite a few bones crack and break. He could feel instant coldness and immense pain from somewhere beside his ribs and his skin felt wet and sticky. As his arm brushed over the side, he felt something solid—it may have been his rib bone sticking out of his skin in a compound fracture. Angry and fiery pain kissed each rib and it took all of Sirius's willpower not to curl up right then and there, cry, swear, and cry some more. Even breathing became painful.

It was pain beyond belief and he was awfully glad he did not stay awake to feel any more of it. He managed to catch a quick glance at James to see if he was okay before he passed out.

* * *

><p>Sirius cracked open an eye and looked around but found that he could not see a thing. He began to panic. Dead or not, he really did want all of his limbs and certainly his sight.<p>

"Bloody hell!" Sirius shouted and struggled vainly.

Through the darkness, he could hear an angelic voice from somewhere around him telling him to calm down and relax.

"Don't fight against me. Trust me, Sirius. You are okay, I promise."

Sirius stilled and tried focusing on the appeasing voice. And slowly but surely, the blackness was alleviating and he was able to see blurs and lights. And through the daze, Sirius caught sight of several people with their wands pointed at him along with several bottles of mysterious liquids. That jolted Sirius into shock.

It was the hand that grasped him that calmed him down. He recognized that hand anywhere. _But why was he here? Why was Remus here? Did he die, too?_

"Yeah, can you relax? Don't fight them, Sirius."

Remus's voice was just so angelic right now, Sirius felt like doing something extravagant for his friend but his body was too sore and stiff.

"You are recovering, Sirius," Remus said and patted his shoulder, "but you are going to be okay, I promise."

"So what happened?" Sirius croaked. "I fell."

"Indeed you did, my friend," Remus said with a slight chuckle, "you took quite the fall."

"Where are people?" Sirius whispered.

"They are around," Remus vowed and frowned slightly, "Peter went to get you more water for whenever you woke up."

"How long?" Sirius asked, he was finding it difficult to form complete sentences.

"About eleven hours you were out."

Sirius lifted his head and looked around. He was almost positive the hospital wing was not as exquisite or big as this nor did he ever think the hospital wing had separate rooms. He shifted himself to move his torso and found that his ribs hardly hurt at all. He ran a hand down the rib cage and found all the bones in place. He shifted his legs and found he could still move them. But as he did it again, sharp pain shot through his leg and he paled.

Remus, surprisingly, did not looked fazed. "I know it hurts. To everyone's surprise, it was your leg that got the worst of the blow."

"Why does it feel like Death kissed me?" Sirius grunted as he sat up. His body ached horribly but at least he did not feel wild intense pain.

"Because that is what it feels like when you break several bones."

Something in Remus's tone unlocked Sirius's tears. He knew Remus detested talking about his transformations but now Sirius knew what the other went through every full moon but he was awake during the whole thing. That was enough to make him cry. And for once, he was not ashamed. He was shedding tears for a worthy reason and anyone be damned if they thought differently.

"Are you in pain?" Remus said quietly and felt around his clavicle.

His presence slipped away and Sirius suddenly felt lonely, cold, and afraid. He tried calling out for his friend but he did not answer. Sirius called out again but to no avail. The people were back, surrounding him with blinding lights from the end of their wand and bottles and cups of medicine. They were forcing it down his throat and he felt slightly better when he could feel its instant effects. The next time he was given medicine, he did not fight it.

"These people took good care of me," came the voice, "they are trustworthy and good people—gentle."

Sirius homed in on that voice again and settled to savoring each sound. Remus had not left him after all. His heart rate slowed and he felt less alone.

"I'm sorry, Remus!" Sirius said in a clear voice. "I am sorry. I am sorry. I am sorry."

His eyes were closed but he could still hear. He could hear the absence of noise. Then Remus spoke again.

"He's just a little different from the medicine. He will feel better and will able to make sense when he awakes."

"I am awake."

"When he is feeling better."

Sirius frowned and opened his eyes. He stared right at Remus, who finally looked surprised, and he blinked.

"I, now, know what it is like for you—but you have it far worse and clearly your words do not do you justice," Sirius said and smiled, "I am always here for you, Remus."

"Thank you," Remus said and turned to Peter—

"Peter!" Sirius cried and tried sitting up but the other rushed to his side and pushed him back down.

"Hey, Sirius," Peter said, making sure Sirius was lying down, "hey."

"So where is the fourth if you are all here?" Sirius asked, frowning as he lifted his head to look around the room.

"James isn't here," Remus said quietly.

"Listen to me," Peter said carefully, "we promised not to talk about it until we talked about what your body just went through."

"Fire away," Sirius said with a wave of his hand, "go on but I am pretty sure I can tell you that myself."

"Just sit back, my valiant friend, and let us run you into a tale."

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, I thanketh thee for reading.<strong>


	20. XXI: Still Defiant

**All rights remain.**

"I know what happened to me," Sirius muttered and frowned, "what happened to James? Where is he?"

Remus and Peter exchanged looks before Remus opened his mouth to answer. But before anyone could say anything, there was a soft knock on the door. Today did not seem to go in Sirius's favor.

"Mr. Black—"

"—please, address me as Sirius or literally anything but my surname," Sirius interjected and frowned, "I'd appreciate that, thanks."

"Of course, Sirius. I know your father well. I know who you are," the Healer said, "I am Helena Carton and I am your caretaker for the time being. Sirius, I am sure you have already heard, you have suffered from a compound fracture in your left lower rib and left ankle. You have literally shattered your spinal chord but fortunately we were able mend your vertebrae.

"Okay," Sirius deadpanned and shrugged, "it wasn't as if I couldn't feel or remember that. I knew my spine snapped, I could feel it. I know I had a few compound fractures because my skin hurt and it was cold...if I am recovering or even recovered, when can I leave?"

"I understand your impatience," Helena said sympathetically, "and I am trying to get you out of here as fast as I can but your body endured quite a bit and asking it to get and move in such a flurry is unwise."

Sirius hung his head slightly and refused to look up. "Okay, okay. So, what happens when now? Are you telling me I am supposed to sit and...what...do nothing?"

"Your asking too much of your body," Helena said with a sigh, "but I promise you will be out soon. I just came here to see how you were doing and you need to take your medicine."

Sirius sighed again but nodded in acceptance. So Helena came forth with a small bottle of red liquid that bubbled slightly when sloshed around. Sirius grimaced and made a disgusted face; he caught eyes with Remus but the werewolf could only shrug.

"Ready?" Helena asked. "In fair warning, this will not taste appealing and will give a slight burning sensation. This is decreasing the risk of infection for those compound fractures."

Sirius nodded a second time and accepted the bottle. With one last disgusted look, he downed the contents in a matter of seconds. Helena and Remus, the closest ones to Sirius, jumped back as the Black heir nearly spit it out.

"Swallow," Helena said and kindly, "I will be back."

As soon as she left, Remus closed the door and Peter sat back on the foot of the bed. Sirius could not look any less pleased than at that moment but Remus had words that soothed his frustration.

"Nothing is going to happen when you are away," Remus vowed with an encouraging nod, "I promise. To get your mind off this, would you like to see something else?"

"'Something'?" a voice asked with torn amusement. "Good choice of words, Remy."

That voice had Sirius sitting up in his bed. Remus and Peter turned in his bed, as well, in surprise. James was standing at the doorway; he was changed out of his uniform but his face was still dirty and he was holding his frame at an awkward angle as if he was trying to ease the pressure. His eyes were cast downward and he hung his head in shame. He refused to look at anyone.

"James?" Sirius asked and motioned for James to come closer. "Where the hell have you been?"

"He was recovering himself," Remus jumped in as soon as James shot him a pleading look for help.

"How bad were your injuries?" Sirius asked with his eyebrows knit together in a sign of worry.

"I wasn't too bad," James said, letting his hair fall in front of his face to cover his eyes, "I had a simple fracture in my clavicle but that was it. Blimey—I thought this would go better but I just wanted to thank you—especially in person—for—for doing that for me."

"James, since when are you ever awkward?" Sirius asked questioningly. "Why don't you look at me, James. Look at me."

James eventually did look up, thanks to Remus's hand tilting his head up and whispering comforting words; Remus failed to explain that James was, ever since, been eaten alive by guilt that would not stem no matter what. Sirius did not get this concept and therefore it left him confused at James's coyness.

"Is there something bothering you?" Sirius asked and when James didn't reply, Sirius repeated his question. "Let me rephrase that, what is bothering you?"

This time, James did speak. "Don't—don't pretend like nothing happened."

"I am afraid I don't quite know what the hell you are talking about," Sirius said and scratched his chin absentmindedly, "I didn't want you to get hurt. James, you would have done the same thing for me as Remus and Peter would have done for us. Is that not the definition of a brother?"

James buried his face in his hands and sat down shakily. He breathing was ragged and uneven and his was evidently shaking. Sirius hummed in response and remove himself from the bed and walked (hobbled) over to his friend.

"Don't you dare feel bad for this," Sirius demanded and forced James to look at him, "it was a freak accident, I am definitely willing to lock that stupid Beater in a closet with a load of angry hippogriffs, but I would do anything to protect you. I know you would do the same for me. I know we all would and that's why I did it."

James sniffled but nodded, his shoulders seemed to rise a little as if the burden has been lifted from them. Sirius grinned in return and winced a little as he fought to regain his footing.

James was still uneasy around Sirius, it may still have been his immense guilt, but it was clear he was still feeling poorly about himself. But after a good two or three hours of talking together about anything that came to their mind, James started to loosen up. He began to feel better.

To top it all off, Sirius learned that he was able to go in less than two days. The Healer, Helena, came to deliver the news to him when she brought him his last dosage of medicine.

Sirius cheered and beamed, making Helena laugh heartily which made James laugh. And not wanting to be left out, Remus and Peter started to laugh. It was just a weird little moment of laughter that alleviated any lingering tension.

"Okay," Remus said, sobering up and holding out his hand, "we've got to go back, Sirius. But we will come tomorrow and give you the rest of the notes from the lesson, yeah?"

Sirius's happiness barely deflated. "Yeah! I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget to tell me what else you hear from Ravenclaw."

Remus, James, and Peter all waved as they departed from the room. Sirius, then, felt a little less happy when his friends left the room for it felt more quiet. He realized how much he craved their company and how lucky he really was that he graced in their presence which really only confirmed one thing:

He would do anything to protect his friends.

He was comfortable falling alseep on that statement.

Professor McGonagall was waiting for Remus, James, and Peter to return. Through her fireplace, they came stumbling out, one by one. Remus was first, then came Peter, then came James. The latter thanked Professor McGonagall, gave her a quick update on Sirius's healing process and well-being before heading off for their common room. No matter how much Professor McGonagall disliked to show it, she really did care for all of her students, especially the infamous Marauders.

"Do tell him I hope to see him in class and ready to listen," she said with a good nature.

"Will do, Professor," James said in a singsong voice before she shut the door behind them.

The group of three made their way (slowly) to the Gryffindor Tower but they were tired and their legs were not working in their favor. He could feel the weariness right to the core of his bones.

"Okay, so let's say we are doing something good yet illicit," James began but it was really his exhaustion that was talking, "what is your opinion on that?"

"I have no idea," Remus slurred and rubbed his eyes, "why? What are you doing, James?"

"Noooooothingggg," James hummed and collapsed on the door, "why won't it open?"

"You turn the handle," Remus deadpanned and slipped past James to crack open the door, "like that."

James laughed and patted Remus on the shoulder before running into his bed and drawing himself under the covers. Remus rolled his eyes and slipped into his own; he was too tired to change, everyone was. He yawned hugely and curled into himself only to feel his bed being occupied by another.

"James, get out," Remus mumbled as he turned his back on his friend, "it's too late."

"It's two in the morning, don't you mean early?" James jested and earned a well-rounded kick from Remus's leg to the shin. Peter simply grunted and enjoyed his peace and quiet.

"Geroffme," Remus hissed as he tried curling into himself, pulling himself to the farthest side of the bed, "get off my bed, you prat."

"But Remyyyyyyy," James whined and nestled into Remus's covers, pulling them to his chin. "It's toooooo colddddddddd. Let me sleeeeeeeeep."

Eventually Remus gave in and allowed James to stay for Peter, the next morning, woke up to find the two friends on the opposite sides of the bed, sleeping peacefully. Peter chuckled to himself and made his way down to breakfast early.

* * *

><p>"Sirius Black?" Helena asked, knocking on the door. "Sirius, there are a few people who want to see you."<p>

"Who?" Sirius asked in disbelief, standing up and walking over towards her to show that he can walk with comfort. "James, Remus, nor Peter are done with their classes—it's early in the morning."

"It's not anyone from Hogwarts," Helena said with a little smile.

Sirius did his best to hide his frown. "Oh, my parents. I see—er—yeah, I'll see them. I'll be okay with that. Do they want to see me, now?"

Helena nodded and offered a little nod. "I'll send them in."

Sirius muttered his thank you with a slap-on fake smile and walked to the nearest chair, sitting down slowly and easing himself into a tense comfortable position in the chair. Not a moment later, the door swung open forcibly and in came his parents. They were tight-lipped and completely impassive. Helena followed at a slower pace behind them with an awkward air that the situation could have gone without.

"I'll leave you—"

Helena backed away with a nod and closed the door. It ended with a click that still seemed more welcoming than his parents' presence. Walburga Black, his mother, was the first to sit down. Then came Orion Black, his father, following in suit. Sirius was well-aware his clothes were not pristine and clean, but ragged and old and torn.

"Sirius," Walburga said slowly.

Sirius inclined his head towards her.

"And all _this _is because of—" she made a sweeping gesture with her gloved hand, "because of what? Quidditch?"

Sirius bit back his argument that immediately sprung up in his head. He cleared his throat and bowed his head when his father looked at him. Walburga huffed angrily and raised her eyebrow in questioning but Sirius was no longer looking at either of his parents.

"I was right," she said with little inquiry.

It was highly uncomfortable to be sitting in the same room as his parents considering the last time he saw them, his mother had hit him and he and Regulus had run away. And what had triggered the blow was something directly tied into the reason he was here but the false accusations were nonsense. And nonsense can drive a person mad.

"About?" Sirius asked brusquely.

"There is something going on with you and that Potter heir," Walburga said as if she announced her death date, "why else would you risk your life for that one? Something obviously is happening between you two and I demand to know what!"

"Are you honest?" Sirius asked with a loud scoff. "Are you still on about me and James being together? We are not seeing each other!"

"Then explain this," Walburga said, again gesturing to the room with a gloved hand.

"That's what best friends do for one another," Sirius barked angrily and rose to his feet in pure anger, "best mates would sacrifice their lives for one another! And even if I were homosexual, I would never ask for your permission to approve of who I love."

Despite being the same height of his mother if not taller, he did take a half step back when she rose to her feet. His father, Orion, was a few inches taller than him but he was less intimidating than his mother. While Orion simply yelled, Walburga sent the blows.

"Well you certainly will not have any intimate relationships with the Potter family," Walburga insisted and bared her teeth, "and I think I may rescind Quidditch—"

"No," Sirius said at once and right away, his mind went right back to James, "you are not going to rid the one thing we—I like at Hogwarts. You cannot hold the power alone, you need the people. And fortunately, you are not highly favored by them ever since..."

Sirius trailed off and could not help the satisfied smirk on his face at his mother's expression. She looked as if she had been slapped in the face then slapped again. Orion did not have any motive to move or say anything. He was impassive and completely silent the entire time.

"Stop thinking I am seeing James," Sirius said at last and this time he was careful to sound respectful and he made sure to have a civil tongue. He looked at his mother, dead on, and stared at her.

Just then, Helena and a few other Healers came in with a swift knock to the door. Sirius and Walburga both jumped away from one another and Orion stood up, rubbing his eyes in a weary manner as if he couldn't care less what was going on between his wife and eldest son.

"It is good to see you, Helena," Orion said with a gracious nod, "it has been so long. You and I need to meet sometime to discuss whatever needs to be said."

Sirius, for the first time, wanted to clap his father on the shoulder. Just seeing, Walburga's careful eye made him want to burst out laughing but he held his laughter for his sake and everyone else's in the room. Helena looked awkward but she cleared her throat and raised her eyebrow at the mother.

"Ah," Sirius and his mother said at once.

"We were just talking," Walburga said and looked at her son with a fake smile.

Sirius stifled his grimace and went over to embrace his mother; he held her in his arms for a solid five or six seconds before he broke away slowly, grasping her wrist in a gesture of family unity. He suppressed his disgust and plastered on a believable smile.

"What is it, Helena?" Sirius asked.

"We are just seeing if you are all right—and we are telling you you can leave soon," Helena said and looked at her team of Healers behind her at her team of Healers, "by this afternoon, you can return home."

"Home?" Sirius echoed, knowing those words far before it came from her mouth. "So I really do have to go back?"

"Ad we will take care of you until you are well enough to do that for yourself," Walburga said with a good nod.

Sirius slapped on a grin and closed his eyes briefly. "Yes, I am sure it could be far worse than staying with you two. Thanks, I really appreciate it, Mother."

"By this afternoon, I don't suppose you have a set time," Walburga said and looked back at Helena.

"No, I'm afraid not," Helena said but adjusted her coat, "but I can assure you it will be soon. Why don't you just stay here, Mr. and Mrs. Black? By the time you go home, he will have been released from here."

Sirius heaved a silent but huge sigh and rubbed his eyes, covering his disappointed face in his hands for a brief moment. He nodded in acceptance and agreement before waiting until she and her Healers walked out of the room. Walburga turned on her eldest son and looked at him with a curled lip.

"What?" Sirius asked his parents.

"Once you are home you are not going to be sending any letters to your friends; I will know if you have—I have locked away your owl and Kreacher is forbidden to oblige to your commands."

"Okay, Mother," Sirius said with a fake happy tone, "okay—when we get home, you can take out all of that pent up anger out on me and you can abuse me and you can hate me and you can make my life miserable when we get home. I am sure you can do a load in a span of three or four days."

Walburga hissed angrily and pulled herself from her husband's grasp and stood up, towering over her son but Sirius could not stop his silver tongue and it ran ahead of him before he could catch up.

"I can't wait to go home," Sirius said and gave his mother the thumbs up.

All through this the father did not bother to say anything. In fact, he did not say anything the entire time he, Walburga, and Sirius were together. It was a rarity in itself for Orion never backed down from getting his two-bits.

"Orion, will you go and see where Helena is?" Walburga asked quietly to her husband. "Take care of any expenses that will come with this...little accident. Thank you, Orion. Come home when you are finished."

Sirius and his mother sat in the room in near silence except it was not awkward. It was more quick wits that were longing to race out of their mouths but each kept silent because they knew they were in public.

Orion came back and nodded silently which meant that they were eligible to lead and they had finished their expenses; that meant Sirius was not going to hear the end of this until he or they made it to the grave.

"Great," Walburga said and looked scornfully at her son, "take the arm, Sirius. We need to go home."

Sirius reached out for her extended arm but she braked sharply and turned around quickly. "When you get home you are going to go to your room and you will stay there until the three days are finished."

"I know," Sirius said indifferently and waved his hand, "it is all of that 'you deserve it' business, I understand."

"Right you do."

Walburga whisked them to their familiar block; Sirius's father had put an undetectable charm on the house so they could no longer apparate to their house. It was a major setback but it worked because Orion never complained about the Potters coming to their house in the middle of the night to whisk their eldest son away. They walked to the house in silence and Orion tapped the third bar of the iron gate and stepped back as the house began to waver and appear.

Sirius huffed as he hurried up three floors to his room. On the way, he ran into Kreacher, more like Kreacher ran into him; it was not a pleasant run-in because the house-elf was evidently not in a good mood.

"Ah! The disappointing Black heir has come back! Why has he come back?" Kreacher growled and looked up at him with his beady eyes that Sirius so desperately wanted to never look into.

"I've come back for you, Kreacher," Sirius jested and stooped down to scoop the house-elf into a hug. Kreacher was repulsed and he screeched at the top of his lungs. It sounded as if someone was being murdered but Kreacher was squirming out of Sirius's arms.

"How dare he? Kreacher is repulsed. Kreacher is ashamed!" Kreacher howled and actually went as far to free himself to bite Sirius on the hand.

The little teeth sunk into his flesh and Sirius bit back a yelp. He yanked his hand away and instantly felt sharp pain in his entire upper torso but he was too fired up because of Kreacher. He raised his other hand as if to strike the house-elf but he simply pointed to the door.

"I'm going in my room," Sirius said quietly, "please do not come in, Kreacher."

Kreacher, who was formerly cowering in his arms for he was afraid he was going to be hit, nodded in silent agreement and disappeared down another corridor of despair and depression. It was exactly what Sirius thought of his house; a depressing house filled with anguished memories. He could hear Kreacher grumbling all the way until he could not be heard. Sirius could hear his name under that creature's breath more than once and because he really had nothing else to do, he followed Kreacher into the room, undetected.

"And Kreacher's Mistress is going to kick him out," Kreacher breathed and started cleaning the portraits of his family tree, "Kreacher's Mistress will rid her burden."

Sirius blinked in surprise and continued to listen, slinking and lingering among the shadows of the dark walls.

"And Master Regulus is in trouble," Kreacher said and sighed, shaking his head so his bat-ears were flapping, "but Regulus is a good boy, Master Regulus is a good master. Regulus is good."

"Regulus is not all that good," Sirius said as he emerged from the shadows, "I don't think you should be going around saying that, Kreacher. In fact, I demand that you don't and if you should break that, you should be ashamed of yourself."

Kreacher bowed his ugly head but Sirius was not buying his innocent act. Instead, he stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut on his way, and felt his rib cry out in protest. He doubled over, unaware of how bad the pain was getting until it was actually happening to him. At first, Sirius could only feel a dull pain until it started hurting all the way until he thought someone was kicking him in the same place over and over again.

The pain brought Sirius to his knees in mercy as he clutched his middle, forcing his labored breathing to calm and ease out into an even pattern. But his vision was blurring and his head was ringing loudly in his ears. His ribs hurt and it was making him incredibly dizzy. He could not focus on anything but his ribs that were on fire. But suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder blade and a hand on his arm. They were trying to pull him to his feet but his legs would not obey.

"Come on, Sirius; you can get up."

That made Sirius raise his head and open his eyes. His vision was vivid from closing his eyes so tightly but when he refocused his vision, he could make out the face of Regulus Black.

"Why—how?" Sirius rephrased but he could hardly form coherent sentences let alone complete.

"I'm not barbaric," Regulus muttered under his breath darkly, "you are still my brother."

That made Sirius retaliate and snarl. "Don't you go pretending like you care!"

The jerking movement made Sirius gasp and double over again, letting the pain take over his judgment. Truly, his anger and resentment towards his brother clouded his better judgment which made him push away the one who was helping him.

"Sirius, I'm trying to help you," Regulus insisted and seized his brother's wrist, "so please stop fighting me."

Sirius actually buried his face in his hands and let out a dry sob that he disguised as a cough and covered his eyes with his hands for a while. Regulus said something comforting that made Sirius sigh and fall back, his weight was supported by Regulus and he and his brother went to Sirius's room.

"I know you hate what I do and what I believe in—"

"—not now," Sirius moaned and he rested on the bed.

"Sirius, I need to talk to you—the wizard, Voldemort is gathering followers of pure-blood. He is offering what no one else can offer us—Sirius—he is only doing good," Regulus pleaded and knelt in front of Sirius and rested his elbows on Sirius's knees.

Sirius always crouched at the edge of Regulus's knees to talk about serious stuff when he was young and it only pained and angered Sirius that Regulus was mocking his old ways. Regulus sitting there between his knees and talking to him like he was talking about something good was enough to set Sirius on the edge.

"How dare you say that," Sirius hissed and this time, there was fire in his words, "how dare you think for a minute that bastard is doing anything good. He is awful and you can't see that. And if you can't see the cruelty and unjust of this, then I can no longer stand with you."

"Sirius—he is trying to right this world," Regulus protested and grasped Sirius's wrist, "can you please—can you please try to understand?"

"Understand what?" Sirius grit out angrily and bared his teeth. "Understand that he is destroying our wizarding world and are killing off anyone he deems unimportant or unworthy? How dare you ask me to do such a dastardly thing."

Regulus bit his lip. "If you cannot see the good he is doing, I guess you cannot stand by me. I have made my decision, Sirius and you are not going to change it no matter what passionate words you use against it."

Sirius towered over Regulus at that and he looked beside himself. And in a growl, he said:

"Then get out, Reg."

And that was just what Regulus did.

* * *

><p>James, Peter, and Remus were alerted of Sirius's new setting and they were shocked when they were told. After the shock came the worry. They knew the last time Sirius saw his parents was the time he ran away early for Christmas.<p>

"Professor, Sirius and his parents do not get along," James protested as he ran a hand through his messy hair, "this could be a disaster."

"It is their decision," Professor Dumbledore said calmly; the only reason why James was not going berserk over his brother's situation was because he was talking to the Headmaster of Hogwarts and perhaps one of the most powerful wizards the wizarding world has ever had.

"But—"

"James, I am afraid there is nothing more that can be done," Professor Dumbledore said and sighed heavily, "but if I could do anything, I know I would. I am sorry, James. I am sure Sirius is protected there."

"By who?" James said in despair. "Who is there to protect him when his own family does not protect him?"

"I sent Regulus back home to care for Sirius while he was there," Professor Dumbledore said after an agonizing pause of silence.

"You what?"

This time is was Remus who spoke and who spoke in disbelief.

"I heard Regulus Black was not on agreeable terms with his parents at the moment and from what I heard, they ran away together over the holiday break. It would be nice for Sirius to have a companion while he is bed-ridden."

"Sir, Regulus is loved by his parents," Peter said and raised his hand, "Regulus is the favorite of the Black heirs; surely his parents would rejoice seeing him no matter how bad the fight is. Trust me, Professor Dumbledore, Regulus is not a friend of Sirius."

"You know we could not have had you heading over there," Professor Dumbledore said in almost a warning tone, "you know that very well."

Remus was the only one who nodded but James and Peter shrugged indifferently. Part of them wanted to continue disagreeing for the sake of Sirius but the other half knew Professor Dumbledore knew what he was doing and they knew he was right.

Still, it did not stop them from worrying.

But that was what brothers did for each other. That is what real brothers did for each other: they worried for one another because they cared.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading.<strong>


	21. XXII: Never by Fourths

**All rights remain.**

Sirius Black was sitting in his room, sulking. Sulking was not a common occurrence for the fourth year but he was not allowed to do anything but sit in his bed all day and do nothing. Now, of course being a Marauder, he did not oblige to that rule. In fact, he went far out of his way to bend and break that regulation because he simply could not last—his insanity would have been long gone.

Regulus saw Sirius out of his room four or five times before but he never breathed a word to their parents because he was never confronted by it. Avoiding Kreacher was more of a challenge. Though he lived in quite in the mansion, that house-elf seemed to be everywhere all the time. Sirius nearly had several bad encounters with him but veering into a room at the last minute saved his skin a few times.

And right now, Sirius was hiding in a spare room on the third floor. His heart was beating frantically and he had his ear pressed against the door. Occasionally he would bend down to peer through the keyhole, his mother was walking through her halls, calling out for her husband and looking for some jewelry at the same time. As he was turning down a next corner, he could hear footsteps and he sprinted into the nearest room and locked the door. And for good measure, he had an escape plan.

His house was not old but it was filled with secret passages that had one way leading to one room and another pathway leading to another room. He had yet to explore all of them but he only learned of four. Overall, he knew there were more than twenty-two (after reading a book about the house) but he had not found them all. In his room, alone, there were at least two different ones and yet he could not find a single one.

"Orion," Walburga cried out, "I can't find my necklace!"

"Which one?" Orion asked and followed his wife at her heels.

"The ones with the alternating white and black pearls with the emerald in the middle," she huffed and stamped her foot, "I knew it was downstairs but I couldn't find it there, either."

"We'll go down and then we'll go check on Sirius," Orion said and stopped walking, "is that fair?"

"Stay here, Kreacher," Walburga said quietly, "and help look for that necklace."

Sirius's heart jerked painfully and his eyes widened in disbelief. _Of all the times! _Sirius cried inwardly and sprinted up the metal spiral stairs; each step he took echoed loudly against the bare walls and he winced every time it rang a loud noise. As soon as he reached the top of the stairs, he lay flat on his stomach and listened in horror as the door opened downstairs, moments were he was earlier.

"I heard someone in here, Orion," Walburga whispered and looked upward, missing Sirius but not by far, "I knew I heard footsteps in here. It sounded like they were going upstairs, Orion."

"I don't think anyone is in here," Orion insisted and paused, "I don't hear a thing. The kitchen, dear?"

Sirius leaped to his feet as soon as the door closed with an echoing click and he pushed open the closet door. It was a weird passage that he accidentally found one eventful day. He shoved away the fur coats in the closet, ignoring the mothballs that fell out, and felt around for the door. His fingers brushed the ring of a door in the back of the closet and he yanked hard.

The door swung open with a thud and Sirius grabbed the spare torchlight he kept in there for emergencies (as he did for all three passageways he found) and flicked it on. If his parents ever found out he was in possession of a muggle artifact, they would burn it in a fire and scatter its ashes all over his room. The light flickered as he sprinted down the wooden stairs. The passageways were rather clean for being passageways. There was plain blue wallpaper on either side of him, wooden stairs (but not polished) and a plain gray ceiling tile. There were, unfortunately, no lights.

The stairs took a slight curve and soon he was pushing against the door that led into the kitchen. He breathed a sigh of relief to find it empty. He mentally reminded himself to break Kreacher's neck for being in his way. His chances of staying on the third floor was shot when he heard Kreacher patrolling the halls.

"Okay, okay," Sirius said to himself and closed his eyes, trying to picture his house in his mind.

He broke away from the door and froze like a deer caught in headlights as he heard footsteps coming into the door on his right. His heart stopped for a brief moment, preventing him from moving and picturing all the terrible things his parents would do if they saw him out of bed and worse, sneaking around. But his brain kicked him into action and he swung around and bolted through the door on his left. He was quick to close the passage door and hide from sight.

"See?" Orion said but that was all Sirius would listen to.

He sprinted up three flights of stairs towards his room and streamed into his room, careful to close the door quietly and threw himself into his bed. He pulled the covers to his chin and pretended to be asleep. All the while his back was turned to the door, he stared out the window and tried to calm his nausea. He took a few deep breaths and quickly snapped his eyes shut as the door to his room swung open.

"Sirius Black?" Walburga asked quietly (which was strange because Walburga was never quiet). "Wake up...now! I say it!"

"Mum?" Sirius said and rose to a sitting position.

Walburga paused for a brief moment before pointing a thin finger at him. "Do _you _know where my emerald necklace?"

"No, Mum, I never touch any jewelry. I hardly knew you had an emerald necklace—the memory of it is vague," Sirius said then jumped in before his mother could add her input, "—have you tried talking to Kreacher? Now that I think of it, I do recall him saying something about a pearl necklace with alternating black and white pearls."

By the time he finished talking, he was out of his bed and standing. Sirius saw her stride across the room and a stinging blow on his jaw and before he knew it, he was on the wooden floor and sprawled. His fingers instantly brushed over the reddening wound. His mother hardly looked remorseful as she towered over him. In fact, she did not looked apologetic or even the slightest bit regretful.

"What have you done with my necklace?" Walburga demanded and dusted off her shirt.

"I haven't done anything with your hideous necklace," Sirius hissed through gritted teeth but he was silenced with a flash of light.

His eyes watered as a wondrous dark black bruise bloomed around his eye. His lashes fluttered as he cowered in his arms for the briefest of moments. The skin felt raw and tender at the touch and he felt so powerless. But as he lifted his head, his eyes followed her wand and before he truly recognized his actions, he was launching himself at his mother. Walburga screeched as she was pinned against the wall by her son but Sirius was hardly exerting any pressure against her. She backed herself up against the wall and her fear of being hurt glued her there.

Sirius lunged for the wand but his mother fought tooth and nail against him. Several winces later, he managed to grasp the other end of the wand and point it at the ground as she shot several powerful blasts of purple light in the middle of their feet. Sirius used all of his strength, which happened to be more than his mother, and swung his arm over hers, used his elbow to lock into her arm, and used his weight to pull down. She instantly let go of her wand, as predicted, and he broke away from her.

"No longer will you use this to hurt me," Sirius said and snapped it into two.

The thing about Walburga was her ability, not to slap, but to punch. And Sirius had been on the receiving end more often than not. And where Sirius discarded the broken-in-half wand, it fell upon three explicit girls in bikinis. That seemed to outrage her more and it did not help that the pictures were muggles. Sirius looked slightly confused at her silence until his gaze traveled to where she was looking.

Walburga ground her teeth and pointed at the picture. "What—is—that—Black?"

Walburga began to use her son's surname more than his actual name because she was hardly considering him a son any longer. But it pained her to call him by his surname because she did not think he deserved such a title. She was torn. Sirius stooped down to pick up the three pictures and kissed them all.

"These are my girls," Sirius said and hugged them to his chest, "these are my _muggle _girls, _Sire_—sorry I meant _Dame __Black._"

"How dare you—"

"I am a daredevil," Sirius quipped.

Walburga drew herself to her full height and marched over to her son. "These are not for you."

Sirius, who usually would have taken a step back, only stood his ground and squared his shoulders. She ripped away the pictures and Sirius let out a shout of protest but he let her rip those. He did not mind as much but his eyes caught sight of the of image upon his desk. His mother followed his gaze and before he could react, she seized that picture, which was an image of him and his friends.

"Give it here!" Sirius demanded and stood right in front of her path.

She held it up in front of his face and began to tear it right down the middle. Sirius, this time, did not let her rip that and instead hurled a part of her wand at her. Sparks flew from the end and Walburga leaped backward as Sirius's desk tipped over, spilling all of its contents (which really wasn't anything but empty drawers) and shattered the mirror. Both Sirius and Walburga paused their war to look at the broken item. Their reflections flashed in the mirror; a visible line cracked the mirror and split their reflections into two but there was still that line of hatred that kept them apart.

"Hit 'em right between their eyes," Sirius said and sent the second part of her broken wand and hit her in the head, this time it made her step back. She spluttered indignantly but Sirius was too fired with adrenaline, due mostly to fear for himself against his mother. Walburga began to screech, a terrible and sheer screech that rattled Sirius's eardrums. And yet, coherent words formed from her lips as she bellowed at him.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA THE SHAME YOU PUT ON OUR FAMILY? YOU ARE AN UTTER DISGRACE!"

"And what does that say about you?" Sirius shouted back. But his volume was no where near his mother's and therefore his question was either ignored or unheard.

"YOU TRAITOR! YOU DENIGRATION! YOU BETRAYER!"

Those words stung Sirius a bit more than he would have liked to admit but he was not displaying any signs of hurt; he fought to rein his temper but his silver tongue was itching to be shot. He was about to speak when someone slammed the door shut; Sirius suspected it was Regulus and for once, he actually felt bad for setting his mother off. It was not something Regulus wanted to hear, but it was something he deserved.

"One word and I am out," Sirius said and bared his teeth.

"Out."

That was enough for Sirius; he seized his wand, untouched trunk, and half-torn picture from his mother's grasp before walking out on her. But Walburga could hardly care any less. She watched him with contempt in her gaze as she watched her son tear down the stairs. Little did she know, she sent her son in a flurry of anger and sadness. But she only watched with impassiveness.

Sirius was determined not to cry but easier said than done, of course. He wanted to howl his pain to the world but he could hardly hear himself whisper to himself let alone talk. He felt anger more than anything but he felt sadness consume him, as well. No matter how much pain he felt, he felt betrayed by his family and he felt alone. He felt abandoned and no one was there for him. His anger led his thoughts right to Andromeda. His favorite cousin promised she would be there for him but she didn't. She was gone.

Sirius hated her.

Sirius hated Andromeda.

Sirius hated Andromeda's lies.

He marched right past Regulus and right past his father and right into the living room. The trunk wheeled behind him and it was a sense of comfort to hear the familiar sound of the trunk's wheels. It reminded him of Hogwarts—his true home—with his true family. He knew he had them even if he had a poor excuse for a family. He owed his life to his friends because they saved his...even if they did not know it.

"I'm going back," Sirius said and turned around to grab the Floo powder, "I'm going back home."

No one listened.

No one answered.

No one cared.

Sirius had enough. He seized his trunk, brought it close to his knees, and threw down the powder while shouting "HOGWARTS!" with unnecessary volume. He burst into emerald flames and left. All the while, no one bothered to say "I'll miss you" or "I can't wait for you return" or "I'll want to hear from you" or "I love you". Hell, no one said a simple "goodbye". The last few moments in his living room, Sirius had allowed several tears fall from his depressed gray eyes.

He came to a nauseating halt and coughed out a mouthful of ashes. Professor McGonagall spun around in her chair, obviously surprised, but not unhappy to see him. But he really did not want to see anyone but his friends at the moment and he let out a stream of apologies for barging in on her like that before collecting his trunk and hurrying out of the fireplace.

"Black—what has you coming and going in such a rush?" Professor McGonagall asked and stood up.

"I'm just tired and I realized how late it was and I really need some sleep," Sirius explained in nearly a single breath.

"Great," she said with a nod, "and the truth?"

Sirius paused, wanting to terribly to explain everything to his favorite professor at Hogwarts (or at least one of his favorites) but he did not have the heart to tell her. All the while, he had no lifted his head once so she was not able to see his blooming black eye and that was something else he really did not feel like explaining to her. He was far too exhausted and he really just wanted to curl in on himself and have a good cry before facing tomorrow.

"Black," she said and sighed heavily, "look at me with dignity, as should all Gryffindors do, and tell me what has you fixed."

"What has me fixed?" Sirius hummed in mock-thought. "I was forced back to my mum and dad's place. Evidently they hate me and in the span of those three days, they made that quite clear. It is not like they are subtle about it! They called me every possible bad thing someone does _not _want to hear from their parents. 'Disgrace', 'denigration', 'traitor'...I know the lot of it."

The whole time Sirius did not look up but his voice was coming out much stronger than he anticipated and he was glad he was growing thick-skinned. It meant less explaining and more hiding. But he was not fooling Professor McGonagall. She knew something was wrong and she was persistent. Mix those two together and a full on interrogation is next.

"Black—face me with dignity," she demanded and squared her shoulders.

"Fine!" Sirius said and looked at her. "What happens when you mix enemy against enemy, Professor? Not everything comes out in peace and I can tell you that first-hand. I would have taken a thousand blows to the face rather than face her."

Professor McGonagall was smart, the black eye was not the only thing that caught her attention. It was Sirius's red eyes and tear-stained face that had her tilting her head in slight confusion.

"I know they mean something to you—"

"They mean nothing to me," Sirius hissed in a low tone and bared his teeth.

"But they do because you have shed your tears over them," Professor McGonagall said and pointed her finger at him, "I can tell, Sirius. I was not born yesterday. I know their words hurt you."

To her and his surprise, he did not object.

"When you are hated by the ones who graced you into this world, you would be sad when they think of you as nothing but a burden," Sirius said and frowned, "it is more like I mean nothing to them."

"But you mean a load to others," Professor McGonagall pointed and offered him a ghost of a smile, "I don't think you should have them waiting any longer—my fault—I wouldn't be surprised if they haven't burned a hole through the floor with all their pacing."

"Thanks, Professor," Sirius panted and hurried out of her office with his trunk in tow.

He hardly noticed the heaviness of it, not even when he was heaving it up the stairs. The only thing on his mind was his friends but he stopped when he reached the Fat Lady. He paused for no reason but he did not move. Instead, he slumped against the wall opposite of the entrance and buried his face in his arms, his trunk resting beside him. The Fat Lady hummed sympathetically and clasped her hands together.

"Ah, our Marauder. This school missed you," she said and lowered herself to her knees, "come on, dear. What is wrong?"

"Everything and nothing," Sirius moaned in his arms and squeezed his eyes shut, determined not to let another tear flow.

"How poetically vague," she jested and sobered up, "I'm merely a painting but I can be your ears, dear."

"My—my family h-hates me," Sirius cried and rubbed his eyes furiously, "and I went s-so long without thinking about it—well, a good five minutes—and then I got up here and suddenly it hit me really hard—"

Sirius broke off and cut off a sob that erupted from his throat. The Fat Lady sighed sadly, almost like she felt his pain. Sirius wanted to tell her that he appreciated her sympathy but she did not have to be sad over his poor situation. Just as he was about to tell her this, he felt a cold hand on his shoulder. It was not solid which meant someone, a ghost, had come over to see the sobbing student.

It was Sir Nicholas.

All this attention, all this caring, it made Sirius break down completely.

"What has my Marauder so saddened?" Sir Nicholas asked gently. "I could hear your anguished cries and I simply could not ignore it."

"It's—it's—"

But Sirius could not say what was on his mind. He was having a mental breakdown.

"It's my family," he finally managed to gasp out, "you know how much they hate me!"

He lifted his head and accidentally exposed his black eye. Sir Nicholas's normally gentle and submissive eyes fired with rage at the sight of his fellow Gryffindor student. He tried embracing the fourth year and he did despite being a ghost. Sirius did not care that he felt like he was doused in ice water, the simple act made him even more vulnerable.

"Forget those madmen," Sir Nicholas said sternly, "and cherish those who care."

Sirius nodded, sobbing and gasping, but nodding. He wiped at his eyes and stifled his cry of pain when he rubbed particularly hard on his injured and bruised side.

"Do you want to go to Madam Pomfrey's?" Sir Nicholas asked, noticing his black eye. "I am sure she has something to fix that up."

"No," Sirius said firmly, more so than he thought, "I want to keep this and let it heal over time. It—it'd just make me feel better."

"I understand," he said calmly, "oh! Peeves—go away!"

Peeves finally showed up at the scene but this time, he was silent. That was a first. The ghost hovered over the sobbing boy and sighed dramatically. He whizzed off, squawking loudly until he disappeared from sight. Sirius did not even have the heart to tell Peeves to serious _go away. _He was an emotional wreck but at this point he could not help it.

"Come here," Sir Nicholas said and stood up, hovering an inch or two above the ground, "I want you to listen to me very carefully."

Sirius gulped and nodded, looking at him with sincerity.

"I want you to remember you have so many supporters and followers at this school who favor you and who care for you. Family does not mean always blood, dear boy. Family can mean anyone who cares about," Sir Nicholas said and raised his eyebrow, "raise your head higher and walk with pride—you still look bothered."

"I don't want to look like this," Sirius said and gestured to himself, "I...I don't want to look sad and depressed. I am supposed to not give a damn in the world what others think of me. And yet, here I am—crying over words of people who I do not care about."

"No one can stem those tears of pain," Sir Nicholas said with a shrug, "besides you. But there are those who are willing to help you dry them for you."

Sirius dug the heel of his hand in his uninjured eye and tried to laugh but only managed a shaky breath. He could not handle of kindness, he simply could not. After being trapped and emotionally and physically abused, it was all too much for him. His legs gave away and he collapsed to the floor; his vision swam and his head felt like a ship on a roiled sea. Sir Nicholas was saying something but he could not really focus on it.

Distantly, he could hear the voices of his parents. They were telling him to get up, they were inflicting pain and fear on him. They were hurting him. It hurt, but why? His parents were not here and yet they were. They were haunting his every thought. He was being marked with depression and fear, he was being effected by his parents' antics. And he was beginning to suffer for it.

But there was something there.

Something divine.

Sirius forced himself to focus on the voices around him. He knew his parents were telling him to stop being so craven; he was beginning to fight against the weariness and he was coming to. In his immediate vision, he saw..._wait, Peeves?_

Sirius shot upward and clutched his head. "Peeves?"

"I brought your weeeeeeee friendsssss," Peeves howled and laughed with glee. He zoomed off and zipped down another hall.

"What?" Sirius murmured, confused.

"He brought us to you," someone else explained gently. Vaguely, he could hear the password being said and his trunk being wheeled away from his side but the warmth of the surrounding bodies kept him from leaping to his feet.

"What?" Sirius asked.

* * *

><p>Remus, James, and Peter were roaming the halls, bored. There was nothing to do and with their homework completed (thanks to Remus's persistence), they had a few free hours that were spent doing absolutely nothing but prowling about the corridors. Their conversations were nothing interesting but enough to keep the silence away. It was not until James was saying something that Peeves, Hogwarts's most annoying ghost, came floating right beside them.<p>

"Peeves?" Remus asked politely. "What is it now?"

"Dear Sirius-ly Black is back!" Peeves whooped and raised a ghostly fist in the air. "Follow Peeves-y, he'll show you the way."

Remus, James, and Peter jogged with Peeves in front; at one point, Remus thought it was a poor joke but they could hear Sir Nicholas talking to someone who was crying. As they neared the last flight of stairs, they could hear someone collapse at that point. Peeves was telling the truth; at the top of the stairs, they saw Sirius's crumpled body and Sir Nicholas kneeling beside him, talking to him, appeasing him.

* * *

><p>"Are you honest?" Sirius asked and blinked. "I am so happy to see you, you don't know the half of it."<p>

"What happened to your eye?" James asked gently. "Did your mum do this?"

"Dame Black got angry and hit me," Sirius said weakly and began to dig in his pocket. "I saved this from her wrath."

He extracted a photo of them. He stowed it in James's hands and smiled. Remus looked over James's shoulder and stared at it. His lashes curled over his cheeks as he studied the image. Sirius wanted to count each one but Remus lifted his gaze to Sirius and fixed him with a very stern blue gaze. Sirius fought to a sitting position and Remus sat back on his heels.

"We can talk later," Remus said with acceptance and understanding, "I bet you anything you're tired."

Sirius nodded wordlessly.

"I understand," Remus said.

Peter could not stop himself; he leaped towards Sirius and caught him in a tight embrace. He was letting out a stream of soothing words that let the bravado fall from Sirius's shoulders...or what was left of his bravado. Again, the kindness only made Sirius cry all over again. And before he knew it, two more pairs of arms were engulfing him. He inhaled lungfuls of Remus, James, and Peter. He smiled as he memorized each scent.

James had an amber-y sweet sap smell to him; Remus smelled like fresh air in a meadow and Peter smelled like a woody area of pinewood.

And being like this gave Sirius all the strength he needed. When his family tore him down, his friends were there to hoist him back up; they never did things by the fourths and they never felt intense emotions by the fourths. If he was sad, his friends would be, too. What loyal friends he had; he suddenly felt years younger and loads better.

He let them know that in his own hug.

* * *

><p><strong>This story, I apologize, is dreary; so I thanketh thee for reading.<strong>


	22. XXIII: The Detention Club

**All rights remain.**

It was the beginning of February, which meant that The Marauders went a whole month without pressuring Sirius into telling them what had happened last month when he was brought home for those three days. And when Sirius returned, he went collapsed in a mental fit of an emotional breakdown. He would not say anything to or about Regulus for that month and he would not speak about his home.

When the topic of summer came up in their conversation, Sirius visibly paled and was very quick to change the subject. Remus quickly steered the subject away, easing the mounting tension, and he noticed that Sirius looked ever so grateful.

What was a better time than during a detention to interrogate his friend? Yes, Remus Lupin was in detention. It was true; they were sitting in detention because they were caught trying to set Snape's trousers on fire. The mastermind behind the idea was actually a mixture of James and Remus. The three people who carried out the deed were James, Sirius, and Peter. This time, they were caught; by none other than the disgusting Filch and his cat.

Unfortunately, Lily Evans was in detention with them because she was caught hexing Sirius and James. This, evidently, was not acceptable in the Hogwarts rules and regulations; even if she was defending someone's honor.

"No talking, no laughing, no moving," Filch snarled as he bared his yellow teeth. "I may not be caretaker but I will take charge of your detention!"

He began pacing the front of the room with his cat at his ankles; she nearly had him falling a few times but seeing Filch fall was too good to be true.

"I am assigning you each a thousand word essay telling me why you are here and what you have learned," Filch said, "you will be required to do it."

"Yes, sir!" Sirius said in mock-salute.

"Are you using that tone with me, boy?" Filch growled, shuffling closer. Mrs. Norris meowed hopefully at his heels.

"Maybe I am," Sirius said and shifted in his seat.

"Boom, you just got yourself another detention!" Filch spat.

"For what?"

"Bang, another one! For questioning my authority!"

"Someone has to," Sirius muttered under his breath.

"Another one! I've got you, Black—right, Mrs. Norris?"

The cat meowed and swished her tail.

"She knows," Filch cackled, "want to try again, Black?"

"Shall I _black_ your boots?" Sirius jested.

"I've got all the time in the world," Filch said angrily and eyed Sirius with utter dislike, "so keep going if you want to."

Sirius fell silent and Filch smirked triumphantly. But Remus, James, and Peter knew Sirius had one more ace up his sleeve. He was a Marauder, and Marauders do not give up so easily. Especially Sirius.

"I will be in the office right next door," Filch growled low in his throat, "so don't try anything."

"What would we try?" Remus asked earnestly.

"You—Lupin—detention!" Filch said loudly and pointed a gross finger at the werewolf.

Mrs. Norris leaped on top of his desk and hissed angrily; her claws came unsheathed and she actually took a swipe at Remus's hand that was laying a foot away from her tail. He growled when claws met hand and a thin stream of blood poured from his claw wounds. This was the one time Remus would have said "your cat will be in my stomach next full moon!"

"What? What for?" the werewolf said indignantly.

"For disregarding my orders!" Filch barked. "Any other words?"

"Anything taboo?" James asked cheekily.

"Detention! Next Saturday! I've got Lupin, Black, and you, Potter," Filch said with a snarl. "I have you all."

"Not me," Peter said in a teasing voice. "I have not said anything wrong."

"Oh yeah?" Filch said with a raised eyebrow. "Just wait."

"For what, you and Madam Pince?" Peter asked, grinning in Sirius's direction who pretended to wipe a tear from his eye like a proud parent.

"Pettigrew! Got you, too! You're in my detention and I will make sure you will never want detention again!" Filch said and pointed a finger at Lily. "You have anything to say, Pristine Evans?"

"None whatsoever," Lily said and held up her hands.

"Then quit talking."

"I wasn't talking at all," Lily said a bit sharply and Filch whipped around.

"Watch your mouth," Filch said.

"I was being honest," Lily said in confusion.

"Bang! Detention!"

Lily just fell silent, deciding it was simply not worth it. She pursed her lips and her green eyes glared with anger but she did not utter a word. She did not dare to. Filch sent them all a glare, scooped Mrs. Norris in his arms, and walked out of the classroom. Sirius, James, Peter, Remus, and Lily all looked at one another, not daring to speak in case they would be overheard with Filch so close. It was a good minute before any of them would, but of course, the silence never lasted too long.

"Your welcome, Evans," Sirius called over his shoulder. He kicked his legs up on the desk and tilted his chair back on two legs.

"What for?" Lily asked in disbelief. "Because if it weren't for you, I would not be here and if it were not for you, I would not have to be here next Saturday!"

"I am giving you something to do on a boring Saturday morning," Sirius drawled lazily and absentmindedly scratched his nose, "trust me, with The Marauders—I promise you will never get bored."

"That's what I am afraid of," Lily said with a sigh of exasperation.

"So, care to tell us why you were provoking Filch?" Remus asked, interlocking his fingers on the desk and tapping his foot on the ground. "Because you gave yourself detention for the next month or two."

Sirius fake yawned and shook his head wordlessly. "I don't care, Remy. It's not like I am actually going to go for any of those. Besides, that hardly matters right now, does it?"

"You are really good at avoiding topics, aren't you?" Remus said, slamming the palms of his hands on the table and sighing. "You are like slipping away from uncertain interrogations."

"Like a virgin in the dark..." Sirius said knowingly and earned four avid stares from his fellow detention-mates. "What?"

"You are revolting, Black" Lily snarked and shook her head, pointedly turning her back on him and folding her arms over her chest. "That has nothing to do what we were just talking about."

Sirius slowly got up, his scowl melting into a twisted smirk. Lily, of course, did not see any of this, and was not aware that he was walking over to her. James wanted to tell Sirius to bugger off but the word were caught in his throat. Remus was beyond done and Peter was fascinated.

"Sirius—"

"Are you a virgin?" Sirius asked as soon as he was was closer to Lily. He walked over to her desk and slapped his hands against the top of the table, leaning close to her. Lily jumped and spun around with a glare upon her face.

"You are pathetic," she huffed.

"You never answered the question," Sirius said in a telltale tone.

"Sod off."

"Never felt the joy of it? Never enjoyed...the feeling of completion? You can imagine the wondrous feeling when someone slips their hands and those roaming hands are allowed to explore wherever they want to. An approving sound escapes your lips involuntarily—"

"Sod off," Lily said and sent a well-aimed kick at Sirius's shin.

"I get it," Sirius said and threw his hands up, "you'd prefer it more than talk about it. I'm like that, too. I prefer to do rather than listen, yeah?"

"Get out of here," Lily snarled and squared her shoulders.

Sirius held up his hand and earned a disapproving glare from James. His best mate was clearly not happy about the interrogation—especially the subject of the interrogation. Lily stood up and sat somewhere else, far away from the boys. Remus felt a rush of sympathy for the poor girl but he was also worried Filch would come in here and yell at him for talking so he remained silent.

They sat in that classroom, each doing their own thing. Remus was reading his book, Lily was tracing patterns on a piece of parchment, Sirius was humming, James was staring at Lily, and Peter was staring out the window.

Detention was not all that bad...figuratively speaking. It only got worse when two-fourths of The Marauders had something else planned in mind. They grinned at each other when the song finally came to an end and they all sat down. James gave Sirius a knowing look and Sirius coughed into his hand.

"I'm hungry—Filch took our wands—"

"So we are going to the kitchens," Sirius finished and clapped his hands together, "so who's with us?"

"I'm starved," Peter said and raised his hand, "I'm going."

"I'll join," Remus sighed and stood up for emphasis.

"Evans?" James asked after a short pause of silence. All heads turned in her direction.

"No," Lily said shortly and turned her back on them.

"Suit yourself," Sirius said indifferently and moved towards the door. He poked his head out the door and looked left and right.

"Fine!" Lily said and turned around in her seat. "I'll go."

James's eyes widened, Sirius withdrew his head and looked at her in shock, Remus had his eyebrows raised, and Peter gave her a questioning expression. But Lily paid them no attention and rose to her feet in proof. She slipped past Sirius and walked right into the empty corridor. She spread her arms wide then placed her hands on her hips impatiently.

"See?" she said and shrugged. "Let's go if we are going to."

"Did you just see that?" James said excitedly and hopped on the balls of his feet. "She's going with us! She's actually going with us!"

"Stop gaping and hurry up," Lily hissed quietly.

The others followed in suit and Lily led them to the kitchens. Their expedition getting there was no trouble, everything ran smoothly without a hitch. But this was excluding the time Peter tread of Mrs. Norris's tail and made her screech at the top of her lungs.

"Shit—" Sirius said and looked wildly around as the cat continued to wail.

He aimed a well-rounded kick at the cat but Remus stopped him just in time. Sirius, then, proceeded to clamp her jaws shut with his shoelace string. That worked for a bit until she broke it off and continued to positively howl with rage. Her tail was bushed out and her claws were out.

"Move!" the messy haired boy whispered fiercely.

James all shoved them down the corridor to the nearest corner and held them there as they all held their breath. Peter was breathing the heaviest so Remus slapped his hand over Peter's mouth and nudged him into silence. Peter sent him a half-apologetic look and half-agitated but Lily was holding Remus's wrist nervously. Her iron grip was making Remus's hand lose its feeling.

"Sorry," she whispered when she relinquished her hold.

They could hear Filch grunt and look around at an empty corridor. Remus's heart was frantically beating as he swore Filch was coming their way but a minute later nothing happened. Perhaps he went back—oh damn. That would end them all.

"Okay," Lily said and peeked her head around the corner, "we're clear. Let's go get the bloody food and hurry back before he actually does go and check on us."

"I'm shocked," Sirius said and grinned, "Evans is hanging around with the troublesome teenagers. I'm so proud. But really, I would have thought you would have insisted on going back after that little scene."

"No," Lily said firmly, "we are out here because you wanted food and we are not leaving without it so bygod, Sirius, we're going to get it."

"Enough said," Sirius said and hurried into the hall.

Lily guided them all down to the first floor where the large portrait of the bowl of fruit hung. She prodded the pear and yanked on the handle when it appeared. They all filed into the kitchen. Pairs of eyes stared at them in surprise but not hostility.

"Can we have five apples...and..." James said, looking at the others.

"Muffins," Lily said with a nod, "can we have five muffins?"

"Preferably fruit filled," Sirius added.

"Much appreciation goes out to you," Remus chimed in.

The house-elves scattered about the kitchen and within minutes, their food was brought to them. Each took their own and scurried out with a word of thanks; the house-elves may or may not have been sworn to secrecy but it hardly mattered. At least they had their breakfast.

"Okay," Lily said as they stopped outside the kitchens, hiding in a tiny corner. "We can go towards the Owlery and head down that staircase with the juggling portrait?"

"No," James said, shooting down that idea, much to his dislike, "there are too many professors lingering around in that hall."

"We can go through the courtyard and cut to the other corridor across the fountain," Sirius suggested.

"We can go through the second floor and take that staircase with the portrait of the giraffe," Remus said and looked thoughtful, "that one should be fairly empty considering there is nothing but stairs there."

"Okay," Lily said, holding up her hands, "all in favor of Remus's idea?"

The majority won so that was what they ended up doing. Turns out, getting to the second floor proved a challenging feat. Professors seemed to be everywhere at the most inconvenient times. Several times they had to take refuge in the nearest broom closet.

"James!" Peter hissed and snagged James's arm right before he was about to walk into a professor's view.

The latter knew the drill. They all piled into the nearest broom closet and shut the door quickly and quietly. Sirius peered through the keyhole and let out a puff of relief. He patted Peter on the back and continued to stare into the halls.

"Someone is out there," Sirius said.

"How close?" James asked.

"Getting farther," Sirius replied.

"Good," James said and shuffled his feet.

"Get off my foot, Potter," Lily snarled and took a step back, running into Remus's arms.

James shifted around and leaned against Peter's arm.

"Get off," Peter hissed and snatched his arm away, hitting Sirius in the haste.

Sirius wheeled around and clutched his now-sore nose. He groaned in pain and rubbed the tender part where Peter's elbow hit him the hardest. "Damn, Peter. Watch where you are swinging, mate."

"Sorry," Peter said through the darkness.

"This is getting ridiculous," Remus said and moved to crack the door open, "we're clear."

The latter stumbled out of the closet, probably looking very suspicious and strange to a group of first years. They disregarded them and hurried down the corridor at a jog with their food in their hands or tucked away in their robes. It was still a nearly-impossible feat to get back to their classroom without being spotted. The party of five nearly slammed into Filch but the other had his back turned.

Sirius was motioning wildly with his hands and mouthing "go back, go back!". Their feet skidded and slipped on the polished and recently-washed floor so they were pushing each other forward or past each other. Whichever, they were surprised they were not heard. Turning down another corner, there was another professor. This time they skidded to a halt but they slammed into a glass display and that echoed loudly.

"Shit," Sirius cursed.

They had to sprint away as fast as their legs could carry them. This led them straight into a ghost that was floating past them. And that was another thing they had to worry about now, Peeves. But they were so grateful it was not the nosy ghost but merely one they did not recognize. She eyed them suspiciously but James gave her a grin and she disappeared through another wall.

"No time to wait," Lily said angrily and shoved them forward.

They ended down a corridor that only led to the tower. It was a dead-end and what was worse was they could hear Mrs. Norris's meowing from behind. Sirius slammed his palm against the wall as if it would magically disappear but it did not and they were absolutely cornered.

"Damn," Remus cursed, which was rare, "okay, now what? We're all so dead."

"Just me," Sirius huffed after a pause of silence, "just me. You—you get back and take care of my food! Do—not—lose—or—drop—my—food." He shoved his muffin and apple in Remus's pockets and patted his shoulder.

Before Remus could ask any more questions, Sirius launched himself down the hallway and belted at the top of his lungs for Filch (and the whole school to hear).

"ARE YOU READY HOGWARTS? ARE YOU READY! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

Remus, James, Peter, and Lily all sprinted for the staircase by the giraffe after they took a brief moment to acknowledge Sirius's self-sacrifice.

Sirius was sprinting down the hallway belting The Weird Sisters at the top of his lungs. He stomped loudly against the ground and rapped his knuckles on the glass to make as much noise as possible.

"MOVE YOUR BODY LIKE A HAIRY TROLL!" Sirius jumped and slammed his hand against the glass. "I'M LEARNING TO ROCK AND ROLL! SPIN AROUND LIKE A CRAZY ELF! DANCING BY HIMSELF!"

Remus and James at the front led them down another winding corridor with portraits shouting at them. They were breathing heavily by now and they longed to take a break but they would not allow it.

"I BOOGIE DOWN LIKE A UNICORN! WON'T STOP TILL THE BREAK OF DAWN!" Sirius shouted and jumped as if he was trying to touch the two-story ceiling. "PUT YOUR HANDS UP IN THE AIR, LIKE AN OGRE WHO JUST DON'T CARE!"

Filch could hear him a mile away.

"AH! CAN YOU DANCE LIKE A HIPPOGRIFF? MA MA MA MA MA MA MA MA MA! FLYING OFF FROM A CLIFF!"

Sirius tore down several posters from the noticeboard posted around the castle. Filch was hobbling, following the noise that he recognized to be Sirius Black's (very terrible and off-pitch) singing.

Much to their surprise, when they got back; the door was closed and the lights were turned off. Remus and James went in first, followed by Peter and Lily. When the lights flickered brighter for a moment, they saw a silhouette of a person in the corner. Lily jumped and clutched Remus's middle like a life-line. James and Peter went forward to tackle whatever was in their room only to find it was—

"Sirius! You shitty prat!" James growled as he released his grip. "What the hell?"

"Filch is a hopeless case," Sirius said with a shake of his head, "he can't even run properly."

"You crazy git," James said and grinned like a madman, "Remus has your food."

"Great," Sirius said and caught the flying food, tossed by the werewolf.

They sat and ate their food but this time, they were not all separate. They managed to get Lily to sit next to Remus while they ate and The Marauders sat next to Remus. They even got Lily to laugh a little when they were joking around about Filch and the librarian, Madam Pince.

"I can see the magnetism," Lily joked and smiled.

Before Remus could say anything, music started blasting in the formerly-silent room. The Marauders looked at each other, mostly James and Sirius, with impish smiles as they rose to their feet. Of course they recognized the song. And of course they were going to dance along.

It didn't take much for James and Sirius to start dancing on their desks. But it took a while to get Peter up. The poor boy was not budging. He kept saying he did not feel like getting up but in reality, he just was a poor dancer who felt overly self-conscious when doing so.

"Oh, come on, Peter," James said as he and Sirius hopped around on the desks.

"James—"

James jumped as someone tried to decapitate him with their hands; he was tossing around an ink bottle in his hands that was previously near his feet. When he turned around, he nearly fell off the table and actually dropped the ink bottle in his hands.

Remus Lupin was dancing.

It was such a rarity, it had everyone stopped; of course, excluding the one he was dancing with. Lily Evans was swinging around and hopping around Remus while he shuffled around. James could not even be mad at Remus for dancing with his Fair Maiden of Lilyflowers. His brother, his Remus was dancing. He needed to treasure this forever and forever.

This may have given Peter the courage to get up and start dancing to because they knew the songs were not ending any time soon. Remus jumped up on the table top and he gave Peter the thumbs-up. Peter sighed and crawled on the table, sitting on it.

"Get up and dance!" James called and lifted his hands in the air and cheered loudly.

They all paused for a breath.

"What about the essay?" Lily asked, looking at the blank pieces of parchment.

"I think Remus should write it," Sirius said and looked at his friend, "for all of us."

"You just don't want to write yours," Remus said.

"True; that is very true but I just don't think it makes sense for all of us to write it. Plus, we trust you."

"You trust me?" Remus asked, looking past Sirius towards Peter, Lily, and James. The latter nodded and that got a smile from Remus.

"Okay," he said and leaped to his table and sat down, "I'll write it."

Remus seized the parchment and dipped his quill in his ink bottle.

Today was a day of surprises.

_Filch,_

_To us, it seemed pointless for all of us to write five separate essays so we all decided to write just one that spoke for all of us._

First, The Marauders got Lily to join their adventure.

_We accomplished quite a feat today, you would not believe it. At first, we sat here and loathed the way we had to waste a Saturday for a detention. We all knew why we were here and what we did wrong. It is all just the same cliche business you authorities want to hear. Just the same old boring thing "we learned to behave" or "we learned discipline". How about something different from us?_

Then they escaped the professors.

_From us, we learned that "my enemy's enemy is my friend". We learned the meaning of that today. We learned that during the period of time we had to spend sitting in this shitty room we surprise one another._

Sirius understood the meaning of self-sacrifice and did it modestly.

_I learned to never underestimate another person and I think that goes for all of us. Perhaps you should have a Saturday detention because you could learn a thing or two about people._

Remus was dancing.

_People are full of surprises._

Lily and Remus were dancing together.

_And today was no exception. I could tell you a thousand new things about these people here I spent time with._

James was not mad for once that someone else was dancing with his "Fair Maiden of Lilyflowers".

_And we also learned that a matter of kind words or even a sort of gesture could bring someone from the depths of their self-consciousness. Perhaps you should learn how to do so._

And they even got Peter to dance.

_We would not change a thing about today; we learned quite a bit and we only have one person to thanks (besides us, of course). So we thank you, Filch, for giving us detention together this day._

They were actually managing a safe conversation with one another; James nor Sirius were not being arrogant in front of Lily for once.

_Detention was definitely worth it._

* * *

><p><strong>Based off the wonderful movie The Breakfast Club.<strong>


	23. XXIV: Twist in the Plan

**All rights remain.**

Remus had to double-check and triple-check his calendar because he could not believe what bloody day it was.

"C'est impossible!" Remus said and covered his face. "Je ne aime quatorze de février!"

"Who knew Remus was a fluent French speaker?" James said with a smirk.

He and Sirius were sitting in the back and watching Remus work himself up into a frenzy. It was quite amusing to watch the werewolf look over his shoulder at his friends then pointedly raise a book to cover his face as if that was going to help.

"Poor Remus," Peter said sympathetically, "can't you lot give him a break? This happens every year. Might I remind you what brilliant plan your brain hatched last year? Cough, cough, 'I declare a girl war'?"

"Bugger off, Peter," James said with a shove, "that was fun, wasn't it?"

"Define 'fun'," Peter mumbled.

"This time we have a great plan and we need Remus," Sirius said and leaped to his feet, "so let me use some of my Sirius-Charm and I'll have him over in about five minutes, okay?"

"Good luck," Peter said with a scoff, "he is up to his head with you lot and his patience is like walking on thin ice."

Sirius waved it off and sauntered over to his friend. He had no trouble easing himself on to Remus's lap despite the other's indignant protest. Sirius tore the book from Remus's grasp and held it out of reach.

"I'm serious," Remus said, making the terrible mistake of saying that because it sent Sirius in a flurry of terrible name puns that was growing so old, it made Dumbledore seem young.

"Not until you listen to me," Sirius said and shoved the book down his shirt which was the only available thing he could think of. The werewolf winced as he watched where his book was going.

"Sirius," Remus said very slowly and very patiently, "my legs are losing their feeling because of you and you will give me by book back...now."

"And if I don't?" Sirius asked with a charming smile.

"Then I will not join your little expedition hunt," Remus said and scowled. He looked at him. "What do you want, Sirius? I'm really busy and no, I will not go crusading with you and James to woo Lily Evans. I am not interested."

"How did you hear?" Sirius asked curiously, digging his hands down the front of his shirt in search of the book.

"I may be busy but I am not deaf, I can hear everything you are saying," Remus said and made to push off the other, "has anyone ever told you that you are not a fun person to have perched on their lap?"

"No, you happen to be the first," Sirius said and pretended to look thoughtful. He yanked the book out after a few minutes of searching.

"There is always a first for everything," Remus said with a shrug, "but I really will not help you play matchmaker with James and Lily. She gets enough of James's antics when it is not Valentine's Day."

"I am not asking you to do something appalling or astounding," Sirius said and threw his arm around Remus's slim shoulders and rested his chin on his right shoulder, "we are asking you as a friend to come and help us make Valentine's Day worth it."

"You always make Valentine's Day worth it," Remus commented but his shoulders slumped. The look on Sirius's face made him reconsider why he was even friends with them because he eventually gave in. "Okay, okay. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to talk to Evans for us," Sirius said simply.

"That's it?" Remus said warily with his eyebrow raised. "Are you sure that is all?"

"Deathly serious," Sirius joked with a grin, "but talk to her in a serious manner, yeah? And talk about how amazing of a person James is but make it subtle. And make sure you add how loyal he is and all that stuff."

"Yeah," Remus said with a nod, "I have done that before; I know what to do. It would not be the first time he asked me do to a favor rather similar to this."

"Will you really do that for him?" Sirius asked.

"I am serious," Remus said with a little smile.

"Ahh, stoppppp," Sirius said but laughed, "you're great, did you know that?"

"You flatter me, Sirius Black," Remus jested and shoved Sirius by the shoulders, "now get up so I can go do your bidding, dear friend."

"As you wish, Remus, my old friend," Sirius said and leaped nimbly from his lap. He straightened out his jacket and gave his friend a pat on the back. "I shall dub you Cupid by the time you graduate from this school."

Remus rolled his eyes and looked at his other two friends sitting at the window, looking out and pretending like they were not eavesdropping in on the conversation. Remus acknowledged James, who mouthed "thank you" as he passed and slipped through the portrait hole. As he walked through the nearly empty halls, he realized he had no idea where the redhead would be.

It was Valentine's Day and on a Saturday. Usually she would spend some of her time in the common room with her other friends but probably because James was down there and because of the date, she was doing her best to avoid situations that would leave her and James in the same room. He had to ask around for her until one student managed to tell him she was going to the bridge by Hagrid's Hut. Remus sighed heavily and switched directions.

_The things I do for James, _Remus thought as he hurried down the sloping hill, nearly falling on the snow-covered rocks. He buried his hands deeper in his jacket, not believing it would be this cold. James thought it would be a good idea if they all bought the same duffle coat as a practical joke after they played the prank on everyone pretending they were each other. But now their jackets were indistinguishable and they more often that not end up wearing one another's.

In addition, his hat was lost long ago, his gloves were taken by Sirius and never were to be returned, and his scarf was being borrowed by James who was using it as a pillow. He was not taking it back until it was washed.

But sure enough, there she was. She was leaning against the grooved arch, looking past the mountains. Little puffs of air escaped her full lips and her hair was tied behind her head but it flew gracefully along her back. Dressed in monochromatic black, she wore a long black coat that made her hair stick out more. Lily looked almost sinister and unapproachable, she looked aloof but her green eyes were warm and welcoming. Remus knew this first hand.

"Don't you look as pretty as a picture?" Remus said and picked at his jacket's sleeve.

"Hello," said she.

"Why are you hanging about here?" Remus asked, settling himself on Lily's right.

"Do you not crave a change of scenery?" Lily asked calmly, looking at him with green eyes.

"I do," Remus said uneasily and shrugged, "but I fail to believe it is the only reason you are out here alone. You are rarely alone."

"Just wanted some air to myself," Lily said offhandedly and rested her chin on her hands, "why are you out here?"

Remus did not answer because he really did not know how to. Evidently, she was not in a good mood and she did not want to look bothered about how saint-like James Potter was. What was he supposed to say? _I was coming over here just to gush about James's perfection. _Yeah, he was not going to say that to her, not now. This was not the time. But she did looked troubled and it troubled _him._

"So equivocated," Remus said and drummed his cold hands on the wooden arch, "so why are you out here?"

"Why do you think?" Lily asked, raising an elegant eyebrow. "It is February 14th and James Potter has been camping out in the common room since last night. I do not fancy a trip back there for a while."

Remus looked away, feeling slightly awkward. "Yeah, I understand. So then why have you decided to become friends with me?"

"Because I learned you were different from them," Lily replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I could tell you were different than the others. You are much more reserved and modest."

"Hmm. Perhaps you would be surprised with all of us once you get to know us."

"And what about Severus?" Lily asked, turning to look at him. This was the first time she did not get all cold and angry when he mentioned James. "What about getting to know him and being surprised with him?"

"I think Sirius caught him in a different light when he and his younger brother stopped by Snape's house," Remus pointed out, "and whatever you may think, contrary to popular belief, James hates the Dark Arts. And your friend has taken quite a liking to it."

"Severus is not interested in the Dark Arts," Lily dismissed, "it is just another subject he works hard in, Remus."

"I beg to differ," Remus said but placed a hand on her shoulder, "his friends are no better than us."

"Severus surrounds himself with good people, not everyone in Slytherin is bad," Lily insisted, stamping her foot, "just like not all Gryffindors are noble!"

"Lily, dear Lily, Snape is not as all that good," Remus said sternly, "he is no more innocent than us."

"_Severus_ does not go around hexing people for the fun of it," Lily huffed, folding her arms over her chest.

"_We _do not brag about our decisions to join the Death Eaters," Remus said with an air of confidence.

"You do not know Snape is going to join the Death Eaters," Lily said stubbornly.

"But we have ears inside of Slytherin. Unfortunately we do."

Lily sighed and shifted her position in Remus's arms, turning away from him and guiding his hands to a more comfortable position around her middle. Her back pressed against his chest as she sighed.

"Remus, you know I trust your judgment but I was not born yesterday," said she, "you can tell Potter once he deflates his airhead, I will consider talking to him but until then he should stop trying to ask me out on a date because I will never agree."

"Harsh," Remus said, resting his cheek near her ear, "James can be arrogant but he has dedicated his heart for you."

Lily's breathing became slightly unsteady for a moment, Remus could hear it, but she regained her composure and shrugged it off. "I am sure he will find another girl as a trophy."

"No, you are confusing James and Sirius," Remus said lightly, "Sirius is the womanizer, breaking another one's heart every week or so. You have stolen James's heart, whether you like it or not."

Lily trailed her fingers over the back of Remus's folded hands. "Why does he make it so difficult for me to like him? It is his fault—I don't ask him to be a prat, so why does he need to act like one?"

"It is just—just something he does out of reaction when you are around him," Remus explained, trying to find a good way to elaborate, "I am almost positive you know that the girl's mind works differently than ours. James is a whole new out-lier in itself. He's never talked about another living girl—besides you."

"I'm flattered," Lily deadpanned. "Before you continue it is my turn to ask what happened between you and Alice?"

This time it was Remus's turn to flush; he was glad that her back was turned to him and for good measure, he buried his face in her soft hair. "It just never happened. I suppose I kind of agreed to start seeing her because I wanted to prove to Sirius I am not a lonely soul."

"He thinks you are a lonely soul?" Lily asked.

"He never lets me forget," Remus chuckled and withdrew. To his surprise, Lily laughed, too.

"Typical, typical. So you gave her to Frank Longbottom instead?"

"I hadn't the slightest idea they were seeing each other when we were seeing each other—"

"She wasn't," Lily insisted.

Remus patted her hand. "Worry not, Lily. I am hardly hurt by that but there is no need to deny it. Besides, it was rude of me to keep seeing Alice when I really held no attraction towards her."

"What about all that snogging?" Lily asked, looking over her shoulder at him.

"My overactive libido be damned," Remus jested, "I'm not serious—but it was just a desire I needed to stem; again, I feel awful for leading her on but it is what it is. And if I could redo those moments, I would have been far more chaste and far more honest. Do tell her I said this, will you?"

"I will," Lily said with a smile and a nod, "see what Valentine's Day does to you? It brings out the best and worst of us."

"And now we are turning back to you," Remus said and tightened his grip around her middle, "so if James did not act so arrogant, would you become his friend?"

"That is a strong word," she said, "I would be able to tolerate him if he were not going around the school acting like a pompous prat."

They went on like this for a good hour. Lily was caged in the platonic arms of Remus and they were keeping one another warm with their stories and laughter. The two were no longer bothered or phased by the bitter weather; they enjoyed to look at the mountains. Their scattered conversations took their imaginations beyond the school grounds.

The more time they spent talking, the warmer Lily's tone sounded when saying "Potter". It was a miracle and the werewolf felt internally accomplished and successful. Eventually, Lily turned around to face him and held Remus around his middle, warming her hands in his unbuttoned jacket. Though slightly warmer, the werewolf's entire being was cold.

"What if people start talking?" Remus muttered as he rested his arms around her shoulders. "What if people think we started seeing each other?"

"We'll tell them to sod off," Lily said with little indifference, "but could I ask you something without you judging me or anything?"

"Fire away."

There was an uneasy pause and Lily fidgeted awkwardly. Remus felt like she was going to confess that she poisoned someone or something bad like that.

"Did you ever fancy me?"

That was not quite the question Remus was expecting, not quite as bad, but that did not mean it didn't take him by surprise. In fact, it did so much he took a step back with a confused expression on his face.

"Sorry?"

"Have you ever fancied me?" Lily repeated, looking unnerved.

"No," Remus said truthfully.

"Oh, okay," Lily said indifferently, "you know, it would have been okay if you have. At one point I fancied you in the slightest bit."

"Er—when?" Remus asked, knitting his eyebrows. "And why?"

"When you were seeing her and she would gush about you whenever she got the chance—" Remus turned very red at this. "—and you and I were developing our really close friendship and all. And as to why because I think you are, brilliant, strong, fiercely independent, and very caring."

"There is always a conjunction," Remus jested.

Lily simply laughed and swatted at Remus's shoulder. "Is there any reason as to why you were never...interested in me or anything like that?"

There was, of course, but Remus had no intention of revealing said reason to Lily because he was so sure it would only anger her. But her persistence and her mesmerizing glare had him opening his mouth.

"I couldn't do that," Remus said and looked down at her with gentle blue eyes, "not to James. It would be openly mocking him and he is too good to me to deserve that."

But to his surprise, Lily only shrugged. "I see. I would not want to put a friend through that either. On a happier note, can you believe it is already February? It seems like fourth year just started."

"I sense something is troubling you," Remus said formally and turned tilted her head upwards.

"I have so many plans when I graduate but I am afraid this is going a bit fast for me," she admitted and leaned against the wooden structure, "and yet I am pretty excited about my future."

Despite everything about Remus, he had to admit he was excited about his future. Contrary to popular belief, he was going to go places, he was determined to go the distance. His "lonely soul" is craving accomplishment and he would go the lengths to do so.

"Shall we go back?" Remus invited, taking a step back from the other and gesturing towards the castle. "I am sure we can do something about James and or Sirius if that bothers you."

Lily nodded enthusiastically and walked side-by-side with Remus as they made their way to the castle. Their footprints left sharp imprints in the thin sheet of snow on the cobblestone ground. He had no idea how long he and Lily stood in the cold, it may have been an hour or an hour and a half but his hands were numb, his face hurt, and his ears were very wind-bitten.

When they walked into the castle, the wondrous rush of warm air blasted through and hit him squarely in the face. He removed his hands from his pockets and brushed his fingers over his jaw for a moment. Lily mumbled an apology for making him stand outside in the bitter weather but he quickly reassured her with a laugh.

"What did you do on Valentine's Day last year?" Lily asked once she shed her jacket.

"Hid in a closet for a good hour or so then—" Remus broke off and winced at the memory.

"And?" Lily ventured.

"And—er—participated in a girl war," Remus said, ending his tone in more of a question than a statement. "It sounds really weird but we kept score of how many rejections and accepts we got after asking a girl out and kissing her."

"Interesting," Lily said but her tone was full of mirth, "that sounds like something you lot would do. And what about Potter not taking girls as trophies?"

"No strings attached, Dear Evans," Remus said and shrugged off his jacket, "he kept saying how he wished you were one of the girls he could ask out without being slaughtered."

Lily looked slightly sheepish at that. "I do not slaughter him."

"With your words you certainly do," Remus pointed out evenly, "but he has learned to brush it off in front of you and us."

"I don't mean to," she said quietly.

That was enough pressuring and interrogating so Remus had eased up completely. His tongue steered them into a different topic, divesting the topic of James from their conversation. Lily was happy for the change of subject and jumped wholeheartedly into the next. Valentine's Day was suddenly becoming bearable until he realized the time and had to depart from her enjoyable company. She understood and waved him as he ventured down another hall.

There he could see his friends leaning on the pillars with Frank, Fabian, and Gideon.

It looked like they were sulking—they looked far from happy—and their eyes would stray after lone girls or small groups of girls that consisted of two or three of them. Perhaps it was the lack of Valentine's Day cards that had them downtrodden.

"Remus!" Sirius said, jumping to his feet. "You are just the person we need to see."

"Why?" Remus asked warily.

"We need something to do and we don't know what; it's Valentine's Day and we are all bitterly single—"

"—not all of you," Remus corrected automatically, "Frank is only being a good friend and sulking with you but he has a girlfriend, you see. And it happens to be the very one I was formerly seeing."

"_Alice_?" Sirius said and turned around to face Frank. "Is this true?"

"Deathly true," Remus answered for him, "and how do I know this? Well, in spite of the fact she was seeing Frank behind my back, she deemed them official a few days after I ditched her."

"Evans told you, didn't she?" James said.

Remus gave him the silent message.

"I love that girl," James said and pointed an accusing finger at Frank, "I'm glad she keeps you honest. Frank, you are not single and you actually lied to us. How come you aren't telling anyone?"

"Pray tell," Remus added.

"I dunno," Frank said with a shrug, "I thought it would be rude if I said I was seeing someone when everyone else looked so down about today—"

"Wait," Remus said, holding up his hands, "since when do my friends ever get sad on Valentine's Day? Blimey, I thought it was only me. And you mock me on this holiday."

"Point taken," James said offhandedly, "but that's beside the point. What is the point when you are heartbroken?"

"Heartbroken is a strong word," Remus said but grasped James's shoulder, "I heard some pretty interesting things from Lily; including the fact that she does not mean to sound rude when she yells at you. Or that if you deflate your ego, she might consider you tolerable. And she thinks she will just be another one of your trophies."

"That's ridiculous," James said indignantly.

"That is," Fabian and Gideon said together.

"But—"

James brightened at that and actually perked up. "And what about Snivellus? What did she say about him?"

"She is still defending him but he is her friend so what can you expect? It is just like how I defend you," Remus said and noticed Sirius's brightening expression from the corner of his eye. "I cannot believe I am saying this but how about instead of moping in a corner, all of us get up and do something today? Let's make Valentine's Day worth it, yeah?"

They all straightened from their slouching positions and cheered loudly. All except Frank who looked at his wrist watch. Remus felt a twinge of annoyance even if he could not care less about Alice.

"Go on, Frank," Remus said without any hostility, "seriously, go spend today with Alice. She'd appreciate the gesture, okay?"

Frank took that dismissal a little awkwardly but the blazing look in Remus's eye told him to not argue. So he nodded with a "thank you" and excused himself. Fabian and Gideon watched him until he disappeared from sight. They waited a while before talking.

"Blimey, Remus. I did not know you had it in you," Fabian said and whistled, impressed, "what's the motive?"

"Why is there a motive?" Remus asked indifferently, "I just think he should spend time with her, seeing as they are together and everything. It only makes sense. And no, I am not bothered by it."

No one said a word about it afterwards but they felt no need to be subtle about their thoughts. After all, they did trust one another enough to the point where bluntness was an understatement. But it did not bother Remus; in fact, he did not care at all and he liked it like that. But now that he suggested they do something, they expected him to have an idea in mind.

"Truth is, I don't know what you want to do," Remus said with a little shrug, "I mean, it's one in the afternoon. What is there to do?"

"So glad you asked, mate," Gideon said.

"You'll be very pleased with what we are about to show you," Fabian chimed in.

"So be prepared," Gideon said.

"And be amazed," Fabian added.

"At—"

"—the"

"I'm so scared," Remus said as the two twins appeared at either side of his shoulder.

"Love potion!" the two said together.

As much as Remus loved to have the twins back; after Fabian's dark episode of depression and isolation, he has made a full recovery and he was as full of life as he was before. But that meant they were always concocting something illicit and of course it was a love potion.

"Who should we dare to drink this?" Gideon said, dangling the bottle between his fingers."

"Surprise me," Remus said sarcastically.

Gideon and Fabian released their grip from his shoulder and took a step back. They bowed and waved at an imaginary crowd.

"If you insist," Fabian said.

The two twins, then, broke away from the group and headed down a different hall. Remus watched them warily all the way until they turned around the corner; he could still hear the snicker and with his enhanced hearing, they were still snickering. But with everyone else in the hall, he had too much difficult honing just on their conversation and eventually lost it.

"I would be scared," Peter said. His friends nodded in agreement. "I feel like that potion is going to end up in one of our drinks."

"Nightmare," James and Remus said together.

The Marauders wandered the halls, observing the students that mingled around them. Some where clasping hands with their significant others while some were walking around. It was quite boring but they were waiting around for dinner so they were lingering near the Great Hall.

Finally, when dinner was being served, The Marauders were one of the firsts to sit down. As soon as Remus sat down, there was someone else who was sliding next to him. It made him jump a foot away and slide way down; a beautiful but a complete stranger was eyeing him from the end of the bench. The other three other Marauders could only sit and comprehend what was happening.

"Remus," the girl said.

Remus blinked a few times to clear his head. He thought, without a doubt, this girl was pretty but he had no idea who she was. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see another girl coming towards James. For a moment, he completely forgot about the edging girl but his eyes were on James and the second girl. This one he recognized. It was a a fourth year Hufflepuff who was known as Arieta Gallon. He recognized her from some of his former classes and the Sorting but vaguely.

She had certainly gotten her looks because when she was beautiful. In her first year, she did not look very attractive but now she was unnaturally gorgeous. James may have thought this but he sure did not show it. Even when a girl was dropping herself over him, he was still watching Lily Evans (who had just made an appearance). Her beautiful silken hair was tied back and her eyes were alluring but in no competition with Lily Evans.

Remus jerked when a hand was placed over his. He slithered farther down the bench but she was following him. He hardly knew who she was; a Slytherin, no doubt, but she acted much different. She was a definite flirt.

"Hello?" Remus said and knit his eyebrow.

"Mimi Dawson," Mimi introduced and tilted her chin towards him, "Remus Lupin, of course."

Remus nodded wordlessly.

Mimi was a beautiful Hispanic with the pulchritudinous brown eyes with the fullest lips but he forced his eyes away. Her legs were on either side of the bench and her hands were crawling up the bench towards him. But he was so confused he could not elaborate with words. And then it hit him.

"Love potion," Remus said and nodded at her, "I think you drank a love potion and I think that is why you are over here. I—I am going to kill those twins. Okay—Mimi, I am going to get someone to make you an antidote—"

Remus was cut off by the girl's lips but he yanked himself away and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

"Stop," he said and held her back at an arm's length, "you are under a spell—I am not kissing you when you just drank a love potion."

"I didn't," Mimi insisted and flicked her wavy brown hair behind her shoulder, "but it _is _Valentine's Day and I am feeling especially bold tonight—"

"No," Remus said again, "okay, maybe you are but you are not feeling bold with me. Do you know where Professor Hayes is?"

"Let's go out tonight."

Remus backed away.

"Let's go out tonight."

Fabian and Gideon slid across from Remus and they both wore identical grins that were very mischievous. Remus narrowed his eyes at the same time he was pushing away Mimi's advances. With a flash of hurt, Mimi sat back on her heels for a moment and Remus allowed her to hug him for a brief moment before pushing her away and holding her back at an arm's length again.

"It looks like someone has their eyes on James," Fabian said in a singsong voice. Gideon looked the other way.

Remus followed Fabian's gaze. Sirius and Peter were watching in sheer amazement as Arieta attempted to pull herself closer to James. The poor messy haired boy was kindly declining her advances, claiming that this was simply a good joke and all but Arieta was not letting up. Despite James's attempts to laugh it off, she was very serious.

"Did you give them the love potion?" Remus asked, turning the twins' attention back on him. "If so, fix them with an antidote. This is revolting. Public display of affection is simply degrading."

Gideon gave Fabian a little nod and Fabian fished something from his jacket's pockets. It was a small vile with clear liquid in it. Remus snatched it and tried waving off her advancing hands.

"Let's get you to drink this," Remus said and held it out for Mimi.

"What is it?" she asked.

"The antidote," he deadpanned.

"Don't want it," Mimi said simply and Remus rolled his eyes, suppressing the urge to swear loudly.

"Drink it and I will kiss you on the mouth and take you out tonight," Remus said.

"What we will do tonight?" Mimi asked, Remus could tell she was under heavy influence for her eyes were dusky and clouded.

"Everything," the fourth year said and thrust the bottle in his hands, "drink."

She obeyed with a wink but as soon as she drained the contents. It took a while but she began to blink rapidly, holding her head and pulling a confused expression as she looked around. Remus deemed it safe to approach her. She looked at him, studying him, then set the vile on the table.

"If that actually all happened, I'm sorry," Mimi said and shook her head, "I'm sorry, Remus."

"Not your fault," he said, shooting a glare at the twins, "but you might want to get back to your own table, yeah?"

Mimi frowned slightly, collecting her jacket in her arms. "Yeah."

It was that simple, she left without a word. Remus watched her go back to her table, sit down, and put her head in her hand. He sent a kick in the shin towards whichever twin he could hit. Fabian winced and cried out in pain. Gideon sat back down after he gave went over by James and the girl. Once Fabian stopped cursing and nursing his bruising leg, he actually managed a cringe and smile together.

"What was that for?" Remus demanded.

"It worked," Fabian said (mostly to Gideon) and inclined his head towards the end. "It made Alice stare at you just like James does with Evans."

"You are a work of evil," Remus muttered as his face flushed, his brain was piecing it together, "how dare you make me your victim of a merciless prank, you ruddy genius...and the reason for James?"

"Proved to Evans James is loyal to her," Gideon said once he knew James was not listening, "I heard you talking about it, remember? And we came up with this little plan. And I knew Alice and Frank were bothering you—so now I hope you feel completed."

Remus scoffed. "Enjoy explaining that to James, Sirius, and Peter because I'm sure as hell won't be."

"They'll be thanking us," Fabian said cheerfully.

It turns out Valentine's Day went by and of course it was never a normal holiday. They had to make a big deal out of it and today ended with a practical prank...pity it was The Marauders who were the victims for the ultimate plan.


	24. XXV: February

**All rights remain.**

"Are you feeling well enough to go to class?" James asked. "Give me a straightforward answer."

"Lie, yes. Truth...no," Remus said and leaned against the wall, "I really haven't the slightest idea why it is effecting me so much."

"Do you want to stay here or go to the hospital wing?" James asked, pulling out his tie from his trunk.

It was February's full moon Remus could feel the affects very vividly this time; his body ached and his head was splitting in the middle. Though well-fed the previous day, to anyone else, he had grown thinner and it was not a weight loss over the night. Remus, who had a poor full moon in January was beginning to severely suffer from its aftermath. His body was not responding well to his transformations and he simply was having trouble keeping down his food whenever he ate.

"To be honest, mate, you look awful," Peter said sympathetically and patted Remus's shoulder, "seriously, let's go to Madam Pomfrey."

"I bet he feels it," Sirius said then turned back to Remus, "let's go!"

Remus, James, Peter, and Sirius all trudged to the hospital wing in almost complete silence. With the occasional comments from Sirius and James, the walk there was echoing in silence. Peter kept a close eye on Remus just in case and Remus was simply content on listening to his friends' voices. Though he would never admit it, he somewhat enjoyed his friends' antics even if they were not the best.

Through the double oaken doors, Madam Pomfrey, for once, was actually sitting down and peering into several small bottles that were lined up in a certain order. She did not hear The Marauders approach until Peter cleared his throat then she turned around. She got to her feet in a matter of seconds and trotted over to the bed and patted its headboard.

"Set him here, boys," she instructed and plucked one of the bottles from her strange arrangement of them. "Remus, you need to take this and I am warning you, it will not taste appealing."

Remus, who would usually say something, merely shrugged and took it without complaint. Though it really did not taste good, he swallowed it without a word but his head was ducked. And all the while he was downing potions like it was water to a parched survivor or alcohol to an alcoholic, his friends were sitting beside or on his bed. Remus loved his friends dearly but he wanted them to do nothing more but to leave.

"You can go," he said, addressing his problem, "there's honestly no reason to stay."

James looked at his other friends with a conflicted expression but he eventually shrugged and hopped from the foot of the bed.

"Well, we'll come back with notes and whatnot," Sirius said and rubbed the back of his neck, "we will see you later, yeah?"

Remus watched with a heavy heart and a sinking feeling as his friends disappeared to the other side of the door. They closed with an echoing noise and suddenly Remus felt like a prisoner in bed. He began to rise to his feet while claiming the potions were making him feel better, but Madam Pomfrey shoved him back down with a hand.

"The earliest I am letting you out is lunch and it's only seven so you are going to have to wait," she said with a shake of her head, "I know it's hard being in here and alone; why don't you sleep for a while and then you can leave for lunch."

Remus did not want to admit it but sleep sounded like a wondrous thing right next to the idea of wondrous sleep. So he closed his eyes with an impassive shrug and pulled the covers to his chest. He threw his arm over his eyes and Madam Pomfrey drew the curtains around his bed for more privacy. He let out a muffled "thank you" and began to drift to sleep. His dreams were scattered and broken but each went right back to his friends. His parents, oddly, were not involved in his dreams.

James cropped up in most often in his dreams (for some unknown reason) but everyone was in it; even Lily Evans, the friend he speaks to the least. She was there, comforting him, consoling him. It felt strange not to hear Sirius or James or Peter's soothing voice but he, in his dream, did not turn her away. Although it was just a mere conversation, he could remember it very clearly.

_"Acceptance is fate, Remus," Lily said._

_"Then can there be fate without acceptance?" Remus asked worriedly._

_"For those who are unwilling to understand," Lily said._

_"Have we not proven to you that we accept you?" Peter asked._

_"Worry not, it is nothing of that source. I was merely wondering if there really could be a change of opinions towards people...like me," Remus said, waving his hand dismissively._

_"Change will happen, of course. Change always occurs, but not one person can predict it," Lily explained calmly._

_"I am so confused—is this an ideal fallacy in my mind or does this have some kind of deeper meaning to it?" Remus asked, looking at everyone he could see_.

When he awoke, merely an hour had passed. He sighed and lay back down, thinking of his dream. He did not find it weird or suspicious that Lily Evans was in his dream—it did not mean anything and he certainly did not fancy her. He just did not feel the chemistry between them and he knew he would never. Even if he did like he (which he did not) he would never be that cruel to his friend, whom he loved all very much. It would be too abusive to his friend if he flaunted Lily around James.

Remus was interrupted from his thoughts by...himself. He cut off his thoughts and his brain went in a different direction. He closed his eyes and let his thoughts take his imagination to wherever it pleased. In all, he went back to sleep. And this time he had no trouble doing so.

Remus?"

Madam Pomfrey's voice shattered his illusions and dreams; he shot upward and blinked in surprise as he looked around. She drummed her fingers on the oaken doors; he knit his eyebrows in confusion but as soon as she opened the door, three people came sauntering in.

"Remus, you're alive!"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Good point," Peter said. "But we waited up for you at lunch but you did not show up so we knew you must have felt ill. All in all, we brought you some food."

"You are a wonderful, wonderful person," Remus said quietly as Peter, James, and Sirius out different food from the bags.

Each was wrapped carefully and neatly (with the exception of Sirius and James's) but he was grateful anyway.

When he unwrapped the first thing Peter gave him, it was muffin filled with cream cheese and stawberries.

"I thought you could do with something French—that is French créme that is found in crepes," Peter said, pointing at the muffin.

Peter, then, proceeded to pull out five more muffins (he even got one with chocolate chips). He set them on a small, silver plate. The next thing Peter gave him was four golden goblets (who knows where Peter found golden goblets). But the goblets were bedighted with rubies ("Gryffindor, get it?" Peter asked when Remus asked). Then he set a large pitcher of butterbeer on the table next to the bed.

Remus blessed his thanks and accepted what James had gifted him. As he unwrapped the item given by the Potter heir, he chuckled slightly. It was a platter of...seafood. There were bits of different kinds of fish, pieces of small shrimp, some shushi, and even some tofu.

"But wait, there's more!" James insisted and pulled something else from his bag.

He presented the others with a silver decorated bowl of soup. He had three different kinds of basics; one had a white–cheese taste, one had a red–tomato taste, and the third had a brown–sweet taste.

"What's all that for?" Remus asked.

"It is for the seafood!" James answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Last came Sirius. Peter brought the appetizers and beverages, Jamea brought the actual meal, and Remus guessed Sirius brought the—

"Yep! Loads of desserts!" Sirius said cheerfully and urged Remus to unwrap his sweet gift.

Remus did and his eyes widened. He could already tell there was quite the load for the plate, itself, was pretty large. But what was on it had him surprised. There was a small pie with four small and thin slices already cut. There was a decorated cake that was similar to the pie in size. There were cookies and chocolate pudding. There was butterbeer a whole new way. It looked absolutely delicious.

"Why didn't you eat lunch earlier?" Remus asked and glanced at the clock, "it's nearly dinner! How long have I been asleep?"

"Well, you have been out for nearly the length of today. You needed that rest—you look loads better when you had had some sleep. And we wanted to eat with you," Sirius said casually. "So we cooked a feast and brought it all here."

"Wait, you cooked this?" Remus asked, astonished as he motioned to the food in front of them.

"With the occasional help from the house-elves; we made it because—because we thought it would make the—the transformation easier on you if you knew how much we care about you," James said and Peter nodded in agreement.

Remus chuckled. "I know that, of course. But that was very amazing of you to do this."

"Thanks," Sirius said proudly, looking fondly at the heap of food they managed to bring up in one trip. "I am honestly more surprised we managed to get all this in that span of time."

"You are as much as I," Remus said and sat up in bed, "who will start?"

"Taking turns be damned," Sirius cried happily and leaped at the silver platter. He tore into the soup and tofu and dumped a handful into the red sauced soup. With his first bite, he intentionally moaned and closed his eyes in obvious bliss.

"How is it?" Remus and James asked together, helping themselves to their own.

Sirius hummed in response, which (in his way) was his way of saying "yes". Remus and James lifted their spoons and bowls and toasted to one another. Peter and Sirius raised their goblets of butterbeer juice and clanked them together.

"Cheers!" cried a happy Sirius.

The food was beyond delicious. It was divine. It tasted so heavenly, there were hardly any left overs. The pitchers of butterbeer were satisfying their hunger alone but the food simply looked too promising to disregard.

"Difisood!" James claimed but his mouth was so full, no one understood him.

"James, chew then talk," Remus said as he politely set his dessert down, "come again."

"I said 'this is so good' sheesh, Remy," James jested and stuffed his mouth with more cake, "you should really start paying attention more."

Remus laughed sarcastically. "No one could have heard you with all the food in your mouth, which is kind of disgusting."

"You can't blame me," James muttered and took his glasses off to clean them, "it is good food."

Peter and Sirius raised their hands in a silent agreement and the four resumed their eating. As the food began to wind down, their eating-speed began to decrease. Remus, who felt like a opulent king, sat back on the bed and looked at the empty plates. He rubbed his chest and moved to get up, which startled James and Peter both. They leaped to their feet and looked at him wildly.

"What?" Remus asked.

"What are you doing? You are ill! Get back into bed!"

"James," Remus said with an amused chuckle, "I am due for the moon in twenty minutes—I need to get up and stretch my legs."

James laughed it off and sat back while Remus and Sirius walked the perimeter. This gave them a chance to talk alone (not that they needed to) but the two had a chance to do so so they did.

"James doth thinks I am fragile," Remus joked but Sirius grunted in agreement. "Wait—I was joking, does he really?"

"Not fragile," Sirius said, correcting himself quickly, "he's seen the worst of the full moons and what it does to you. He just does not want to see you go through it again nor does he want to witness it."

Just as Remus was about to reply, the double, oaken doors swung open to reveal Madam Pomfrey. She, who evidently left while they were eating, came back and called for Remus. The werewolf and Sirius walked into her view and she seized her cloak.

"I thought we could stop at Hagrid's," Madam Pomfrey said as she stowed her wand away, "is that okay?"

"That's fine," Remus reassured and turned to his friend, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait!" James interrupted and took a step forward. "Can we visit Hagrid, too? He can take us back when you lot leave."

Madam Pomfrey looked at Remus as if she was expecting him to say something in return but he merely gave her a one shoulder shrug and looked at his shoes.

"That would be fine," Madam Pomfrey said and cast a sideways glance at The Marauders, "so I suppose we should be heading out now."

The latter and Madam Pomfrey bustled out of the hospital wing; this time, James, Sirius, and Peter did not have to be cramped and shoved under James's invisibility cloak. Not a single cloud was in the sky, which was flecked with beautiful glowing stars. If it was not a full moon, Remus would have insisted on staying outside until it was too late to stay out any longer. He simply loved stargazing; it was a pity he was one of those people with a condition that showed at night.

James, Sirius, and Peter all followed in silence; the trek to Hagrid's Hut seemed much shorter because it seemed like they just stepped out from the hospital wing and right to Hagrid's front door. They walked in silence but they were flanking Remus the entire way down. Before they knew it, they could see lights flooding from the home, yellow burning into the grass like a spotlight.

Remus appreciated his friends' gesture and he determinedly kept them close at hand. Madam Pomfrey strode on ahead and swiftly knocked on the door. The werewolf braved a smile as Sirius clasped his wrist and nodded in reassurance. He could hear Hagrid thundering through his house to answer the door and when he did, he set down his crossbow.

"I wasn' expectin' yeh," Hagrid said but he stepped aside and allowed them to enter.

"No, we are stopping by for a visit before we head off," Madam Pomfrey said and looked at the four boys behind her.

Hagrid followed her gaze and beamed at The Marauders. "Wha' are yeh headin' off ter?"

"It's a full moon, Hagrid," Madam Pomfrey said kindly and patted his great arm, "we're taking him to the Whomping Willow."

Hagrid nodded as he remembered and Remus tried not to look anything but impassive. Hagrid cleared his throat awkwardly and shifted from foot to foot; Madam Pomfrey, oblivious to all this, was pulling something from her robes' pocket.

"Hagrid, Professor Dumbledore wished to see you. He doth not believe it urgent, he told me to tell you to come at your leisure," Madam Pomfrey explained and tapped the letter with her wand, "sorry, it was sealed."

Hagrid grunted in a questioning way and drummed his large fingers on the edges of the white envelope and Remus felt his curiosity spark; he immediately squashed the idea of asking what it was all about so instead, he watched. Hagrid set it down.

"Do yeh wan' some tea? I made some fer meself bu' yeh're all welcome ter have some," he said and moved to the large copper kettle, "it's good. James? Sirius?"

"Of course!" Sirius and James said together and Hagrid beamed as he poured them large mugs of tea. Sirius and James both took small and cautious sips, for a moment, all was silent, then Peter broke it.

"What does it taste like?" he asked. Peter had the sense not to ask whether it was actually good or not in case it wasn't.

"Delicious!" James cheered and turned to Hagrid. "This is great, Hagrid! What kind of tea is this?"

"Blackberry an' honey," Hagrid said proudly and puffed out his chest (figuratively), "glad yeh like it, yeh two."

He ended up pouring several mugs of the tea to the group, who even went back for seconds and thirds. When their stomachs felt warm and content, and the time was running down, Remus and Madam Pomfrey thanked Hagrid graciously for his hospitality and filed out of the cabin. There was a fleeting moment of silence in which nothing happened then Sirius ran first, catching hold of Remus's wrist and stopping him before taking another step outside.

"What?" Remus asked breathlessly as his racing heart returned to its normal rate.

"Keep those claws away from yourself," Sirius joked as he took a step back, "we'll be waiting for you in the morning."

"Thanks," Remus said and put on an actual cheerful smile.

The others said a heartfelt goodbye and watched as the darkness made them all but invisible into the night. Their bodies melted in with the background and the three boys were left at Hagrid's Hut.

Remus, meanwhile, was not bothered by tonight. His mind was filled with promising thoughts, filled with fierce loyalty and strong companionship. He was even engaging in an active conversation with Madam Pomfrey about the night's lovely stars. She found his boisterous spirits refreshing and encouraging.

Finally, upon seeing the Whomping Willow, Remus fell silent. His old haunting thoughts were beginning to flood back but he determinedly pushed them down, cursing himself for falling for the negativity. He, instead, braved himself and seized a long branch and prodded the knot at the base of the trunk to freeze the flailing branches. The tree stirred not but a single leaf; Remus waved goodbye, insisting that she need not to linger and disappeared into the trunk.

The passageway was long and winding and most of the time he had to crouch and run. It must have taken him a good thirty minutes or so crouching and running; when he finally pulled himself from the passageway and into the Shrieking Shack, he allowed himself a moment of rest. The stairs seemed long and unforgiving for his tired legs were protesting as he ascended into the farthest dusty room in the building.

Remus scoffed to himself.

He remembered when he walked past a group of people when he was in Hogsmeade and they were telling anyone who was willing to listen that there were violent spirits or ghosts in the Shrieking Shack. After hearing this several more times, he heard (from a little canary) that Madam Rosemerta (a vivacious woman) had gone to Professor Dumbledore with these said rumors. What surprised Remus more was the fact Professor Dumbledore had, not dismissed it, but encouraged it.

Remus sighed and brought himself up to pert, little bench in the room and he chanced to look around.

The room, itself, was rather dusty and cramped. It was no larger than the Gryffindor common room but it was in much worse conditions. His timely intervals of being trapped in here had taken a poor toll on the room. The furniture that was placed in there was torn, ripped, splattered and stained with old blood. He internally winced as he ghosted his fingers over his most recent [battle] scars.

He gathered his legs so his chin could rest on his knees as he sat beside the window. He tried not to look out but it was only too tempting. The malevolent moon was drawing him inwards and he found it harder to ignore. His mind began to slide in different directions as did his thoughts. Though his body was mere, his mind stretched to infinite. Unfortunately, they went right back to the night he became a werewolf.

_"Tell me where it hurts, Remus," Syrena said, taking a step back to scrutinize her son._

_Remus was gritting his teeth but the child's eyes filled with tears._

_"It doesn't feel good!" Remus insisted and gasped, doubling over. "Everywhere_—_it hurts everywhere!"_

_Before he could finish, Remus felt a sharp sting in the middle of his side; he doubled over with a howl of pain and confusion. His heart hammered in his chest and his face broke out in a thin cover of sweat. His mother could only step back in horror and watch as her son bellowed his agony to her_—_he was pleading to anyone to alleviate his unwanted pain. Syrena bit her lip as she made a move towards him but Remus stepped back._

_"No," the boy said, "no, don't touch me."_

_"I can't do anything," Syrena said in anguish._

_Remus, though he pushed her away, wanted nothing more than for someone to come and help him. But he knew, even if he was losing his mind, that no one could do anything._

_Syrena hung her head; she had pored over every book she could get her hands on. She divested every book from the bookstores to find a cure or some sort of explanation. But those books all said the same thing: werewolves are taboo. So she could offer nothing but comforting words. Both had the sense to keep the distance between each other in case Remus were to slip._

_"Please," Remus said and turned his blue eyes to his mother._

_They welled with tears but none spilled; he was in too much pain to cry. Syrena offered comforting words to her suffering son but Remus could only hone in on her words. He had no strength to reply, not that he could handle many words for he was losing his mind. Syrena sat back on her heels and watched as Remus's spine began to curve. It was painful just to watch._

_Remus let out another howl of pain as he closed in on himself. His hair was sticking to his sweaty face and neck and his blue eyes were screaming pain. His breathing was rapid, ragged, and he was gasping to get into his lungs. And that was when he started sprouting hair, his hands were curling into clawed paws, his eyes were turning, his spine was curving, and he was growing. His mind blurred and he was beginning to lose his sense of judgement._

_Syrena could only watch in horror. But then she realized her son was turning into the very same creature that killed her husband. She knew Remus was capable of killing her so she whipped out her wand and readied herself to use it in her defense. The werewolf let out a snarl and reared, snapping its jaws. Though it was not even fully grown, it was easily four or five times the weight of Syrena, despite its thinness. It was easily three feet taller than her and its jaws were much more powerful her than her. The werewolf, itself, was lethal._

_Syrena backed away slowly but the eyes of the werewolf followed the human with a one-track mind. She raised her wand at eye level with the werewolf and continued to back away slowly. She dared not to breathe a word in case it startled the werewolf into an attack. But it simply stayed in place, panting heavily, and watching her warily._

_In the mind of the werewolf, it was watching a wondrous piece of meat; and it was craving something to sink its teeth into. And Syrena was there, but something in the werewolf's mind was telling it to stay away._

Remus scoffed to himself as a single tear fell fro his eye. He brushed it away with his knuckle; his memory, at the same time, was turning to the day at St. Mungos and how he felt completely done.

_Remus awoke at the hospital called St. Mungos. There, to his left, sat his mother. On his right there was a Healer. They both had somber expressions and it worried him slightly. Unfortunately, they sat in silence which further annoyed him and it tried his patience. The young boy cleared his throat and tried to catch the attention of his mother. Instead, the Healer spoke._

_"Remus, I'm glad you are awake," the Healer said, "you survived, strong warrior."_

_Remus blinked and waited for she looked like she wanted to continue._

_And she did._

_"That bite you have on your shoulder is infected," the Healer explained and Remus instantly brushed his fingers over his bandaged shoulder, "Remus, children your age rarely make it past their first full moon. The transformation is too strong and their bodies simply cannot handle it."_

_Remus's jaw dropped open as the Healer was telling him this. He could not believe he was being told like this._

_"Most die."_

_That unlocked a fresh wave of fury, frustration, and sadness. Acting upon those emotions was simply asking for a disaster for those emotions together were a bad combination. He stared at the Healer, right into her eyes, almost in a defiant manner. She was pretty much telling him he had a month (give or take a few days) to live. Who was she to tell him his odds of survival? He was strong, he was going to live._

_He had to live._

_He had so much planned out for himself. He was going to go to school; he was going to make loads of friends. He was going to try to read a hundred books over the summer. He was going to hike, ski, scuba dive, and all these other cool hobbies he read about. He was going to graduate from school with stellar marks and he was going to work for the Ministry. He wanted to become a Secretary for the Minister of Magic and earn himself a respectable position in the Ministry._

_But now someone was telling him he was most likely going to die next month. He could not believe his ears. He could not help but feel completely bitter towards her. Then it hit him. Remus was going to have a little less than a month to live. In a single night, his entire life was divested from him. His happiness was gone, his hope was gone, any love he had for anything was simply gone.  
><em>

_That was when Remus threw the bed sheets over himself and he sobbed like a child. But he was not sobbing because he hurt himself or because he did not get what he wanted. He was sobbing because someone was telling him he was going to die in a month. And for the first time, his mother was not comforting him. His mother was not saying anything because she knew it was true. And that was what sealed the deal, his fate._

Remus brushed away another fallen tear. He managed a ghost of a smile as he remembered his first full moon and the vow he made to himself and to his mother.

_Remus, on his very first full moon, made a pact to his mother and to himself. He was not going to have his mother find his mutilated and dead body; she was going to come the next morning and find his mangled but stirring and breathing, living body. He made a vow to her. And true to his word, she came back the next morning to see his exhausted and bloodied but very much alive body among the debris left over from the rampage the werewolf went on._

The more he thought of it, the more he came to realize. He had but one enemy and it was not an enemy he ever gave much thought to. It was always his lycanthropy or the moon or himself that he hated with a passion. It was always the moon that he hated and it was always himself that he thought was his enemy. But the more he mulled over his thoughts, the more he came to realize that none of those were his enemy. It was Fenrir Greyback that was his only detestation. It was Fenrir Greyback who was his only antagonist in his life story.

It was he who had bitten him. It was he who divested Remus of his happiness. It was he who destroyed his life-plans. It was he who had turned him into a beast of the moon. It was who ruined his life. But it was he who was going to regret it.

Remus growled in pain as the moon began to shine its way through the window. His entire being responded to the new light. It was almost taunting the way the moon gleamed at him. His bones shifted. His spine curved. His hands turned to paws. His nails grew into claws. His teeth lengthened. His sense of hearing heightened. His sense of smell strengthened. His sight sharpened. His mind was falling apart, he could no longer think. Through his pain, he forced himself to think of happy thoughts; although it was like the moon was seizing all of his good memories and forcing his old haunts and dark and depressing thoughts into his head.

The moon's glow was not strong enough to illuminate the entire room but it was enough to bathe his writhing body in light. Remus began to lose his sense of judgment as the transformation continued. It was a long and slow process that was painful and uncomfortable. He stole one last look and fell to his knees in the mercy to the moon.

The werewolf reared and snapped its strong jaws. It breathed in the air; with its acute sense of smell, it could detect the smallest of prey animals far below the Shrieking Shack but its means of escaping included breaking free. The werewolf was too exhausted and beaten down to fight against anything properly. Weakened and starved but desperate, the werewolf had no other choice but to lay its head on its paws and gnaw on its forearm.

It was starving and the flesh was so delicious for the blood satiated its desire for flesh. It sang with flavor and the werewolf bit down again. Though it stung with intense pain, it was like an addiction. It bit right through the pain, tearing at its arm; it ripped off a string of flesh and swallowed it. The werewolf howled with agony but continued to pick at its open wound, lapping the blood and opening the wound just a little deeper.

Meanwhile, James, Peter, and Sirius were back in the castle. After having a few more cups of blackberry honey tea, Hagrid marched them up to the castle and bid them all a good night. James led them straight to the Room of Requirement.

"Is everything there?" Sirius asked.

James yanked the door open as soon as it finished painting itself on the brick wall. The sunlit room was still exactly the way they left it. The exact black cauldron was in the center of the room. The Potion book rested on a stand right beside the cauldron and the ingredients was all there.

"It's all here," James said with a smile and looked into the cauldron.

The potion was exactly where they had left it.

"What does the book say?" Sirius prompted and Peter walked over to it.

"Bat eyes, lizard tongues, daisy roots, and chrysanthemum petals," Peter announced.

For the past three hours, Sirius and Peter cut the ingredients and added them into the potion while James read off the directions.

"What next?" Sirius asked, wiping sweat from his brow.

"It needs to simmer," James said with a little shrug of his shoulder.

Sirius sighed heavily and looked down at the potion. Previously black, it was now a translucent pearly white. Peter sat back and James rested his head on the book. Three hours of potions had taken its toll on them and they were exhausted.

"We're winding down," James said and sighed heavily, "it's almost done."

"Define 'done'," Sirius muttered.

"Just a few more months," James said.

The latter turned around and found three mattresses ready for them to rest upon. Evidently, they were sleeping over.

"What will Remus say?" Sirius asked.

"When will we tell him?" Peter added.

"When all this is over," James said quietly.

"So?" Peter asked, folding his hands across his chest as he closed his eyes.

"We have done as much as we could," James murmured, "the time for sleep is now."


	25. XXVI: Prank For Recognition

**All rights remain.**

The month of February slipped into the month of March. Remus endured the full moon with a broken arm that Madam Pomfrey was able to heal in a matter of minutes. His arm had been chewed away until there was nothing but torn flesh. Albeit there was blood and loads of it, Remus instantly felt better when she splashed some of her dittany and filled in the gaping wound. He was able to slip by the full moon with some scratches along his chest and face. The worst part was going to classes with students staring at his scarred face. His friends, more often than not had to chase off inquiring students.

"Why won't people just leave it alone?" Sirius asked when they told off yet another student.

"I have no idea," Remus said and frowned, "I wish they would all just go away."

But that was wishful thinking. The Marauders were so sick of nosy people, they retreated to the beech tree beside the lake. It was their favorite tree and no one knew why they suddenly became so attached to it. They threw themselves at the base of the trunk and lay in the grass or against the trunk.

"I have the ultimate prank!" James said through the silence (although the silence was hardly there in the first place).

"That's what you say before we end up in a week's worth of detention," Remus said and threw back his head.

"No, I'm serious!" James said and flapped his hands. "I want to see how people would react!"

"To what?" Remus asked cautiously.

"To the fact that one of you will be my lover!" James exclaimed, looking for all the world an excited child.

Remus groaned. "_That_ is your big idea?"

"And the others have to pretend to hate it," James finished and threw up a hand to elaborate, "so let's say Remus and I are seeing each other. Peter and or Sirius has to pretend they hate us being together. I want to see how many people will jump to our side."

Remus blinked. "Why me?"

"Because if Sirius gets his parents any more angry, the summer will not be safe for him. His mother already accuses him of this. It would be a sin to do that to Sirius. And Peter is already seeing that girl from Ravenclaw and everyone knows it—"

"—I am not seeing her, James," Peter corrected exasperatedly.

"But what about that one time you and her went for a long walk around the school?" James questioned.

"She was asking me about homework," Peter said.

"Anyway, so Peter is out—which leaves you and me!" James finished happily and looked any Remus. "Any objections?"

"Yeah, I have a few," Remus said.

"Great!" James said, ignoring Remus for the most part. "Any questions. None? Great!"

Remus sighed heavily and tipped his head back, exposing the arch of his neck behind the collared shirt. James snickered to himself (and Sirius watched from afar, but not really, laughing behind his hand).

"James, you are conniving—stop that," Remus said and moved away.

A few seconds later, Remus jumped back and wiped the neck free of James's spit. The poor boy looked so surprised and rather annoyed. James, on the other hand, was going to burst out from laughter. James had planted his lips on the arch of his neck, trailing his lips and tongue along a thin scar.

"Just getting into character," James said in a singsong voice.

"Warning—just give me a warning so I don't hex you by accident," Remus muttered and pointed at Sirius and Peter, "you are supposed to be chiding, not laughing."

"Oh, right!" Sirius said and shook his head, "sorry—stop, that's disgusting."

"Yeah, I don't want my two friends being in love," Peter said and flicked his eyebrows upward, "that was pretty good, eh?"

"Better than Sirius," James commented and Sirius pouted.

Remus, for the most part, was very silent and rather chaste. Everytime James called him lover, he would shrug it off then remember the deal and nod as he looked away. The four decided to make the trek back into school to try out their new little experiment they concocted. They started out as walking beside one another with no physical contact until they hurried into the Great Hall where most students (and professors, mind you) were located.

"Give me your hand," James hissed quietly.

"I have a better idea," Remus insisted, sitting down and pulling his sleeve over his hand subconsciously.

"What?" James asked and sat next to him.

Remus did not reply but cleared his throat loudly. The surrounding people kind of peeked over their shoulders to see what The Marauders had to say this time. But this time, it was far more intimate. Remus made sure to have their attention and that they were watching. He leaned over to James and whispered something in his ear.

"Pretend I said something amazing," Remus said. He drew back slowly as if he was gently carassing him with words (when in reality, he was hissing instructions).

James looked at him fondly and reached over to grasp Remus's shoulder and whisper something into _his _ear.

"Like this? 'I think you are one of a kind'," James whispered.

"How endearing—I'm touched," Remus said under his breath and James broke off and laughed into his neck.

"You would make the best and worst husband," James said as he withdrew.

"I dunno if that is a compliment or an insult."

"Take it or leave it," James said with a stupid grin. "You need work on being romantic."

"Take me, baby; or leave me," Remus said impishly and pulled away, "I plan on taking a nice trip to the library."

Remus gathered his things in his arms and as he stood up, he noticed several pairs of eyes watching his every move. He glowered at them and James rose to his feet. He shot Peter and Sirius a look before looking back at Remus.

"Stop that," Sirius demanded loudly and glared at his friends, "stop that or I will personally see to both of you."

"Stop what?" James asked and turned to look at Sirius.

"Stop flirting—" Peter said, making a list on his fingers.

"Stop hugging—" Sirius said.

"Stop holding hands—" Peter added, taking intervals with the other.

"Stop looking at each other—"

"Stop sending notes to each other—"

"Stop watching each other's every move—"

"Stop talking about each other to me and Sirius—"

"Stop displaying your affection publically when we are with you—"

"So in all, stop loving each other," Sirius finished harshly, "we hate the fact that you two decided to fall in love with each other."

"You are doing it for attention," Peter insisted and shrugged, "you don't love one another.

James rolled his eyes and threw himself into Remus's body, taking the werewolf by surprise. Remus caught James by the wrists and held him as he steadied himself. All the while, he mouthed _they are good at acting _and James nodded in a silent agreement. Remus threw his arm around James's shoulders and turned to face his friends.

"You cannot stop the heart of love, dear Sirius," Remus said and bowed dramatically, "shall we sit elsewhere?"

"I think so," James said.

The two purposely moved down the table to where the twins were sitting. The other Gryffindors watched them closely to see what in the world was going on. Clearly there had been an argument between James and Remus and Sirius and Peter but no one could comprehend a thing. They were all so shocked that the infamous James Potter, very swooner of Lily Evans, had fallen for the too-perfect and virtuous Remus Lupin. It was an odd couple, indeed.

"Are you two together or something?" Frank asked when he managed to inch closer.

"Why?" Remus asked. "Does it look like we are?"

"Because Sirius and Peter did not just list off everything couples do—no, we could not possibly be together," James said then cracked a grin, "I'm only yanking your wand, Frank. How have you been?"

"How have I been?" Frank echoed as if he had never been asked that question. "

"Poor? Well?" Remus prompted and rested his elbows on the table top.

"I am doing fine," Frank said and shifted in his seat, "what about you lot?"

"I'm great," James said cheerfully.

The two "lovers" carried on a good and strong conversation with Frank; the Prewett twins eventually joined in after finishing their conversation with Peter and Sirius. The subject of their love interest had not yet come up until the twins added their input.

"I asked them why they did not approve of all..._this_," Fabian said and when he said "this" he waved his hand for help.

"All of what?" Remus asked without thinking.

"Are we all on the same page?" Gideon asked, hitting the palm of his hand against the table.

"Oh!" Remus said when James kicked him underneath the table. "Oh, that! Yeah, what about it? Why don't they approve of this?"

"You two are supposed to be best mates, not bloke-lovers," Gideon replied, "but they feel most uncomfortable when you go all romantic on them."

Remus started to laugh but James cut him off. Remus had to admit, James was doing a splendid job keeping in character—something Remus was not so good at doing. He knew he was going to get his fair share of scolding when this whole ordeal is over. James, on the other hand, looked like a completely natural actor and more surprisingly, a natural...(for lack of better words) boyfriend. Remus shivered at that word, James was most certainly not his boyfriend.

"And Peter claims it is like incest. You two are supposed to be brothers," Fabian chimed in.

Remus stifled his laughter in a cough and cleared his throat when he sobered up.

"Well, I have to get to Transfiguration," Remus said and clapped his hands together, "it is James's favorite subject and Professor McGonagall will have our heads if we are late again."

James found this as an opportunity to escape the prying eyes and a suggestive way to further indulge in their prank. With an extravegant bow, James seized Remus's book bag strap that was on his shoulder and tugged him close.

"We will be off!" James announced valiantly.

Remus and James headed out first, closely followed by Sirius and Peter. Those two had their heads bowed, many thought in shame, but they were bowing their heads to hide their snickers and laughter.

"We are awful people," Remus sighed.

"Yeah, but you don't have to pretend you are an awful person—we have to act like we disapprove of love!" Sirius exclaimed.

James and Remus let out a string of agreements. The latter marched their way across the Hogwarts building. The way to Professor McGonagall's classroom would have been smooth and quick if it were not for the fact that everyone was stopping to gawk at them or stopping them in all. It was annoying at first but then he found it all amusing. Remus, at first, was completely against this prank—not because of the whe homosexuality thing but because it was such a poor prank.

"What now?" Remus asked as a group of third years came tramping up to them.

"Is it true—"

"Whatever you want to believe," Remus said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

That was enough said from the werewolf; he and James hurried to Professor McGonagall's classroom. Knocking swiftly on the door, they scampered in and took their seats at the back corner of the room. It was their default place; it was also another great place to pass notes to one another using the enchanted piece of parchment James's father gave them.

"You are here early, why are you here early?" Professor McGonagall asked warily.

"It's a nice surprise for our favorite Professor, Professor," James said and grinned, "what do you think?"

Before Professor McGonagall could answer, James clasped Remus's hand and held it up in her view. Remus jumped slightly, almost forgetting his role, and Professor McGonagall blinked in surprise. She recomposed herself and turned to address Remus.

"It is _interesting _that you chose Potter out of this entire school," Professor McGonagall said but anyone could sense the teasing tone in her voice. But then she grew serious. "This is...highly suspicious. We shall see, won't we?"

James mocked a hurtful expression but the latter simply laughed it off. It was the first time they ever really heard Professor McGonagall laugh but they did not deny it did sound better than her yelling voice. Sirius and Peter joined them shortly but the two sat far away from Remus and James. If it were not for the other students filing into class, it looked like Professor McGonagall was going to confront them on this.

She continued her lesson like any other day. "No, Longbottom, we do not _throw _the mice! No, Potter! We do not trip people! Calm—calm yourself, Miss Evans!" It was just another typical day in Transfiguration. When they were finished with their lesson, Professor McGonagall forced them to stay in their seats while they discussed their assignment for the night.

"All in favor of no homework say 'yay'!" James called out, cupping his mouth so he could be heard over Professor McGonagall's strict chiding.

"Yay!" the class chorused and Professor McGonagall waved her hand.

"Silence," she said and held out her hands, "you will have an assignment tonight; no Potter—Black—I am helping you prepare for O.W.L.s which you will have next year."

"Come off it, Professor McGonagall!" Sirius said and winked at James, completely forgetting his character. "What are you playing at? O.W.L.s are not for another year!"

James pursed his lips to keep from laughing and Remus suppressed his laughter into his sleeve. Really, it was only Sirius who could have the audacity to roar at Professor McGonagall, one of the strictest professors at Hogwarts, and disregard the examinations right in front of her for all to hear. Professor McGonagall did not look pleased; she huffed loudly and pointed a finger at him.

"You will find your examinations closer than you think," she insisted and lowered her hand, "don't underestimate time, you two."

Both raised their hands in surrender and Professor McGonagall, satisfied with their responses, turned to address the class once more. When her back was turned, Sirius turned to lean towards Remus and Peter.

"I don't need to study for that rubbish; I know it all already," Sirius said smugly.

James snickered behind while Peter rolled his eyes and went back to staring at the little picture he drew at the top of his piece of parchment. Remus, however, snorted in disbelief and disregarded Sirius's claim.

"What?" Sirius asked, turning in his seat to face Remus. "Do you not believe me?"

Remus threw his hands up. "Whatever you believe is what your word is." He turned to James and addressed him next. "Are you going to be claiming the same thing?"

"Word is word, mate," James said and all four of them had to stifle their laughter.

That was another glorious thing about The Marauders. Their friendship stretched to the unimaginable distance and no one could ever emulate them. No one could emulate one another; their friendship was simply too powerful—too unique. Their ability to poke fun and tease one another was a true mark of their strength of their friendship. No matter how much they annoyed one another, of course they were going to come back.

As they were talking, several students turned in their seats to look at them. Remus was slightly unnerved by the number of eyes staring at him and James in the back. He was very close to telling them to bugger off but he found that kind of attitude inappropriate for the current situation. It was as if they had been expecting him and James to be snogging right during class.

Sirius turned to James and spoke, looking angry but really wasn't:

"Do you think this would get Evans jealous?"

James brightened. "Ooooh, good call! We have to find her after this class and—and Remus! Perfect! Hold on, mate—you are a ruddy genius!"

James seized the enchanted parchment and started scribbling furiously because Sirius and James were being glared at by Professor McGonagall for talking during her class, fighting or not.

-Remus! Remus! I have an idea! -J

There was no reply. James, who was never known for his patience, nudged Remus under the desk. Stifling a hiss of pain, Remus whipped around to glare at him. The werewolf mouthed: _what? _with a fleeting glare. James pointed to his parchment and Remus rolled his eyes and pulled it out.

-What? -R

-I have an idea! -J

-Great, tell me it before I lose interest...not that I had any in the first place. -R

-Harsh, anyway, I have a plan to get Evans jealous. -J

-Of what? -R

-Me! -J

-Dear God above. -R

-Hear me out. -J

-I don't have a choice so hurry up. -R

-We are going to act all couple-y in front of Evans and act all sweet and stuff, right? So when we do, she is going to get all jealous at seeing you and me together. This is sure to work! She is fond of you already. -J

-What's in it for me? -R

-My happiness? -J

-James... -R

-Fine! I promise not fall asleep in History of Magic, is that fair? -J

-Good deal. -R

James and Remus put away their notes, one looking satisfied and one looking rather wary and regretful.

If it was not for Professor McGonagall barking out an angry retort: "Turn around pay attention!" Remus would have said something very similar to that but the results would have been totally different. The students slowly and reluctantly obeyed. Remus turned towards James and whispered in his ear:

"And good riddance. It is as if they have nothing better to do with themselves than gossip."

"You are telling me?" James scoffed. "It is not like I haven't noticed all this before."

As the class was dismissed, The Marauders were the first ones out of the room. It was a strange feat because they commonly were the ones to linger until they were the last to exit. It turns out that the four wanted to do some more experimenting and that required including people outside of the classroom. When they stepped out into the hall, they were walking two-by-two.

Sirius and Peter walked side-by-side, pretending to look sulky and disgruntled. Remus and James walked together in front of the two, looking oblivious and happy at the same time. Remus observed the scenes around them; more often than not, Remus could see students looking at them and probably silently judging them. Before, some would have the audacity to come up and ask them if their relationship was true or to congratulate them for setting an example. Remus, of course, had to make sure he did not scoff when questions like that would come up.

But now as he walked down the corridors that were filled with bustling people, James leaned into him and whispered in his ear:

"Can I?" asked he, gesturing to his hand. "It is too tempting not to."

_It is only for a day, _Remus thought to himself, _might as well do it properly._ Remus sighed out loud this time but shrugged his shoulders rather indifferently. He allowed James to clasp his hand and the two walked down the hall exactly like that. James was snickering the entire way to Charms while Remus was rolling his eyes.

"Stop," Sirius said and stopped walking, "I don't like that."

"I don't either," Peter said and crossed his arms over his chest, "it makes _us _feel uncomfortable and it is insulting to us."

"What are you going to do about it?" James asked in a challenging tone.

"We are not going to associate with you lot anymore if you continue—" Sirius waved his hand wildly to gesture, "—whatever that is and I mean it."

This was drawing a large crowd in—exactly what they wanted. James exchanged a look with Remus that clearly stated: _be a good actor._ Remus understood the message and nodded. Sirius cleared his throat, catching the attention of Peter, and the two glared at James and Remus.

"And I'm not so sure I want to be sharing a dormitory with you," Peter added, stamping his foot on the ground as if he actually had a temper.

Remus shrugged but James swelled.

"You cannot tell us what to do," James said and Remus swore he could hear James's voice break off at the end in a close-laugh.

Now there was a crowd blocking the hall, people were trying to crane their necks to see what was occurring between The Marauders; Remus and James released one another's hands and each stood in their own position. James pretended to look angry with Sirius and Peter looking angry right back and Remus was looking at his book but his eyes were not moving.

"Aren't you going to help stick up for yourself?" someone nearby asked Remus.

"Just be patient," Remus said calmly and placed his finger in the page and closed the book, "you will see what will happen when the voice of the people rise."

"I am sure I will," the other said and patted Remus's shoulder.

Peter and Sirius were glaring at James while James attempted (and did pretty well) to glare at them in return. The people closest to them were also looking angry and agitated, confused that the four friends were in such a tense situation.

"You are unacceptable," Peter said.

"Rather an embarrassment," Sirius said and looked at James determinedly, "listen, mate; we are only—"

Sirius did not get to finish; someone shoved Sirius away with their shoulder and sent the Black heir crashing to the ground in a dazed heap.

"Sirius!" Remus yelped and rushed over to him. "Sirius!"

Sirius groaned pitifully and barely stirred. "This was a horrible plan."

Remus chuckled but the concern filtered back into his expression. He pursed his lips and tried helping Sirius back into a sitting position. The Black heir winced and gasped for air as the wind was knocked out of him. Remus sighed and tapped his digits on his knee as he thought and mulled over his worries.

"I know you promised James to do this in front of Evans," Sirius said, "so we can keep going."

"But Sirius—"

"Just promise me if I get hurt again, you buy me butterbeer," Sirius said.

Remus chortled and nodded. The two rose to their feet and hurried back to Peter and James's sides.

"Forget it, Peter," Sirius said pointedly and sent a near-wink to James (who suppressed his grin), "let's go. I'm starved."

Peter and Sirius walked on ahead and James and Remus walked in the other. When they were away from the group of people, James pulled out his two-way mirror and held it for Remus to see.

"Sirius Black!"

Sirius and Peter's face appeared into the reflection not a moment later. It was as if they were already holding the mirror. Sirius and Peter grinned back at them lazily. Remus looked around hastily and guided James to a nearby bench.

"Good job and sorry for the violent reaction," James said at once, "I didn't expect that."

"This experiment is costing me my health," Sirius said dramatically and ruefully rubbed his shoulder, "this is rubbish but fun at the same time. It's rubbish because I'm pretending to be disgusted by something I am most definitely not disgusted by; and unfortunately for us—" he motioned to himself and Peter, "—we are on the losing side when it comes to the public opinion."

"Yeah, yeah," James said and shrugged a shoulder, "but it is good to know the good in people."

"I suppose," Sirius grumbled.

"That's just it, James!" Peter exclaimed suddenly and randomly. "That's a sure way to loosen Evans's bitterness towards you!"

"What do you mean?" James inquired curiously.

"When you tell Evans—and everyone else—that this was a big joke, she will be mad; there is no doubt about that. But, you can say you were trying to find the good in people and prove it to everyone that there is good in everyone."

"Peter, you are brilliant," James said and snapped his fingers, "did you hear that, Remy? We have a plan!"

"Listen, mate," Sirius said, "Peter and I can round up Evans and herd her your way. Then you two can be doing something intimate or whatever; this will get her to see you two like you wanted, James."

James grinned and thanked his friends graciously for helping him deal with the love of his life. Remus, on the other hand, looked disapprovingly. Nonetheless, he ended following James to an abandoned classroom and waited for the word from Sirius. The classroom was poorly lit, the only light was natural and the day happened to be rather cloudy. Remus sat on the desk and James stood next to him.

"Something intimate," James hummed to himself then looked over his shoulder, "any preferences?"

Remus raised his eyebrow. "You are very lucky I am a good friend—and patient. Just follow my lead when she comes in."

James raised an eyebrow in questioning but Remus pushed it off by looking away. Curious to find out what Remus had in mind, he waited for her arrival. It did not take long for them to hear footsteps outside the classroom and a door handle move on its own accordance. This shot Remus and James into surprise and before James could do anything, Remus seized James by the tie and pulled him between his legs while he sat on the desk.

He laughed loudly (but it was fake) and bent low so it looked like he was going to whisper something in James's ear. The door swung open and at the same time (with perfect timing and reflex), Remus said in a clear voice:

"A date with you, mate? Sure, why not?"

James grinned and Remus smirked. They both knew saying something like: "I would love to go on a date with you, James!" would sound way to out of character. Lily Evans let out a little squawk of surprise and attempted to back out. But Remus being Remus, ushered her forward with a valiant wave of his hand.

"Lily!" Remus said and hopped lightly from the table. "What are you doing here? This classroom, I thought, would remain unoccupied."

"I didn't—I was—someone sent me here," Lily spluttered and pointed over her shoulder along with some other wild gestures.

"That's just fine," Remus reassured and turned to James, "right?"

"Right," James confirmed.

"Listen—I am perfectly fine with all this, Remus," Lily said and turned back to look at him, "it does not bother me in the slightest."

To her surprise, Remus squirmed guiltily. "Thanks, Lily."

* * *

><p>In the Great Hall, there were students bustling about, talking to each other with enthusiasm, telling each other about their day. The Marauders were sitting around; by the looks of it, Sirius and Peter did not have a good day. Peter was sporting a busted lip and a black eye; Sirius was nursing his bruising and possibly broken ribs. Remus bit his lip in a concerned way but Sirius sent him a swift smile.<p>

"I think it's time, James," Remus said.

"So soon?" James asked, frowning slightly.

"Yes," Remus said quietly with a small smile, "now. It was not that bad of a day—"

"Speak for yourself," Peter muttered darkly, pointing at his face.

They all laughed, even Peter; this turned the attention of numerous people to them and they all wore confused and questioning glances because just a few hours ago, they were in a heated debate with one another. James was the first to sober up and he stood upon the table top of the Gryffindor table.

"What an interesting day this has been," James announced, raising his arms in a gesture of wanted silence.

But he hardly needed to ask; already, people ceased their own conversations and turned to look at him. To their surprise, Remus stood up on the table and next to James. The messy haired friend draped his arm lazily over Remus's shoulder and patted his chest.

"This one has put up with loads for me today," James said and Remus shrugged modestly, "I want to point out something that we, as in the four of us, have learned from you all today. Remus—would you care to explain?"

"I would love to," Remus said briskly, "today, we have learned and discovered the good in people when they unite. It is a strange and peculiar thing, the voice of the people; it is something that is seriously misconstrued. Today, you have witnessed the prejudice against certain people. But you also displayed a knack for sticking up for them."

"Remus and I pretended to a couple to see how many people would defend us against...say people who did not quite accept us," James said and gestured to Peter and Sirius. "So I would really like to acknowledge these two wonderful actors."

A round of applause erupted from all the houses, even a few Slytherins (but of course that included about one or two from that Serpent table). Sirius and Peter climbed on to the tables and bowed deeply.

"And as I can see, these two have a few minor injuries. I can conclude that you have all decided to stand up against the prejudiced antagonists of our love story," James said and turned to his friends, "you are the most accepting and understanding friends I have had. I want to thank you loads for what you did today. They are true Gryffindors."

"So we could show to you all the true similarities we have with one another," Remus added. He, Peter, James, and Sirius all looked at one another stood closer to one another. "Thank you."

The Marauders all gave a very aristocratic and proper bow to the crowd and sat back down. It certainly had been quite the day.

* * *

><p><strong>This poor chapter is feeling a bit pointless. Well, that is because it kind of was but it was raising the awareness of discrimination, yeah?<strong>

**"Be not afraid to comment."  
><strong>**I accept all comments with open arms, especially hate. And I am positive there are people who despise this story. Oh well.**

**Thank you, however, for reading.**


	26. XXVII: Remus's Birthday

**All rights remain.**

Remus really just wanted to wake up to a normal day; but today was not a normal day. Today was his birthday. It was not that he did not enjoy his birthday, it was the fact that he was usually woken up by his friends at four in the morning for no good reason.

"Whoever is on my chest—" Remus wheezed, "—get off."

It was James who removed himself.

"What are you doing up so early?" Remus asked tiredly; but he sat up nonetheless.

"We, as in us four, are all going to watch the sunrise on the rooftop," James said in a singsong voice.

Remus looked over to Frank's four poster bed and blinked in surprise. Either that one was a very deep sleeper or he put up a muffling charm around his area (which was probably what it really was). Remus turned back to face his friends; the tiny glow from Peter's wand illuminated his puzzled expression. _Since when did his friends ever show any interest in the sunrise?_

"I'm up," Remus said managed to push Sirius off his legs, "how are we going to get on the roof?"

"We are going through the window," James said and frowned slightly, "how else would we have gotten up there?"

"James, mate—those windows don't open," Remus said and pointed at the one closest to his bed.

Sirius scoffed and waved Remus's words off with a wild movement of his hand. He brandished his wand and held it to the window. "_Diffindo!"_

Remus watched, half impressed, half in shock, as the glass window cracked along the edges and carefully dropped all the shards at the foot of the window. The breeze was instantly let in and the room seemed to grow slightly colder with the crisp morning air. The Black heir pushed away his hair from his eyes and turned to Remus with a sweeping gesture.

"I love magic," he said.

"I get the point," Remus said and looked at the window again, "impressive; I did not have the impression that you could perform that spell with such ease and...and well...perfection."

"I do tend to surprise everyone," Sirius said and swatted Remus's shoulder, "now change out of those uncomfortable looking clothes and join us outside."

Remus was grateful, at least, for the bit of privacy his friends gave him while he changed in the dormitory. It was not like he was ashamed of his body, he was more ashamed of the scars that littered his body. He stripped himself of his shirt, slipped on a buttoned down, and seized the duffle coat nearest to him. He slipped that on over his shirt and realized he had grabbed James's. He could tell because it was James who kept his pockets filled with random stuff.

Not long after, Remus joined his three friends out on the rooftop. It felt strange to be this high up without a broom or any means of catching his fall. He unconsciously looked over the edge and swallowed thickly, it was quite a drop if he were to fall. But all of his worries about the heights disappeared when he caught sight of the sun that was struggling to get past the horizon.

"Worth the early rise?" James asked.

"Definitely," Remus had to admit.

"Well, this is just the first part of your gift from us," Sirius said cheerfully.

"It is nothing bad," Peter insisted.

That offered him little comfort; but before he could reply, James nudged Remus and pointed at the sky. Indeed, there the sun was, rising over the horizon to fill light to the formerly dark Hogwarts grounds. Remus never really got to appreciate the sun's arrival (ironic as it is seeing as he was a werewolf) but now he got to witness it all. Best of all, his friends were actually somber enough to enjoy it with him.

"Excellent," Peter said happily, "this is great!"

"Are you excited?" James asked, leaning towards Remus.

"About?" Remus asked, blinking.

"Being fifteen, you dolt!" James said and grinned madly. "Isn't that exciting? I would consider that something like an accomplishment."

Remus rolled his eyes but he learned (being friends with James for four years) to not question his weird logic and just go with it. James laughed and slung his arm around Remus's slender shoulders and rested his hand on his knee, snuggling close to his side. Most would think this would send someone into an uncomfortable situation but The Marauders were always intimate with one another and there were no strings attached.

"Happy Birthday, Remus," James said quietly into his neck, "I hope what we have planned for you is something you will enjoy."

"I am sure I will," Remus said.

Once the sun was up, The Marauders climbed back into their dormitory, one by one. The last person, who happened to be James pulled out his wand and pointed at the window.

"_Reparo."_

And like magic, the shards of glass from the window began to fly over and piece themselves back into their rightful place until it made one big glass window. Frank Longbottom roused from his slumber and threw back his curtains. Though he still looked tired, he managed to clamber over to Remus and grasp his arm.

"Happy Birthday, Remus!" Frank said with enthusiasm.

"Thanks, Frank," Remus said and steadied Frank as he began to tip over sideways, "are you feeling well enough?"

"Just a splitting headache but nothing that will give me any trouble," Frank said reassuringly, "but anyway, I hope you have a good birthday. Fifteen is a pretty big deal..."

He walked off towards the bathroom and The Marauders headed down to breakfast. Remus, who was getting scattered "Happy Birthday" from people around him, ran his hand through his golden hair and tugged at his tie he forgot to take off. James and Sirius were grinning while Peter managed to walk between James and Sirius and Remus. He was trying to converse with both at the same time.

"So, what do you want for your birthday?" Peter asked, giving up his attempted conversation with James.

"Nothing," Remus said quietly, "I don't want anything for my birthday."

Remus expected Peter to look at him with a dazed or confused look. What he did not expect was Peter giving him a sympathetic look mingled with words from the wise.

"I do not quite understand what you are feeling but I am sure your parents would not want their son sulking around on his birthday," Peter said and patted his arm subtly, "but I can understand why you feel a bit of grief. In fact, I would have been more surprised if this is not what is bothering you."

"Nope, you are dead on," Remus said and fixed his book bag's strap around his shoulder, "but how did you know?"

"I remember you telling me your Mum and Dad offering a trip to several different countries for one of your birthdays and I suppose it kind of twinges a bit," Peter said modestly, "I do remember these things...even if you think of me as a follower."

Remus looked appalled. "Who in their right mind would call you a follower?"

Peter shrugged and shot the other two friends a look before his gaze became fixed on his shoelace. Remus followed Peter's uneasy gaze for a moment then he understood. That made Remus bare his teeth and Peter looked coy.

"James!" Remus said and strode over to the others. "Sirius."

"Those are our names," James said haughtily and rumpled his hair as a group of girls walked past.

"Look at me," Remus said and stamped his foot.

James took Remus's shortness by surprise and actually shut his mouth. Sirius did, too. They looked at him in a questioning expression for Remus clearly did not look pleased and Peter—he was standing behind Remus a little but looked cross.

"Why were you saying that Peter is our follower?" Remus demanded crossly but calmly and raised his eyebrow.

"We were joking," James said quickly, "I'm sorry, Peter. Please do not take that seriously. Honestly, I would never think of you as a follower—I was really joking. Peter, I am really sorry if that has been bothering you."

"Evidently it has been," Remus explained gently.

"Blimey!" Sirius said and shook his head, sounding rueful to himself. "Blimey, Peter; I'm really sorry. Honestly, we had no idea. Why didn't you tell us or something?"

"Because you two are so approachable," Remus muttered but he smiled all the same, "can we cease with the weird jokes? Peter, you really should have talked to them earlier if this has been bothering you."

Peter looked at his shoes and said something under his breath.

"Come again?" James asked gently, placing a cautious hand on Peter's shoulder.

"I can't stand up for myself," Peter repeated in a clearer voice, "but can we not talk about this now? It is Remus's big birthday and I do not want to waste it talking about myself. We can talk about it all later."

Peter, this time, left no room for argument and raised his head, daring anyone to contradict him. And no one did. The others nodded in agreement and continued their journey to the Great Hall. The group of four were not split in the middle where there were two separate conversations. They laughed and talked and laughed some more; really, the things they were saying were not that funny, it was just the fact that there was no longer any kind of tension.

"Are you hungry? I hope you are!" James said. "Seriously—we made you a feast!"

"Well," Remus said with a chuckle, "it is a good thing that there is a feast, I am starved. By the way, how long did it take you to make it?"

"I dunno," Sirius said earnestly, "it took us a while but you are worth it, dear Remus!"

He crooned and leaped onto his shoulders, making Remus's knees buckle. Remus growled and shoved Sirius hard enough to shove him to the floor. Sirius, who Remus expected to be offended, let out a short bark-like laugh and picked himself up and dusted himself off.

The Great Hall was not as full as Remus would have expected although it was only six in the morning. And on the Gryffindor table, there were large platters of…

"Muggle food," Remus exclaimed and rushed over to the table, "you made muggle food?"

"That we did," Sirius said and bounced his finger off Remus's nose, "I hope you like it."

The Marauders seated themselves around the platters. Only three or four other people were sitting around the table; Remus beckoned them over. Some first years of Ravenclaw looked over enviously at the delicious display of food. It was James, this time, who invited them over. He could not miss the approving and proud look he received from Remus.

"What is today?" Sirius asked loudly.

"I think I have a hunch…" Peter said and looked over at James. "Care to explain?"

"I would love to," James said and flashed Remus a grin, "it is my best mate's birthday! Wave a hand, Remus."

Remus obeyed and acknowledged the number of congratulations he received. The food on the table consisted of pancakes, muffins, oatmeal, French toast, and a wide array of eggs. The drinks were not the usual marmalade or pumpkin juice, but rather it was milk and orange juice.

"That orange juice was no fun," Sirius said and drummed his fingers against the table top, "it took me ages to made that into orange juice. But I did not use a hint of magic; I remained a faithful emulation of a muggle."

"There you go," Remus said, "you should have taken Muggle Studies. You really would have excelled in that."

"I would have excelled in any subject," Sirius said in a teasing manner, "why that look, Remy?"

"What a confident person you are, Sirius," Remus said half joking, "but again—thanks for all this. It is delicious. What do you think?"

When he finished, he was addressing the first years from Ravenclaw. They jumped slightly at being addressed by an elder student but they nodded in agreement because their mouths were filled with food. They had chosen a particularly awkward time to shovel the food into their mouths. Trying to answer, they swallowed quickly—too quickly. Remus blinked in sympathy as the Ravenclaw stemmed his choking fit.

"Feeling better?" Remus asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Much," the Ravenclaw answered and straightening up, "the food was really good. Are you Muggle-born? Is that how you were able to cook so well?"

"I am a pure-blood; I am just a genius I suppose," James said, "Peter here is a half-blood so he was the best out of all of us."

"What about you?" the Ravenclaw asked, looking at Sirius.

"Mate," he said and let out another bark-like laugh, "I am Sirius Orion Black—my whole family are pure-bloods because they won't accept anyone else but just that."

"Enough said," James said, trying to rein in the cheerful atmosphere, "Sirius, my best mate, shall we clean up?"

"Imotun!" Sirius said through a mouthful of food.

By the time James asked the question, students were filing into the Great Hall for their breakfast. He did not know what time it had been but it must have been a while; the students coming in were sending them looks, envious looks, and eyeing the food. James and Sirius, who have developed—over time—a protective instinct over their food, had glared at them until they left.

"Watch this—_scourgify,_" James said happily.

The plates, that were formerly dirty, were spotless and (figuratively) were twinkling. Remus blinked in surprise and Sirius slapped the werewolf on the knee in a fit of random laughter. Remus, nursing his reddening knee, turned to see what had his friend in such a hysterical fit of laughter. Then he could not help but burst out laughing, too. James and Peter turned around to see what had gotten into their friends, but they fell into the amusement.

It was the Ravenclaw first year and Lily Evans sitting at the end of the table. Lily must have asked the first year kindly what he was doing at the Gryffindor table and when he explained it, he pointed at The Marauders. Lily turned her gaze towards The Marauders but quickly looked away when she realized she was being watched—especially by James. Remus heard the first year say:

"And they made the breakfast Muggle-style! Not a hint of magic! It was a feast fit for a king—but we don't have a king so it was a feast fit for a Prime Minister!"

Lily blinked in surprise and there was a definite droop to her bun as she could not believe what she was hearing. She could not stand the fact that the three boys she loathed, more like two, was actually good at something. She pursed her lips, turned her back pointedly at James, and went to sit with Mary McDonald and Marlene McKinnon. James frowned slightly but it was Remus's day, not his. He would pine later.

"Remus! Your day is booked, I promise you that!" Sirius said happily. "So be prepared for an exciting day!"

"I should be excited but I'm slightly wary," Remus said and Sirius swatted at him.

"Nonsense, Remy," Sirius said with an identical wicked grin as James's, "it's going to be exciting."

The Marauders left on that note with the clean plates and dishes levitated behind them so they could hand it right to the house-elves in the kitchen. After they dropped off the dishes, they hurried to the warming-but-still-chilly Hogwarts grounds and flopped themselves around their favorite beech tree. Sirius was the first to climb in its interwoven branches and rest his feet on another.

"Move, prat," James said and hauled himself on the lowest branch, "I'm coming up there. Make room!"

Sirius shifted over on the branch and allowed James some space. Peter followed in suit, sitting on an outer branch so he could avoid overcrowding that particular one with James and Sirius. The only one remaining on the ground was Remus. He leaned against the trunk and looked up at them with a smile gracing his tired and worn-down features.

"Come on up," James said and motioned towards him to sit next to him, "there's plenty of room. We are taking a small break before we phase into Round One of your birthday surprise."

"Oh God above," Remus said but shook his head, "I don't think that branch'll hold my weight."

Sirius rolled his eyes and Peter called from above:

"Poor excuse," he said and swung his legs, "you—er—get a better view of the lake from up here. That is something you can always appreciate."

James looked at him weirdly but Peter flapped his hands in a way of telling James not to disagree. Remus shrugged and kind of brushed it off but through the persistence of his friends, Remus began to hoist himself up and into the branches. The leaves had not grown back so it was fairly easy to see where to put his hands and feet. When he finally made it to their level, he turned to face his friends.

"Why are we resting?" Remus asked.

"I just ate half my weight," Sirius said dramatically, "I am not running right now unless you want me to hurl all over you lot."

"No thanks," Peter and James muttered together.

"There you go," Sirius said and gestured to James and Peter, "but now I am feeling better—James, Peter—are you up for Round One?"

"How many rounds are there?" Remus asked cautiously.

In response, Sirius, James, and Peter all raised one finger. Either there was one round or three; then Remus used logic and put two and two together and figured it was three. He raised his eyebrow ever so slightly in questioning and he narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Right then..." he said slowly.

"Tap in, One," James said and Sirius sighed dramatically.

The Black heir left his comfortable position, seized Remus's wand, and started climbing to a lower branch; Remus let out an indignant shout of protest and tried following his friend but his desperate scrambling nearly cost him his balance so he had no choice but to slow down. Sirius had plenty of time to choose out the best branch for his plan and he followed through with the lowest one which happened to be over the water which happened to be a fairly steep drop off.

"Sirius, you great prat!" Remus said and worked his way to Sirius's branch. "Give me my wand..._accio, accio wand!"_

But the wand did not come. Sirius let out a mirthful laugh and watched as Remus glared daggers at him. Instead, Sirius pointed his wand at James and Peter and said in a clear voice:

"_Accio wands!"_

James and Peter's wand flew out of their pockets and straight into Sirius's waiting palms. They both let out squawks of protest and leaped to their feet (or as much as they could on a branch). Remus, who was getting to Sirius first, reached out an arm and carefully toed the branch hanging over the water. Sirius was inches away and before Remus could react, the Black heir seized him by the wrist and tugged him in.

Remus let out a yelp of surprise before he scrambled to get a hold of something; unfortunately, there was nothing in his reach and he plummeted into the water. Sirius burst out in a fit of laughter, doubling over and wheezing. James and Peter slowed their race towards their wands and began to wonder, themselves, how they were going to get them back.

"Sirius," James said in warning, "mate, I swear—don't you dare think about pushing me in."

Sirius shrugged nonchalantly and held out James's wand. "Do you want it?"

James scowled and hissed. "This is not part of the plan."

"No," Sirius countered smoothly, "this was part of _my _plan. Why would I mention it to you if you are one of the victims?"

Peter stretched out and slid past James, who was holding back. Sirius's smirk grew wider and the fourth year rushed forward at Sirius, hand still on the upper branch, and pushed Peter's hand off. He did not even have time to shout for his legs gave out underneath him. However, as he fell, he snatched his wand and attempted to hex Sirius into falling but failed and splashed into the water below.

They could hear, as he emerged, a hearty "Oh! Hello, Peter".

James pointed a finger at Sirius and shook his head. "Don't you dare, Black."

"Well, take your bloody wand," Sirius said and waved it around, "although I do fancy this one far more than my own. It is a bit longer than mine...a little shorter than Remus's...but much higher quality. I like the etchings in the handle...wonder how people do it."

"Not funny," James said and made a valiant effort to seize it back. Too bad really, he was pretty close to before he fell into the water below.

Sirius made his way back to the base of the tree and stood at the shore as his friends waded back in. They were drenched, shivering, and rather pissed. Sirius, however, could not help but howl with laughter.

"You—you looked—soooooo funny!"

"Glad that you are amused," Remus muttered as he ripped his wand away from Sirius's hand and attempted to magic-dry himself off.

When their wands returned to their respected owners, Sirius gave them all a dramatic bow and waved at an imaginary crowd. "Thanks, thanks. Okay, Round One is officially finished."

"If this is Round One, I don't know if I quite want to know what Round Two and Round Three are going to be," Remus said under his breath as the four of them started their trek up to the castle.

"Don't worry," Sirius said with a wave of his hand, "neither of them came up with a better plan for your birthday than me. I was a ruddy genius; anyway, Round Two will officially begin in...what do you think?"

"Oh, I'd say maybe a half hour or so—once we have all dried off and whatnot," James said and looked at his watch, "maybe less."

"Excellent," Sirius said happily and swung the grand doors open, "it is not even nine in the morning and I am already tired."

"But you were not shoved into a lake," Remus protested and scowled, "which was totally deemed unnecessary."

"But was totally hilarious," Sirius countered. He paused for a moment then turned to look at James. "It looks like Evans, James! Go get her you wooer of poisonous flowers! Go on!"

Remus sent his friend a confused glance but James must have understood Sirius's weird code language for he nodded and hurried off, calling out her surname to get her attention. Sirius watched him all the way until he disappeared and wiped away an imaginary tear.

"He is growing up so fast," he joked, "anyway; let's get you two out of those clothes."

Peter and Remus could not agree more. Sore, tired, and now cold, Remus wanted nothing more than to jump into the warm shower and thaw himself out. He hurried up the several flights of stairs, leaving a trail of water behind him (but he did not care) and nearly shouted the password to the Fat Lady, which was "Glow worm" and ran up the stairs to their dormitory.

"Frank—hey—I'll see you later," Remus said before Frank could inquire what had happened.

The werewolf seized dry clothes and hurried into their showers. Empty, he took a relatively long shower, hoping to enjoy the peace and quiet for once. It was the most quiet he had today and he was thoroughly enjoying it. It was a pity, in some respects, that the water had an unlimited supply of warm water because he lost track of the time. His mind was so scattered he forgot how long he had been standing there.

He switched the water off and readied himself in a matter of three minutes or less. As he emerged from the room, he was towel drying his hair because his drying spell had failed. Sirius was sitting on _Remus's _bed, kicking his feet up and rummaging through Remus's book bag. Though there was nothing in it but books and some chocolate, Remus could not help but let out an indignant bark.

"Sirius!"

Sirius jumped for he thought he was alone; he unceremoniously shoved Remus's books bag inside his bag and shoved the bag off the bed.

"Hey, Remus," he said calmly.

"What are you doing in my bag?" Remus asked and strode over to it, forgetting all about his dripping hair. "And why are you looking in my bag? Is there something I can help you with?"

"No," Sirius said casually, "I was just wondering what a Remus would carry in his book bag."

Remus suppressed rolling his eyes. "Okay, so besides the usual books and chocolate—which you know I absolutely love—what was out of the ordinary in there? Nothing? Well, there is your answer."

Sirius laughed. "You can be very mean when you want to, Remus. That is something that I like about you. Anyway, Peter is still taking a shower, the bugger; so I have been sitting here for the past...I don't even know how long—waiting for you."

"Sorry," Remus said hastily, "I didn't think it was that long."

"No problem," Sirius said cheerfully, "Peter just got in the showers...he had to...do other stuff before so he couldn't take his right away. You were in there for a long time, Remy; you wasted a good twenty minutes."

"Really?" Remus asked, his eyebrows shooting upward. "I—I didn't even know..."

"Evidently," Sirius snorted but flapped his hands, "no worries. I am in no hurry. James is still trying to win Evans heart with his devilish good-looks and charming personality. It is quite the production."

"And did he prevail?" Remus inquired, finishing buttoning his shirt until his respective clavicle was covered by his shirt's collar.

"Not yet."

It took Peter an hour to return; Remus and Sirius lost track after seventeen times they played Gobstones. Remus won many but Sirius had his fair share of victories. By then, their shields from the squirting marbles were drenched in black liquid.

"Sorry," Peter said breathlessly, "we are ready to go to lunch. James is meeting us down there."

"How did his attempt to get Evans turn out?" Sirius asked, stretching his arms above his head and yawning hugely. "Did he win the fair maiden's heart?"

"Does it look like he did?" Peter scoffed. "Because if he did, I am pretty sure he would have stormed in here and told us all in a very loud voice."

The party of three hurried down to the Great Hall; Remus, however, realized (as they got down there) the doors were closed. That was peculiar. Remus entered first but found that the entire Great Hall was engulfed in blackness. He turned around to see what his friends were thinking of this but as he did, he found that he was utterly alone. Now puzzled, Remus groped for his wand in the dark.

"_Lumos_," Remus muttered and blinked as the bedazzling light hit his eyes.

Again, everything was in normal shape. The tables were all aligned perfectly, the Head table was still there. The floating candles still floated. But yet there was no one in there with him. Being alone in a large Great Hall made the atmosphere feel very eerie and he wanted out. He turned to the door and realized that it was—

"Locked!" Remus exclaimed as his eyes widened. "I'm locked in?"

He shined his light around the large doors then peered closer. A note was stuck to the door on a piece of parchment. He narrowed his eyes to read the all-too familiar handwriting of James Cicero Potter.

_Remus!_

_I, James Cicero Potter, am welcoming you into a little scavenger hunt. I am also pleased to welcome you (with open arms, mind you) into Round Two. This is my part of my birthday surprise for you. What do you think so far, eh? Right now, you have a wand, you are locked in the Great Hall, you are in the dark, and you are reading this note. Hm. Sounds like such a fun situation._

_Look, mate. I do hope you remember what a scavenger hunt is, seeing as we had you do one last year. Well, if you don't remember, then I would be more than happy to explain it. Firstly, you will be given clues to help you find the next thing. The next thing could be in Hogsmeade or by the Whomping Willow, all the way down to Hagrid's Hut. So there are really no boundaries as to where we placed the clues._

_By the way, I do not know how motivated you can be so I hoped this would help a little: wondering where your books are? Well, that is part of the scavenger hunt. I have people stationed by each clue so they can prevent you from trying to summon them with a little charm. No hard feelings, they are just books. Without further ado, I present to you, the first clue._

Remus looked at the note and narrowed his eyes against the darkness. _There was no bloody clue. What was James talking about? _Remus thought to himself but he caught something scrawled on the bottom of the parchment.

_Clue is attached to parchment behind this note._

Remus rolled his eyes and flipped the parchment over and, indeed, he found a note stuck to the door. He took the torn piece of parchment and unfolded it. In green ink, he read:

_Have I put you in a fix? Well, turn around and find the number six._

Remus looked extremely puzzled and peered around the Great Hall. He had absolutely no idea what James meant so he started guessing wildly. First, he scanned the walls for any kind of sign of the number six. But the walls remained as blank as ever. He continued to look around, probably making a fool of himself but the lighting would not change, no matter how many times Remus tried charming the lights back on.

And then he ran into something—or someone. There was a grunt but as he massaged his bruising ribs, a light managed to find its way right into his eyes. Throwing up his hand to preserve his eyesight, he looked at who was casting the charm. It was Mary McDonald.

"Er?" Remus began, looking for something to say.

"Sorry," she said and lowered her wand.

She bent out of sight for the briefest of moments before emerging back into view with a book. Remus recognized the book immediately. It was his Transfiguration book; evidently one of the many books his friends stole from him.

"Those wankers," Remus snorted and retrieved it, "they really steal my books."

"Yeah," Mary said and handed him something else, "you are going to need this, too."

Remus was about to ask what it was because he could not see in the dark, but he felt the item and understood immediately. It was the key to the Great Hall's doors. He graciously thanked Mary and headed back towards the entrance. Remus braced himself for whatever was on the other side of the door and found that the halls were completely empty.

Now Remus was getting confused. He stepped out and peered around with eyes narrowed in suspicion. But then his eyes caught two people walking away from him and he knew there was something odd about that so he approached them.

"Do you know what's going on?" Remus asked.

But they either really could not hear him or they chose to ignore him. Letting out an exasperated sigh, he silently followed them. He recognized one of the two Ravenclaws. He knew Ella Froyt all too well but he did not recognize the second girl. On they walked until Remus was beginning to regret following them in the first place. The halls were beginning to become thicker with people who completely seemed to ignore Remus.

The werewolf caught sight of something near a classroom door; he peered closer—and there was James's messy scrawl on a piece of parchment. He tore it off and tapped his finger against the wall as he read the next bit of instruction.

_Hello again, Remus!_

_Good news. You are there! I hope you were smart enough to follow the two girls here. If not, well, I dunno really how long you were wandering about the castle. But your book is the next thing you need; lucky for you, your book is right in that room. You will need a key but this time you are going to need some serious potion skills to get the key. And no, the unlocking charm will not work. We have set up a complicated system of wiring and ropes to prevent the door from moving. Just read the instructions carefully and you should be fine._

Remus looked at the little P.S James wrote.

_Did I say Potion skills? Sorry, I meant Chemistry skills. This is all based on knowledge of muggle chemicals. Good luck!_

Remus turned over the piece of parchment and read the precise instructions. Beside the door, to his right, were several different bottles of powder and liquids. Raising an eyebrow he turned his attention back to the instructions.

_Not a link, not to shrink, but a potion that's reaction is pink._

Remus's eyebrows knit in confusion as he reread what James had written. Lower on the bottom, James listed the chemicals on the table. There was sodium, iodine, phenolphthalein, magnesium, vinegar, and water. Remus picked up the quill and looked at James's equation. HIn + H2O - H3O+ + In-

Remus knew not to underestimate the brains of muggle chemistry. James, at the edge of the equation, wrote: equilibrium equation of Hydrogen Iodine: Balanced equation.

The werewolf turned his attention to the little test tubes and poured in some of the magnesium powder. He dipped the iodine in it and added the water; evidently that was the wrong thing to do for it turned a yellowish brown.

On the second test tube, he poured in the sodium, water, and vinegar but that did nothing so he discarded that idea.

On the third test tube, he poured some of the magnesium, water, and phenolphthalein.

"Yes!" Remus said as he looked fondly at the vivid pink reaction from the mixture of a base and acid. He triumphantly held the bottle to his face and peered into it. He looked back at the parchment and continued to read James's note.

_When you have finished the reaction, give it to Dorcas. Her favorite color is pink and also she has what you are looking for._

Remus turned around in surprise and blinked in surprise as Dorcas stood in view. He could see, quite clearly, in her hand she held a small key. He exchanged the key for the vile of pink liquid and hurried forward to rescue his book. The classroom was quite empty, he was not expecting any different, but he noticed that there was a person sitting on top of the table.

The door closed and locked itself, but by now, Remus was not shocked or surprised. He calmly placed the book into his bag and addressed the person. He recognized it was Frank Longbottom.

"Figures," Remus said and sat on the table next to him, "what's next."

"Good, you have the key," Frank said and grinned, "nice job. You are not getting out that way; you are going to the back office over there. And you are going to need this."

Frank handed him—

"A broom?" Remus deadpanned.

"Trust me," Frank said with a wink, "have fun!"

The fourth year hurried up the few stairs and into the back office. He had never used this abandoned classroom and was thoroughly surprised he did not know about this room. He pushed open the door and met another empty room. On the lone desk, sat another piece of parchment.

_Answer correctly, the trunk containing your book will open. Answer incorrectly, the harder the riddles will become. Unlocking charm does not work._

Remus tried using the charm anyway but to no avail. He read the first riddle out loud that had neatly stamped out letters on the trunk's lid. He narrowed his eyes to read the calligraphy.

_What has rivers with no water, forests but no trees and cities with no buildings?_

Remus thought long and hard about this one but he really had no idea.

"The world?" he said out loud.

There was a definite bang and the trunk shot out red sparks that made Remus jump back and clutch his chest. The letters faded into the leather, leaving Remus to wait for another. Not a moment later, there came another riddle, more difficult than the first.

_I know a word. Six letters it contains. Take away one. And twelve is what remains._

Remus snorted in disbelief, unable to accept the fact that his extensive knowledge of books have not taught him how to solve a muggle riddle. He frowned slightly and tapped the lid with his fingers as he thought.

"It has to be twelve," Remus said.

The fourth year groaned and rolled his eyes as the trunk made a loud bang and the letters faded. He did not have to wait long for a third one appeared as soon as the second had disappeared. He read this one, too; but this time he instantly smiled.

_What English word retains the same pronunciation, even after you take away four of its five letters?_

"Queue."

With a click, the trunk lid flew open and revealed his precious book. He clutched it to his chest and as he examined its pages, he noticed something sticking from the back. He seized it and read it to himself.

_Remember last year's show? Well, take that broom and away you go._

Remus grinned to himself and swung a leg over the broom. The window was already open, probably on purpose, and he flew out. He knew exactly where he was going; James's last clue was not hard to comprehend. He was going to the—

"WELCOME TO THE QUIDDITCH PITCH!"

Remus could not stop grinning as his friends led the large group of students of all ages and houses towards him. As soon as he resided in the arms of James, the group was swarming him, wishing him a happy birthday, and patting his back and grasping his wrist and holding it upward.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, REMUS!"

"Blimey," Remus said as he looked about the crowd, "thanks. I really can't thank you lot enough."

"Enough talking," Fabian said and ushered Remus over to the large table, the size of the Quidditch Pitch, itself. I'm starved. We all are."

There was a definite roar of approval and agreement and the students started filing towards the table. The platters on the table were adorned with delicious looking food; the house-elves helped quite a lot in making and preparing the food.

As always, The Marauders sat together.

"What did you think of Round Two?" James asked, bouncing in his seat as he shoveled a piece of steak in his mouth.

"Oh, it was excellent," Remus said as he politely ate, "I am quite surprised at the extent of your knowledge of Chemistry. I didn't think you were interested in that area of study."

"Of course I'm not," James said offhandedly, "but if you haven't noticed, Chemistry is a harder version of Potions in muggle form. They use all sorts of wild chemicals that have ridiculously long names like magnodium or something like that."

"I think you were combining the names of magnesium and sodium together," Remus said lightly, "but the riddles were pretty difficult. How many different ones did you have ready?"

"I think we had four or five," James said and tapped his chin thoughtfully, "I really have Evans to thank for that—come to think of it, she came up with the topic of Chemistry, too. Well—she taught me about it."

"What?" Remus spluttered, nearly choking on his marmalade. "You and Lily were exchanging words with a civil tongue?"

"Professor Slughorn was right there," James all but muttered, "I don't think she could have been rude right under his great nose."

As the latter began slowing down, the sky was black; but the students were hardly paying attention to the time, they were busy pulling out some magical glowing sticks that Remus found completely fascinating.

"What is that?" Remus asked, pointing to the large number of glowing sticks.

"Glow sticks or so we think," Sirius said, grinning, "it was suppose to look like the muggle invention of glow sticks but we knew the Slytherins would have never touched a muggle invention. So we took some of the fairy lights and asked Professor McGonagall to bewitch them into glowing. So we can't exactly take credit for making these."

Peter cleared his throat and stood up on the table, not caring that he was tipping over several goblets. "TO HOGWARTS! ROUND THREE COMMENCES. LET THE FOOD FIGHT BEGIN!"

With that declaration, the food fight did begin. The four houses split in opposite directions, all away from one another, but the food remained where it was. The students, instead, grabbed as much as they could in their arms and started lobbing it at anyone that wasn't on their team. All at once, laughter and screams of mirth and happiness erupted and echoed in the Quidditch Pitch.

Remus chucked a goblet of pumpkin juice and splashed someone he really could not see. And, of course, someone lobbed a piece of pie at him. The pie hit him squarely in the jaw; the filling inside exploded upon his face. In retaliation, James threw a few pastries in that general direction, managing to hit a few Hufflepuffs. They whipped around, not sure what had hit them.

Someone hit Lily with a piece of cake; it slathered all over her front but she hardly cared. In fact, she looked a little too happy with the frosting below her lip. Her hair, that was elegantly tied back, was falling in front of her face as she launched her ammunition.

Peter and James were standing together, teaming up against two Ravenclaws. They were all swerving and weaving and ducking to avoid the flying food. Peter managed to hit one in the chest and with a roar of triumph (and laughter) James hit the second. The Ravenclaws were forced to retreat back into the crowd for they had no food left to throw anymore.

"Yes!" James and Peter said together.

Sirius was not far from Remus performing very similar actions as James and Peter were. Frank was teaming with Sirius against another pair of Ravenclaws. Remus paired with Lily and the fight continued to rage.

Eventually, the food was all over the students and the battle had ceased. The four houses selected their leaders and sent them to a mock-treaty. James was their designated leader. He leaped on top of the table with Bernie Wells, Anne Johnson, and Henry Flint.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Anne Johnson bellowed and raised her hand.

"WHERE—DWELL—THE—LOYAL—SOULS!" the Hufflepuffs cheered.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Anne Johnson repeated.

"LONG LIVE HUFFLEPUFF!" they answered.

"GRYFFINDOR!" James Potter roared.

"WHERE—DWELL—THE—BRAVE—AT—HEART!" the Gryffindors answered.

"GRYFFINDOR!" James echoed.

"LONG LIVE GRYFFINDOR!" the Gryffindors shouted.

"SLYTHERIN!" Henry Flint hissed.

"WHERE—DWELL—THE—AMBITIOUS—SUCCESSORS!" the Slytherins yelled.

"SLYTHERIN!" Henry Flint chanted.

"LONG LIVE SLYTHERIN!" they bawled.

"RAVENCLAW!" Bernie Wells screeched.

"WHERE—DWELL—THE—BRIGHTEST—OF—MINDS!" the Ravenclaws crowed.

"RAVENCLAW!" Bernie called.

"LONG LIVE RAVENCLAW!" they called back.

James looked troubled for a moment before he slung his arm around the nearest person, which happened to be Bernie Wells. In response, Bernie slung his arm around James's waist and the messy haired boy cupped his mouth and shouted.

"HOGWARTS!"

"WHERE—DWELL—THE—UNITED!"

"'United'?" James asked to Bernie who shrugged and grinned at him. James turned back to the crowd. "HOGWARTS!"

"LONG LIVE HOGWARTS!" the entire Quidditch Pitch bellowed at the top of their lungs.

The entire arena was emerged in a deafening applause.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the professors of Hogwarts were enjoying a rather calming evening. Professor McGonagall, for once, finally got to eat and sit in peace. She was able to enjoy a light hearted conversation with the other professors until the Head Master rose to his feet to address the curious professors.<p>

"Well, I do hope you all have enjoyed your peaceful evening because down at Quidditch Pitch, the infamous Marauders have started a food fight."

"WHAT?" Professor McGonagall shrieked in disbelief. "AND WE ARE NOT DOWN THERE PUNISHING THEM ALL?"

"Calm yourself, Minerva," Dumbledore said calmly and smiled, "it is high time those students learned to converse with one another. Remember, there is a dangerous and powerful force that is threatening to tear the world apart; I think some unity in our school will bind a protection stronger than any spell performed."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you. Do leave a comment on your way out.<strong>


	27. XXVIII: Black Family Fact

**All rights remain.**

"Sirius?" Remus asked quietly. "Sirius where are you really going?"

"Home," Sirius said with a grimace, "not by choice. No, there's something that's come up."

Remus really did not want to pry but he was worried about his friend. Peter already tried twice to get Sirius to tell him what was bothering him; Peter got farther than any of them but Sirius was a tough vault to crack.

"I'm fine," Sirius reassured Remus, "don't worry about me. This time is really has nothing to do with me."

James pulled a skeptical expression. The Potter heir was always very protective of Sirius. He was always protective of his friends and contrary to popular belief, he did not favor any of his three friends over the others. He just expressed more concern when one friend's misery was showing more than normal. And this week, it was Sirius.

"I'm really," Sirius said and broke off, "I'm really going to be fine. I will send you a letter tomorrow."

"You're staying over?" Peter asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. "With all that going about you are willing to risk your neck staying there for someone you deemed unimportant to you?"

"Yeah," Sirius said and rubbed the back of his neck, "I never really meant to call her unimportant. I was just extremely mad."

Peter heaved a sigh. "I'll tell them about it when you leave; let's just see you off, then."

Remus and James were shooting Peter curious, and almost envious, looks at their friend as he and Sirius walked over to fireplace. Professor McGonagall held something in the fist of her hand but she was calm the entire time Sirius pulled everything he needed into the fireplace with him. She conjured the green fire and held out a pot of gray powder.

"Speak clearly, Black," Professor McGonagall advised before taking a step back, "and to take care of yourself while you are there."

Sirius flashed them all a grin before he looked over his friends' heads. "The Black Manor!"

And he began to spin.

The spinning was the worst; he would never get used to it. He banged his elbow pretty hard against something very solid; with streaming eyes, he clambered out of the fireplace and dusted off his robes with his one good arm. Almost instantly, he felt every ounce of happiness evaporate in the dry air. He was, indeed, back home. He had brought himself right into the Black Manor living room.

The windows were drawn wide open, letting in a nice breeze but it still did not abate his fear of his home. He had no idea if Regulus was there but he knew his mother and father were home. He could hear their voices in the kitchen and he could hear the distant banging of pots and pans. To his immense surprise, the house actually looked much cleaner. That was peculiar.

He towed everything behind him as he stepped out from the living room and made his way down the hallway. The paintings snorted and turned their noses in the air at the sight of him but he could not care less about a rubbish painting of a snobby aristocratic man.

"Bella! Calm down at once!" Walburga said.

Sirius could not believe his ears. _Bellatrix Black was here? _Sirius thought he had long gotten rid of her when she determinedly dropped out of school in her sixth year. But no doubt her magical skills were pristine and well-rounded. If Bellatrix Black was here, that meant Narcissa Black was there.

As Sirius rounded the corner, he caught sight of all of them in one room. He felt as if he had been punched in the heart. Narcissa Black, Bellatrix Black, Rodolphus Lestrange, Walburga Black, Orion Black, and Andromeda Black were sitting in the kitchen. The tension could have been felt a mile away. As Sirius took one more step into the kitchen, he noticed someone else looming in the corner. And instantly Sirius reacted inappropriately.

"_You_!" Sirius snarled and looked wildly for his wand.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

"_Accio_!"

"_Everte Statum_!"

"No!"

Everyone paused; Narcissa, Lucius, Sirius, Bellatrix, and Regulus were all breathing very heavily. Sirius had lost his wand, Narcissa held his wand in her hand, Regulus had his own wand out and pointed at Narcissa. Her wand was in his hand. And Bellatrix had cast the last spell at Regulus but missed. Instead, she hit a book on the counter that flew in a high arc and landed on the ground with a bang. Walburga had protested loudly.

Already, they had a bad start. Sirius stormed over to Narcissa and seized his wand, glaring at her pointedly, the pocketing it. Narcissa curled her lip back and Lucius Malfoy was gripping his own wand very tightly.

"Get out of my house," Sirius hissed under his breath.

"Tell him," Lucius said to Walburga, "tell him—the shock may hopefully kill him."

"Keep it up and at the rate you're going, you will want to be dead," Sirius growled threateningly under his breath.

If it was one thing the entire Black family did together; it was to threaten each other. Not one of them ever turned them in for a posing a serious threat because they would retaliate in a very violent manner.

"Oh," Lucius sneered, "I am hardly worried about you. From what I hear, you will be off this family tree before I will join it."

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" Sirius said furiously, forgetting to lower his voice. Though similar in height, the power was highly unbalanced.

"Tell him," Lucius replied, turning to look at Walburga. "Well, dear Sirius Black. I am marrying Narcissa."

"That's hardly a surprise," Sirius sneered, finally able to get a reaction out of Lucius, "it's not like you two were being subtle about your respectable pure-blood marriage. I bet Mum's pleased."

"I am," Walburga snarled dangerously, "however for this one—what shall we do about this one?"

"She has a name!" Sirius said before thinking.

"Be still, Sirius," Orion hissed.

"Andromeda," Sirius said firmly and ignored all the glares, "her name is Andromeda and she, too, married. Funny, I don't hear a 'congratulations' or a 'I am so happy for you' or a 'I wish you the best of luck'. Bah, you lot sicken me. Why am I here?"

He had no idea what made him so bold; perhaps it was the fact that the whole lot of them were together, all attention on him—all eyes on him. He could finally declare his true distinction from himself and his family. He hoped he could get the message across today. And he would do it for Andromeda. He would do a lot for her.

"So I can show you what filthy blood-traitors like you deserve!" Bellatrix bawled and Sirius barely had time to react before she sent a spell right to his chest.

The poor Black heir bent over, wheezing and gasping for air as he was knocked backward. He only managed to catch himself by holding on to the nearest chair. Andromeda let out a sharp cry of fear and sprang to her feet; a glare from Sirius's mother had her sitting back down. Bellatrix let out a scream of mirth and twirled her wand.

"That was just the beginning, you filth! Wait until—"

Bellatrix never got to finish her sentence for Sirius bowled right into her—head first. Bellatrix fell into the blow and they both went sailing backward. He could hardly comprehend what was going on around him but all he knew he was doing was tackling Bellatrix into silence—hopefully for good. The hands were pulling him back, there was a tangle, some pain, and finally release.

"You dirty little piece of scum!" Bellatrix howled with anger. "How dare you attack me?"

"Muggle-style," Sirius said.

That was the only thing he got to say before something cold and and dark washed over his entire being. He crumpled to the ground even though he would not remember doing so.

Sirius woke up with quickness and he was back on his feet in a flash. Andromeda rushed over to him with a cry of protest and pushed him back on to...the ground. No one bothered to move his unconscious body. Sirius growled low in his throat.

"Who stunned me? I swear, I am going to murder that—" he swore loudly.

"I couldn't move you," Andromeda said sadly, "and I am really shaky with levitation so I left you there but I stayed with you."

And the bitterness came from nowhere. "The one thing you promised you would do for me. No, you abandoned me long ago."

Andromeda's eyes widened with shock and hurt. "What do you mean? I haven't left you. I haven't abandoned you."

"You waltzed away and left me for dead," Sirius snapped coldly and removed her hand from his arm, "I needed you this holiday. I needed you and where were you? Where were you when I was being abused in here—locked away and left to rot? They are out to get anyone with a different opinion. Haven't you noticed?"

"I'm sorry," Andromeda said quietly, tears sparking her eyes, "I really am! Oh, Sirius! I had no idea!"

"Because you never bothered to write, to ask, to talk to me. You never bothered to try," Sirius said but his voice was no longer harsh and rough, just disappointed. "You thought everything was okay. Everything was all right. Well, it wasn't, it isn't. But I am still fighting for you, Andromeda. I will fight for you until I literally die."

"Sirius, I promise I would do anything for you," Andromeda said, grasping his wrist.

"No," Sirius said firmly, "no promises. I don't want empty ones. I know you are busy now with your new life and—and it looks like there is something you want to tell me?"

"Sirius—"

"you're pregnant," Sirius concluded an d closed his eyes briefly, "I know, and that is why I understand your sudden absence. I understand. I just—I dunno—I just miss you."

"I miss you, too," Andromeda insisted and sent him a small smile, "don't think I abandoned you."

"I won't," Sirius said, "anymore. Listen, something else is bothering you, Andromeda. I can tell. What else is it? Have they hurt you?"

"Nothing of that sort, nothing I cannot handle," she reassured.

"Okay, so what is it?" Sirius pressed.

"I don't think my child will be safe," Andromeda fretted and she buried her face in her hands, "they threatened me!"

"And what has Ted got to say about all this?" Sirius asked, feeling sympathy towards his favorite cousin.

"There is only so much he can do," she replied sadly, shaking her head dismally, "Sirius—Sirius, if you want to stay with us…if you want to stay with us instead of staying here…"

"No," Sirius said at once," I cannot ask you to do that. Besides, I don't think Ted Tonks really trusts me…or anyone of my family, really."

"He's met you before," Andromeda said but Sirius shook his head,

"I won't," Sirius said graciously, "but thank you, Andromeda."

"I just don't want you to think I've abandoned you with them," she said gloomily and looked at her hands, "I don't want you to—"

"You are awake," Walburga said from the entrance of the room, "good. You can help Regulus prepare for dinner."

"I can hardly wait," Sirius muttered under his breath but he did not dare disagree with his mother right now. "What am I preparing?"

"The table," she said as if that was the most obvious thing in the world (which it probably was but Sirius was just stunned).

"Right," he muttered, "well, I don't suppose using magic would make much sense."

"This is part of your punishment, Sirius," Walburga explained sharply, "now go!"

Sirius threw his hands up in the air in defeat and shot Andromeda a knowing look before following his mother out of the living room. His mother hardly gave his favorite cousin a sideways glance but that was probably a good thing because he would have flown at anyone—wand or not.

"I haven't done anything, have I?" Sirius asked carefully, treading on a fine line of patience and outrage.

"I would be wise and not speak to her," Walburga replied, it was the only thing she said and Remus did not like that answer.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Sirius asked, getting angrier.

"Quiet," Walburga snapped and turned the corner so abruptly, Sirius almost ran right into her.

Whatever was happening next, Sirius had no idea what was coming for him. As soon as she opened the door to another room, there was a flash of a bright light and Sirius jerked sideways to avoid getting hit by a particularly unfriendly spell.

"No, Bella, you mustn't!"

Sirius could hear Narcissa's voice and though he did not want her to stand up for him, he was (nonetheless) a little grateful. Walburga tsked at Bellatrix but she did not tell her off for attempting to harm her son. Sirius followed his mother into the room and sat down by himself. To his immense surprise, Regulus came over and seated himself to Sirius's right.

"What is it?" Sirius asked, getting a little impatient. He was very uneasy for nearly all his enemies were in one room, armed when he was not. "And why isn't Andromeda here?"

"We don't want her here," Bellatrix crowed happily, "she's a disgrace—"

"Don't you dare call her a disgrace," Sirius said before he could stop himself. But he knew what it felt like to be scorned by family, he knew the pain and humiliation it caused him to be called an abomination or denigration. It hurt.

"Like you?" Lucius jeered and Sirius began to rise to his feet.

For some reason, Lucius seemed like the most vulnerable in the herd; Sirius inherited the ability to really pick out the weak in the herd and target it. That ability ran in the family. Narcissa, however, was eyeing him warily and watching him closely.

"Are you going to try to reform me, too?" Sirius asked, suddenly feeling like he was finally understanding their intentions. "If that's it, don't bother. I have my own opinions."

"Wrong," Orion said and turned his bared teeth at his eldest son, "because we will show you what will happen when you disagree with the right thing."

"So do you threaten everyone who has a different opinion than you?" Sirius asked in disbelief but he could feel his hands beginning to sweat in fear.

"When it is our own son, we tend to take it differently," Orion replied but Sirius frowned.

"What are you going to do with me?" the Black heir asked cautiously. "What are you going to do to your son who has a different opinion?"

"Punish them," Walburga said and curled her lip back, "perhaps preventing you from going to Hogwarts might be an option—"

"Impossible," Sirius snarled and sprang to his feet, "I'd like to see you try to stop be from going back."

"Or something might happen to your friends…" Bellatrix hummed in a crazy singsong voice.

That had Sirius walking right towards her. "I dare you to threaten my friends. I dare you to try to do that again. I will blacken your eye even more if you dare try that again."

"What are you going to do about it?" Bellatrix sneered. "What can you do?"

"Do—not—come—near—my—friends," Sirius hissed.

"Enough!" Narcissa said and held Bellatrix by her wrist. "We are not here to threaten those worthless ones Sirius calls friends. We are here to discuss Andromeda—"

"That scum," Lestrange said with a shake of his head, "Bellatrix—Bellatrix, you aren't going to associate with her, are you?"

"What do you think?" she asked, turning around with a snort.

"When you threaten her and her unborn child, you are threatening many more than just them," Sirius said, looking at his mother in particular, "she does not stand alone. Do not try and _funny _business with her."

Bellatrix rose to her feet but Sirius was mirroring her right away. The two seemed to clash more often than not for Sirius had a fierce protective instinct for Andromeda and Bellatrix had an obligation to go after her.

"Bad blood," she said quietly, "bad blood I will get rid of."

"You leave her alone."

It was not Sirius who spoke but Regulus. Sirius nearly jumped a foot in the air as he whipped around to face his younger brother. Regulus shook his head as if he could read everyone's mind.

"I am not saying what she did was right," Regulus said and turned to avoid looking at Sirius's angered face, "I am saying that she is well-protected. I think we have another way of getting to her."

Sirius watched Regulus with a frozen glare but Regulus paid him no mind.

"What does Andromeda like best about this family?" Regulus prompted, completely avoiding Sirius; he was now moving away from Sirius and closer to Narcissa. "I think we know."

And all heads turned to Sirius; the eldest Black heir stiffened and squared his shoulders. But if there was one look he did not particularly like, it was Bellatrix's look. She had an eerie glare that almost made her look at him hungrily. Sirius curled his lip back and bared his teeth threateningly.

"I dare you to try anything," Sirius snarled, "don't you come near my friends, Regulus. You keep your friends away from mine or you will answer to me."

"His friends—"

"Leave—them—_alone_!" Sirius howled and the glass in the windows shattered with a bang.

Lestrange and Malfoy threw their arms up to protect their faces from the shards of glass; Sirius's eyes lost their white glow and his breathing began to even out. Sirius calmed himself down, cursing himself. He had lost control of his magic.

"Get out!" Walburga screeched and seized Sirius by the arm.

"Don't touch me!" Sirius shouted and relinquished his mother's grasp. He turned to Regulus and pointed a finger at him. "And don't come near my friends."

That was about the only thing that Sirius could have gotten out before his mother had sent her nails into his arm, drawing specks of blood. Though he was wincing, he stormed out with as much dignity as he could muster.

On his way out he met Andromeda. Her face was streaked with fallen tears and her carefully tied-back hair was falling about her face. She looked more troubled when she caught Sirius and Walburga because her eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

"Sirius—"

"It would be wise, girl, if you remained silent," Walburga hissed darkly.

Sirius held his tongue and blinked as he wordlessly passed her. Already his day was falling apart and he barely spent two hours home. He was thrown in his room and his mother pointedly slammed the door behind him. Out of anger, Sirius sent a wild kick at the door with his foot and ended up howling in pain, hoping on one foot and cursing at the world. He threw himself on the bed and removed his shoe and sock; with a wince, he examined his reddening toe, he closed his eyes in vivid frustration.

There was a soft knock and Sirius was readying himself for a retort, but when the door opened, it was only Andromeda. He pursed his lips and quickly tucked his leg underneath him and beckoned her forward and she obliged.

"How are you?" she asked quietly.

"I have been better," Sirius answered truthfully and looked at her, "they are disappointed in you. They are angry at you. They feel betrayed by you."

"Are you going to tell me that I did?" Andromeda asked softly, looking at her folded hands.

"Not at all," Sirius reassured but folded his arms across his chest, "but you need to realize the seriousness of this, Andromeda. My family's out to get you—especially my Mum. And I am pretty sure she is brainwashing Bellatrix into finishing this off, too."

"What?"

"Trust me," Sirius said with sincerity, "you need to tread lightly. I am being serious, Andromeda. You have to be careful around these people."

"I heard they were threatening your friends," she said and this brought the tension into Sirius's stance.

"Like hell they would," Sirius growled.

"And you will be careful, too?" Andromeda asked. "Because that looming threat of You-Know-Who and all that—it's real. The Ministry is still trying to hush it all up but it is only a matter of time before that barrier breaks and no one can no longer deny the horrors he is bringing. And we all know where this family's loyalties lie. Keep your head down, Sirius. There is more at stake than bruises and punches. And trust me, you and your friends are going to be in for it.. Just...keep that in mind."

If he could help it, he would detach himself from his family, anything to protect his friends. It was a promise he made to himself the very same day he became friends with them. He knew he would have gotten in trouble with his family for his choice of friends; but he cherished them far more than he cherished his family. To him, his friends were his family.

But for now, he was stuck in his room in a house filled with rotten people with rotten hearts.

* * *

><p><em>Remus, Peter, and James,<em>

_I am doing well. I promised I would write to you as soon as I could. I am puffing out my chest and bearing this all. You would be proud of me. Anyway, this letter has to be brief, I am strictly forbidden to send any letters and being caught could be bad. I think the best bit was when Ted Tonk's parents brought me to a muggle Healer for my broken toe. They offered to cast that spell but I insisted that I go see a muggle Healer._

_That was the best. It was one of the best acts of defiance. My mum was livid when I returned home with prescribed pain relievers and a boot for my toe. She sent a good well-aimed hexes at me. You would not believe who is all bunking in my house. Malfoy is here, Lestrange is here. Bellatrix is here and Narcissa. Andromeda is here. And Regulus is here._

_The only reason why they are are having a little family reunion is to threaten one another if they should have a different opinion. In shorter words, I have been knocked around a bit. I won't go pretending to be heroic and hide the fact from you but Andromeda has been specializing in healing spells and they have really been helping. My mum can't understand why I am able to walk around with minimum pain._

_When I get back (I can hardly wait), I am going to walking around pretty sore; but do not be alarmed. I am doing well. Do not answer in case I get caught, but do note that I am fine and actually doing much better than I anticipated. I have Andromeda to thank for that but I hope to see you soon._

_P.S sorry it had taken me a full three days to reply._

_Sirius_

Sirius hastily tied the note to his owl's leg and nearly threw it out the window because not a moment after shutting his window, his door flew open. Narcissa, with her head held high and her nose in the air, announced that dinner was ready. Sirius was about to retort that he would rather eat a pile of dry branches than eat with them but his hunger drove him downstairs.

His boot made loud echoing noises and he smirked when Narcissa moved herself away from the muggle contraption. Kreacher, his house-elf, stalked past him and muttered something very rude under his breath as he walked past Sirius. He swore he heard the house-elf say something along the lines of "Kreacher smells scum in the air" but Sirius chose to ignore the deranged creature.

"You, boy, are sitting there," his mother barked as soon as he reached the table.

Sirius felt his heart sink. She was pointing to a chair right between Rodolphus and Bellatrix, his two least favorite people in his home. He stiffly sat down and edged himself as far away from those two as he could without being noticeable. Bellatrix was, like always, playing with her food—moving it around and stabbing it before sticking it in her mouth.

"That is truly...childish," Sirius commented before he could stop himself.

Bellatrix only laughed before turning her attention back on to her plate. Rodolphus seemed to eat like a hungry hippogriff, shoveling all of his food in his mouth as much as he could fit. Sirius snorted and imagined Remus's reaction. He knew the werewolf always chided him and James for having poor manners but if he saw the pair of them, he probably would have straight out laughed.

But during dinner, he kept his head bent low and his eyes only on the plate in front of him. He managed to down the Onion Soup Kreacher had made them without a single word that could potentially get him in trouble. He was a good boy and kept his mouth shut. But, of course, that was not the way it remained.

"Where is Andromeda?" Regulus asked, suddenly looking up from his food. "I haven't seen her since yesterday..."

"She probably went back to that Mudblood," Walburga said shortly and huffed, "why should you care?"

"I don't," Regulus lied slyly, "I was just wondering."

Walburga huffed again and straightened her back. She coughed and glowered at Sirius from across the table. Perplexed, he gave her a genuine questioning glance, looking at himself up and down. She moved her shoulders in a way that indicated that he was slouching. Sirius bit back an irritated growl and continued to slouch, pretending like he did not understand her sign language.

"Straighten up," Bellatrix cooed and brandished her wand, "I said, straighten up!"

As if a hand had run down his spine, he felt himself instantly straighten his posture. Bewildered, he fought the resisting urge to dip his face in his soup. His mind had gone completely blank, completely empty, completely useless.

_Stick your honker in that soup . . . _a voice said.

_You would look like an idiot . . . _another argued.

_Do it now . . .! _the voice snarled.

Sirius was jolted back from his blissfully dark state of mind when he received a nose-full of hot soup. It scalded his nostrils, making his eyes stream with tears. He hastily grabbed the piece of white cloth and dabbed at his burning nose. The others were snickering and smirking and sneering at him but he could hardly care less.

But one thing he did notice was the way Bellatrix was glaring at him. For all he knew, he had not said anything to deeply offend her. She was studying him like a book—watching him like he was her next piece of prey. It was slightly unnerving.

"Orion, you would not believe the invitation we received the other day," Walburga said and flapped her hands to silence the table.

"What is it?" Orion asked, setting down his spoon.

"We were invited to the London Huntress Party this weekend. Of course all of the top witches and wizards are invited—I do hope they only considered pure-bloods—"

"We were invited to the Huntress Party?" Sirius blurted out before he could stop himself. He even forgot to sound cold.

"It will be a splendid evening!" Walburga insisted. "It is filled with important wizards and witches and some are even international."

The idea of going to an aristoratic party made him nervous and excited at the same time—it was his only chance to prove that even the best wizards and witches were not pure-bloods. But at the same time he hated formal events because he was always addressed as the eldest Black heir. It was only a matter of time before they all would know the line of hatred between him and his family. He was so deep in thought, he was able to drown out most of the other voices in the room. But when he did listen in, his heart plummeted.

"Did you hear about that muggle stabbing? That was some way to go!" Orion said and pounded his fist against the table. "I'd do that to any muggle any day."

"What scum!" Narcissa said in disgust. "They are beasts with no brain. Someone needs to step up and stamp them out. We pose threats against them—not the other way around."

"There were a few times in America where they burned witches," Sirius said and instantly regretted his words. "It was during a period of time where everyone was very paranoid about witchcraft."

"And so they should fear us," Bellatrix snarled.

"And so they burned them at the stake."

"Muggles are pathetic," Lucius jeered.

Sirius decided not to reply but instead excused himself from the table, insisting that he had to use the restroom. Sirius made several detours to the farthest bathroom in the house—on the third floor next to a window that overlooked into the sky. He turned around to head back but Bellatrix was standing right behind him. His heart pounded as he regained his composure.

"Bellatrix—"

"Imperio!"

Again, Sirius felt his mind go blank. He felt his mind turn off. He could not think. He could not do anything but listen to the voices inside his head. He was being told to walk so he did. He had o reason to argue the voices inside his head. He was vaguely aware that he was being told to bow at another's feet. And he did do just that.

Sirius began to straighten up but the voices told him to keep bowing—to worship. Something else awoke in the back of his mind. He did not want to worship anything—he was not going to do that. He was certainly not going to worship a pair of very ugly black shoes. He began to straighten out but the voice was now screaming in his mind.

"No," Sirius said out loud.

"Bow," Bellatrix hissed softly in his ear but he knocked the annoying voices out of his head. He managed to slam back into reality to see himself in half of a bow to Bellatrix.

Her face contorted. "You can throw off the Imperius Curse. No—no, you had no practice with it. How can you? It's not fair."

Sirius knew he felt different, more awake, more in control. He glared right at her and curled his lip back. The Black family did not turn in one another for performing various dangerous spells. He would take the matters in his own hands.

"Surprise!" Sirius smirked.

"Think you are so clever, don't you?" Bellatrix snapped, feelling irritated.

"Well, I am feeling pretty good about myself, yeah."

"Crucio!"

And that was when Sirius's legs gave out beneath him as he writhed on the little carpeted hallway. He had not been prepared for that. The pain hurt him so much he could not even utter a scream but he thrashed and writhed as if it helped alleviate the pain. The pain was everywhere on his body—not an inch of it was not on fire. It came it wild and short bursts for Bellatrix had not yet perfected her abilities but it hurt all the same.

And that was when Sirius felt his eyelids grow heavy. Dimly he could hear someone talking.

"Dear Bella, didn't we tell you not to play with your food?"

"I am just practicing early."


	28. XXVIII: Huntress Party

**All rights remain.**

"There is no way I am wearing this," Sirius muttered to his reflection. He twisted himself around as he stood in front of a mirror.

He stood, confined in a very expensive (but not in his family's opinion) best dress robes there was. They were dark bottle green (most likely for Slytherin) and instead of buttons, there were little diamonds embedded in the fabric to make him look even more prideful.

"All right, Sirius?" Andromeda asked from the doorway.

He turned to observe her. She wore a beautiful long black gown that emphasized her kind and bright eyes.

"I have seen better days. But you have the package," Sirius joked but frowned, "you don't think I look good in this, do you?"

"I think you look quite fine," Andromeda said with a smile, "though I can see you more in a red-type color than a green but that, of course, is just a mere blood-traitor's opinion."

"No, I think you are absolutely right," Sirius said, grinning, "it's too bad I can't transfigure this without Mum going haywire."

"Well, we are leaving soon..."

"Yeah, I figured."

* * *

><p>The Huntress Party was the most sophisticated party Sirius had ever attended. It was nothing like the parties thrown at Hogwarts. A beautiful cellist, who was probably two years older than Sirius (and who may or may not have been the victim of Sirius's seduction), was playing away at her instrument with her eyes closed as she felt the music. There was a flutist with the most exquisite silver gown. There were a plethora of men in white suits, walking around and holding trays of Blishen's Finest Firewhiskey.<p>

_Excellent, Highland Scotch, _Sirius thought to himself and made to smuggle some but his mother stopped to fix his tie.

"You look a mess," she said bitterly and frowned heavily, "what did you do to your tie?"

"Argh, get off me!" Sirius protested. "I haven't done anything to my tie. It is fine."

Walburga looked like she was going to argue but they were in a public area and a civil tongue was a must. That included forcing himself to talk rationally with those whom he usually hated.

Bellatrix was sporting a dark green and silver gown that reached her ankles and her shawl was black. Accompanying her was Rodolphus Lestrange. He was wearing black dress robes, and like Sirius's dress robes, they glittered with embedded diamonds and emeralds. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy followed at heel. They were both wearing sharp dark green (almost black) attire with sharp silver accents.

"Remember, you are a Black. You talk with a sophisticated and civil tongue," Walburga hissed in his ear.

"Is everyone here deemed worthy of my words?" Sirius mocked.

"Oh, I think so," his mother said seriously.

Sirius suppressed rolling his eyes and broke off from his mother to examine the large and grand marble room. He surveyed the people who made an appearance. To his little surprise, he recognized many of them and who were pure-bloods. But he did recognize a few half-blood Quidditch players. He grinned at that. Looking onward, he caught sight of two very familiar people with a very familiar person standing next to them.

That was when his jaw dropped. He could not believe it. He was looking at the Potters.

"James! James Potter?" Sirius called out in surprise.

His best mate turned around in surprise and broke out into a very big grin. Sirius opened his mouth to shout again but a glare from his mother (all the way on the other side) stopped him and he calmly walked over to James with a polite smile. James's grin faltered slightly before he met Sirius the rest of the way.

"I can't believe I am seeing you here," James said and lowered his voice as he spoke again, "it's not very interesting, is it? It is just a load of pure-bloods who really did not do anything but...be a pure-blood.

Sirius felt a sharp sting in his neck and turned around sharply to see Bellatrix pocketing something beneath her shawl and Sirius guessed it was her wand.

"Pleasure," Sirius said and nodded, "as always."

James seemed to understand Sirius's position so he held out his right arm as his left arm was held behind his back. "Would you like to see my parents?"

"As always," Sirius said with a gracious nod, "if you allow it, of course."

James nodded silently and brought Sirius to his parents. Sirius Black, the respectable Black heir, sauntered over to the Potters with his head held high and his shoulders back.

"Sirius Black," Mrs. Potter said delightfully, "what a pleasure it is to see you! I do hope you are doing well."

"And I you," Sirius said and glanced quickly at James then back at Mrs. Potter, "it is very nice meeting you here."

"Where are your parents?" Mr. Potter asked kindly.

"My parents, I promise you, are not ones you would want to exchange words with," Sirius said hastily, "please."

"'Please' what, Sirius?" Walburga asked, striding up to her son and resting a sharp taloned hand on his shoulder. "'Please' what?"

Sirius knew he was in trouble but his mother did not dare do anything under the presence of someone so sophisticated. Walburga gave the Potters a tight smile, as if being in the presence of blood-traitors was such a denigration. Sirius pursed his lips and his mother began to speak.

"Dear me, and what has graced us with their presence? A family who not but dwells in opulence; or are those the wrong words I recall _Sire Potter_ telling me all those years ago?" Walburga asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"No, you pretty much memorized that quote right to the very comma," Mr. Potter said then added in a more dangerous tone, "_Dame Black_."

Walburga forced another fake smile. "Obviously; and I have, of course, fallen to your presence. Cicero and Denole Potter. How...interesting to see you. I don't suspect Dumbledore put you up here?"

"Not quite," Cicero said with a smile that seemed to annoy Sirius's mother more, "we were invited personally. But we hold no more than you, dear Walburga. Please, we have gotten off on the wrong foot. And quite evidently, I don't expect you to remember our days at Hogwarts—"

"It was you, Cicero, who was the fool!" Walburga spat, her nails digging painfully into Sirius's shoulder. "A poor fool who will end up in the same fate as your dear father and mother."

Cicero pursed his lips but his eyes were anything but angry. Sirius wanted to shrink away as his mother beat down on his best mate's parents. To make it worse, his father came to join the fray.

"Potter," Orion growled.

"Orion, how glorious it is to see you again," Cicero said happily, ignoring the fact that Orion was glaring at him.

"Still number two to me, eh, Potter?" Orion asked swiftly, sholting Cicero a little smile that was more of a smirk.

"Not quite, you see," Cicero said pleasantly, "let us not be kind because of a schoolboy grudge! Let us enjoy the gala! The food looks wonderful! Have you tried it yet?"

"Associating with muggles—I have not yet met a family, besides the Weasles—"

"Weasleys, Orion, Weasleys—that is their proper name," Cicero interjected.

"Who were a band of blood-traitors," Orion finished so quietly, he could barely be heard over the stringed music.

Cicero pursed his lips but offered Orion a hearty laugh and a glass of firewhiskey. He patted Orion's shoulder, gave a short bow to Walburga, and dipped graciously at Sirius. The Black heir opened his mouth to speak:

"Mr. Potter—there is no need to be so formal—"

Sirius was cut off by a sharp sting in his arm. Walburga had dug her nails in his arm. Sirius, instead, placed his left arm behind his back and right hand in front and bowed. The two familys separated and Sirius threw a helpless but miserable look over his shoulder at James before melting back into the crowd.

Instantly, James watched Sirius's large family approach him from all sides. Bellatrix and Narcissa were hanging around his shoulders and pointing at people they had talked to. Walburga was fixing her elegant hair and Orion was smoothing down his dress robes.

"Who else have you met?" Sirius asked, pretending to sound interested.

"Oh, I met the Minister's assistant..." Bellatrix boasted but Sirius was hardly listening. In fact, he was completely drowning her out.

"Yes. Er—would you excuse me for the briefest of moments?" Sirius asked, looking past Bellatrix and at something else.

Bellatrix's mouth dropped open as Sirius walked away. She watched him with beady eyes as Sirius made his way to another family with a proud pure-blood history. He moved very politely, a gentleman bow, a kiss to the dame's knuckles. He was, surprisingly, acting very aristocratic.

James's jaw dropped.

"Walburga," Bellatrix said and nudged the very beautiful but very terrible woman.

Walburga turned towards Bellatrix. "Yes?"

"Look at your eldest son."

And even Walburga was surprised.

Sirius was conversing with one of the wealthiest and proudest families ever known in the wizarding world. The family was an international one—however, they had a few members in Slytherin. They had made generous donations to the school and had done Hogwarts proud—Slytherin had the lime-light because of the few family members who went there.

Dame Lyral laughed heartily at something Sirius said. It almost made Walburga reconsider who her son was but she quickly hid her shock and surprise and strutted over there with her head held high. Dame Lyral turned her head towards turned the newcomer and instantly her smile vanished; instead, she became very proper and sophisticated once more.

"Dame Black," said she, "how nice it is to see you, yes?"

"Of course," Walburga said and made a sweeping gesture with her hand, "over there is my family. My entire family came from Slytherin so of course we know what you have done to help Slytherin and Hogwarts."

"Ah, how is dear Slytherin these days?" Sire Lyral came forth with a smile. "And in what conditions have we left our beloved House?"

"Worry not," Walburga said with a little laugh, "Slytherin is still holding its head high with pride."

"Excellent," Dame Lyral said and gestured to a girl relatively close to Sirius's age if not his very own, "my daughter, however, was sorted into Ravenclaw until we moved her and my other daughter—" she pointed to another girl not far off from the first, "—was sorted into Hufflepuff before we moved her, too. They were quite the black sheep of our family but we are, nonetheless, proud."

Walburga's eyes widened the entire time Dame Lyral was speaking. Never would she have imagined one of the strongest and most influential families in the world and two of her offspring came from different houses. Walburga was surprised she had not disowned them. Instead, she watched with wide eyes as Dame Lyral looked at her daughters with distinct pride.

Sirius smirked. "May I have a word with your daughters?"

"But of course," Dame Lyral said graciously.

Sire Lyral took Sirius over to his daughters and Sirius came to realize that he had several sons. And when he said several, he meant over ten. He blinked as he came closer to the daughters. It looked like they were the only ones in the family who were females (beside their mother) but they looked absolutely nothing like each other. He had a fleeting moment where he believed they were adopted but he squashed that idea when he caught their eyes. They were far too much like their mothers.

"This is Sirius Black," Sire Lyral said, "this is the eldest heir of the infamous Black family."

Sirius was tempted to say: "Don't remind me".

"And he was interested in having a word with you two," Sire Lyral said with an air of elegance that he probably did not do on purpose, "manners, ladies. Enjoy."

And with that, he swept from his children and sauntered over to reunite with his wife. He engaged in the conversation with Sirius's mother; Sirius turned back to the two girls and suddenly felt very...out of place.

"Er—hello," he began but they both beamed at him.

"Alo! Numele meu este Adela."

Adela reminded Sirius very strongly of Roxanne Malfoy, a girl he had once met by accident. During the summer holidays, Sirius had Narcissa over and Narcissa had Malfoy over and Malfoy had brought Roxanne for the briefest of moments before she took the Floo back home. In short, Adela had the whitest-blondest hair he had ever seen, really outdoing the Malfoy family's. It was so white-blonde, it almost looked silver from the light. She had a very angled face that made her look like she could have been part hawk or eagle or some other predatory bird of the sky. But she had the darkest eyes he had ever laid eyes on.

"Ah," Sirius said quietly, recognizing the language immediately, "you are from Romania. My name is Sirius Black..."

"Sirius Black, it is a pleasure to meet you," Adela said and curtsied like a proper lady would, "and this is my sister Livia."

He turned to Livia. He felt like he was staring at the female version of James Cicero Potter (not that he ever imagined James as a female because he did not!). Unlike her sister, Livia had the darkest hair with the most pointed face. Her face was thin and her lips were pursed, Her eyes were incredibly dark and they made her look like she was a very passionate person for her eyes were ablaze. But, to his utter surprise, her voice was softer than her sister's.

"Pleasure," Livia said and curtsied like her sister, "what brings you to our family? Surely your wealth does suit you well."

"It does," Sirius said a little awkwardly, "I would just like to ask you...how did you come by to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?"

Adela laughed heartily. "I was sorted into Hufflepuff because I was simply different than my family. I am not saying whether that is a good thing or not but I daresay it was a change—a change that was needed in this family."

"I was sorted into Ravenclaw because the Hat believed I had brains no one else really knew about," Livia said and tapped her temple, "I tend to surprise people. But you, you—I know—have a knack for being different, too. One would say rebellious."

"_What_?" Sirius asked, aghast.

"Livia!" Adela scolded.

"But it is true," Livia said.

"Livia, enough!"

"No. It is true."

It was not Sirius who spoke but his younger brother, Regulus. He had come to join the conversation and he had done so very silently. Sirius nearly jumped but he composed himself. Regulus bowed slightly and gave them a tight smile. His hair was slightly windswept to one side as if he had been carding his fingers through it in a troubled manner. Sirius stepped back.

"I am Regulus," Regulus said and turned to Livia, "and you were saying something about Ravenclaw and...other things."

"I was," Livia said and instantly fell silent, "I was sorted into Ravenclaw and very much like your brother, my sister and I are different from our family."

"Oh?" Regulus said softly, raising an eyebrow. "How else are you three alike?"

"Are you mocking me?" Livia asked, her voice less soft and more hard.

"Never," Regulus said gently, soothingly, almost like he was mollifying a lover, "I am interested. Merely interested."

Livia eyed him but there was not wariness, just curiosity. "Your brother, Sirius Black. He was sorted into Gryffindor. I know that because you are holding red and gold—and your interested tone told me you were sorted into a different house like we were."

"Observant," Sirius muttered and stuffed away his red and gold silk cloth, "a bit unnerving actually."

"And what did your family think of your Sorting?" Regulus asked. There was no mocking tone, no sneering, no superior act, just evident curiosity.

"They were accepting, of course," Adela said, "I could not see any reason why they would be angry."

Sirius knew Regulus wanted to say something argumentative but he was on his best behavior tonight which meant he did not dare start something his mother would have to finish. But luckily, the waiter came round, unconsciously passing over them, and continued to offer firewhiskey to those with empty goblets. Sirius and Regulus both looked at each other with that sort of temporary alliance to get their hands on some firewhiskey. Both girls were giggling and they whipped around to face them.

"Do you like firewhiskey?" Sirius asked. "Blimey, how old are you?"

"I am in my fourth year of school—I am fourteen," Adela said.

"And you?" Regulus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We are fraternal twins," Livia said, looking very haughty, indeed.

"Both of you are fourteen?" Regulus asked, removing his hand from his dress robes to point at them. "You wouldn't mind a drink?"

"Not at all," Adela said eagerly.

Sirius and Regulus exchanged looks among each other before they began to connive smuggling a few goblets of firewhiskey for the lot of them. The entire time, Sirius was wildly surprised Regulus was even exchanging words with a former Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff; but it must have been the other contributing factors that kept his tongue civil. Sirius, however, was not complaining. He rather enjoyed his brother's company—much more so than anyone else in his family.

* * *

><p>"This is rather strong," Adela said as she took a cautious sip.<p>

"It is Highland Scotch," Sirius said and took his first sip, "it is extremely strong. One goblet may do me in."

"I am going to give it half," Adela said and laughed heartily.

He and Adela split in different directions from Regulus and Livia once they stole the firewhiskey. They did not want to be seen with goblets full of illicit drinks in their hands. Regulus and Livia went in a different direction while he and Adela migrated towards the grand stairs behind the magnificent ballroom.

"You should see my friend when he downs a bottle of firewhiskey," Sirius said, letting out a bark-like laugh, "he is excellent with his words when he is under influence. It is like watching an inaudible person speak unwillingly."

Adela let out another burst of laughter. She enjoyed listening to snippets of The Marauders and their stories. "And what about that Peter bloke? What about him?"

"Peter, I could gush on about that one," Sirius said with a good natured smile, "Peter is extremely quiet, he makes people think that he is a follower of us but he plays such a huge role, especially in our group; I don't even think he knows it."

"Peter is modest, it sounds like," Adela said and looked thoughtful.

Sirius had noticed how she had taken a particular interest in Peter; he made a mental note to bring this up to his friend. He so desperately wanted to go introduce her to James but that would mean having to risk seeing his parents when he was doing his best to avoid them.

"And Lupin—the one who enjoys books, what is he like?" Adela asked, shifting her feet.

"Exactly how he sounds," Sirius said proudly, sitting up, "Remus is an interesting piece of work. Quiet but strong-willed when he wants to be."

"Interesting," Adela said then fixed her long (flowing) gown, "and you tell me that James Potter is here?"

"Of course he is," Sirius said bracingly and rather offhandedly, "James Potter comes from one of the wealthiest pure-blood families there is. And I am not just saying that—but my parents always think they come in second to them—who knows why."

"Your family, Sirius, sounds like an interesting one but you musn't go thinking they are all bad—listen, as false and wildly incorrect this sounds—there are good and bad in everyone. All right?"

"Yes O Sagacious One," Sirius jested lightheartedly, "how come I never recognized you before if you are my year and went to Hogwarts?"

"This question frequents me often," said she, "I arrived when I was eleven, I went through the Sorting, but I never made it through my first year; though I am sure if you ask around, people would have claimed they have talked to me. After all, some of my eldest brothers have attended Hogwarts..."

They talked like this for a good portion of the evening. Their single goblet of heavy firewhiskey made them giddy but not drunk. Sirius, however, was feeling exceptionally bold and audacious and went as far as...some would say...to the core and back.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?" James demanded, all signs of formality have disappeared.<p>

"Where you have not been," Sirius said and chuckled to himself, apparently pleased with his answer.

James, however, was not. "Not funny, you wanker. Your mum came around and started asking where you were. Unfortunately, I was gone, too. When I came back, your mum caught me in a grip and demanded that I tell her where you were. Unfortunately for me—I had no bloody idea where your bloody arse was."

"Let's see how many more times you can swear in a monologue," Sirius joked then waved him off, "I'm only joking. What did Mum do?"

James held up his arm and exposed the angry bruises in thinned and long fingers holding on to James. Sirius's jesting spirit instantly vanished and it was replaced by sheer embarrassment and anger. Whoever dared marked up his best mate against their will would meet a very, very angry Sirius Black.

"Intentionally—she did this intentionally," Sirius whispered in a deadly tone.

"Well, she was still bitter about that whole you and me thing," James said offhandedly, "which is why I think she had her vice-like grip around my wrists."

"Should I report her to the Minister?" Sirius asked, half serious half joking.

"I really doubt they would really care," James said and sent his friend a good natured grin, "buck up, Sirius. It's not bad."

"How is that not bad?" Sirius asked, appalled. "I would have expected some residing anger or something. How bad did she hurt you? Where else did she hurt you?"

"Nowhere else, I am just fine; but you never answered my question. Where were you before? I went looking for you all over kingdom come for you."

"I was enjoying the back room behind this ballroom," Sirius said and pointed in its general direction, "I met someone else; she took a rather particular interest in Peter."

"Really?" James asked, raising his eyebrow slightly. "What is her name? Are you going to play matchmaker?"

"How fun would that be," Sirius said with a mischievous look, "I dunno how happy Peter would be…seeing that he is seeing that girl from Ravenclaw or something like that."

"Seriously," James said, looking very much serious, "what were you doing?"

"Don't ask," Sirius said grimacing and shaking his head, "don't but Adela did say that she knew a Bertha Jorkins or something like that."

"Oh yeah, that mad one who always has her head in the clouds," James said, snapping his fingers, "I know her. I think I talked to her either once or never."

"You probably threatened to hex her or something, seeing as that is what you often do to people…"

"Shut it, you prat," James muttered well naturedly.

The two sat like this for a very long time, leaning against one another because there was no backrest on the bench they were using. Some people gave them funny looks and some completely ignored them. Someone, however, dared approach them but the two of them chased the other away, bellowing "haven't you ever seen two friends sitting with each other?"

"How did you come from Hogwarts?" Sirius asked, looking particularly interested in James's shoulder and collar bone (that was covered by his collared shirt).

"My mum actually came; she set up the Floo Network to Hogwarts from our house. It took some convincing but they got it," James said and leaned back against Sirius; Sirius's shoulder was resting in between his shoulder blades.

"Get off, you great lump," Sirius said but not whole heartedly; instead, he let his head drop on to James's shoulder, "what do you reckon the other two are doing?"

"What do you think?" James snorted. "Remus is probably reading and Peter is probably with Frank if not both of them are with him. But can you just imagine Remus going through a day without reading?"

"No," Sirius said suddenly, "not at all. That would not be the Remus thing to do."

The two let their tongues do the talking, allowing their brains to have some rest. Eventually the gala began to cease, Sirius had no idea what time it was either but it must have been getting late because he and James fell asleep in a heap of tangled limbs, trying to cram their long limbs on a small and uncomfortable bench.

"I think people are looking for us," James murmured, rousing from his slumber and blinking blearily.

Sirius let out a groan of protest as his pillow shifted beneath his head. Sirius, too, then roused and rubbed his eyes. But James was right, he could hear people calling his name; it was, no doubt, Andromeda's voice that was echoing throughout the marble hallways.

"Clear?" James asked through his sleepy voice.

"It's just Andromeda," Sirius clarified and grasped James's wrist, "I'll see you later."

James grasped Sirius's other wrist with his free hand in turn and flashed him a smile. "Be back in one piece, mate. We four have some serious planning to do. It's almost the end of the term and we still haven't enough detentions."

"Hear, hear."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you, thank you for your time and having me. Do leave a comment before I temporarily depart.<strong>


	29. XXIX: April

**All rights remain.  
>Also, there is an note thing at the end addressing a problem a former reader of this story kindly mentioned to me.<br>Without further ado:**

* * *

><p>It had been a week since the Huntress Party (Remus demanded to know every minute in extensive detail about the special gala) and the exciting buzz began to die down. They arrived first thing in the morning the next day and decided to come bursting into the fourth year's dormitory. They put on their best singing voices and hurled themselves at Remus and Peter's bed to find only one bed was occupied.<p>

_"You don't think Remus found a girl to bang mercilessly in her bed, do you?" Sirius asked, looking at the werewolf's empty bed._

_"No, only you," James joked but turned to a bleary-eyed Peter, "what do you reckon?"_

_"Oi, he is right behind you, you raving lunatics," Peter mumbles to something past James and Sirius's legs._

_And there was the fourth. He was wrapped up in a blanket with a book on his lap. He was in an upright position, looking for all the world like a human wrapped in a blanket cocoon. His head was bowed so his hair covered his peaceful expression but his Hogwarts robes were pooling around him as he slept on._

_"He got really weird last night and barricaded himself from the rest of us with a mound of books," Peter explained, "something about last night had him nearly in hysteria. It was a bit unnerving because Remus is so usually composed. But last night he was having a conversation with himself...",_

_"Oh blimey," James said and pulled a sympathetic look, "I wonder what happened..."_

_"Dumbledore sent for Remus that same night," Peter elaborated, "but Remus nearly hexed my mouth shut when I kept asking him if Dumbledore said something that bothered him. I bet you anything that was it. In fact, I am sure it is it but you have fun trying to weasel those words from him."_

"Should we wake him?_"_

"Let him sleep," Madam Pomfrey said and hurried to Remus's side, "he hasn't slept at all these past few days from what I heard."

"How come?" Sirius asked curiously.

"This one has been through the mill," Madam Pomfrey explained and uncapped one of her many potions and pulled out her wand, "he has been having a tough week."

"Could it possibly have anything to do with what Dumbledore told him earlier?" James asked wisely.

"What do you know about that?" came a weak voice.

"Remus!" James and Sirius both exclaimed together but Peter shushed them for Remus winced at the excited voices.

"You are looking bloody awful," Sirius said with a sympathetic smile, "sorry, mate. How are you feeling this time around?"

"Pretty bloody awful," Remus murmured but sat up. He winced slightly as he did so and attempted to shove back the covers on his bed. "Sirius, get off."

"Bossy," Sirius joked but obliged.

Remus attempted to throw back the covers one last time only to find his messy haired, bespectacled, fourth year friend fling himself on to the bed and flop down upon the covers. Remus could not suppress the heavy scowl.

"Get off," Remus said, trying to sound demanding but probably sounding much more whiney and childish.

And judging by the look he received from his friends told him his voice sounded much more amusing than commanding. Remus sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. He and James and Sirius all had a very heated debate on whether he should be removed from the hospital wing or whether he should have to be forced to stay in bed for the remainder of the day. And for one so ill, Remus was holding out a healthy argument.

"Say we got the notes for you," Sirius said and pointed to his book bag on the floor, "say we had the notes for the assignment they gave us for tonight. Would you stay then?"

"Depends."

"Well, I have really good notes for History of Magic if you are interested."

Remus gave him a skeptical look. "Your definition of 'good notes' or my definition of 'good notes'?"

"Do your notes have extensive facts about the goblin rebellions—revolutions or whatever? Do your notes have reliable information about the history of our Ministry? I happen to have the notes of how this system came to play in our world. Do your notes have completely true and amusing facts about the Salem Witch Trials in Kansas—"

"It is Massachusetts, mate," Remus corrected calmly.

"Somewhere in the United States of America," Sirius said indifferently, "so I would say my notes are very excellent."

"Then, yes. I would like to see your notes," Remus said gratefully, he turned to James next "oi, I am really sorry we were not able to celebrate your birthday—the lot of us were a bit scattered on the 27th and I know it has been a scattered 'Happy birthday' kind of thing."

"Listen," James said in an uncharacteristically serious tone, "the only thing that you could do to make it up for me is to promise your well-being tonight. Swear to it that you will."

"I solemnly swear that I will personally see to my well-being tonight for James Potter, one of my best mates" Remus said with a little smile, "see? I promised and now I shall do my best to keep it."

"Excellent," James said with a little grin, "now what else is there to talk about on this old and dreary day?"

"James, 'dreary'? Really? It is bright and sunny and just about everyone is out enjoying the April weather. Thanks for the sentiment, though. That I do appreciate."

James shrugged, not really bothered by Remus's instinctive correcting. "I know but hey, the days are going to start warming up. We do not need to go and enjoy it right at this moment, do we?"

"Not at all," Sirius said with a grin, "besides, I think we have other plans."

"Yeah, like how to entertain our dear friend, Remus!" James crowed and plucked at Peter's sleeve. "What was that game you were talking about earlier? Something called charades?"

"Ah, popular muggle game," Remus said and sat up straighter, "I am such a champ at this game, it is not even funny."

"I think I remember you, me and Peter playing this game while James was out in detention with Professor Hayes..."

"Oi! Hang on—why weren't you in detention?" James asked, frowning slightly.

"I was sick that day," Sirius said with a tiny shrug.

"Bah, same difference—who is going first?"

Sirius jumped to his feet and rushed to the foot of Remus's bed so he could be seen by all. "I'll go. Okay, watch closely."

Sirius pulled out an imaginary quill and started mimicking writing in midair. Then the Black heir turned sharply with one if his infamous dark looks and pretended to be shaking an accusatory finger at an imaginary person who ended up being someone Remus recognized almost instantly—

"Dear Professor McGonagall," James said with a shake of his head, "she has it in for us. She wants to do us in, I can tell."

"'What am I going to do with you marauders?' Thus the birth of our name," Sirius said in an uncanny voice like her shrill and unimpressed tone of voice.

"You remember her words?" Remus asked, not being able to help but feel a bit shocked. "Wow, I hadn't any idea you remembered that at all."

"It was the birth of our name—of course I remember," Sirius said and blinked when Remus chuckled, "I have a new rule. It can only be something that is hard to guess."

"So nothing Professor McGonagall related?" James summed up.

"Pretty much," Sirius said and grinned, "who wants to go first?"

"I'll go," James piped up and leapt lightly to his feet.

He mimed opening something relatively close to something like a drawer or door; he flicked his eyebrows upward and pretended to pull something out. He mimed setting it on a counter and ripped the container open. He mimicked dipping his fingers into said mysterious substance and licked his fingers as if he was really eating something.

Remus had no idea what Sirius was trying to do but apparently, it was obvious to his friends because they were laughing about some un-shared memory.

"Cooking, mate!" James said as his hand shot into the air.

Even Peter was laughing. However, their laughter and jovial spirits were short-lived for Remus began coughing; it was not a light cough but a heavy and chest-heaving cough that had Madam Pomfrey rushing out to see to him. Remus was waving her attempts off as he continued to cough; sparks looked like they were flying from his mouth, short bursts of light between his teeth.

It was then, James realized, that there were sparks flying from his lips.

"Is that..._normal_?" James asked, a little horrified and a lot worried.

"Of course it is," she snapped impatiently, "I would not be so juvenile as to feed my patients harmful substances."

James backed up a step as she moved in closer to Remus. And then, as she neared him, the sickly werewolf began spewing out something very...sparkly and...red. It was not blood (it looked much more appealing than coughing up lungfuls of blood) but it looked like it was leftover potion that went wrong.

"Don't worry, boys. This is what happens when he drinks a certain potion that helps him regain his strength," Madam Pomfrey said reassuringly, "just to make sure he does not consume the sparks that give him energy, he needs to expel them and this was the way."

James, Peter, and Sirius watched skeptically as Remus's coughing ceased to an end and the werewolf was hardly stirring as Madam Pomfrey was fussing over him. The tired fourth year looked beaten down and worn out but nonetheless, when the other three had a clear view of him, he was sitting back up and shrugging off his blankets around his slender shoulders.

"Right then," he said as he got up and bent down to tie his shoes, "she said we could get something for dinner before I depart. If anyone's interested..."

The Marauders were somberly walking to the Great Hall, unusually quiet. The Prewett twins, who were the first to greet them with shouts of joy, instantly quieted down. Remus would have usually been bothered by his friends' lack of subtly about the problem but he was simply too tired; he felt as if the potion had drained him instead of helped him.

"Is everything all right?" Frank asked cautiously as they took a seat at the end of the long table.

"Everything's fine," Remus said, perking his head up and flashing Frank a genuine smile, "and I hope for you as well."

"Yeah, yeah," Frank said uneasily and slipped into a conversation with Alice. Lily frowned slightly as the Longbottom took her friend's attention away from her. She slowly turned to look at The Marauders and (to Remus's near-shock-influenced-aneurysm) James did not call out to her the moment he saw her looking his way. Instead, he offered a cheeky wave and a gesture to himself but no words.

_But_ that was enough to anger her, Lily turned around pointedly.

"Bugger," Sirius said sympathetically as James turned back towards them.

It was in no time that their plates filled magically with the most delicious looking food. Madam Pomfrey had warned him not to eat too much in case he would not be able to keep it down but he simply could not help himself as he went back for seconds. When he was relatively full (he had toed the line slightly), he sat back and looked out the Great Hall's magnificent windows. He hummed slightly in thought then turned to his friends.

"I ought to go," Remus announced as he rose to his feet, "I'll see you tomorrow."

He used his hands to push off from the table but stopped in mid-movement and plunged his hand in his book bag hanging by the strap on his shoulder. "Before I forget, Sirius—thanks for the notes."

He tossed the notebook at his friend and began to walk away. He barely made it a few feet before he heard his name being called.

"Do you want us to come with you? We are going—"

"No," Remus said firmly, "it'll look too weird. I think I can manage the walk alone. I hardly believe the hike there is anything dangerous. I doubt these halls are anything of that sort. Well, 'bye then."

And he left like that. Dimly aware, he could see something standing up in his peripheral vision but he did not spare it a sideways glance as he departed from the Great Hall with a few straggling students who had finished their dinner early. James, Sirius, nor Peter noticed who had all risen to their feet and exit the Great Hall in their friend's wake. They were too busy poring over James's copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

Remus was enjoying the silent walk alone down the empty corridors. The absence of noise had barely bothered him. But then there were footsteps coming towards him and he turned around to see who was walking behind him. But no one was there.

He frowned slightly as he gripped his wand in his pocket. He listened more carefully and realized that the footsteps were coming from in front and not behind; he did not need his heightened hearing to notice that. He frowned more deeply as he turned around and nearly cursed in surprise. It was, to his utter disappointment, four people he really did not want to talk to.

He narrowed his eyes angrily, his eyes chips of sharp blue ice. He recognized Macnair, Avery, Snape, and—

"Regulus," Remus said pleasantly, mildly surprised.

"Not so tough when it's four to one," Snape sneered softly.

Remus suppressed scowling. "I do not know what you are talking about, Snape. I never dueled you four to one. In fact, I have never dueled you in my life..."

"No, your petty friends seem to beat you to it every time, Lupin!" Snape snarled, curling his lip back and a flush of pink color rose in his pallid cheeks.

"Snape, shut up," Remus deadpanned, having just about enough. He turned to Macnair, Regulus, and Avery. "And what are they supposed to do? Macnair, Avery, I have not heard from you since the last time I moved out of the rutty neighborhood we three know so well. Pity, with someone with your status, I would have expected a larger income. Surely no one else knows a half-blood is more opulent than you."

Remus could not help but let his silver tongue run ahead of his brain. It was a mistake for both of them colored significantly before they pulled out their wands and pointed them at his chest.

"Show you what it feels like to be on the other end of the wand," Snape sneered softly.

"_Everte Statum_!" Macnair shouted with glee.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Remus responded out of reflex.

No wand flew in the air but Remus felt like he had been hit in the head by a particularly fat fist or a very solid shoe. He crumpled like a ton of bricks and his vision turned white for a fraction of a second. He rose to his feet and he stumbled back to shake his head clear.

"_Impedimenta_! _Impedimenta_!" Remus tried but to no avail. His aiming was poor and the one that actually did manage to snake its way towards a target, it was deflected with a casual flick of the wand.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Remus was knocked back several feet and his wand flew out of his hand unwillingly. Instantly, he felt like a vulnerable victim (which he now was) as he landed in a heap against the marble floors. It was Macnair and Avery together who had brought down Remus. But like a true Gryffindor, he was right back on his feet, diving for his wand. A foot came from his side and swung to hit him in the arm (that Remus threw up just in time to protect his face).

That blow must have been disappointing because that hardly had an effect on the werewolf. Remus grasped his wand but again, another body had tackled him and his very own book bag came swinging towards him. He tried to catch it but it had taken the breath from his lungs as he caught it in mid-swing. But while he was going for his dearly beloved books, he had lost his wand.

He could see Snape and his friends rushing towards the abandoned wand; Remus launched himself into the mass bodies and tried to struggle for a grip on his wand. For a fleeting moment he could feel his fingers grasp the handle and his wand shot out sparks as though it was happy to be temporarily reunited with its master. But his wand was ripped away from his hand before he could help it.

In the fray, he had his arm trampled and his fingers bitten (which startled him) and in the fray, he had lost his wand. He tried summoning it in his mind but he was not good enough for nonverbal spells, especially without his wand. He was utterly wandless and now he had no defense. He straightened up and stared at Snape and his friends with an angry glare.

"Give me my wand," Remus said crossly and folded his arms across his chest.

"Finally you know what it feels like to be outnumbered," Snape said with a jerk of his head.

Remus did not have time to respond for someone else pointed their wand directly at his chest and walked forward, forcing Remus to back against the wall. He lifted his foot slightly behind him as to stop himself from completely backing into it. He noticed he was looking into the face of Regulus Black.

"I have to make myself distinguishable from my brother," Regulus said, although his tone was quite impassive.

"Yeah, well you are doing it in such a stupid way," Remus countered.

Regulus opened his mouth to say something but Remus was readying himself to free himself from them—even if that meant abandoning his beloved books and wand. His muscles jumped as Regulus leaned back slightly and Remus launched himself. He barely had enough time to twist around to turn his back against them before Regulus jumped in instinct and sent several hexes at him.

"_Reducto_!"

Remus got that one right in the chest and he flew back, not several feet, but several times two. The force of the spell had lifted him right from the ground and had him flipping in the air. It was as if the light had curled a hand around him, plucked him from the ground, and flung him hard. Remus was flipping in midair, he could tell for the floor was the ceiling and the ceiling was the floor. He attempted to twist himself in the air to land but he had miscalculated.

Regulus watched the entire time and put his wand back in his pocket. "Let's go, seriously."

And that was that.

* * *

><p>"Think he made it back?" Sirius asked, half walking and half dragging his feet.<p>

"He made it," James said.

In the background, he could hear bangs of something very solid hitting against something else that was very solid but living at Hogwarts had made them all less wary. Assuming it was Peeves up to no good, they continued on their little stroll. But something was not right the way the light would wink at them from the other side of the corner.

"Some poor first year probably getting beat up," James said disapprovingly and shook his head.

As they rounded the corner, they did not see anyone but a few Slytherins they did not really bother to talk to. Except Regulus was there with Snape, Macnair, and Avery. Neither James nor Peter noticed the odd group but Sirius (who had known those three for a very long time) had found it very strange.

"Macnair," Sirius said with a little inclination of his head, "bloody lovely to see your...shining face."

"Keep laughing, Sirius Black," Macnair said in a low voice, "keep laughing. We'll see, won't we?"

Sirius rolled his eyes and pulled out his wand. "Three to four, we can still take you all."

"So where is the fourth?" Avery sneered quietly, curling his lip back as if he knew something Sirius, James, and Peter did not. And that was probably the case.

"Severus?"

"Lily?"

"Lily?"

"Lily! What—"

"Evans!"

"Stop!" Lily demanded and threw up her hands, effectively shutting everyone up. "What is going on? Why are we all out here? Severus, what are you doing? You were meant to wait back here so we could exchange our Potions notes."

"What are you doing with her, Snape?"

"What are you doing, Macnair?" Lily snapped back.

"Shut it, Mudblood."

"HEY!" James roared, speaking for the second time since Lily came into his view. "DON'T CALL HER A MUDBLOOD."

"Are you joking, Potter? Stop acting so 'self-righteous'! You are no better than he!" Lily hissed, stamping her foot.

James actually stamped his foot, too. "Are _you_ joking, Evans? You think I would ever call you _that_? I, at least, have manners and you dare compare me to Macnair's apparent lack of them!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool? Hexing Severus for fun?" Lily said shrilly, her eyes narrowing. "You want to talk about good manners, Potter? Well, I suggest you better get some before you do."

"Evans, you can stop acting like such a saint to realize that you are the only one who thinks me as a demon—" James said, finally standing up for himself. This time around, Sirius and Peter let out a rather unenthusiastic and scattered applause.

"_What_?" Lily snarled, looking dangerous now.

"Potter is finally turning his nose to the Mudblood, perhaps he isn't so bad after all," Avery said, not to subtly.

That made the pair of them whip around in evident anger.

"Get off my back," James growled, either to the Slytherins or to Lily. No one could tell. "I am not on your side."

"What makes you think we would want you to be?" Snape ground out.

"Now now, Severus," Lily said pleadingly, her green eyes looking torn between fiery and confused.

"Shut it, Snivellus," Sirius and James added together.

"Why don't you, Potter?" Lily said, rounding back on James.

"Why don't you, Evans?" Sirius hissed, stepping towards her and pushing her away from James.

Now James was torn between defending his friend or defending Lily. Peter took a step forward but he was wise and kept his mouth shut during the entire time the lot of them were ruffling each other's fur.

"Sirius," James said calmly, placing a soothing hand on Sirius's shoulder. Sirius was, after all, the protector—the defender of the group.

"Just give me the word and I will hex her into tomorrow," Sirius said and took a step back.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Lily said, brandishing her wand.

At the same time, James, Peter, Sirius, Macnair, Avery, Snape, and Regulus all pulled out their wands and pointed them at each other's chests. The wand tips pointed at Slytherins and Gryffindors alike.

"Stop," Peter whispered by James, "aren't we looking for Remus? You know, to see if he made it?"

James exchanged a look with Sirius, who nodded, and dropped his wand; glowering dangerously and treading carefully as the group split apart, glaring daggers at one another until they were out of each other's view. James ran a hand through his messy hair and started walking a brisk pace.

"James!"

That voice roused James from his angry thoughts. He looked around to see Remus slumped against the wall; wait—_Remus_! So they had been by Remus the entire time; they were the ones who had probably sent the fourth year in a state like that. James rushed over to Remus's side and bent down to ask him properly what had happened just then. Remus shook his head and made to make a rude gesture towards someone over James's shoulder.

The four Slytherins were watching from behind the corner, snickering.

"You did this," Sirius said, rising to his feet and pointing specifically at Regulus, "you did this to my friend? How dare you! How dare you come near my friend! I warned you, Regulus. I warned you to keep your nose away from me."

"It was my word against yours," Regulus said.

But Sirius swore so loudly, he blocked out Regulus's last words. Without warning, he shot off after his brother and hurled himself down the hall with his wand out and firing hexes and jinxes everywhere after them. Peter had run to help but James had stayed behind, deciding Remus needed him more than Sirius and Peter did. Remus was breathing heavily through his mouth and he was clutching his ribs.

"Did they hurt you? Where did they?" James asked nervously.

"I need to go," Remus said quietly, "I need to get out of here. Not safe—James, you are not safe with me here."

"What are you talking about?" James spluttered, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he crouched beside Remus. "Let me help."

"No," Remus said and quickly stood up.

He stood up so quickly, James had lost his balance (for his hand was resting on Remus's shoulder) and he fell over. James was bewildered; he hadn't the slightest idea what had gotten into his friend but before he could ask, Remus was already bursting outside, completely ignoring the fact that he had broken just about thirty school rules about leaving without permission, leaving after curfew, breaking curfew, and probably some others.

"Remus!" James called, ignoring the fact that he had nearly trampled all of Remus's belongings. "Remus!"

Remus stopped very abruptly and turned to face James. The Potter heir took a wild step back and he could not help but gasp as he caught sight of Remus's face. His friend no longer had his reflective blue eyes; the only other time he saw Remus with a deep set of golden eyes was when he was flustered to the point where it had stirred the deepest creature within him.

"Go!" Remus hissed. "Get back and warn her about me!"

He doubled over, gripping his knees with his hands. James made to move forward but Remus already tore off. James was torn between obeying and disobeying Remus. In the end, he raced back to the hospital wing and started bellowing for Madam Pomfrey. He had no idea whether Remus was talking about Professor McGonagall or Madam Pomfrey but he chose the one in the hospital wing and hoped for the best.

"MADAM POMFREY!" James bellowed.

She came out the moment she heard his voice. "What is it? Do you know where Lupin is? I haven't seen him since before dinner."

"He needs your help."

* * *

><p>The Marauders have been forced into the hospital wing. After turning for help, James was shoved into the hospital wing and shoved in there; not a few moments later came Sirius and Peter, protesting loudly. While the Professors were out hunting Remus, they were still inside, forced to sit on the bed of the hospital wing.<p>

"Alohomora," Sirius said and continued to shake the door's handle, "bloody locks. I dunno why my magic isn't working."

"I don't think it's your magic," James muttered darkly and glowered at the door, "Sirius—you are not going to be able to get out..."

"How dare they lock me in here!"

"They locked all of us in here, genius," James muttered.

"They just took me and Peter and shoved us in here..."

"With little to no explanation," Peter added glumly.

"What can you expect from them?" James said bitterly.

"Apparently not much," Sirius said, curling his lip back. He resumed to pounding the door. "LET US OUT! LET US OUT OR MY FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS AND WILL KICK DOWN THIS DOOR!"

"Are you and your father on speaking terms?" Peter asked pleasantly, sitting up.

"No, but it just sounds threatening," Sirius said with a shrug, "come on, he's Orion Black—oh wait—"

Peter opened his mouth to ask what Sirius was going to do but he found out not a moment later. The Black heir was aiming kicks at the door and pounding on it with his fist as he bellowed:

"MY MUM WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS! MY DAD IS A TEMPEST BUT MY MUM IS ABOUT TEN TIMES WORSE! HELLO! WHO THE BLOODY HELL IS OUT THERE? MIND YOU, MY MUM IS WALBURGA BLACK—sadly," Sirius added in a quiet voice, "—AND SHE WILL NOT BE PLEASED. MY MUM HAS A PAIR OF LUNGS AND SHE WON'T BE AFRAID TO USE THEM. SHE CAN GET AS LOUD AS A HOWLER...WITHOUT THOSE ENCHANTMENTS!"

"I can see where Sirius inherited his pair of lungs," James said to Peter who snickered.

"That's about all I've got," Sirius said, giving up after a minute of silence. He turned to the first year who was also in the hospital wing. "Sorry if I gave you one of the worst headaches of your life. I get ideas in my head..."

But they all tried anyways, Peter eventually fell asleep on the bed, sitting back with his head bowed. James ended up dozing off, too. He was trying to keep himself by reading a book, something Remus had suggested more than once ("Reading keeps the mind awake and sharp.") Sirius had resorted to playing with his wand, sending trails of dazzling light as he twirled it around in the air.

James, who was holding the _Daily Prophet_, jumped to his feet with an exclamation. All heads instantly turned to him and the one first year who was resting on the other side of the hospital wing (who had a face with unattractive boils with tentacles sprouting from each) turned his fave towards James.

"Rubbish!" James declared angrily, flapping around the paper. "Absolute rubbish! Agree with me!"

"We would if we knew what we were agreeing upon," Sirius said but turned serious once more at the genuine annoyance upon his friend's face.

"Read this!" James scowled heavily as he shoved the _Daily Prophet_ underneath their noses.

**Madness of the Ministry  
>Written by Belardo Firenze<strong>

_What is the Minister up to? Contrary to popular belief, the Minister has been on a wild chase to catch the murderers of forty-two different muggle murders. Our Minister of Magic has been in recent contact with the Prime Minister of the muggle world. The meeting occurred (rumor had it) on March 19th; the Prime Minister has noticed these deaths as something "supernatural"._

_"It took ages of explaining," Bastian informed (the Minister's ambassador), "muggles go through great lengths to avoid admitting there is magic in the world. He was making up all kinds of wild excuses for the un-explainable murders. He even went as far as saying they had died of fright. This was, of course, believed by the terror upon the victim's face."_

_"Why has the Ministry been keeping all this from the wizarding world? What is the Minister playing at?" Rhama, a Healer at St. Mungos asked._

_That question has frequented the Ministry often. Why has the Ministry been trying to hush it all up? Could it possibly be due to the fact the Ministry cannot get a grip on these cases? Could it be the Ministry is having trouble handling this new terror? These questions remain unanswered, however, we all know one thing. Whoever is killing these muggles is not doing it for their own pleasure. Evidently, there is a deeper message._

_"It's nothing the Ministry cannot handle! We already have firm evidence against several people involved in the murders of these muggle families. No more shall be said," Dolin said (a Ministry Secretory)._

_But that's not all. Two families with a muggle-born background have found dead in their beds, they were still in their night clothes and all. Their wands have been snapped and their house was overturned. Aurors claimed they have been murdered in their sleep for their eyes were never open. In October of last year, three other muggle-born families have been murdered in a similar fashion and only three months ago, there had been reports claiming they have heard screaming inside a house. It turns out two muggle-born children were tortured before being killed._

_To make matters worse, the Ministry seemed to have split in half. Half say they have control over the entire rising issue; they claim there is no hidden message behind these targeted murders and these murderers are simply mad and raving lunatics. The other half are saying the Ministry is fighting as hard as they can against the murder cases but cannot find the firm grip they need to get started._

_What is going to happen to our world if the Ministry is fighting amongst itself?_

_Find out more when my next column is published next week._

Beneath there were a few different pictures of agitated and huffy Ministry workers and a few confused passerbys. Sirius could understand James's frustration because this had been the first time any murders were published in the Daily Prophet were it was visible and where it actually had a column on it.

"The Ministry's been trying to hide forty-two muggle murders? What are they playing at?" James ground out furiously.

"Holy—!" Peter exclaimed and literally ripped the Daily Prophet out of Sirius's hand. "GUYS! Look at this!"

Sirius and James crowded around their friend to see what had him in a fix. As they fought to peer over his shoulder, Peter whipped around and handed them the paper. James and Sirius held it as Peter pointed to the direct place where it mentioned:

"Fenrir Greyback!" James hissed under his breath.

There was not even a column on Fenrir Greyback; there was a measly little section about his crimes, a formal warning, a wanted sign, but that was it. James peered angrily at it and huffed loudly.

**Greyback at large  
>Ila Boucher<br>**

_Fenrir Greyback, a dangerous werewolf, escaped from the Ministry's hold and is at large once again. The Ministry is doing everything they can but in the meantime, remember to watch your children closely._

And the article just ended there. There was nothing on what Fenrir Greyback was being hauled in for. There was nothing on what he did. There was nothing on why people should protect their children. There wasn't anything and it frustrated James to the point where he slammed it on the floor of the hospital wing and whipped out his wand. Sirius and Peter, who were sitting on the bed, lifted their feet from the floor and tucked them closer. They knew that crazed and angry look in James's eyes.

"_Diffindo_!"

The paper arced high in the air and as it fluttered to the ground, James pointed his wand at it again.

"_Reducto_!"

The paper, once again, arced in the air and effortlessly hit the ground.

"_Incendio_!"

That was more than the Daily Prophet could handle. The paper burst into flame, red and gold licking the lies and the flaws of the Ministry; James sat back down on the bed and rubbed his eyes wearily.

Sirius, however, was making his way back to the door and resumed pounding against it until his hand turned numb. The hospital wing's doors swung open unexpectedly, and Sirius, who was leaning against it, fell to the floor in a heated heap of black robes.

"Black!" Lily snarled, throwing back her beautiful waterfall of red hair. "What are you doing? Do you know how loud you are! I could hear you from the end of the corridor!"

Sirius did not really hear the rest of Lily's rant for he burst past her and shouted his new freedom for the whole castle to hear. Lily looked appalled and angry all at once and she put her hands on her hips. "Were you not allowed to leave?"

"Not really but we are," James said and slid past her, "and I really have your friend to thank for trapping us in there..."

"What are you talking about, Potter?" Lily huffed impatiently, taking the bait.

"Well, if it weren't for your lovely friend, Snivellus and his band of idiots, Remus would not have been hurt," James said and turned around to face her, ignoring his friend's urgent voices.

He, too, was taking the bait that dangled between them.

"Stop calling him that," Lily said at once, "you are just too quick to jump to conclusions; anything that goes wrong, you blame it on Severus. You have some kind of prejudice against him and it is only because he will always be my friend instead of you. You are just bitter because I will never think anything higher of you than as nothing but scum on my shoe."

"Excuse me?" James asked, narrowing his eyes and squaring his shoulders, inflating himself and making himself look taller. "What did you say?"

"You heard me, Potter. You heard me loud and clear," Lily said with her hands back on her hips, "I am not going to put with you constantly bothering me and irking me about going on a date with you! Why can't you understand that I detest you! I detest every molecule in you and yet you can't seem to understand!"

"Maybe it hasn't occurred to you but I, at least, have the decency to be polite to people who insult me—"

"Oh!" Lily said scathingly. "Because you are such a decent person—"

"_I let you kick and stamp all over my heart and yet I still give it to you,_" James screamed. "Tell me how that is not being decent!"

Whether Lily got to answer or not, James did not hear. Instead, he stormed past him with actual genuine hurt and angry tears welled in _his_ eyes. He roughly grabbed Peter and Sirius by the arm and beckoned them forward but they did not need his arm—his gesture. Right then and there, their friend was climbing a mountain of misery and they were prepared to show them just how deep their friendship was. They were prepared to follow him to the ends of the earth.

Lily made a noise similar to an angry hissing cat but she said no words. Instead, she stomped in the other direction with similar hurt and angry tears in _her_ startling green eyes.

James sniffled himself back into a more stoic expression but any word about it would unlock a new wave of tears. James never had a serious fall-out with Lily Evans where he would actually yell back but the shock and aftermath of Remus left him winded and shaken. Sirius wanted to let out a string of sympathetic and congratulating words but he did not want to make matters worse.

Peter had enough knowledge to keep silent as they marched down the corridor.

It was one of the very rare times people saw James with genuine tears in his eyes and on his cheeks. Some first years were snickering about it and James had yelled at them in the corridors until they scampered. Then some jaunting fifth year Slytherins were jeering at him and The Marauders did not hesitate to aim a few jinxes in their direction.

Now that would have certainly annoyed Lily.

* * *

><p>The werewolf was snarling angrily. Trapped against the lake's shore and the witch with the wand, the werewolf took its chances and launched an attack at the human. Its eyes gleamed at the prospect of sinking its canines into flesh. The light danced in its eyes but it paid the light no mind as it simply dodged it.<p>

The human let out a cry but the werewolf was upon the human in a matter of moments. Another flash of light, an echoing bang, the werewolf was a heap on the ground. It wheezed and reared on its hind legs, letting out a shrill howl.

The human gripped something that struck out another string of bright light but the werewolf knew to avoid it. As it dodged it again, the werewolf tore across and hurled its very heavy body into the human.

The impact had them both flying. Remus was snapping and snarling and biting. But as soon as it began, it ended. There was a red light produced by another human. This had lifted the werewolf off the human and off its paws; it writhed in the grass and let out the most painful scream as it clawed up paw-fulls of grass and dirt. It parted its jaws wide and let out a scream so loud, it could have probably been heard from the castle.

"No, Hagrid! No Rubeus!" Professor McGonagall said as she leaned heavily against the trunk of a tree.

The giant set down a pink umbrella and knit his eyebrows.

"That's a student, Hagrid. Surely you remember," Professor McGonagall whispered, still fighting through labored breathing.

"Of course. Sorry, Professor," Hagrid said, completely tucking away his umbrella wand, "yeh don' think I hurt Remus too bad, do yeh?"

"Hagrid, I cannot say," said she.

Both turned to look at the fallen creature with twisted expressions of mingled grief, sorrow, fear, and pity. It was probably a combination Remus would want least from people. But as Hagrid bent over to check the breathing of the werewolf, it did not move nor did it let out a single sound.

They did not want to admit it, but they were slightly worried.

* * *

><p>"How much longer for this potion to brew?" Sirius asked wearily as he prodded the surface of the substance.<p>

It was a runny potion the color of a pale and translucent pearly white. Though it looked appealing, it probably did not taste it.

"The moonflowers need to be picked at the next full moon—it literally need to boil at the highest boiling point the cauldron will allow for three months—then you are supposed to add the last ingredient when the potion had turned a completely clear substance—and that is chrysanthemum petals. The potion is supposed to ripen...it should be done by the time we get back next year. But also...there is a ridiculously difficult spell, too."

"What is it?" Peter asked with a frown.

"It is a powerful transfiguration spell that can go horribly wrong...it cannot be done if the user has not drunk the potion and the wand has been submerged in the potion."

Peter "huh-ed" and sank back on to the bed. James could not lie down, his brain would not let him. He was completely wired and he had one person to thank for that. Sirius was trying to get some sleep, Peter was already asleep, but James was staring at the ceiling. The fake sunlight dimmed and lowered its brightness. He watched but he soon found his eyelids growing heavier.

He began to find it easier to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I received a message thing by former fan:<strong>

_**"Why are you making Peter so righteous and equal with the others? Have you read the books because clearly he was not equally talented as Lupin, James, or Sirius. What are you playing at? I thought this series would be good but you are ruining it with Peter. Stop trying to a Harry Potter fan when you really aren't. No one likes Peter, he was no good so stop trying. Put these stories down."**_

**I really am sorry if you do not like Peter in my story; I do believe he started out strong but weakened out in the end. I apologize if I am ruining the story thing with Peter. Do give me notice if you would rather have the story cease.**


	30. XXX: Communication

**All rights remain.**

Remus had returned to school with two long gashes on his cheek after May's full moon. They were deep wounds caused by a deliberate attack. No one dared to ask him what happened for he was always surrounded by his protective wall of friends. The three friends of Remus would always push and scare away those who tried to ask. Remus was grateful for their assistance and wished he could somehow return the favor.

The month of May went by without any complications. The Marauders were all exhausted from the past full moon. After James, Peter, and Sirius had heard what happened to Remus, it took three students and two professors to stop them from going out to look for their friend. Then, when they saw what had happened to Remus and they saw Remus being supported by two young Healers from St. Mungos, it took even more to stop them from running towards their friend.

Professor McGonagall had shooed them all into her office. At first, they all thought they were going to be punished, given detention, forced to serve time with Filch and his rabid cat. But she simply told them to sit, have a biscuit, and talked to them calmly. Her voice was clipped and short and very brusque but compared to her usual yelling, it was like she was whispering to them.

_"Lupin will be fine. He is in no immediate danger although he will have to be kept in the confinements of the Hospital Wing. Therefore I ask you three not to tempt him to leave or do anything illicit. Of course, knowing Remus, he had self-will but sometimes even he can waver."  
><em>

_"Professor! We are not bad people! Sirius, Peter, and I would never dream of encouraging Remus to do something that could potentially hurt him. When have we ever done that to him?"_

_"Should I bring out the list?"_

_"Good point but you know most of those pranks are meant to be harmless?"_

They would go to class, make sure Remus is feeling chipper in every one, then go to lunch. They would try to give something to Remus, who was too achy and sore to lift any platters of food. More than once, Remus's face wounds would sear and reopen, which caused copious amounts of blood to cascade from his cheek and jaw and drip on to whatever was below him. He would wince and try to mop up the blood that was dripping like sweat.

"Are you well enough to be standing?" James asked.

Several days later, they found Remus standing, Hogwarts robes and all, practicing magic for the exam week he was determined not to miss. The poor boy was pale and peaky but his eyes glimmered with determination.

"I am fine," Remus reassured them. "Oi, James, did you ever follow up on how that new Healer is doing?"

James winced but could not help but grin at the memory. After the Healers refused to answer any of their questions, The Marauders were getting so fed up, James was beginning to grow more than angry. Peter, who was the calmest and most level headed of them all, tried to soothe his fired friends but that only fueled their flaming tempers and Peter gave up.

"I'm sure he's fine," James said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I mean, he is a Healer. What kind of Healer does not know how to magically heal himself?"

"James, you body slammed him into the wall which then knocked him unconscious," Remus said, pausing his practice to look at him in disbelief. "I don't think that's right."

"Ah, whatever," James said with his infamous cheeky grin. "Listen, when do you think Madam Pomfrey will let you out of here?"

"I don't know," Remus said truthfully and began practicing again. "I do hope soon. It is really hard to study in here although it is quiet."

"Well, we have been hatching a brilliant plan," Sirius chimed in.

Remus rolled his eyes. The last time his friend said that, they accidentally set his robes on fire. At that time, he completely forgot about his magic and started panicking like a maniac, trying to run around and look for water to put out of the growing flames. And the commotion was heard all the way down the hall, for all four boys were bellowing, and then the famous Lily Evans came to rescue him.

"No, I promise it won't have to do anything with flames or fire or something you consider harmful," Sirius said, seemingly reading Remus's mind. "This is mellow and actually does not require any magic...well...a small amount of magic."

"Oh dear," Remus said and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay, give me the worst."

"We are going to make a speech," James said.

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"That is your brilliant plan?"

"Yep," James piped.

"Well...there is more but that is the first half of our plan," Sirius added.

"Okay, that was what I was waiting for," Remus said, snapping his fingers together. "Tell me this brilliant plan of yours."

"I am so glad you asked," Sirius chirped happily. "Well, I was thinking we should set off Goodbye Fireworks or something but then I thought that was way too cliche so then I was thinking about starting a food fight but then Peter pointed out we already did that—"

"Okay, so then what?" Remus asked, looking apprehensive.

"Okay, so I was thinking we could let off a load of Franged Frisbees," Sirius said, looking pleased with himself. "I thought that would be fun since those are banned and everything. Those things aren't totally destructive and we are not technically breaking since we aren't allowed to set foot on Hogwarts grounds with those things."

"That does not make any sense," Remus deadpanned, frowning.

"Exactly," Sirius said with a wink.

Remus rolled his eyes but for some unexplainable reason, he could not suppress a grin that formed on his usually stoic features. The infamous Marauders spent most of the time conniving a perfect plan and at the same time, Remus was still trying to perfect his magic for his Charms exam that was right around the corner. He always seemed to be very critical of himself when it came to his magical performance, saying he could do better and he was failing at what he was trying to do.

James, more than once, tried to get him to sit down and eat something but Remus (who was determined not to take a break) shook his head with a plastered smile and reassured them that he was not tired anymore and he was feeling up to his usual daily routine. Then Sirius and Peter came together and pulled out two large slabs on Honeydukes chocolate. That managed to pull Remus from his wild training and the four of them sat together and enjoyed a bit of chocolate.

"I feel like I died and went to Heaven," James said through a mouthful. "This is amazing, I almost forgot how much."

"Sad," Remus said with a shake of his head. "I can never forget how amazing their chocolate is. I have loads of it stored up in my trunk."

"What?" Sirius screeched, looking indignant. "How dare you not share any with your best mates? You are just cruel, Remy. Remind me again to not buy you chocolate."

"Remind me again to never help you with your 'girl' issues," Remus retorted with a scoff.

Sirius flicked his eyebrows up, looking lost for words. Remus smirked at that and resumed his peaceful demeanor while enjoying his last few bites of his chocolate (even though he had much more upstairs).

"All right, I've had my chocolate. What do you really want?" Remus asked, raising his eyebrow.

"What?" James said and waved Remus's assumption off with awkwardness. "That is...such an inaccurate assumption. Why can't we give chocolate to our best mate, mate?"

"James," Remus said and glared at his bespectacled friend. "You are wearing that impish grin and I know you are lying—look! Sirius is nodding his head!"

James glared at Sirius, who shrugged and ducked his head, trying to avoid James's glower. Peter, on the other hand, was looking at the two while they had their telepathic conversation with little interest.

"Fine," Sirius said and threw his hands up, breaking eye contact with James. "We wanted to know if we could borrow your Charms notes."

"And your Potions notes," Peter added, sounding a bit coy.

"And your Astronomy notes...and your charts," James said and snapped his fingers together. "But on the bright side, that is all we need."

"'All we need'?" Remus echoed in disbelief. "You are all asking for a lot."

The werewolf was expecting this kind of thing to come up sooner rather than later. His friends were silent for far too long and they had not asked for his notes for quite some time. Then Remus felt a bit bitter about the last time he lent his friends his notes. He gave them one of his most important notebooks with the most detailed notes he had on the subject of History of Magic.

And not two hours later, James came up (bless his brave soul) and told Remus that they had all lost his notebook. Remus was absolutely furious at them and had cut them all off from his notes for the rest of the month. At least, the three had the decency to avoid asking for anymore of his notes; however, with the exams growing nearer, Remus was fearing and preparing for the moment they would ask him.

"I am not going to lie," Remus said and pursed his lips. "I am friends with very irresponsible people."

"Who?" James asked in mock surprise.

"Us?" Sirius piped up, throwing James a knowing look.

"Funny," Remus bit sarcastically. "The last time I gave you notes, you took them and lost them and when I looked in your notebook, you didn't write a thing!"

"That was a bad example," James said and held his hands up when he caught sight of Remus's glower. "I swear, we have used your notes for good. I even studied from them once."

"To impress Lily," Remus shot back. "You studied my notes that were taken in advanced so you could try and charm Lily into agreeing to go on a date with you, James."

"Same difference."

"Besides," Sirius interjected, leaning forward. "We can all be responsible."

Remus folded his arms and shook his head disbelievingly. "Come on; be serious, Sirius. You can barely handle yourselves on a normal day, what makes you think you are going to last with yourselves when you are trying to be responsible?"

"I feel like your negativity is affecting my intelligence," James joked. "Where is the faith?"

"Gone like my notes," Remus said.

"I'm up for the challenge. We can do it, right James...Peter?" Sirius asked, standing up to face Remus with squared shoulders.

"Prove it."

* * *

><p>"What are these?" Sirius muttered, looking at what James had brought with him.<p>

"Just a couple of baby nifflers—and look, I even have collars for them!" James said and tugged on the rope leashes and fancy colored straps around their necks. "We are going to take care of baby nifflers for a day to prove to Remus we are responsible."

"What will this accomplish, James?" Peter asked, accepting the rope James was holding out for him.

"We can ask for Remus's notes without him having to put up a big fight," James said and grinned. "This has got to be one of my best ideas. They're only nifflers. How bad can they honesty be?"

**&.&.&.&**

"Two hours!" Sirius shouted. "Two hours, James, and you already lost yours?"

"I have no idea where it is," James cried in dismay and hung his head. "I swore I had it with me not two minutes before that."

Sirius, Peter, and James were sitting in the courtyard closest to Hagrid's Hut with two nifflers nipping at their heels. Sirius, who happened to not be in his Hogwarts uniform, had a coat wit a shiny button on it; his niffler was busy leaping around, trying to bite it off. Peter's niffler was sitting at his heels and gnawing on the boy's shoelace.

"Nice one," Peter said as he stooped over to scoop the niffler from his destroyed laces. "What are you going to do? How are you going to explain to the person who finds it?"

"We don't talk about it!" James said in desperation. "I'm going to find it! I just don't know where it would go. Where would you go if you were a niffler, Sirius? Peter?"

"I don't know about you, but I would go to the trophy room," Sirius said and shrugged. "There's loads of shiny objects in there. Almost every trophy is shiny. That's where I'd be."

Not two seconds later, James seized his friends' wrists and dragged them to their feet so fast, their little nifflers went tumbling off their laps and stumbled to the ground. The leashes, that were tied on around their wrists, forced the nifflers to follow them at a ridiculously fast pace.

"Why can't we just ask Remus to help us?" Sirius asked, digging his heels in the ground. "He would know where it would be. He actually wrote that essay."

"No!" James shouted but did not whirl around. "We cannot let Remus know we have lost a niffler. He would never think us responsible."

"Correction, he would never think you responsible. In case you haven't noticed, I still have mine," Sirius said with his infamous smirk. "But beside that point, Remus will be able to keep us all out of trouble if he could find it."

"We can find it!" James snapped angrily and quickened his pace even more. "I can do it, Sirius. It's one niffler...it's probably chewing up anything shiny in that room and if we are lucky...maybe someone locked that door...with it inside."

Sirius rolled his eyes and Peter fought to pick up his little niffler so it would not have to work so hard to keep up. He cradled the animal in his arms and hurried after his frantic friend (aka his niffler-less friend).

Just as they were turning around, they nearly slammed into Lily Evans. It was a coincidence to see her but it was even worse to see Remus was with her. The two seemed to be in a good conversation but James felt his heart drop to his shoes.

"James?" Remus asked with a little laugh in his tone. "What are you doing and why do Peter and Sirius have nifflers?"

"Remus!" Sirius said, launching himself at his friend and wrapping him in the tightest and most unnecessary embrace. "It has been so long, Brother! It has been far too long. Where hath thy been? I have been seeking you far and wide!"

Remus pulled back and managed to break Sirius's grip. "Damn it, Sirius. What happened? What have you lot done?"

"Nothing," Sirius said, looking hurt but not really. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Did James lose something?" Remus demanded, raising his eyebrow and folding his arms.

"No."

"Is James in a hurry?"

"No."

"So why isn't he here?"

Sirius turned around and his eyes widened in surprise. He nearly cursed. "I don't know. He probably got bored of this conversation."

"Mhm.."

"Or maybe he got bored of your accusations."

"Right..."

"I've got to go so you have fun with Evans!" Sirius said and clapped his hands together. "Goodbye, Evans, Remus!"

Sirius whipped around the corner, leaving a very confused Remus and a very annoyed Lily behind. He puffed as he sprinted towards the trophy room (having memorized it because of the number of times he had detention there) and found the door closed. Ignoring the fact that he could possibly get in a load of trouble, he slipped past the door and pulled out his wand and lit its tip.

"James? Peter?"

"Sirius?" came Peter's voice.

"Oh," the Black heir puffed in relief. "Where are you? Did you find it?"

"No," came James's disappointed voice.

For the first hour or so, their plan was falling into place. The nifflers were adorable, fun, and carefree. And to top it all off, they were like girl magnets. Every girl loved them; many came up, wanting to pet the little animals and the nifflers simply loved the attention. James was, of course, looking out for Lily Evans to come by and gush over his niffler but she never did (she was with Remus during then).

Then they went out to the courtyard and James decided to let his off leash. Right before James got distracted by Sirius and the girl he was talking to, his niffler was right at his heels. But when James bent down to pick his up, it was gone.

_"James?" Sirius asked, turning away from the girl. "What's wrong?"_

_"I lost it..." James said, his face twisting into concern. "I can't find it anywhere."_

_"What?" Peter asked, coming up to them. "You can't find the niffler?"_

The three of them gave up their search in the trophy room and decided to regroup in their dormitory, hoping that they still had their (poorly done) essays on nifflers.

And as they opened the door, they did not expect Remus to be sitting on the foot of his bed with...

"THE NIFFLER."

James shouted that unwillingly and Remus looked at them with unnerving calmness. He set the niffler on the ground, seized its leash, and shoved it into James's hand.

"I think I found yours," Remus said and turned his back on his friends. "Good lies, Sirius. I leave you lot alone for what...three...four hours and you already managed to destroy everything?"

"What?" Sirius asked.

Remus sidestepped and revealed his completely, absolutely, and definitely destroyed belongings. His trunk was shredded, his quills were snapped, his ink bottles were spilled and shattered, his clothes were torn, his shoes were bitten through, and his precious books were torn.

"Why did it only go for yours?" James asked, frowning deeply.

"It wouldn't've; it was going to go for yours after it finished with mine but I caught it before it could," Remus said and bent over to pick something from the floor.

"So why did it go for yours first?" Sirius asked, daring to take a step closer to his friend.

"Because I had this on my desk," Remus said and held out a piece of something gold.

Sirius frowned and took a closer look at the shiny object. It looked like a part of a golden tooth but peering closer, he could make out the distinct strap that would go around a wrist.

"Oh," Sirius said and deflated in defeat. "It ate your watch..."

"Yeah," Remus said and slammed the remains of his gold watch on his bed. "And I cannot repair it because the gold holds certain elements that cannot be repaired. That is why it was so hard to come by."

"We're sorry," James said in a whisper.

"I don't blame you, all right?" Remus said and made a valiant gesture with his hands, sweeping around the room. "I don't blame you; you might just want to put it back where it came from...that goes for all of you."

"Hang on, mate. Where are you going?" Peter said, turning around. "We thought we could get some dinner for you or something."

"Don't bother," Remus said with a plastered smile. "I am not hungry anyway. I'll see you guys around and take care of those, eh?"

He left with the door closed (and little did they know, Remus actually sprinted down the spiraling staircase), leaving three very guilty feeling friends. James, feeling the worse, scooped up the little creature, and the party went to return them.

By the time they got back to Hogwarts, they were well past hours and dinner was over a long while ago, leaving them hungry, guilty, and downright miserable. They only saw Lily once during their walk towards the Gryffindor Tower.

"I congratulate you," she spat and stalked away.

"Don't act all perfect, Evans!" Sirius shouted. "We all know what you are capable of doing, too!"

"Really?" she snarled, whipping around. "You and your pranks ruin everything!"

"Lily, don't," came a voice from behind her.

Sirius's eyes widened when he saw Remus, his eyes looking red and his face looking a bit saddened, but his tone still sounded the same. Lily curled her lip back and grabbed Remus's hand for James to see.

"You didn't tell them, did you?" she said and put her hand on her hip. "Tell them, Remus. Tell them why that watch is so special."

"I know, I know," James said angrily. "That gold is special—"

"It was also the same watch my father gave my mother as his first gift to her," Remus said, his voice hardening. "He said it was always given to someone important; so when my father died, my mother gave it to me."

Sirius cursed, James covered his face, and Peter hung his head. Lily was an inch away from storming up to them and slapping some common sense into all of them but Remus held her back by her hand.

"It was that watch..." James whispered then cursed. "I'm so damn sorry, Remus. I am so sorry!"

"Why did you even have a niffler in the first place?" Remus asked, casually brushing James's apology off.

"I wanted to prove to you I was responsible," he said quietly. "I didn't want you to think I wasn't."

"You didn't have to go through all that to get my notes," Remus said, suddenly understanding. "Promising me you would do better to get your own would have sufficed. I know that would have been enough because you never break your promise."

"I didn't think that was convincing enough," James admitted. "I'm sorry; I didn't want to make you...upset over that. It was never my intention, you know that."

"Forget it," Remus said, suddenly feeling better. "We just are really bad at talking to one another, sometimes."

"Communication, we need fucking therapy," Sirius said, making everyone laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>This isn't the end.<strong>


	31. Chapter XXXI: Fourth Year End

**All rights remain.**

"How'd you think you did?" James asked.

James, Peter, Remus, and Sirius were sitting under their beech tree by the lake, enjoying the weather before they were forced to head back home. They had finished their last exam that morning and they were enjoying the rest of the day by sitting and relaxing, just soaking in the sun and one another's company. Remus had forgiven them quickly for the destruction of his watch and had even given them his notes (under supervision, of course).

"I think I did just fine," Sirius said and puffed out his chest.

June offered the warmest and the most pleasant weather. The sun nearly always graced Hogwarts with its warming presence; no one could resist going outside. And most students were enjoying their own freedom. The Marauders, three of them, were feeling particularly happy because they finally were winding down with their nearly impossible project and they knew it, too.

"I think it went well," Remus said, sounding the most formal out of all of them.

They could hardly believe their fourth year was nearly finished. It was slightly unnerving to them that they finished, yet, another year. The four of them were enjoying their lives as fifteen year old kids who would be returning to school as fifth year of Hogwarts. It was slightly unnerving to think that they had completed their fourth year, which meant they were halfway done with Hogwarts in general. It was almost impossible to believe.

"Finally, an exam that was bearable!" Peter exclaimed, dipping his feet in the water.

And then they realized they have been friends for four years (give or take a few days). Despite what their friendship had suffered through, it was still going strong and they came to realize just how strong and powerful their friendship actually was. And that was something they could always admire together. It was something that not many could brag about, it was not something that many could enjoy. But it was something The Marauders had.

"And the weather is perfect!" Sirius said, kicking up water.

Many believed there was a hierarchy in their group of friends when there really wasn't. The Marauders soon came to know that even the professors thought there was some kind of ranking amongst the four of them and they found it a bit offending at first. They were confused as to what would make others think there was a ranking between them but as time went by, they were able to just laugh and joke about it. Those who thought that were absolute fools.

"Come on, Remus! The water is awesome!" James said, motioning for the reading figure.

If there ever was such a group of peculiar students, it was The Marauders. There was the "Leader", the "Player", the "Follower", and the "Omniscient". Despite looking like it, they did not live up to their names at all. Their names were only created by the way people saw them from the outside, not from what their true personalities were actually like. But it was always like that...people and their first impressions.

"I'm fine here; I can enjoy the weather from here," Remus insisted, not looking up from his book.

The "Leader" was known as James Cicero Potter. The fifteen year old looked arrogant and spoiled rotten to the core, but little did fools know that he was one of the biggest hearted people in the school. Though a pure-blood and though he was outrageously wealthy, the fifteen year old really and truly cared for others and put others before himself and his needs. Contrary to popular belief, he was very generous (no matter how much Lily Evans thought differently).

"But you can't enjoy the water from there," Sirius protested, coming up to shore.

The "Player" was known as Sirius Orion Black. Many feared him and his wrath. If he had a different surname, no one would ever have bad impressions of Sirius; no one would assume he would be as ruthless and rude and insensitive as his family. It hurt Sirius a great deal to be depicted as something similar to his family (it was the one thing he was striving not to go for) but his friends were always there to reassure him. Though he was the eldest heir of the Black family, they were never really his family. He made his own.

"Sirius, maybe Remus just wants to read," Peter said, not putting up too much of an argument. It was too nice outside to argue.

The "Follower" was Peter and though he looked like a follower, he was completely the opposite. Many people thought James and Sirius and even Remus (at times) held strong opinions, it was Peter who held the strongest. He made his own decisions and never let anyone else influence them. It was one of the things people misconstrued about Peter, they always thought of him as the tag-along kid who did nothing more than hero-worship the grounds his friends walked on. Even the professors thought that. But those people be damned for they were wrong.

"Okay, fine!" Remus said, giving in and grinning. "But for the record, I am not swimming."

The "Omniscient" was Remus. The poor student had been through so much and he feared so much; only his friends could draw him out of his shell and only his friends could really bring out the true Remus that they all had come to love and admire. Though very intelligent, Remus was more than books and studying (albeit, it was a big part of him). Remus was capable of caring and being loyal to another. Remus was capable of being just as childish as his friends. Many fail to realize that Remus is just as much of a human as the next.

"We weren't planning on swimming," James said from the water.

Remus waded into the water and looked at his feet; they looked distorted from the water's image but he enjoyed the feel of sand beneath his feet. Evidently, The Marauders were not the only ones out enjoying the water.

The giant squid was emerging from the water's surface from time to time and more than half the students were wading in the water or completely submerging underneath the water to cool down.

The girls from the water's edge not far from where The Marauders were resting were all dipping their feet in and pulling their hair back. James was eyeing one girl but with sad and dark eyes as if he was seeing her from in a new light.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked, his smile slowly faltering.

"Why does she hate me so much?" James asked, purposely using pronouns to avoid her name.

"She thinks you are conceited," Remus said earnestly, earning a stern glare from Sirius. "It is true that she thinks that...but she does not know that you are actually one of the most generous of people. Why don't you strive to prove that to her instead of striving to look good in front of her."

"It's habit," James said and shrugged. "But it is not like she believes that either."

"What'd you mean?" Remus asked.

"Whenever I actually do do something good, she thinks someone payed me or it was all an act or something," James said, wringing his hands. "I don't what I ever did but I don't think I'll ever give up."

"On her or on being less arrogant?" Peter asked, coming up to James's side.

"Both."

The four of them managed to stuff themselves full with their Ending Feast (that always acknowledged the Seventh Years). Professor Dumbledore's speech was as somber and bright as his last four. The Marauders, for once, did not feel the need to pull any pranks during their last dinner together. That seemed to worry the professors at the Head Table.

By morning's light, The Marauders were well up and already packed for the train that came to pick them up and take them home. At breakfast, students were saying goodbye and hugging and crying (mostly the Seventh Years), and some were even snogging right in the middle of the Great Hall for all to see. The Marauders sneaked out of the Great Hall early and stood right by the entrance gates.

"What do you think?" James asked, looking straight ahead. "What did you think of this year?"

"This year has been incredibly long," Remus admitted. "I won't say the academics bit was an easier."

"Absolutely not," Peter agreed. "But we did it, anyway, didn't we?"

"Of course," Sirius said and drummed his fingers on the wood. "And to think a year ago, we entered these gates as fourth years."

"Sirius, we're leaving these gates as fourth years, still," Remus said with a chuckle. "But I get what you mean."

The four of them stood in silence for the briefest of moments; it was not a tense silence, an awkward silence, or a forced silence. It was an easy silence that offered them comfort. They did not need words or arms to embrace each other's presence; they just needed each other.

"What do you think'll happen next year?" Sirius asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Probably both good and bad stuff," Remus said with a shrug. "It is kind of inevitable. Plus it what happens every year."

"First year...we started getting really suspicious and not trusting one another," James recalled.

"But we became friends, which was good," Peter pointed out.

"Second year we found out what you were really lying about," Sirius said, nudging Remus.

"But we still remained friends," James said, echoing Peter.

"I think after that...we just had our ups and downs," Remus said and grinned at his friends. "But we learned with every year that it is becoming more and more difficult to break up our friendship, eh? Fate is losing that battle."

"It always would have," James said and cracked his own grin. "You aren't getting rid of me that easily."

The four of them had to laugh at that because it was too true. But it was a good kind of true. The four of them were the first to board the train, choosing their compartment was easy and getting their own was easy. They drew the compartment door shut and drew the blind over the compartment door's window, shutting out the rest of the world so they could have their own.

Remus flung the train window open and stuck his head out, enjoying the breeze as the train began to pick up speed. And soon enough, they were all crowding the window to follow in emulation.

During most of the ride, they would just talk about anything. It could be about something as deep and personal to something completely random and rather irrelevant but that was what they liked most about their conversations. It could be varied, it was not always irrelevant talk. They could share personal things and trust each other with their words.

"What about your family, Sirius?" James asked, the subject finally coming up.

"I'll be fine," Sirius replied, waving James's concern off with a hand. "They have always enjoyed a good challenge and I am more than happy to oblige."

"What happens if they get so fed up with you...?" Peter said, wincing at his wording.

"Then I will make other arrangements," Sirius said in a playfully exasperated tone. "So don't worry about me."

"But we do worry," Remus said with a slight smile.

"When you are the one who endures what you do?" Sirius said and flashed him a toothy grin. "Are _you _going to be all right?"

"Absolutely," Remus reassured.

By the time they made it back, it was well into the night and they were dozing off, using one another's shoulders as their pillow. Remus was leaned against his book bag, using it as a pillow as he used his jacket as a blanket. Peter was curled up by the window, letting the wind lull him to sleep. James and Sirius were sleeping back to back on the other bench.

The train's whistle screamed, indicating that the ride was ending. That startled them all awake. Bleary eyed and slightly put out at the thought of having to be away from each other for a month, they trekked off the train to find their parents.

Peter was the first to find his.

He spotted his mother a little ways off conversing with another's parents (to whom, he did not know). His mother absolutely shrieked with delight at the sight of her son. Peter's father, his friends noticed, was not present at Peter's arrival. The lot of them exchanged meaningful glances with one another but the absence of his father barely seemed to bother Peter.

"Well..'bye then...for now," Peter said, bounding back to his friends and skidding to a halt before them. "What do you think? We're going to be in our fifth years the next time we are back here."

"What do you know?" James chuckled.

"Use that enchanted parchment, yeah?" Sirius asked, nudging Peter.

"Of course," Peter chirped.

"And we'll see each other soon?" Remus asked, looking at his friends in turn.

"Absolutely," they chorused.

Remus was the second to find his family.

The werewolf leaped to his feet when he caught sight of Caden. The duo embraced before she relieved Remus of his burden. With his hands free, he was able to hug her properly. Taking his trunk back, he came back over to his friends to say his own goodbyes.

"Thanks...for...another year," Remus said, his features falling into a graceful smile.

"And..thanks for sticking with us," James said with a little shrug. "I hope you'll always come to understand us."

Little did the werewolf know, James was speaking about something on a whole new level, simply using cryptic words for a cryptic meaning. The trio hugged briefly before Remus started to turn away. When he was about halfway back to Caden, he could hear his name being shouted. Turning around, he could see Lily Evans trying to wave him down, fighting to get over but her trunk was acting like an anchor.

Remus ran up to her and actually dropped his trunk to give her a friendly goodbye-hug.

"Write to me," Lily said as they took a step back.

Sirius was the third to find his family.

It was not as pleasant of a meeting compared to his friends'. Walburga Black curled his lip back as she saw her son walk towards her and Sirius could feel his happiness dissipate the closer he stepped towards his family. Regulus met him half way and the pair of them walked silently to their parents, waiting for them to say something first. Walburga merely stared and Orion was pretending as if he was anywhere but there.

"Don't talk to me," Regulus whispered to Sirius. "I am done talking to you."

"Fine," Sirius said and threw his hands up. "I don't care much, do I?"

James was the last to find his family.

It was the quietest but the happiest reunion with his parents. They both embraced him for along time before the three of them turned towards the exit. James's father stopped and looked at his son and said:

"How was your year?"

And James replied, with all the sincerity he could muster:

"Worthy."


	32. Acknowledge

**I know these past two chapters were short but I was contemplating on whether that was the right thing. And then I realized it was because if it were to be a long ending chapter, we'd lose the true point in the chapter. **

**Iris Stardust:** Your comments always held such meaning to me. You are a huge supporter of the stories and I appreciate your opinions so much. You are incredibly gifted with intelligence and that is something to go and brag about!

**Raven that flies at night:** For one, I absolutely love your username (it is awesome). I think you, yourself, are an incredibly talented writer and I am one of your hugest fans of your opinions and writing.

**xXFadingNightXx**: Okay, I love the cool "x" design in your username, that is pretty epic. And I always admired the way you could offer me constructive criticism. I enjoyed the fact that you were able to find the things I missed and correct me. I thank you deeply for that.

**Moony1972**: You are like...my best "pen pal" friend a pen pal friend could ever ask for. We stream the best dialogue. I thank you often, so that'll be that, haha.

And for all those who reviewed and stuck with the story, I deeply thank you. I know there was an unnecessary pause where I did not write anything but I am in summer school for Honors Math, which can keep me pretty busy.

"Stay tuned for more!"

Just kidding, but let me stay a while and I hope you will enjoy the next story.


End file.
